Bully
by Minusmelle13
Summary: Dean's been in love with his high school bully for as long as he can remember. One shot from my tumblr turned into s multi-chapter fic. Mature themes and very suggestive language and slurs don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing.
1. Chapter 1

Dean loved drawing the lines of his face.

He had specific details that were easy to get now once you looked at him for a while. For Dean, it's been 4 years and a couple of months of looking at him, which is why it was so easy to draw him now. He shaded in the sides of his beard that he must've grew over the summer, and made sure to get his nose, without a doubt his least likable feature, but somehow it still fit his face perfectly.

If anyone asked why Dean was sitting underneath the bleachers, drawing his school bully… Dean couldn't tell you why. Roman's been torturing him for all his years of high school, tossing Dean into lockers, stealing his clothes from gym and yet there Dean was, drawing his face. That same face who stood back while the rest of the jocks beat Dean up after school on Friday, that same face that told Dean he hated him and his "stupid gay face."

Dean made sure he colored his eyes in a deep color with his pencil, then traced the lines slowly down finish up his body. He had his shirt off for practice today. The sun was shining right on his sweaty abs, and all Dean could think about was having those abs against his own as Roman put both of his legs in the air, and did unspeakable things to his asshole.

This was weird, to everyone except Dean. He had a crush on his bully, one that didn't go away no matter how many times Dean masturbated to Colby Keller porn. He dreamt of Roman touching him, wanting him… loving him. It was stupid, Dean knew. But he just couldn't shake it. Every time Roman would look at him as he smashed Dean into a locker, Dean felt it. He saw Roman look him in his eyes and that same rage he had was hiding something…

It couldn't be what Dean wanted it to be.

It just couldn't. Roman was all shacked up with his girlfriend Nikki for years now. He never once even spared Dean a glance unless it was to beat Dean up.

But Dean could still dream.

Practice was ending soon and Dean heard Coach Helmsley yell at them to hit the showers. He quickly got up so that the jocks and Roman wouldn't see him and he ran all the way up the hill where the big oak tree stayed near the school. No one would come looking for him there.

At least, that's what Dean thought.

"Dude." Randy Orton slapped Roman's chest to get his attention. "Isn't that _fagbrose_ running up the hill?"

Roman's eyes followed Randy's and he saw that little shit running up the hill trying to get away. His jaw tensed and he nodded at Randy. The queer must've been drawing him again. Roman has known about it for a while now, usually he just lets him get away with it but Randy saw this time, and Roman knew as the leader of the team, Randy was going to force him to do something about it.

"Let's get cleaned up then pummel that little bitch's face in. He was probably taking all kinds of pictures of us half naked," Randy moved to go to the locker room but Roman caught him by the arm and stopped him right there.

"Don't. Let me handle this one bro. Besides, coach said if he caught you beating up a kid again he'd have to suspend you and we need your ass for the big game next week. I got this, solo. Okay?"

Randy immediately nodded. He trusted Roman with his life so he knew Roman would handle business. Randy gave him a quick hug and waved him off, "Alright bro. Make him pay though. I don't want to see his gay ass near our practice ever again," Randy said as he walked away.

Roman looked up the hill one more time then blew out a frustrated breath before following Randy to the locker room. This wasn't going to be pleasant but maybe after this, Dean would finally get the hint. He slammed his locker then took a long shower. He wanted all the boys gone before he did what he had to do.

Randy was the last one out, he told Roman goodbye and that's when Roman got out of the shower and started to put on his clothes. He dried his hair quick, then grabbed his bag out of the locker and exited towards the fields once more. He looked up the hill and wondered if Dean was even there still. He could've went home by now. Ugh.

Roman reluctantly made his way up the hill and surprisingly… he was still there. Sitting underneath the oak tree with a big sketch pad and a pencil. Roman sighed and dropped his duffel bag on the grass then started to walk towards him. He stopped right in front of Dean and automatically Roman pull him up by his dull leather jacket and pushed him hard against the tree. Dean's pad fell to the floor as he was held up against his will.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Roman yelled as he mushed Dean hard against the tree. "Do you have a fucking death wish?"

"No…" Dean barely managed to get out.

"Then why the fuck do you keep coming here?" Roman asked as he pushed his elbow right into Dean's windpipe. "Do you not get that people here don't like you? Do you not fucking understand that we beat the shit of out you because we don't fucking like who you are?"

"I get it," Dean said gently looking up into Roman's eyes. "I just…"

"You just what?" Roman asked back, a bit softer.

Dean felt Roman ease up his hold on his neck so Dean could breathe again. The blonde took small breaths as he leaned against the tree. Even though Roman let him breathe he was still holding tight onto Dean's jacket. There was silence for just a second between them and that's when Dean felt Roman pull him closer. Dean saw him waiting for an answer. His eyes were transfixed on Dean's but Dean's blue's stayed on Roman's lips. Those soft, supple lips that were wet, pink and waiting to be kissed.

Dean didn't have a chance to think about what he did next.

He didn't think when he leaned forward and kissed Roman softly.

He didn't think when he felt Roman almost kiss him back, but then push him away hard against the tree once more.

He didn't breathe when he heard Roman ask him what the fuck he just did.

He didn't move when he felt Roman come closer…

"Did you just fucking kiss me?" Roman asked as he towered over Dean near the tree.

Dean nodded meakly, then tried to get away but was pushed back hard against the tree. He saw that look in Roman's eyes. He was going to hurt him… badly. Dean closed his eyes in anticipation of the punches and hits that were about to come…

"Open your eyes," Roman demanded of him.

Dean slowly obliged him and when he did, he felt Roman's hands slowly reach around his throat, and pull him in close. Dean gulped as he looked at dangerous gray eyes, and a large hand that was almost cutting off suction to his oxygen supply.

It was three blinks and silence as the two men looked at each other on the hill.

And five more blinks… before Dean was pulled by his neck towards Roman's lips in a forceful kiss.

* * *

A/N: I wanted this to be a two shot but I duuno so I'm asking my readers on here what you guys think. Let me know! - Melle


	2. Chapter 2

Kisses mean things.

They could signify firsts, lasts, hellos or goodbyes. They could tell you things that words fail too. When you're kissed by someone you like it makes you feel happy, that drunk kind of happy that has your heart beating fast even if everything else in your world is spinning uncontrollably around you.

But what happens when you kiss someone who hates you?

What do you denote that feeling as?

Is it pent up rage, is it hate? Is it lust... could it be more?

Dean found himself somewhere in the middle of those emotions as he was pushed up against the oak tree and kissed by his high school tormentor. He could barely breathe, one part from Roman cutting off oxygen to his neck and the other? From how damn good of a kiss he was getting right now.

His tongue forced his way into Dean's mouth and when it did, Dean gladly let him in. It was nothing but pure, primal instinct from the taller Samoan as he picked Dean up under his legs and held him there as they made out. Hard tongues and teeth clashing, small moans from Dean as he felt Roman dominate him in… every way possible.

No amount of porn could've prepared Dean for this moment. Nothing could've prepared him for the gripping feeling of his thighs by Roman's overly large hands, or the way he completely controlled Dean's mouth as they kissed against the tree. Or that tight tent in his pants as Roman held him, and squeezed his thighs at the exact same time.

Yeah… screw porn, right now Dean's reality was so much better.

He was just starting to realize that he's been kissing his high school crush for over 10 minutes now, when Roman's lips left his. He opened his blue eyes slowly after those big lips left his own, only to see Roman looking back him, breathing heavily.

Dean said nothing, did nothing. Roman was holding him up still by his legs and his lips... now completely kiss swollen from making out with Dean were now sucked in and licked softly.

Almost like he was trying to get one last taste of Dean before he came back to reality.

"I..." Reality came crashing down on Roman fast as he let go of Dean quickly making him drop down to the grass. Roman wiped his mouth in utter disgust of what he had just done, and then turned around and closed his eyes.

What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Do?

"I won't tell anyone," Dean said quickly, as he got to his feet. He didn't owe Roman anything. Roman was a fucking jerk in every sense of the word. But if that kiss was any inclination... it was that he was hiding a very painful secret. One that Dean knew the trouble of oh so perfectly.

"You... you better fucking not," Roman finally answered as he turned around to stare at Dean in the eye. Those eyes that now looked so blue against the paleness of a budding moon, a blue Roman never even noticed before. Those lips that was pink and ripe, swollen with the taste of Roman probably still lingering on them. _Fuck.,_ Roman shook those thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking like this.

"You tell anyone anything and I'll kick your stupid gay ass."

A threat really wasn't going to help the cause. But Roman tried anyway. It was better than thinking about ripping Dean's clothes off and fucking him against the tree, which is exactly what was in his mind now.

"I already promised I wouldn't. No need for threats," Dean was actually feisty with him. Roman never seen him retort back in such a way before. Dean bent down to pick up his art supplies and when he did, Roman watched his ass.

Fuck, he had a nice ass.

Wait… what?

"Whatever, I have to go," Roman turned his head away from Dean and walked over to his duffel bag. He picked it up off the ground and slumped it over his shoulder and when he turned around he noticed Dean right behind him, staring at him with a smile.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that, queer?" Roman asked with his jaw set tight.

"It's late, drive me home?" Dean asked him, trying to hide his frown. He noticed the apprehension on Roman's face so Dean tried another tactic, "Look, usually I walk. But it's dark out. No one will even notice because we live on two separate parts of town. C'mon."

Roman thought about it for a second, before he just gave in. He just made out with the guy hardcore, and Dean agreed to not tell anyone, at least he could do was give him a ride.

"Fine. But don't sprinkle fairy dust all over my passenger's seat when you get in," Roman nudged him to follow, so Dean did with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll try," Dean said back under his breath.

They got in the car and after Dean told him where to go, they drove in silence for a long time. Roman kept both hands on the steering wheel like he just learned how to drive, but it was more about him being uncomfortable than anything. Dean sighed and looked out the window at the night time cityscape. His side of town looked nothing like Roman's. He lived in the inner city as they liked to call it. Apartment buildings, projects, fifth floor walk ups is all Dean knew. It wasn't much, but at least it was home.

Roman pulled up down the block from Dean's house just like he wanted. Once Roman stopped the car, Dean took off his seat belt then looked at him. Roman refused to look back at Dean though. He was keeping his eyes straight on the street ahead.

"I know things are weird right now, I mean we..." Dean began to say.

"We _don't_ need to talk about it okay?" Roman warned him, "It was a mistake I made. It's not like I'm some fag like you. I don't want you, nor am I looking for a _wife_. I just drove you home, that's it. Now get _out_ of my car," Roman's tone was harsh, yet he still couldn't look at Dean in the eye. Dean frowned, but still nodded. He opened the passenger's side door, but not before he took something out of his bag.

"Thanks for driving me home," Dean said anyway, knowing full well Roman wouldn't reply.

Roman heard Dean sigh at his silence. then something ripped, before the blond got out of the car without another word. He watched him go, and when he was finally out of sight, Roman looked down to see something Dean left in the passenger's seat.

It was a drawing.

Roman picked it up and he looked at the picture. It was him, in mid-run almost catching a ball down field at the home game they won last weekend. Roman found himself cracking a small smile at the picture, he caressed it softly then placed it in his bag.

He may not like the guy, but this was a damn good drawing.

When Dean got home, there was a smile on his face. He smiled at his parents who barely looked up at him to say hello, then ran up to his room. When he opened it, he saw his best friend Seth Rollins there, sleeping on his bed. He must've snuck in the window again. Dean crawled into bed with Seth and almost immediately he felt him stir and open his eyes.

"Hey, I was waiting for you forever. I scared that the jocks finally caught on to you and beat you senseless. What happened?" Seth asked softly.

Dean smiled as he laid his head near Seth's shoulder. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

A/N: So right now, thanks to the overwhelming response this will be a three shot woo! If we can keep up the awesome responses, maybe more? It's up to you guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing -Melle.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't stop thinking about Roman's hands.

Those large hands that burned into his skin as they made out against the tree. The way they felt gripping his thighs like he owned them, almost like Dean had the letters " _private property of Roman fucking Reigns_." etched between his thighs as Roman held him up, and gave him without a doubt, the best kiss Dean's ever had.

It's been five days, a shit ton of hours and maybe a billon minutes and all Dean could think about was him and those hands… those beautifully tan hands that were just the right amount of firm, and calloused, yet soft and gentle. Dean imagined those hands touching him in more ways than one for the past couple of school nights...

Even pathetically masturbated thinking about those hands last night.

Now, it was Friday, and Dean was laying in his bed with his knees propped up near his chest so he could hold up his sketchpad. He was drawing Roman's face from memory since he hasn't seen much of him this week. Not even on Wednesday, when the jocks usually do their weekly, _"Let's throw Dean into the dumpster because it's funny."_ Shtick

He was worried about him.

He knew it was crazy to be worried when a guy _doesn't_ show up to harass you, but Dean was. The last time he saw Roman was Thursday before practice. Dean watched him from the hill to keep away from Randy and the homophobia crew and for just a second, Roman looked up at him. Their eyes connected in that moment, however small it was, then Dean saw his jaw set tight and he just… looked away.

His pencil dropped slightly out of his hand as Dean contemplated on Roman. He knew he regretted the kiss, the guy was probably so far in the closet he could see Narnia. The problem? Dean didn't _want_ him to regret it. Dean didn't want him to think of their kiss as a sin, or something he should be ashamed of. A heavy sigh released from his lips, before Dean went back to drawing.

He was just about to draw Roman's eyebrow when his best friend climbed into his window and immediately plopped down on Dean's bed.

"Hey dude, had a good time with Cody?" Dean chuckled as he finally started to draw Roman's eyebrow.

"The best," Seth sighed happily, looking over at Dean. "I still can't believe he's leaving again soon. I guess that's what I get for dating a guy in the army."

"No, that's what you get for dating a guy you met online," Dean laughs quick at his friend, then goes back to drawing.

"At least I'm dating," Seth huffed in reply, "It's been how many months since Antonio broke up with you and what are you doing now? Drawing a guy who hates your guts over and over again because you're obsessed with him."

"I'm not obsessed with him," Dean said back, glaring at Seth. "I told you to stop saying that. You… don't get it okay, so just leave it alone."

" _No one_ gets it Dean. Not even your parents. Roman is a fucking jerk who likes tossing you into lockers. How could you want someone like that?"

"There's more to him than that okay!" This time Dean got up and slammed his sketchpad shut then placed it in the drawer. "You don't know him like I do so why don't you just… shut up."

Seth just rolled his eyes at Dean while getting comfortable against his pillows, "Ew okay don't get all snippy with me. I was just saying that there's so many hot guys that would love to date you, Dean. You're really cute. Yet, you're hung up on this straight asshole who _one_ doesn't deserve you and _two_ … will _never_ love you."

"For fuck sakes he's not -" Dean felt his jaw tense as he quickly closed his mouth to keep himself from finishing that sentence. _Fuck_. He almost spilled the beans about Roman's sexuality. Not that he knew that Roman was gay for sure, he was just really certain that he wasn't straight. But Seth had a big mouth and knowing him, he'd spread that rumor faster than you could say, ' _I love sucking dick.'_

"He's not what?" Seth asked back curiously.

"He's not... as mean as you think he is," Dean covered his tracks well. "Look, like I said, you don't know him okay, so let's just leave it at that."

"Fine," Seth let out a deep breath, "I didn't come over here to argue with you about that asshole anyway. I actually came because of this," Seth took a flyer out of his jacket pocket then handed it to Dean. He watched Dean start to read with curiosity mounting in his pale blues. "Baron Corbin is having a party tonight and he basically invited everyone in school. I figured we could go and maybe you can do something fun tonight, other than masturbating to gay porn?" Seth smiled up from Dean's bed, while Dean made an unamused face back at his best friend.

"I'm the jocks punching bag, remember? You really want me to go over there and have them humiliate me _Carrie_ style for your amusement?" Dean was hesitant. He couldn't bare being thrown into a pool or over a gate tonight. At school was one thing, but there was a reason Dean avoided parties. He's seen how those things go in movies, and he didn't want to partake in being a target of their collected vodka fueled rage. "I think I'll pass," He noted, shaking his head.

"C'mon, the jocks will all be drunk, sweating all over their nasty girlfriend's," Seth said as he got up to meet Dean face to face. He pulled Dean towards him by his hands and held them in his own. "They'll barely notice you're there." He still saw the apprehension on Dean's face, "Look, I promise you, I will make sure no one will bother you if you come. Please? I just wanna have one fun night with my best friend in the entire world. Say you'll go?"

Dean thought about it for just a second… Seth was doing his little pouty thing he does to get his way. It always worked, mainly because Dean hated that ugly face and wanted it gone as quickly as possible. So, ultimately he gave in.

"Fine." His words stretched a bit to get that look off of Seth's face, "I'll go, but... you need to dress me because I never know what to wear to these types of things."

Seth smiled at his bestie and nodded happily, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Seth kept telling him to relax in the car.

He noticed Dean fidgeting in his seat and biting the ends of his nails as he looked out the window. He held Dean's hand whenever he could, but right now nothing was going to make Dean feel comfortable. When they got out of the car, and started up the walkway to the Corbin Mansion, Seth took Dean's hand and laced it with his own. Dean looked at him as their hands connected, the smile on his best friend's face was calming. He was nervous but at least he knew he had Seth here with him. The jocks never messed with him when he and Seth were together.

Baron opened the door after three rings of his doorbell. He smiled drunkenly at both Seth and Dean and let them in. "Beer's in the kitchen, and if you guys fuck try not to do it in my room or my parents," Corbin mentioned before he was whisked away by his girlfriend Alexa to the pool area.

"Did he really say if we _fucked_?" Dean tried to ask Seth over the loud music. He followed his best friend towards the kitchen and the first thing Seth did was get them two cups of beer. "Does he really think we are together or?"

"Dean calm down. You know Baron doesn't care about who's sleeping with who. It's only those asshole jocks that give a shit if your dick is going in a butt or not. Just… chill and drink up," Seth pushed Dean's cup towards his mouth, forcing him to drink the foamy substance. Dean did as he was told, drinking mostly all of it before he winced and pulled the cup away from his mouth.

"Fuck this beer is strong, what kind is it?" Dean asked Seth.

"I don't know Dean, that doesn't matter, what _does_ is him..." Seth nudged Dean's eyes across the room and there he saw the foreign exchange student, Finn Balor looking at Seth with a smile on his face. Dean shook his head at his best friend, pulling Seth's attention away from the Irish hottie to focus back on him for now.

"No! No way are you going to ditch me in a kitchen for a quick make out session with a guy who barely speaks English!" Dean whispered to him seriously. "Besides don't you have Cody?"

"Cody doesn't wanna be exclusive and _relax_ , I'm not ditching you, I promise I'll be right back!" Seth put his cup down on the counter then made his way over to Finn without another word to Dean.

"Seth!" Dean tried to whisper-yell at his friend to come back, but Seth already took Finn's hand and walked up the stairs with him.

 _Fuck me_. Dean cursed to himself. Now he was by himself, with drunken jocks all around him. He was basically in the middle of enemy territory without an ally in sight. He turned towards the keg, trying to figure out how this could get any fucking worse when…

" _Fagbrose?"_ He heard that stupid pet name Randy called him and immediately Dean tensed up. His lips tightened around his cup, and slowly he breathed. _Fuck._ He was fucked. Randy found him and now he was going to toss him into the fucking pool. Or make him strip and walk home half naked again. Dean prepared for his punishment for trying to be social as he slowly… turned around.

But oh god… it was even worse than Dean thought.

Randy was there yes, along with three other meat head jocks who did nothing but follow him… but also _he_ was there.

 _Roman fucking Reigns._

The asshole had the nerve to look fucking hot too, crisp black tee, tight jeans. Mother of god how is this guy even real?

"I can't believe Baron invited a fag to this party," Randy laughed to everyone surrounding them as he looked at Dean up and down. "How did you get in without sprinkling glitter all over the place, fagbrose?"

Dean said nothing back, he knew this wasn't the best place to antagonize Randy. There were so many jocks here, he'd probably end up in a damn hospital if he said one word. What Dean did do however, was look at Roman. It was just a second, but he could tell by the look on Roman's face that he was not happy to see him, unlike the fantasies Dean made up in his mind said. He looked away again and then down at his converse, hoping that if he said nothing, Randy would just go away.

"What is this? Is the little queer silent all of a sudden?" Randy asked Roman, who just pathetically laughed back, even though he really didn't want too. "You have nothing to say at all, _fagbrose_? Huh?"

"No. I don't." Dean said back quietly. He placed the beer down on the table then tried to exit the kitchen, but before he could he was grabbed harshly by Randy on the arm.

"Listen jailbait. I'm in a generous mood, so I won't get my guys here to toss your gay ass into the pool tonight. But I _will_ let you off with a warning. I _don't_ wanna see you around these types of parties again… got it _fagbrose_?"

Dean simply nodded in return. Randy squeezed his arm tight just so Dean could know he was serious. Once he was let go, Dean hurried up the stairs to find Seth. His heart was pounding; he was so glad he made it out of there in one piece. His blue eyes were on the verge of spilling tears, and Dean just couldn't take it anymore. He found the first door he could find, opened it and ran inside.

 _Oh thank god,_ it was a bathroom. Dean looked in the mirror at himself, and tried to stop the stupid tears from coming down. _Fuck_ Randy Orton. He was an asshole and so was Roman for laughing. Dean had no idea why he liked him. Or why he thought things might've been different because they kissed. He breathed hard, then looked for some tissue. While he was bending down, he heard the door open. _Shit._ He forgot to lock it.

"It's occupied!" Dean began to say.

"I know, I followed you up here."

Dean stood up when he heard his voice. _Roman_. He couldn't believe this was happening right now. The last thing he needed was more torment from him. He turned around, tears still stinging his eyes as he looked at the man who confused him more than anyone else.

"If you've come to humiliate me some more, don't fucking worry, your friend already did that enough for million life times," Dean said as he sniffled.

"I didn't," Roman promised, slowly moving closer to Dean.

Dean watched him walk until they were face to face. He breathed heavily, uncertain about what was going to happen next. Roman looked at him, and when their eyes connected, Dean felt so nervous, scared and anxious. What was he about to do… hurt him?

The answer was found when Roman slowly wiped a tear out of Dean's eye. He felt those strong hands on his face, causing Dean's eyes to close at the simple touch. He shuttered when Roman's thumb caressed his cheek, then cascaded to his neck, where he softly caressed over Dean's adam's apple, then back up towards his lips.

Dean's eyes opened slowly; this moment was so fucking surreal. Dean's lips parted slightly, he was about to say something... but Roman had already pulled him in by his waist to his chest. Dean felt those same hands he dreamed about now softly caressing his sides, and those gray eyes looking into his blues and those lips… that were partially tugged between Roman's teeth, in nothing but pure, sexual frustration.

"Fuck," Roman whispered as he looked down at Dean. "You don't get how much you fucking frustrate me."

Dean slowly bit his bottom lip when Roman said it. He sounded like he wanted him. That frustrated grunt he did afterward was causing a small tent in the already tightness of Dean's jeans. Slowly, Dean's hands moved up Roman's upper body, and then he stopped at his chest. Roman's warm hands went underneath Dean's shirt and he squeezed his sides. A possessive squeeze, that made Dean feel like he was already his.

Like that was even a possibility.

They both breathed out heavily before Roman picked Dean up and placed him on top of the large marble sink. Dean felt Roman's hands go straight to his ass and he placed himself between Dean's legs. He licked his bottom lip as he looked at that blue eyed temptation, and then gave Dean a look.

One look... and Dean was lost.

One look... and he was his.

One look that told Dean almost everything he needed to know.

He was pulled towards the jock by a squeeze of his plump ass and then without warning… Roman placed his lips on Dean's… in surprisingly soft kiss.

* * *

A/N: Eep. Sorry it's so long, I had a lot to say this time and I couldn't keep it under 2000 words and I apologize. But it looks like Roman is giving into his primal instincts when it comes to a certain boy he can't seem to stop kissing. I officially don't know how long this is going to be! I hope that's okay, I know there's like a 1000 of you reading this a chapter, at least so for those that don't wanna read anymore that's okay, I totally understand. – Melle.


	4. Chapter 4

His touch was infectious.

Dean didn't know if it was the way Roman hands grabbed his ass, and picked him up off the sink to hold him close in his arms, or if it was the way he slammed Dean against the wall, then kissed him again. All Dean knew was that he was getting completely lost, in those hands, in that mouth, and the way Roman felt pressed up against him. Legs spread on a wall in a locked bathroom, with a jock who was supposed to hate him.

Yet his touch betrayed his words.

In the way they gripped Dean's thighs, and then his ass, just like it was his. Like he could call Dean his own.

In the way his lips slowly pressed against Dean's, and his tongue slowly slipped in, owning Dean's mouth as his hands owned the rest of him.

Dean's own hands moved to touch him, and even though he was scared Roman was going tell him no, or maybe even push him away… Dean tried anyway. His hands moved up Roman's body slow. He saw gray eyes open, and watch him. They moved with Dean's hands and when they found solace around his neck, Roman breathed out softly. Dean let out a breath of his own before he was kissed again. This time hungrier, needier than before.

Both men getting drunk in each other's warmth, touch, and kisses.

Roman's lips finally left his once again, for greater pastures near Dean's neck. He kissed down, from those supple lips towards that neck that was so willingly awaiting his kiss. Roman smirked against that beautiful neck, then took a health bite out of it, causing the younger boy to whimper in pleasure. Dean's eyes fluttered open in that moment and he saw gray eyes staring back at him, in pride that he was the one who made him whimper, that he was the only one who made him feel like this.

His lips found their way onto Dean's neck again, and right when Dean was about to whimper again for him…

There were loud knocks on the door.

"Hey! Hurry up in there, some of us have to use the bathroom too ya know!"

Dean and Roman froze in time. They both could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Roman's girlfriend, Nikki Bella, who probably had no idea that her boyfriend had another boy held up against the wall of the bathroom in a very compromising position.

Dean and Roman looked at each other, and suddenly, Dean was placed gently on his feet again. It was a small step from being thrown on the grass after kissing a week ago. Roman's eyes fell on him, right before he turned towards the mirror, looking at himself.

"I can hide in the shower while you go out first," Dean was once again, offering to be his secret. Offering up his own happiness, until Roman found his own.

"No," Roman said as he looked at Dean through his own reflection in the mirror. "You just stay in here, I'll lead Nikki away from this bathroom to another one, then you can come out when you no longer hear us near." Roman said nothing after that. He turned on the sink water and began to wash his face to cover the evidence of being perfectly kissed by another boy, then dried his wet hands. When he stood back up, he looked down and saw the tightness in the front of his jeans. "Fuck," Roman thought to himself. How was he so damn hard from just kissing?

He was trying to think of ways to get rid of his erection when he noticed Dean watching him from the mirror. The look Dean was giving him did nothing but make Roman harder if that were possible.

"Stop looking at me, I gotta get rid of this thing," Roman said sternly.

"I can help," Dean slowly replied, moving closer to him.

Roman started to breathe heavily as he watched Dean step in front of him in the mirror. They both looked at their reflections for one second, before Dean pressed his ass against Roman's growing erection. A harsh growl fell from Roman's lips as he grabbed Dean's hip and held himself right in-between that perfect jean covered ass.

"Dry hump me," Dean whispered at Roman's reflection. "It'll make you feel so good."

Roman was so tempted to do just that. He bit his lip at Dean, and contemplated for just a second before he slowly pulled on Dean's hips, thrusting his hardness right into that plump, jean covered ass… just once.

 _Holy Fuck._

That felt so good.

Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning, but he could tell by the look in Roman's eyes that he wanted to hear him moan out his name. It was that same sexually frustrated look he held in the park last week. Dean watched him carefully in the mirror, he was waiting for Roman to do it again, and Roman's eyes said he wanted too… really bad. But instead… the Samoan jock just pushed away from Dean's tempting ass and gaze.

"I told you... I'm not fucking gay," He whispered to Dean in anger as he pushed away, "So just stop trying to get me to fuck you… got it?"

Dean scoffed, then turned around to face the man in question. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're the one who just had me against a wall, in between my legs, kissing me and fucking marking my neck with up hickeys." He pulled his shirt to the side to show Roman the marks he left on his skin, "You fucking kissed me twice now, both times _you_ started it, and trust me I don't have a vagina hiding between these thighs. I'm a guy Roman, that makes you gay."

"Fuck you," Roman told him back, "Just because I can't control my emotions around you doesn't fucking make me gay." There was venom in his words as he pushed Dean hard, causing him to stumble near the shower door. "From this day on, I'll never kiss you again, I can fucking promise that much."

Dean held onto the wall so he wouldn't fall to the floor. He breathed out heavily and made a face in disgust at Roman, "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Trust me, you asshole, I'll _never_ let you kiss me again."

He and Roman shared a look of anger, and sadness from each side. Roman breathed deep through his nose then walked out, slamming the door behind him. Dean walked over to the toilet and sat down on it with tears swelling in his eyes. He looked up and he heard Nikki laugh through the door at whatever Roman had told her then he heard footsteps subside. He wiped his fallen tears then got up, and exited the bathroom.

He was an idiot and this night fucking sucked.

When he came back downstairs he saw Seth waiting in the kitchen. Once his hazel eyes came upon Dean he ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I heard what happened, Randy left before I got down or else I would've gave him a piece of my mind. Come on… let's get you home."

Dean only quietly nodded, not letting on to his best friend that he could care less about Randy right now, because his thoughts were full of one thing and one thing only.

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

The weeks went by like a dream. Things were suddenly back to normal in the pecking order. Dean was still being slammed into lockers by Randy, and the jocks, while Roman stayed far away from him and the reality that he actually liked someone of the same gender. Dean stopped going to his practices, and would only draw him when the need for it weighed bigger than his broken heart.

It was absolutely ridiculous to think that a guy like Roman would want him. Even though he said it with his lips and his touch. In Roman's head, it was wrong, and since that's the way he felt, he wasn't ever going to have Dean the way Dean wanted him too.

The jocks didn't have practice today so Dean decided to draw on top of the hill. He watched the sun gaze on him, as he finished the picture of Seth half naked in his bed. It was going to be for Seth's collection of drawings he had of Dean's. He said he was going to keep it just in case Dean would get famous one day. Dean focused on drawing Seth's abs when he noticed the jocks all running to the field along with Coach Helmsley.

 _Fuck_. It must be a surprise practice.

Dean gulped as he watched on, the jocks getting into formation for a scrimmage. His eyes wanted to look away to focus on drawing, but he couldn't help but to watch him. He moved so effortlessly on the field, getting the goal within little time. Dean smiled at how happy he seemed to be when the guys cheered.

He was happy living in that world, of girls, and sports, and who was Dean to take it away? He shook his head at the memory of Roman's hands on him and Dean shuttered at the thought. He was rough, but gentle. His touch was that was someone who only explored girls but he knew what he was doing.

 _Ugh_. Dean thought to himself. He really needed to get over this. He needed to get over _him._

But how?

xxx

"Hey dude…" Randy came up to Roman as the guys took a water break. "How come you don't beat up fagbrose with us anymore?" Randy cautiously began, right before he sipped from his cup. "I don't ever see you when it's time to get that harsh shove in. What gives?"

Roman stilled as he was asked. He could barely get Dean off of his mind these past two weeks and now this shit. He had to think of a lie that would get Randy off of his back without raising suspicion. "Honestly, I talked to coach, and he basically laid it all on the line for me. I can go on a full ride to Florida State if I stay focused on one thing and one thing only, and that's football. You wanna beat him up? Go ahead, but for me, I'm solely focused on my future."

Well at least it wasn't a lie. He did talk to Hunter about his future and apparently, it looked very bright. All he had to do was focus… and not let minor distractions get in the way. Like, the way Dean's lips tasted, or how his ass felt nuzzled against his dick... _Fuck_. There go those thoughts again.

"So this has nothing to do with that conversation you were supposed to have with him?" Randy was still obviously suspicious.

"No. I told him to leave us alone and he agreed, that was it. Now is there anything else you wanna ask or can we get back to you _trying_ to catch me on the field?" Roman smirked at Randy, who let out a light laugh and nodded at him.

"We can… I just want you to look on top of the hill for just one second…" Randy turned Roman around and they both saw Dean on top of the hill, drawing, and a guy approaching him. "Looks like he didn't really heed your warning," Randy smacked him on the shoulder harshly, "Captain." He laughed at him then walked away, but as he did he noticed Roman's eyes firmly on Dean and the strange man walking over to him.

xxx

Dean was finishing up his drawing when he saw a shadow coming up the hill. He couldn't see who it exactly was because of the sun in his eyes but when the man finally came into sight, Dean smiled softly.

"Hey," Dean said to him as the guy came to sit next to him by the oak tree.

"Hey," He said back with a growing smile.

Antonio Cesaro was Dean's boyfriend for an entire year. He was the one who helped Dean come out, who gave Dean his first blow job and who made Dean understand what love was. He was captain of the lacrosse team, and the only one in school who's ever defended him to the jocks. Seth used too, but he is in the gifted and talented preparatory side of the school, so he and Dean only see each other when they can. Antonio loved him, and Dean loved him back, but when it came to showing that love in the purest form, Dean shied away from it, which pushed Cesaro away for good.

"I saw you from the lacrosse field. Sitting alone up here with your sketch book. I figured I'd come and say hello," Cesaro got more comfortable against the tree, and then grabbed Dean's book from his hands to examine it, "So you're seeing Seth now?" He asked, as he stared at the picture.

"No, I'm not," Dean replied, grabbing his book back from him, "Just drawing something for a friend."

Cesaro nodded, then looked up at the tree shading most of the sun, "I used to be your friend," He spoke quietly.

"You used to be a lot of things," Dean countered, closing his sketchbook. "Until you weren't, because you couldn't get what you wanted from me," He tucked his knees close to his chest, and then breathed softly.

"Is it my fault for wanting all of you, Dean? All I wanted was you. But how long did you expect me to wait for you to let me have your body, the way I already had every other part of you?"

Cesaro's words cut deep into Dean, like a sharp blade stabbing skin. He didn't want to think about this. He couldn't think about this. "I wanted you, Tony. I did. I just…" Dean didn't know how to finish that sentence. "I can't talk about this." He shook his head and got up, starting down the hill. Cesaro quickly followed him, hot on his heel, and when they got down to the bottom, Dean was pulled and pushed against the gate and kissed softly by the Swiss jock.

He pushed Cesaro away at first, but Cesaro just kissed him again. And as he started to feel the familiar warmth of his lips he couldn't help but to kiss him back. They fell into kisses against the gate, and Dean felt himself be held tight in Cesaro's arms, the warmth surrounding him. He opened his eyes while they kissed and the first thing he noticed was a look from across the field.

Roman was watching.

His jaw was set tight, and the look on his face something of pure jealousy and disgust. He watched them kiss for just a moment before he looked away, and ran down the field again. Dean slowly pushed Cesaro away after that, hands on his marbled chest and eyes on each other.

"Go out with me. Tomorrow night. I wanna try again, me and you." Cesaro was so sweet. He smiled and caressed Dean's back as he waited for an answer.

Dean looked at Roman whose gray eyes again were watching him once more. Dean gave him a look, before focusing back on Cesaro. "Yes," He said softly. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

Cesaro picked Dean up off his feet and smiled as he held him against the gate. Dean touched both sides of his face then kissed Cesaro softly.

He had to move on from that asshole jock, and he knew this was the only way to do it.

* * *

Roman let the water rain on him as he showered in the locker room. There were guys all around him, but that meant nothing to him as of right now. He couldn't believe he saw Dean kiss another guy just two weeks after their little bathroom thing. He didn't think Dean meant it when he said he would never let Roman kiss him again and now that that lacrosse asshole was all over him and Roman didn't know what to do. He hated feeling… _jealous_ over Dean because Dean isn't his. But fuck could he not stop thinking about him. Roman's hands splashed against the water as he placed his black hair back against the shoulders. He breathed out, then turned off the water, and grabbed a towel.

"Hey, you good man?" Randy asked as he followed Roman out of the showers.

Roman was getting dressed while Randy stood naked in front of him. Roman didn't even look at him though, something which made Randy feel some sort of way.

"I'm good. I think I hurt my shoulder though. I'll have coach check on it tomorrow. For now, I'm just gonna go home and sleep," Roman put on basic sweats and a Nike tank with its signature symbol in bolded gold lettering. He slammed his locker shut then stood up with his gym bag and tossed it around his body. "You good?" He asked Randy who was looking at him get dressed and watching him fix his bun, as he himself still was naked in front of him.

"What?" Randy almost lost himself looking at Roman's arms in his tank, all bulging and strong. Fuck. "Yeah, I'm good man, have a good night okay?" Randy said before he walked away, without another word.

Roman looked at him curiously, then walked out towards the fields. He looked up at the big green oak tree and found himself softly smiling at it. The thought of Dean kissing him that day, and then them kissing for the first time replay in his mind. Roman breathed out heavily before he decided on what he was about to do. It was stupid, that was for sure but he didn't care.

He needed this.

He went to get his car from the carpark then got in, and then drove to the one place that his mind, heart and body were leading him too.

* * *

"So you're not coming over on the one day my parents aren't home?" Dean asked Seth over the phone.

"Cody will be here in five minutes, so no. It's his last day before he starts another tour in Afghanistan. So tonight, I'm gonna let him fuck me until he I can't see clearly. So I am sorry, but my man is way more important than staying in your room with you and watching telenovelas."

"Thanks for the mental image of your asshole getting ruined by Cody… and c'mon. I have news…' Dean sing-songed in his friend's ear.

"Bitch!" Seth sat up in bed with a smile, "Give me the tea… now. Is it about Baron? Is he gay? Tell me that fine ass man is gay?"

"No. You slut. He's not. It's about me. Cesaro asked me out and…"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, he heard the doorbell ring over and over again. "Someone is at the door, hold on dude." Dean tells Seth, then proceeds to walk down the stairs. He comes up the door and opens it, only to see the one guy he couldn't stop thinking about standing there.

"Roman?" Dean said his name in pure shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I honestly don't know," Roman answered, looking deep into those blue eyes he hurt so much two weeks ago.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

A/N: A sweet guest told me they didn't care about length of my chapters and that made me feel so good cause I always worry I use too many words lol. So predictions… what will happen between Roman and Dean? Oh and some small character development for Randy… who was the one who guessed it? Lol – Melle.


	5. Chapter 5

His heart never beat this fast before.

Currently, it was doing a race in his chest, beating almost uncontrollably as faded grays and winks of amber lit up the streets behind them. Dean unceremoniously stared at him. The one person who hurt him just two weeks before in a locked bathroom. The one person who still made him weak with his somber gaze, despite him tormenting Dean for years upon end…

The one person who held his heaven and his hell in his misty gray eyes.

 _Roman_

 _Fucking_ Roman Reigns.

He was standing there, hands nervously caught in his sweats, asking to come in yet… Dean couldn't find the right words to answer him.

What were words, when a look is all he needed, for all the brick walls he put up in those two weeks, to slowly come crashing down?

"If it's not a good time, I can just go," Roman barely looked at him as he said it. Truly, Dean didn't owe him anything, and if he wanted Roman to leave, he'd do just that. But still, Roman held a tiny sliver of hope that Dean would at least give him a chance to maybe apologize… or something, anything...

 _Here goes nothing_.

"You…" Dean breathlessly replied, as he mired the jock in front of him. Words still absent as a whisk of cold air surrounded them. _Why did he come_? Dean tried to ask himself as they both needlessly stared at each other.

 _Why did he fucking come here_?

No answer.

He tore away from Roman's gaze for a second to look down at his house phone, noticing that Seth was still on the line. _Fuck._ He forgot to end the call. Dean quickly hung up in hopes that Seth didn't hear any words exchanged between him and Roman. The one thing he didn't need right now were rumors to start about Roman, especially since he and Dean weren't on the greatest of pages right now.

But he'd have to worry about that later because right now, the man in question was standing in his doorway, asking to come in and Dean couldn't get out any other words except 'you'.

"Dean..." He heard Roman call his name in such a small whisper, yet it held so much weight. His voice pulled him in, demanded attention in the purest way possible. Dean looked up at him, broken blue eyes staring deep into gray as he wordlessly asked him not to do this, not to be here right now...

Not to hurt him again.

Dean couldn't think of anything else to say. He looked at Roman, whose gray eyes pleaded with him for a chance. Dean swallowed slowly then nodded, and opened the door for Roman, silently telling him to come in. Roman came in first, making the floorboard creak underneath his sneakers. The door was closed behind Dean and with it, silence overcame them.

Dean tried to ask himself why he had come yet again. Why the hell was Roman here when two weeks ago he told him he didn't want whatever it was between them?

Blue eyes fell down to his floor and arms were crossed in front of him. Dean knew Roman was staring at him and he had to admit, he couldn't look back at him. If he did, he'd be lost in those grays like he was two weeks ago, with his legs spread, and lips and hands all over him. He needed to steer clear of that gaze, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Are you gonna look at me?" Roman was the first to finally say something. He noticed Dean's eyes on the ground, avoiding him like the black plague. It was annoying Roman to no end. Dean could give that _Cesaro_ guy his gaze and his fucking kisses, but when it came to Roman all he did now was avoid looking at him and seeing him all together. "Am I that repulsive to you now?" He asked, hoping that the answer was no, but still no words came out of the younger boy's mouth. "Can you say something... please?"

"There's nothing to say," Dean finally gave him the reply he was looking for. It was short but it was better than just staring at each other in silence. "I think we said it all in the bathroom no?" Dean pondered Roman's thoughts, head slowly rising to meet a curious gaze. "You're not gay. Remember? You're the _totally_ straight football jock, with the head cheerleader girlfriend. The _totally_ straight jock who fucking dry humped me in a bathroom. The same straight _asshole_ who pushed me after we made out against the wall for a good ten minutes."

"Dean-" Roman tried to answer him calmly, but Dean wasn't having it.

"Fuck off Roman," _Woah._ That was the first time Dean's ever said something like that to him. Roman's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief at the words. "I don't know why you came, maybe it was to throw two weeks ago in my face, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. _You_ don't matter to me anymore." He was lying, but Roman didn't need to know that. He fucking hurt him and right now, Dean just wanted Roman to feel the same pain Dean's been feeling these past two weeks.

Roman said nothing in return. He just let his jaw set tight, like he always does when he gets pissed off. Dean looked at him, waiting for a reply but when he didn't get one, he just sighed deeply and walked pass Roman towards his stairs. Before he got to the third step, he heard Roman say something completely unexpected.

"… Does Cesaro matter to you?"

The words came screeching in Dean's ears. It made him stop on the second step, and then turn around, coming back down to face Roman.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Dean challenged him to say it again.

"I asked if Cesaro matters to you. You know that guy you're using to get over the fact that you want _my dick_ inside of you." Roman words were crass, way more blunt than he's ever been before. Dean could tell he was only saying this because he was jealous. It laced his tone, and wrapped around his every facial expression. Blue and gray eyes connected and caught fire in each other's gaze. This wasn't going to be pretty, not by a long shot.

"I don't need Cesaro to get over you," Dean lied easily, as he stood toe to toe with his bully. "He's got everything you have…" Dean looked at Roman up and down then smirked, "Only bigger."

The fire in Roman's eyes were blazing deep red as he caught onto Dean's innuendo. It only made him even more jealous, and even more challenged. "He might be big, but I bet he's not the one who makes you whimper by just a kiss, who makes you hard when I push you up against things and rock my dick into yours." Roman whispered that last part, and he could tell, Dean was stuck on what to say next. He grabbed onto his hip, and pulled him close, making Dean's breath hitch as their lips hovered near each other.

"I'm fucking pissed at you," Dean admitted, losing his resolve as he looked deep into those gray eyes. He felt himself being picked up into those strong arms of Roman's and once again he was lost, in whatever it was between them.

"Let me apologize." Roman offered sweetly.

He watched Dean nod slowly, and then not one second later, he was kissed. Those same kisses that have been absent in his life for two entire weeks. The ones that he felt all over his body, that sent shivers and sparks up his entire being, making him whole once again. Roman carried him up the stairs like he weighed absolutely nothing, and with each step there was a kiss found on his lips, making Dean moan, just like Roman said he would.

He stopped at the top step and Dean slowly pointed to the room that was his own. Roman hurried them inside, then closed the door behind him. Once both of them were secured inside the room, they fell against the door, marring each other in soft and sweet kisses. Finally, it was Dean who pushed off of him, to jump down and walk backwards towards his bed. He watched Roman watch him, with a soft bite of his lip. Dean's finger crooked as he beckoned Roman over, and slowly Roman came, all his jitters and nerves in the back of his mind as he scooped Dean in his arms and kissed him again.

Dean smiled against his lips, then slowly switched their positions to push Roman onto the bed. Roman's knees bent as he fell back, the bed making an 'oomph' sound as he hit the soft comforter. He slowly sat up, ignoring the batman sheets for second to look at the boy in front of him. Dean smiled nervously, blowing out a slow breath as he lifted his shirt over his head.

 _Jesus_. Roman thought to himself.

He was _gorgeous_.

Roman licked his bottom lip slowly as he stared at the muscular chest yet lanky figure. He had no idea Dean was hiding nice abs underneath all those black hoodies he took to wearing. Dean's unruly blond mane only made him that much more adorable. His body held an innocence to it, like finding a rare gem untouched, waiting to be taken into the hands of someone who was going to treat it like it should be.

"Take off your clothes," Dean whispered to him, "But leave your boxers on."

Roman got nervous at the words. He had seen men naked all his life from sports but this was different wasn't it? This was him exploring a part of him he kept hidden and buried. A part of him he just couldn't ignore anymore, because of the guy in front of him. Roman eventually nodded, yet still blew out a shaky breath as he stood up and took off his tank, then pulled down his sweats for Dean. He blushed as he saw Dean look at his plaid boxers, with a smile. It made Roman less nervous as he kicked his shoes off then sat back on Dean's bed.

Dean smiled at him, then slowly took down his own shorts as well. He was wearing black boxer-briefs that were leaving little to the imagination. Seth had picked them out for him when they went shopping recently, because he was tired of his best friend walking around in those big, white, grandpa underwear his parents buy him. Dean was silently thanking his best friend as he watched Roman watch him with a look of pure lust in his eyes. Dean stepped out of his pants and then walked over to the jock, then silently climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs.

Roman let out a grunt of his own, looking up into Dean's eyes as he smiled at him. There was a wordless conversation going on between them now as they stared effortlessly at each other. Dean felt Roman's hands go to his sides, clutching him as his thumbs explored the curves of his body. Dean's lips slowly tugged into his teeth as he was touched, so lightly as though he would break. Roman's lips took a taste of the skin on Dean's shoulder, making Dean whimper at the simplest lick of skin. His own hands clutched Roman at the back, then clawed its way up, slowly, until he found a home at his nape, fingers cupping over loose black curls at the back of Roman's neck. Roman was tasting almost every part of him, and as he explored, Dean responded loudly. Every moan urged Roman on to further please him, kissing and nipping at soft pale skin until he found his spot, right where his collar bone and neck collided. Roman teased at it, and it made Dean moan. Roman nipped it, and it caused Dean to cry out... and when he bit into it, that's when he felt Dean grind slowly against his erection, making Roman groan out in pure, sexual, frustration.

"Fuck…" He whispered against his skin. His head rose slowly to meet tempting blue eyes that were daring Roman to tell him to stop. But it was quite the opposite. He felt both of Roman's hands cup his plump ass through his briefs and slowly, grinded Dean's erection onto his own. They panted near each other's mouths as they fell into a slow rhythm, cocks brushing against each other over and over until their pants were replaced with moans. Gone, was the worry about Cesaro, replaced with the need for each other. Roman instinctively slapped Dean's right cheek, and then burrowed underneath his briefs, so he could cup his bare ass. Dean only rode him faster, making the most out of the feel of Roman's cock brush near his own.

"Do it again," Dean begged him to slap his ass just one more time. Roman obliged him, cupping his left cheek before slapping it and feeling it jiggle against his hand. _Fuck_. They were so close, on the edge of no return when…

Dean's phone, which he left on his bed, was ringing. He recognized the familiar French rap song from anywhere. Cesaro was calling. While he was dry humping another boy. _Fuck_. Dean looked at Roman, who had seen Cesaro's name pop up on the screen. Dean paused to still his movements, but Roman hadn't stopped. He slowly grinded up into Dean, making Dean focus back on him instead of the phone. Dean released a moan as their eyes caught, forgetting all about Cesaro in that moment, for the man in front of him. His head hung on Roman's shoulder as he speeded up, bringing both of them to the brink once again. Dean let out a loud moan, feeling himself about to cum when his phone rung yet again.

"Fuck." Dean stopped completely now, stilling himself and Roman on the bed. He reached over Roman to grab his phone off the charger, then he answered it, while still in Roman's lap. "Hey you," Dean said, trying to hide the hint of exhaustion in his voice. "Yeah, I'm pretty busy right now…" He looked at Roman as he said it, the jock in question who was staring at him as he spoke to Cesaro, "Yeah, tomorrow at 8, I remember Tony. Okay, I miss you too. Bye." Dean hung up after that, and when he did, he saw the look Roman gave him. _Shit._

Maybe he shouldn't of answered the phone.

Roman didn't say a word as he slowly placed Dean on the other side of the bed, then got up to find his clothes. Dean sat there, sweat bathed as he tried to think of something to say to make this situation less... fucked than it already was.

"If I didn't answer he would've kept calling," Dean tried to reason with him.

"It's whatever," Roman's tone was laced with disappointment he was trying to hide. His first time doing real stuff with a guy besides kissing and this is how it ended… great.

"Roman, I promised Tony I would go out with him again, I can't just… go against my word because we…" Dean didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

 _Because they were sexually attracted to each other?_ Ridiculous.

"I get it, you want him. Like I said, it's whatever okay?" Roman obviously wasn't listening. He placed his shirt over his head and Dean almost got sad at the fact that those thick abs were out of sight now.

"It's not that I want him," Dean began, getting up so he could face Roman eye to eye, "It's just that, Tony loves me. He broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him at the time but… now he wants to try again. What am I supposed to do? Wait for you to come around whenever you're horny? You don't even know who you are, Roman and two weeks ago, you were willing to keep it that way. Am I supposed to just be waiting for you? Is that it?" Dean asked as he exhaustively slapped his hands against his bare thighs.

Roman breathed deeply as he looked into wondering blue eyes. He shook his head and then sighed, while looking down, "You're right. I don't know what I want okay? All I know is that you make me feel weird. Like a happy weird. I like kissing you, and I like touching your body. I don't know if I'm gay. But I thought, coming here might give me some answers as to why… I just can't get you off of my mind." Roman looked back at him as he said it, then he looked away, ashamed that he was being so vulnerable with Dean. He hated being vulnerable, his father thought it to be a weak trait in a man. "I'm not going to get mad if you want him, okay? As you said, I blew it anyway. I just wanted to apologize for being a fucking idiot."

He put on his sweats after that, then his shoes and stood back up. A look past between them as Roman headed for his door. He was about to turn the golden knob when he heard Dean call out his name.

"Roman… please… don't go." Dean pleaded to his back as he walked closer to him. Dean stood behind him and nervously, he put his hands on Roman's back. "We don't have to have sex, I just… want you to stay. Please?"

Roman held onto the knob tight, then slowly he released it and turned around. He and Dean gave each other one look before Roman pulled Dean into his arms yet again.

"I'll stay." Roman answered softly.

They smiled at each other, then Dean was picked up off his feet and kissed… all the way back to his bed.

* * *

" _Hey this is Roman, I'm not available right now so please leave a message at the beep."_

Randy got Roman's voicemail for the third time that day. He yelped out then tossed his phone against his pillows. It was early Saturday morning and they were supposed to go on their weekend run together, but when Randy came over to the Reigns household to get him, he was told by Roman's mother, Mira, that he hadn't come home. She said she was used to him visiting Nikki sometimes on the weekends, so Randy ran three blocks down, only to find out he hasn't visited Nikki last night either. He was worried, but instead of worrying his mom, Randy tried to go find Roman himself… to no avail. He was so exhausted from driving around and looking for him that he had to stop in a coffee shop to get something to keep him going.

As he walked in, he saw someone familiar. It was fagbrose's best friend, Seth. Who was enjoying a small coffee at the seat near the big window, and smiling into his phone. Randy's eyebrow raised inquisitively at Seth as he made it to the counter and ordered a latte and a blueberry muffin. After he received his items, Randy decided to have some fun. He walked over to the table Seth was sitting at and sat down adjacent the man. Seth immediately looked up from his phone to see that asshole jock who always bothers his best friend, sitting across from him with a smile on his face.

"Um, excuse me," Seth began, "There are plenty of free seats around this coffee shop, why exactly are you sitting here?"

"I don't know," Randy took a sip of his white chocolate mocha then smiled at Seth, "Maybe I just wanted to view a gay from close range," He laughed around his cup like what he had said was funny.

Seth sarcastically laughed back, placing his phone in his pocket. Oh, this asshole wanted to play today? Well, Seth had time. "Oh, honey, if you wanted to view a gay from close range, why didn't you just look in the mirror?"

Randy paused as Seth said that. He placed his cup down, then squinted his eyes at him, "What the fuck did you just say to me, _fag_?" Randy whispered it to him, so he wouldn't arouse interest to the other people in the shop.

Seth, never the one to back down from a fight, leaned forward a little just so Randy could hear. "I said, why don't you just look in a mirror?" He said it again, almost smiling at the snarl Randy made when he dare said it a second time. "You're more pressed than a panini my little lemon. Your gay is practically oozing out of you so much you'd shit rainbows if you could. That's probably why you're bothered by gays so much. We live our lives freely, absent of how the fuck you feel about a cock around my mouth, shoved so deep in my throat it makes indents as I slurp up cum."

"Shut the fuck up-" Randy warned him.

"How about you shut the fuck up Randall. My friend may fear you, but I most definitely do not. So the next time you try to pick on a gay, make sure you have one that's not going to tell you to suck a dick and get a fucking life." Seth stood up after that, grabbing his coffee off the table, "Oh and you might wanna ease up on the muffins honey, they're nothing but empty calories." He smiled at him triumphantly then walked out the store.

Randy looked down at his blueberry muffin then watched Seth walk to his car. He got up and tossed the uneaten muffin in the trash while his ice cold blue eyes followed Seth until he was in his car, driving away.

That little fag thought it was over.

Well, not if Randy had anything to say about it.

* * *

A/N: It looks like Seth has gotten into Randy's line of fire and Roman is with Dean… and not at home… hmm. So what happens when Cesaro is thrown into the mix? Let me know y'all predictions for next chapter! *side bar* it was very small, but Dean kind of revealed why he hasn't slept with Cesaro yet, anyone guess why? - Melle


	6. Chapter 6

He smelled so damn good.

Dean had never been this intoxicated by a scent before. His nose sat snug against the sleeping jock's neck, breathing in the strong cinnamon aroma that surrounded Roman. He smelled like a holiday, bursts of apple and vanilla invaded Dean's nostrils as he held his body close to the firmness of Roman's. He was still sleeping soundly, but his hand held onto Dean's hip in a protective grip that was possessive, but gentle all at once. Dean hated to admit how much he liked it. This guy is the same guy who used to call him gay face back in sophomore year. The same guy who now was holding him as though he had claim on Dean's body. Every light morsel of pale skin… his to touch, lick and suck to his pleasure.

 _If only._

Dean realized last night that whatever was happening between them couldn't be defined with words or even science. His nose nuzzled against Roman's sleeping neck yet again, and when Dean felt him stir, there was a small smile that crept slowly on his face. That same thick cinnamon aroma surrounded both of them now as gray eyes opened and slowly turned to see tempting blues already staring at him.

"Hey," Roman was first to say something, a small, crooked smile formed on his face as he watched those blue eyes curiously drink him in.

"Hey," He heard Dean say back softly. He was laid out on his side as his looked at Roman. His blonde hair was wild, half on the plush white pillows and the other plastered to his face, marring his eyebrow for the time being. The hand Roman had on his hip moved along the curve of Dean's half naked body, and only stopped when he reached his face. Roman cupped the pale jaw, free of stubble then pushed some blond hair back against his ear, revealing a beautiful, fresh face that had Roman smiling even wider.

Dean had blushed at Roman's touch. It stained his body, painting it deep red as he felt that tan hand on him. Much like last night, where they kissed in bed until Dean's lips were swollen pink, and ripped off all the pleasure he could offer. Dean wanted to suck Roman's dick so bad last night, after all, he could feel the thickness through Roman's boxers as they dry humped, and then it nuzzled between his ass as he held him. But, Roman was coming to his realizations slow, and Dean decided to take it his pace.

Even if it killed him.

"Last night was…" Roman didn't even know how to describe it. Dean had told him to stay, and fighting with his head and heart Roman said yes. They made out in Dean's bed for hours, before they both got tired and went to sleep. But the memories of Dean's lips on his won't soon be forgotten. Roman never felt so much spark, all over his body then when he kissed those lips. Those perfect pink clouds that seduced him without even trying, and made Roman weak, as soon as they connected with his own.

 _What was happening to him?_

"I know," Dean answered for the both of them, smiling as he felt Roman's hands playing with strands of his hair. "I liked it too."

Dean's shyness as he said it, made Roman want him even more. He had this boyish smile, and innocence that made Roman feel the need to call him his own, protect him from everything including his own friends, and spend the rest of his life making up to him the mistakes he made. With his kisses, and his love.

"You are so beautiful; you know that?" The compliment that came from Roman's lips made Dean feel completely bare, even with the absence of most of his clothes. Roman spent most of his life trying to tear Dean down for who he is, proudly and now, hearing those words come out of his mouth was shocking, comforting, exciting… and scary.

"I've never been called that before," Dean admits shyly. The hand that was playing with his hair falls to the side of his face, and thumb slowly caressing his cheek softly. Dean releases a heavy breath as he sees Roman watching him. The caress and his gaze making Dean falter completely to whatever this was between them. His breath softly hitched as he was slowly pulled into Roman's arms, and as Dean's body lay on top of Roman's he felt his hands… misbehaving.

They moved down Dean's back, feeling the smoothness of his fair skin underneath his palm as they glide towards his destination. Dean is breathing hard near Roman's mouth, both men looking at each other knowingly as Roman cups both of Dean's asscheeks in his hands. A groan slips from his mouth as he slowly squeezes, causing Dean's mouth to hang open half way, then lips tugged slowly between his teeth. They give each other a look, and then it's Dean's lips crashing onto Roman's in feverish want, need and desire.

Luckily his parents are at a conference in Louisiana this weekend, or else they would hear their baby boy moaning softly into another guy's mouth, as said boy slowly grinds him against his morning erection. Dean got lost in the thought of it as Roman kissed him, and cupped his ass hard in those calloused hands as they dry humped slowly on top of each other. Dean's lower body rolled down onto that thick cock and when it did Roman's lips released his own, for just a second, to moan loudly. Head tossing back, and gray eyes on him as he looked up at his favorite temptation.

 _Fuck._

That look was dangerous.

Dean liked that look on him, it only made him want Roman more. He placed his hands in Roman's hair then picked up the pace on top of him. It wasn't supposed to feel this good. Dean's dry humped Cesaro before, and Seth too when they were just playing around. But he never has he felt _this_. This never-ending spark, of fucking exploding fireworks as his cock grinded over Roman's. So good, so so amazing…

"Dean you will never believe who I just ran into… _OHMYGOD_!" Seth suddenly screamed as he stood above Dean's bed. His face stunned in shock as he looked at Dean and… _Roman_? Roman _fucking_ Reigns? Seth rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming but by fuck he is not. His best friend was in bed, sheets half on both of them, presumably fucking the same jock who used to bully him… Seth couldn't believe it.

"Seth… fuck!" Dean stopped moving on top of Roman, and slowly he stood up, revealing that he still had on his underwear, but the front of them looking soaked, Seth could tell, even though they were black. "It's not what it looks like!" Dean tried to tell him.

"It looks like you're fucking Mr. jock asshole here while mommy and daddy are away," Seth said in a half serious tone. "Dean what the fuck is happening right now?"

"We weren't having sex you jackass," Roman, who suddenly decided to get up decided to say to Seth. He moved Dean behind him so he and Seth could stand face to face. "So don't assume anything."

Seth laughed in Roman's face, "You might not have been fucking but…" He looked down towards the front of Roman's boxers and saw that they were wet too, more obvious since he was wearing a lighter color, "You sure were having a good time, weren't you big guy?"

The taunt in Seth's voice makes Roman seethe. He makes quirk work to pull on the collar of Seth's shirt and bring him impossibly close to his face. "Look, you don't know shit! So I suggest you shut the fuck up!"

"Roman!" Dean comes up between them, trying to pull Roman off of his best friend, but Roman's grip was goddamn strong. "Stop it, come on, Seth won't tell anyone," Dean looked at Seth for confirmation of his words, "Please, let him go,"

Roman snarls at a smirking Seth then lets him go at Dean's request. The force of his hands is so strong it knocks Seth back to the floor. "I swear Dean if he says anything…" Roman warns Dean, in a whisper.

"You'll what?" Seth asks as he slowly gets up off the floor, "You'll beat me up huh? Like you do Dean you fucking homophobic asshole!" Seth tries to charge at Roman but he is stopped by Dean's hand forcing him back. "I'm not scared of you, you fucking bitch!" Seth yells, making Roman's temper rise even more.

"Seth fucking stop okay!" Dean pleas with his best friend. "Go wait in the hallway. I gotta talk to Roman." Seth was hesitant, " _Please._ " Dean begs once again.

Seth and Roman stare each other down for a second before Seth nods and then walks out of Dean's room. When the door slams, there is a deafening silence that fills the room. Dean looks at Roman who is looking for his clothes, and Roman avoids all eye contact. Fucking shit.

Could this get any worse?

"I'll talk to him. He won't say anything to anyone. I promise," Dean tried to tell Roman, who was currently putting on one of his Jordan's while sitting on Dean's bed.

"Yeah like you can keep his mouth shut. That little twink bitch is going to rat me out to the whole fucking school, and then I'll be known as nothing but…" Roman opted out of finishing that sentence. He just shook his head and started to tie his sneaker.

"A fag?" Dean asked, voice almost caught in his throat in regret that he was just kissing this guy a few minutes ago.

 _Is that seriously what he thought of himself?_

"I didn't say that," Roman said, finally looking up at him, "I didn't mean it like that…" He was stumbling all over his words, he didn't know what to say, "How did he even get in here anyway? I thought your parents weren't home?"

"They're not," Dean turned away from him, unable to look Roman in the eyes. "Seth climbs into my window all the time. I forgot to lock the bars last night so he couldn't get in."

Roman noticed Dean not able to look at him as he spoke. He should've worded his sentence better. He didn't mean to say people would look at him as a fag. It was just that, he didn't even know what he wanted and for people to find out that he was even curious, before Roman figured it out himself was just too cruel. Fuck. He should've said it better.

He finished with his shoes then stood up, to come behind Dean. Roman wrapped his arms around him from behind then kissed the side of Dean's whimpering neck, causing him to turn his head and look at him. "I didn't mean that okay, I meant that I'm not… I just… I haven't figured my shit out at all yet so I don't want rumors to fly about me when I don't even know what this is yet."

"What do you think it is Roman?" Dean turned around fully in his arms as he asked the question. "Do you think this is some kind of experiment? That you can use me to get off any gay panic you may have? What do you _want_ from me?" The questions Dean was firing off made Roman uncomfortable. He didn't know how to give Dean an answer he would want to hear. Or one that wouldn't hurt him. He backed out of his embrace and stood there, awkward rubbing his shoulders.

"Well?" Dean was impatient, "Answer me!"

"I told you I _don't fucking know_!" Roman yelled back at him, "Last night you said that was okay, and now because your fucking friend is in the hallway you wanna pressure me into figuring shit out right here and now? I don't know what I want. I fucking said that already!"

"Well, until you know…. Maybe we shouldn't see each other.''

The words hit Roman like a hard slap in the face. Last night Roman had told him he needed time to figure his shit out and Dean said he would give him that, and now, here he was, hurting Roman, like Roman hurt him two weeks before. _Maybe this was his plan all along_ , Roman thought to himself. Maybe he just wanted to fucking hurt him.

Just like everyone else does.

Roman breathed out softly, then looked down, laughing to himself. He had been tricked, by a guy he was actually starting to develop feelings for. His dad was right, no one would ever truly love him. He looked up, gray eyes holding back tears as he connected with blue eyes.

"You really mean that?" He asked Dean softly.

"Yes," Dean said quickly. He tore his gaze away from Roman's so he couldn't see him cry.

"Okay," Roman whispered softly, "I won't bother you again."

Roman gave him one last look before pulling harshly on his doorknob and then exiting the room. He was met by Seth who was standing by the door in the hallway. They locked eyes for just a second for Seth to see Roman's grays welling up with tears. He moved quick out of Seth's way, and hurried down the stairs and out the door.

Once Seth heard it slam he came in the room to see Dean laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with the saddest expression on his face. Seth got in the bed with him, then just looked at Dean… waiting for his best friend to tell him what just happened. When no words came, Seth just snuggled close to his best friend, and held him.

He was hurt now, but eventually... Seth hoped Dean would tell him everything.

* * *

The night was worse than the day.

Dean had ended up telling Seth everything. About how he kissed Roman first, about how Roman kissed him back then they started this little back and forth secret make out thing, then about last night, how they kissed for hours and Roman started telling Dean things about him. About how he said he was beautiful which lead to dry humping and heavy make outs. About how he decided to let Roman go, even though he didn't want too.

Dean thought about it as he got dressed for his date with Cesaro. He put on his Batman tee shirt and some blue jeans and then looked in the mirror. His thoughts were firmly on Roman as he placed his converse on his feet. He didn't mean what he said at all, but it had to be said. Roman needed to figure out what he wanted and Dean wasn't going to be his trial run. He cared about Roman more than he understood and wanting something deeper from him meant letting him go.

Dean sighed as he looked in the mirror. His blonde hair swept near his eyes and all he could think about was Roman's hands threading through his locks, pushing his hair back so he could see more of his face. Dean sighed once again then turned, to take his tight black hoodie out of the closet. Cesaro was already downstairs waiting so Dean took the first hoodie he could find, and then grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out.

Cesaro's car was almost the coolest thing about him. It was an old 77' Mustang, painted red with black stripes. It made him look even more badass. Bonus points for the fact that he looked so hot in it as well. He got out of the car to meet Dean half way. They met in a soft kiss, once that Dean was only feeling with half of himself.

"Ready to go bowling?" Cesaro asked Dean as he softly pulled away and cupped his jaw.

"Hell yeah," Dean slowly nodded, forcing a smile on his face.

He took Cesaro's hand as he walked him to the car. He wasn't who he longed for…. But for now…

He was enough.

* * *

Randy was in the midst of texting Roman to hang out tonight. Roman said he couldn't cause Nikki wanted some alone time with him so they were going out. Randy growled while lying on his bed. He hadn't seen him all day and now he was hanging out with his annoying girlfriend. Randy rolled his eyes at the thought of Nikki kissing Roman. Like she was worthy of his lips at all.

 _His lips._

Randy smiled just thinking about them. Roman had a pair on him. All big, pink, and plump in the right places. He often wondered what they would look like wrapped around his hard cock, rolling in and out of that hot mouth with ease and seeing the desperation in those gray eyes. _Mmm_. Randy looked down at his dick growing near his thigh at the thought of Roman sucking him off. He gripped his dick slowly, stroking it to full hardness with thoughts of Roman on his knees, serving him as only he could. _Fuck_. It was getting him there, but not enough.

Randy picked up his phone and went to his favorite site when he was horny, _Cockyboys._ He started to scroll through to find some porn whore who at least resembled Roman, but when he couldn't find any, Randy decided to go on Facebook.

He went into his messages and started to message this guy he had been talking to who lived in England. His name was Wade and he was gay, shy and sweet, but Randy only used him when he was extra horny. He sent Wade a simple, "Hey," but it looked like he was offline.

Randy growled in frustration. He cursed to himself and was about to close the page when he noticed someone familiar in the "People you may know" section.

 _Rollins._

Seth _fucking_ Rollins.

That little fag had a Facebook account and had the nerve to be smiling in his profile picture. Randy clicked the link to Seth's page and was silently thankful that he didn't have most of his pictures private. Randy started clicking through photos, one album in particular standing out to him. It was his Halloween photo album. Randy clicked the link, and then smiled once his eyes came upon him. He was dressed as an angel, with his abs out, painted in gold glitter. Randy smirked at his abs, all six of them, clenched tight as Seth held onto the other person in the picture. He was in a marine's uniform, smiling as he kissed Seth's face. Randy didn't like the way he was holding or kissing Seth.

He decided to explore a little more of his pictures, conveniently ignoring the ones that included fagbrose, more intrigued on the ones with Seth and this… guy. There was a whole album labeled " _Bae"_ with just Seth and him. Some of them kissing, with comments under that they were adorable. Others with Seth looking at this guy like he held the entire world in his eyes. It made Randy jealous, he didn't know why.

In anger, he tossed his phone to the floor, letting it bounce on his carpet, then he laid back against the bed. He hated that Seth was still on his mind. He couldn't bare thinking about him at all. Not his long brown hair… or the way he challenged Randy… or his lips… even better than Roman's probably.

Fuck.

Randy had to snap out of this. He picked his phone back up off the floor and then pressed the number 2 on his speed dial. It was his favorite booty call. Brie. Nikki's twin. She answered after three rings and Randy smiled.

"Hey hot stuff, I need you to come over."

* * *

"STRIKE BITCH!" Dean yelled with his hands in the air in triumph. Cesaro slow clapped as Dean danced back over towards him. They were three games in now, with both of them winning one of piece. This game was meant to be the tie breaker; to finally see who the better man was. Dean sat down right next to him and smiled as he sipped on his cola. "Beat that, superman," he teases, with a soft bite to his straw.

Cesaro smiles at him, then nods, getting up to go bowl. He surveys the balls before picking up one of the heavier ones. Antonio looks back at Dean before lightly gliding the ball towards the pins. All of them knock down effortlessly, leaving Cesaro to smile. Dean playfully rolls his eyes as the Swiss man comes back and sits down right next to him. "You already know I'm going to win. I win every time we come here," Cesaro said, smiling as he slowly takes Dean's soda from him. "So tell me, why did you really want to come to this place instead of to a nice dinner?"

Dean studied Cesaro's face for a second. The man could always see right through him. He was the one who broke up with Dean first because he could see Dean wasn't truly happy. Although Cesaro fooled himself into thinking that maybe with time, Dean would love him… there was that same look in those blue eyes as it had been before Cesaro ended it. That look that longed for something Cesaro couldn't give him.

Dean shrugged as a reply, then leaned in to slowly nip at Cesaro's lips. He felt him trying to pull back at first, trying to get Dean to talk to him, but Dean didn't wanna talk. Not about Roman, or how Dean felt like someone took his heart and replaced it with a fucking ice box ever since this morning. Or how kissing him only made Dean miss him more. No, what he wanted right now was connection. To anyone, and Cesaro was perfect for it. Maybe having him in his life would make him forget all about that jock who occupied his thoughts for the time being.

 _Maybe._

As they made out slowly, Dean could hear a familiar light giggle in the background. His lips lifted off of Antonio's for just a second to see Roman and Nikki entering the bowling alley. She was on his arm, a place Dean was just a couple hours' prior, making him laugh as they waited for their shoes. Cesaro looked over to Dean's line of vision and he saw Dean watching the couple with a strange intensity.

Maybe Dean thought Reigns was going to bully him there?

 _No_. Cesaro shook that thought away. Roman wouldn't try it unless he wanted to get his lights punched out. Cesaro reached out a hand and placed it on Dean's thigh so he could look back at him. "Hey, don't worry about him." Cesaro whispered, cupping the side of Dean's face gently, "I promise, he won't lay a hand on you with me here."

"T-thank you... Tony," Dean said back softly. He could've told him that's not what he was worried about. He should've told him the truth, but instead, he let Cesaro kiss him again. He got lost in the way this kiss was. It was a kiss of protection and an underlining of emotion Dean couldn't put his fingers on. He knew Cesaro cared about him, but as he opened his blue eyes and saw gray eyes staring at him from across the room all Dean could think about was this morning, when Roman called him beautiful. He knew he meant it by the way he touched Dean, caressed his skin and made him his in his kiss. Dean was getting hot underneath the collar at Roman's gaze, he pulled slowly away from Cesaro and told him he needed to use the bathroom. At that, he got up and ignored Roman's eyes upon him as he made his way to the boys' room.

Dean opened the door, and was welcomed with the sight of no one there. He looked in the mirror at his kiss swollen, sullen expression and tried to find a way to stop thinking about Roman as he was on this date with Cesaro. He was about to turn on the sink when he heard the door open and the first thing he saw was Roman, standing there with his arms crossed in front of him.

"… So, does he kiss as good as me?"

* * *

A/N: Wow this chapter is a doozy boy. We have, Seth knowing the secret… will he spill the tea? Dean being messy, Roman being petty with small character development for him yay and my boy Randy the biggest mess of them all. Reviewing brings out chapters faster! - Melle


	7. Chapter 7

Dean couldn't even look at him.

His heart pounded hard in his chest as he heard Roman ask him the question.

 _Does he kiss as good as me?_

 _Fuck_. It gave him goosebumps. Tiny prickles of spark lit up on Dean's arms and neck, igniting a fire he didn't need right now, in this dimly lit bathroom. His baby blues shined against the fluorescent lights in the room, and as Dean breathed, he could feel Roman's gaze on him. That same gaze that he turned away from just earlier today, the same one he couldn't stop thinking about even when he kissed another guy.

His adam's apple bobbed up slowly, then back down, as Dean finally got the courage to look him in the eye.

 _Shit._

That was a mistake.

As their eyes connected, Dean's blues searched for something to say that didn't come off as angry at Roman as he really was right now. He spent the rest of the day trying to tell himself he was in the right for ending things between them, but now, looking at this man, all Dean could think about was the morning prior. Those soft kisses and whispers of how beautiful he was. His blue eyes closed for a second as he fought the memory of being called beautiful by someone he desired with his entire self, eating at him, like a leech suckling at soft flesh. He gulped slowly then he turned his gaze away from Roman, to look in the mirror.

"…Isn't that something you should be asking _Nikki_?" Dean spoke softly, as he looked at his own reflection. Diet coke courage surging him through his anger and jealousy. "You know… your _girlfriend_?"

He didn't dare look at Roman as he taunted him. He knew if he took another look into those gray eyes he would get lost in them, and forget what he said earlier in the day. Dean's palms planted themselves on the sink, and he closed his eyes. He wanted to pretend he wasn't there, that Roman wasn't with him in the bathroom. That he could actually have a good date with Cesaro without things turning into utter shit.

 _Yeah, right._

He heard footsteps behind him, and when Dean opened his eyes he saw Roman looking at him through the mirror. _Fuck_. That look. That same look he gives Dean, right before Dean's being pressed up against the wall, moaning in his mouth. Dean gulped as he watched Roman step forward, and then very cautiously, he placed an arm around Dean from behind. Dean's breath hitched softly as he felt his cold hand slowly sneak its way underneath his batman tee shirt. He was pulled into Roman's warm embrace and just held there… for what seemed like ever.

 _God_.

If this is what it always felt like to be held by someone like Roman, Dean never wanted to be held by anyone else. His nose pressed gently against Dean's ear, softly nuzzled before Roman whispered:

"No one kisses as good as you," Dean heard him say as he pressed himself into Dean's backside. Dean could feel his thickness right near his ass, and it made him bite his lip, and breathe softly as he felt Roman's lips near his neck. Dean couldn't help but to close his eyes. Roman's hands were all over in a span of seconds, caressing and squeezing Dean everywhere he could, while Dean fell against him, letting the jock attack his neck with soft kisses.

 _Fuck._

He felt so good.

Dean could feel himself giving into Roman, his hands, his touch, his kisses all were making Dean's resolve slowly fade away… but there was something in the back of Dean's mind that was telling him to stop this. His conscience called to him, weeping at him to see reason. To think about Cesaro who waiting for him just outside. Or even Roman's girlfriend who was out there too.

The thoughts were now eating at Dean more and more as his neck was peppered with kisses. He whimpered softly when Roman pulled him tight against him, making Dean's ass bounce against his clothed dick. _Fucking hell._ He moaned softly against him, causing Roman to smile against his neck. He felt those plump lips move up his neck towards his ear where it was softly licked, and whispered into with words Dean wanted to hear.

 _Oh god._

Dean shook his head; he couldn't do this. He _had_ to stop this. His eyes fluttered open fast and once he looked at himself in the mirror he realized the mistake he had made. He stopped Roman's hand from cupping his dick, and slowly… he pushed him away.

" _Stop it!"_ Dean whispered almost breathlessly at the jock, "I told you Roman, you _can't_ have me. Not like this." Dean held his ground. He pulled his shirt back down and crossed his arms in front of him, "What part of that didn't you understand?"

"I don't know!" Roman said back, now looking down at his sneakers. "Maybe the part where you told me that we can't be together… knowing how I feel about you?" Roman took a step forward towards Dean, and softly pulled him back into his embrace. "Or the part where you can't even look at me because you _know_ you feel the same way."

Dean turned his head away from him and shook his head, "Roman… I can't do this. You can't just come feel me up in a bathroom and think everything is okay between us. I told you, until you figure out who you are we can't do… anything we were doing before." He pulled Roman's hands off of him then started towards the door.

"What if I don't who I am without you?" Roman asked him, just as Dean was turning the rusted golden knob. He saw Dean stop, and then turn to look at him one last time. His blue eyes were a glass half full as his lip trembled just a bit.

"I just… can't. I'm sorry." Dean mumbled, right before he gave Roman one last look… then exited the bathroom.

xxx

When Dean came back to Cesaro he saw that he took the liberty to order for the both of them. Dean hoped his eyes weren't red as he sat back down and snuggled into the Swiss jock's embrace.

"I brought us some cheese fries. Well… I brought you cheese fries. I can't eat carbs right now, cause we have a game next weekend. I hope that's okay," Cesaro smiled as Dean curled protectively into his embrace. He hid his face in his neck while his pale hand grabbed at Cesaro's shirt for dear life. The Swiss man could sense there was something wrong but he didn't wanna pressure Dean into telling him. He looked over towards the bathrooms and noticed Reigns coming out, not five minutes after Dean did.

 _Shit._ Cesaro thought.

Reigns must've been bullying Dean in the bathroom. Cesaro's mind went a mile a minute as he held Dean in his arms. If Reigns laid one hand on him while in that bathroom Cesaro was going to lose his fucking mind. He had to know what was going on. He didn't want to jump to conclusions without at least… seeing Dean's face.

"Dean…" Antonio whispered softly, "Look at me."

Dean didn't want to do this. He knew Cesaro would ask him why he was upset and he wasn't ready for that conversation. But he also didn't want to spend the rest of the night hiding in Cesaro's neck. So Dean made a choice.

He sighed against the warmness of Cesaro's skin then slowly, Dean lifted his head. Once he did, Cesaro got a glimpse of red eyes, puffy cheeks, and a sullen expression. He saw Cesaro's own eyes widened in anger and that's when Dean realized he was jumping to irresponsible conclusions. "Tony… wait listen… it isn't what you-" Dean didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Cesaro was now getting up, leaving the booth in search of one man…

And this _wasn't_ going to end well.

Dean could hear him say a curse word in either French or German, he wasn't exactly sure since Antonio did speak at least five languages. He tried to pull on his arm, but he couldn't stop him as Cesaro stalked over to the lane Roman and his giggly girlfriend were in, and once they both got there, Antonio pushed a standing Roman straight to the ground, making the ball he had in his hand fly high into the air, then roll down the wrong lane.

"You wanna pick on someone you punk!" Cesaro spewed as he stood over Roman, "Why not pick on someone your own size?" He picked Roman up off the ground, gripping the collar of his shirt tight.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nikki, Roman's girlfriend screamed, "Let him go!"

"Tony, please!" Dean yelled as well, trying to get Cesaro to calm down.

"C'mon you're a tough guy, right? Pick on me! I'm gay. I like cock, try to beat me up in a bathroom!" Cesaro yelled in his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roman spat back, pushing the Swiss lacrosse player back off of his collar. "I didn't beat up anyone you fucking idiot!" Roman gave Cesaro a hard push to his right shoulder, "But if you want someone to fucking maul your ass right here and now we can fucking _go!"_

"Is that so?" Cesaro asked back, with a cocky, dangerous smile.

"Yeah! It fucking is, wanna try me?" The two men stood face to face now, snarling at each other as their head's bumped into each other needlessly. Nikki got in between them, and tried to pull Roman while Dean tried to pull Cesaro, but both stubborn men weren't moving.

"Excuse me!" Security eventually showed up, and causing all four people to look over. "You guys are being asked by staff to leave. _Now_. If not, we will be forced to escort you out."

Cesaro and Roman eventually pulled apart, with a shove from either man and that's when Cesaro flipped him the bird and walked off. Roman was being held back by Nikki, and once his eyes left Cesaro's he saw Dean looking at him apologetically. He saw Dean trying to mouth an, "I'm sorry" at him but Roman just shook his head, and looked the other way. Dean only got a glimpse of his expression as he grabbed Nikki, and walked her out. It looked like sadness, anger…

 _Disappointment._

Dean held back a tear as he watched Roman leave. He wished he would just look at him once, just once to know that everything was going to be okay between them, that everything had gone to shit. But he didn't even spare him another glance as he held Nikki at the waist and they exited through the double doors together.

* * *

 **Three weeks later.**

It dawned on Dean that Roman had been such an essential part of his life… when he was missing out of it. It's been a couple of weeks now, and Dean hasn't heard from him. No calls, texts… not even a glance as Roman played on the field. Dean's been needlessly drawing him even more now. Most of the drawings now included Roman in his bed, smiling at him with the sun shining in the background. He hid them from Cesaro. It just wasn't something he thought he needed to know. Their relationship was stable. They did a lot of making out but Dean still couldn't manage to go all the way with him. '

How could he, when he couldn't even get through a blow job without thinking about another guy?

The sun covered the oak tree today, leaving little shade just under it. Dean was working on another Roman drawing when he saw Roman on the field talking to Randy. They were doing shirts versus skins and unfortunately, Roman was shirts. Still, he managed to make a sun soaked white tee look absolutely amazing. Dean's fingers lingered on the page as he drew small beads of sweat that were visible near his neck. His lip was half sunken into his teeth as he watched him and Randy laugh. He missed that laugh. To think, just three weeks ago, he was laughing while in Dean's bed, so happy and carefree.

 _And now?_

They couldn't even look at each other.

But that didn't stop Dean from thinking about him.

He was in the midst of drawing Roman's intricate tattoo, that went all the way down his arm, when he saw his girlfriend running towards the field. Nikki smiled when she saw him and jumped right into his arms. Roman looked happy to see her. Dean sighed and turned away as they kissed. Those kisses were once savored from his lips. That touch once held by Dean himself. _Ugh._ He knew it was time to go now. He couldn't bear to see Roman kissing her for much longer. Dean packed up his stuff and put it in his satchel then headed down the hill towards the fields. He had to cross the football field to get to the lacrosse one, where Cesaro was waiting for him. He just hoped he went unnoticed. Randy has been seriously laying on the bullying heavily these past couple of weeks. The trash had become Dean's new best friend now, once Randy and the jocks had the interesting idea to take the garbage can from lunch and dump its entire contents on his head.

The smell of old spaghetti still lingered on Dean for two days.

He kept his head down as he walked pass the jocks fast, trying to make it to his boyfriend before Randy spotted him. He was almost there when he heard someone screaming at him.

"HEY!" _Fuck._ Dean stopped in his tracks and slowly he turned around, knowing that he had just been spotted. He looked up, thinking that it was Randy who was going to come and toss him in the dumpster, yet again, but instead it was Roman, running over with something in his hand. Dean didn't want to admit that his heart fluttered as he watched him run up to him, with the sun as his background.

It seriously should be a sin to look as good as he did.

"Ro-Roman?" Dean stuttered as Roman came face to face with him. He hasn't been this close to him in weeks. Cinnamon, vanilla and sweat invaded Dean's nostrils, making him feel all sorts of things he shouldn't be feeling right about now.

"Hey, uh, you dropped this," Roman handed him the unfinished drawing of himself that Dean was working on a few minutes earlier. It must've fell out of his bag when Dean was speed walking across the field. Their hands grazed as he handed it to Dean, and when they did both Roman and Dean felt tiny sparks before they pulled away. It caused Roman to gulp and Dean to shyly look down. "Luckily, I picked it up instead of Randy. Be more careful next time okay? Um... have a good day, dude." Roman turned it away from Dean before Dean could reply to him, and soon he was running down the field, towards Nikki once again.

* * *

This was wrong.

Randy knew it was wrong to stalk someone, but uh… he didn't really have any other way of seeing him. Seth went to another school which was in the same building but a different half of it. So every day, after practice Randy would come over to their courtyard and watch him. Seth, apparently was the student body president, and the most well-known kid in school. How he managed to be best friends with a loser like fagbrose was beyond Randy. But there was something about Rollins that interested Randy to the point where he had to know more.

He saw Seth wave to his friend Naomi, then he walked off. So… Randy followed. He kept a good distance from him and when Seth stopped at his locker, Randy hid in the corner and watched him. Seth entered his combination and then opened the red locker, automatically he kissed the picture of him and Cody and then placed his books in. Once he got the right books, he picked up his phone and started texting and laughing at whatever was on his phone.

Randy watched him, curiously. He had a cute smile and a stupid laugh to go with it. Randy smirked as he watched him. He was getting so lost in his smile and his laugh he didn't even notice Seth turn around, stop what he was doing… and look right at him.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked cautiously, as he looked at Randy.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks and froze… not knowing what to say. He had been watching him for weeks now, and he picked today to get lost in his smile and now he was fucking caught. _Great._ "Uh… what?"

"Are you watching me?" Seth slowly starting walking over to him and that's when Randy started to walk backwards down the hall. "Hello? What the hell are you doing here?" Seth tried to ask him again.

"I uh... I took a wrong turn." Randy lied easily as he slowly backed away from him. He didn't want this queer to start screaming, then Randy would definitely get in trouble. He had to keep it cool. "It isn't illegal."

"Your school is on the other side of the building. So you took a wrong turn, and somehow managed to stop at my locker and watch me?" Seth watched him walk backwards until he reached the wall that separated the corridors. Randy's back hit it, and his eyes widened as he watched Seth walk up to him, now face to face with the jock. "Are you… stalking me?" Seth asked as he looked up into blue eyes, that looked strangely… frightened.

"Look, I don't stalk fags. Like I said, I took a wrong turn." Randy tried to play it off.

"Right you don't stalk fags, yet here you are…" Seth said back slowly.

"It isn't what it looks like." Randy tried to say, but somehow, someway he kept getting lost in those beautiful chocolate eyes. God, he was really hot up close. _Keep it together, Orton._ He had to tell himself.

"And what does it look like Randall?" Seth asked as he invaded his personal space. Randy started breathing heavily as he and Seth were close, so close that their lips could touch at any moment. Fuck. What was this? "Cause it looks to me, like you came here, hoping for something. Is it me? Are you hoping that I'd see you…" Seth placed his hands on Randy's shirt then slowly they ran down the front of his body, making Randy release a harsh breath, "And that I'd be so moved by your presence, that I would get on my knees and suck your fat cock into my mouth?"

Randy said nothing, but he didn't pull Seth's hands off of him either. His stared deep into his eyes, waiting for Seth's hands to move down his body, but instead, Seth just laughed in his face, then pulled away from him.

"Wow." Seth giggled as he crossed his arms, looking down at Randy's dick. He was completely hard, and it was straining against his jeans. It only made Seth laugh more. "So I guess it does take one to know one huh, Randall?"

Randy was embarrassed. He looked down at his dick, and cupped it so Seth couldn't see. He couldn't believe this fucking queer just made him hard. Seth was laughing then he turned to walk away but Randy wasn't done. No way was he going to let some queer humiliate him in school. He grabbed Seth by his arm and pushed him hard into the locker. Seth's back hit it hard, making him whimper from intense contact. Randy was on him, one hand around Seth's neck as he held him against the locker.

"I swear to god…" Randy was ready to threaten him but as he looked into Seth's eyes he could see the fear in them. He's never noticed it before in the kids he bullied. Seth was losing oxygen from the way Randy had his hands around his neck, and he kept hitting Randy, trying to get him to pull off. Randy shook his head, and gently he pulled away from him, shaking his head. "I'm sorry… I..."

"Fuck you!" Seth said as he pushed him hard, "Fuck you, you closeted son of a bitch!"

Randy watched the tears fall down's Seth's face before the younger boy ran off down the corridor.

 _Fuck._

For the first time in Randy's life he knew…

He shouldn't of done that.

* * *

" _REIGNS! MY OFFICE!"_ Coach Helmsley shouted to Roman from the lockers.

Roman sighed, placed his gym bag over him then walked towards the coach's office. He knew he didn't have good news for him. He always calls him back his last name when he has bad news. He came in, and sat down across from him, and placed his bag on the ground.

"You wanted to see me coach?' Roman asked in a tired yet monotone.

"Yeah look, you know I'm not gonna sugar coat this for you," Coach Helmsley pulled out a sheet a paper then read off of it, "You're getting a D in Trigonometry. The school wants me to cut you from the team so you can focus on getting your grade up. But I pulled a few strings cause honestly, you're the best we got and I can't lose you now this close to the championship game, so here…" He handed Roman the paper he was reading and Roman picked it up, to see a list of names on there.

"There are four math tutors in the school. Emile Chang, Erick Rowan, Dean Ambrose and Jason Jordan. You pick one of those and ace this next test Reigns… or I'll be forced to cut you from the team."

Roman really didn't hear anything he was saying after he saw Dean's name on the paper. They haven't spoken in weeks, unless you count that small moment on the field today. Roman tried not to think about him in weeks past, but it was hard not too when he was invading his thoughts ever so often. Especially when Nikki gave him a blow job. _Ugh_. Dean tutoring him would be distracting, especially because of those perfect blue eyes and those lips, that smile, his laugh. But Roman knew he couldn't have him. He was a fool to think he could be with a guy. He was straight. He told himself in the mirror every morning. So this shouldn't be a problem. Plus, he felt way more comfortable with Dean than any other person on that list. So it was a no brainer. Roman made his choice.

"Reigns!" The coach snapped his fingers at him, "Did you pick one?"

"Uh yeah sorry coach um… I guess I pick Dean Ambrose." Roman said slowly. "Is that okay?"

The coach smiled and nodded, "Of course it is. I'll let the principal and your Trig teacher know. Thanks for being proactive about this Roman. You're a good kid."

Roman nodded, picked up his bag then got up out of the seat. "Thanks coach, uh… I'll see you later."

Roman left after that, and as he was exiting he couldn't help but to think he might've made the wrong decision. _You can do this._ He had to tell himself.

 _You're straight and everything will be fine._

At least that's what he hoped.

* * *

After school was over, he saw Dean in the parking lot by Cesaro's car. He kept looking at his watch, then looking around, obviously waiting for his… _whatever_ he and Cesaro were. That wasn't any of Roman's business. At least… not anymore. Roman placed his bag over him, and then slowly walked over until he was right in front of Dean.

"Hey," Roman said softly.

"Roman," Dean looked shocked to see him, "Hey, uh… what's up?"

"So uh, I don't know if the principal told you or not yet but uh… the school assigned you as my math tutor. Apparently I'm failing Trig." Roman shrugged, as he placed his hands deep into his Adidas sweatpants. "Crazy right?"

Dean furrowed his brows at this new information he was getting, he thought Roman wanted nothing to do with him, and now… this? It was confusing. "The school doesn't assign tutors. They give you a list and you pick one you deem fit. So… what you're really saying is… you chose me."

A blush stained Roman's cheeks as he got caught. He looked down at his shoes and then nodded, embarrassingly, "You got me. I chose you. But look, it's not for anything like you may think." Dean made a suspicious face back at him, "Don't look at me like that. Honestly I really need a tutor or I get kicked off the team and the semifinals are coming up and my team needs me."

"Roman, I don't know…." Dean was hesitant. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I do," He nodded, "Honestly, I got the message three weeks ago. You said you said you didn't want me I've left you alone have I not?"

Dean slowly nodded at him.

"So you can trust me. I was acting crazy a few weeks ago. I never kissed the same sex before and even though you're a really good kisser, it was honestly, just impulsive emotions. I promise, I'm straight, okay? I have a girlfriend and I love her and I apologize for ever being inappropriate with you. Now will you please be my tutor?"

Dean's heart broke a little as he heard Roman say he was straight and that whatever it was between them was an impulse of emotions. He was apologizing, and those gray eyes hid a certain sadness in them. Dean had no idea why Roman saying he was straight physically hurt him… but it did. It couldn't help but to feel guilty. He pushed him away because Dean didn't want to be the test run to his sexuality but in turn, he didn't realize what that may have did to Roman emotionally.

"Okay, I'll be your tutor. My house every Thursday until the test sound good?"

Roman smiled triumphantly, "How about mine? You can wait for me after practice and I'll drive us there. I work better in my own space."

Dean nodded, agreeing with him, "That's fine. I guess I'll see you on Thursday."

Roman was about to reply, and tell him thank you but before the words came out of his mouth, Dean's boyfriend came up behind him, and kissed his cheek. He saw Dean smile and turn around so happy to see him. Roman looked down, trying not to let that feeling of jealousy over take him as he watched them kiss, and Dean smile happily into it.

Cesaro looked up at Roman, and then back at Dean as he pulled his lips away from him. "Is everything okay here?" He asked as he looked between Dean and Roman.

"Yeah." Roman nodded, "I was just thanking Dean for agreeing to be my tutor." He looked at Dean as he said it, and Dean looked back at him with the same expression. "I'll see you Thursday, Dean." Roman and Dean's eyes stayed on each other until Roman turned and walked away.

Dean watched him go, trying to ignore the pang in his chest he felt as he realized…

He broke Roman's heart.

* * *

A/N: Jupiter's cock I hate this chapter, but hopefully you guys don't! So we realized that Roman's reverting back into something he's definitely not, Randy is a stalker and crazy as fuck, and even when they don't talk, Dean's thinking about Roman and Roman's thinking about Dean! Also do you think Roman making Dean his tutor is a good or bad idea? – Melle.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost midnight.

Dean looked out the window in his bedroom, at the pale moon that illuminated his face. He sighed softly as he listened to the quiet noise of his neighborhood. There were stray cats and dogs fighting in the alley way in the distance, and the soft sound of Dean's next door neighbor's sneakers squeaking against the pavement as he ran home before he got in trouble. Dean wished the sounds drowned out how hard his head was pounding right now from all the thoughts that ran rampant in his mind.

But nothing was loud enough.

He turned away from the window and pulled his knees up to his chest, curling his arms around them for warmth. His eyes closed softly and he breathed, in and out, in and out. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier, the whole thing being brought out of proportion by his boyfriend.

Dean never really fought with Cesaro before. Tony was never much of an arguer. He was more on the chill side, a happy guy who made Dean see reason more often than not, but tonight was different. What started out as a slow make out session in Tony's car ended with Cesaro asking Dean something that had been on his mind all week. The Swiss jock let his anger and confusion build up all week long and finally, when Dean asked him what he was thinking while caressing his face…

The blow up began.

Dean still remembered it. Cesaro's words still haunting him even though he was long gone.

" _You really agreed to tutor your bully?"_

He asked Dean while looking softly into his eyes.

" _Yes."_ Was Dean's answer. _"Why is that important right now?"_

" _Dean, you know this isn't smart. Roman is an idiot, who hates who you are, and what you are. What if you're alone with him and that's his chance to finally hurt you? What if he does something and… I'm not there to protect you?"_

Dean was offended by the sentiment. He remembered giving Tony a look, right before he told him off.

" _I'm not a damsel. I don't need protection. I can handle myself. I'm not afraid of Roman. How dare you say that?"_

" _Dean please. Don't be stupid about this! We both know he's a dangerous guy!"_

" _Strike fucking two,"_ Dean remembered spitting out. _"I'm not stupid! I know what I'm doing, Tony. Why can you just trust me?"_

" _Do you? Cause it sounds like you're not thinking clearly about this at all! I'm not saying you're stupid, babe, I just think it's dumb to agree to tutor someone who hates you!"_ Cesaro's eyes begged him to see reason.

"… _Then I guess I'm fucking dumb."_ Were Dean's final words before getting out of his car and slamming the door.

Dean shook his head then let his body fall against his white pillows. He didn't want things to end that way with Tony, and he tried calling him all night but he wouldn't pick up. He knew they needed to talk but he also knew Tony would just try to talk him out of tutoring Roman.

And if Dean were being honest… a part of him wanted to be talked out of it.

Because it _was_ a stupid idea.

Because he _could_ possibly get hurt.

Because he still had feelings for this… straight jock who used to help Randy bully him and now? What were they? Guys who used to kiss? A boy who spent the night spooning him? Someone who makes him feel like his entire body is shooting out fireworks with just his touch?

 _Fuck me._ Dean said to himself.

He licked his bottom lip, then turned off the light and turned over in bed. Maybe the morning would hold more answers than the night did. He pulled the blanket over him, ready to close his eyes when his window opened slowly. Dean sat up quickly, seeing Seth's shadow blare against the moonlight. He said nothing, just pulled the blanket up and waited for him. Seth kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt then got in bed with Dean.

"Hey, wanna talk about it?" Dean asked softly as Seth made himself the bigger spoon.

"Not tonight." Seth replied, as he held onto his best friend's waist and in a few short moments, both boys were sleep together.

* * *

" _Dean! Get up honey, it's time for school_!"

The sound of Dean's mom yelling from downstairs woke both of them up. Seth yawned and kissed Dean's cheek and then sat up with a stretch. As Dean was getting up, he heard three small knocks on his door, before his mom entered the room with a smile.

"Time for school honey. Your pancakes and eggs are getting cold!" Martha Ambrose walked over to her son and kissed Dean's blond head, then smiled at Seth, cupping his cheek. "I made enough for you too sweetie. Make sure you both brush your teeth!" The tall, red headed woman winked at them before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Why is she never weirded out about us being in the same room half naked together?" Seth asked as he got up to grab a clean towel from Dean's dresser drawer.

"Because she realizes that gay guys can be best friends without wanting to sleep with each other," Dean laughed, as both of his feet hit his hardwood floor. "Plus, she knows you're not my type." He playfully stuck his tongue out at his best friend, and laughed when Seth tossed a clean towel at him.

"Psst. I'm everyone's type. I remember you following me around like a lost puppy when we first met. So obviously it's not that. She probably just knows you prefer dicks 11 inches or more inside of you." Seth giggled as he took off his boxer briefs and wrapped a towel around him.

Dean's eyes widened in shock at his friend, "Shut up! I tell you how big Tony is once and you hang it over my head for months now!" Dean lowered his voice as he looked down, "Besides… Tony hasn't ever been inside me… well his dick hasn't anyway."

Seth's furrowed his brows and sucked in his lips to keep himself from commenting as he followed Dean into the bathroom. He turned on the shower head, and like it didn't even matter, both men got in the shower together.

"So… wait. Let me get this straight. You're saying his tongue has been in you, and his fingers but not his dick?" Dean nodded his wet blond head, "Oh my god, Dean, what are you even doing with him? Playing Barbie's and cuddling?"

The water ran down on Dean's face as he rolled his eyes, "No. We do stuff… I gave him a blow job the other day. He seemed to be enjoying himself very much thank you."

"A blow job is great and all but it's nothing like getting your dick inside that tight…." Seth's hand reached around and a slow finger tickled Dean's butt hole. Dean slapped his hand away quick and laughed, "….Heat. So tell me the real reason why won't you let Mr. Big dick play in your funhouse?"

Dean looked at Seth under the water for a second then turned away from him. "I don't know, I haven't thought about it," He lied easily.

"Oh my god you suck at lying!" Seth laughed then turned him back around to face him. "Give me the truth Dorothy! Why won't you let that hunky lion down your yellow brick road? Huh?" Seth stopped to think about it for a second… "Oh my god…. This isn't a _Roman_ thing is it? You're not actually waiting for that jock asshole to be your first are you?" Seth's laugh faltered as he looked at his best friend seriously.

"Oh god no!" Dean shook his head. This had nothing to do with Roman. Well… _partly_ nothing to do with him, "No. I'm not… this has nothing to do with Roman it's just that..."

"It's what?" Seth didn't let him finish, "Dean we're guys. What could it possibly be? Don't tell me you want it to be special because that is so lame."

Dean breathed out of his nose and then looked down at the white tub, "I don't need it to be special. I'm not like that, It's more about… Cesaro. He has a really big dick. Like sometimes it can barely fit in my mouth and that's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that if he's my first it will really hurt and won't go in all the way, then when it does I'll be really loose and it'll look…. gaping."

Dean mumbled the last part. He really hoped Seth didn't hear it.

 _Oh god._ This was embarrassing.

Seth looked at him for a second before he started to laugh uncontrollably. Dean clicked his tongue in disbelief that his best friend was laughing at him. He shook his head and crossed his arms, waiting for his friend to stop trying to find this so funny.

"Oh my lord, Dean please! You're not gonna… gape. You'll be fine. He's big, sure. But I promise, you'll open up enough for him. Cody actually is pretty sizeable as well and although he's not my first, he is the most meaningful guy I've ever been with. I also worried about him being maybe too big but eventually, he fit perfectly fine. Our first time together was even better than when I lost my virginity. So don't worry, you like Tony and he likes you. So it should be perfect. Everything else is just… paperwork." He gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and Dean smiled back at him.

"You're right. I need to stop worrying so much. Everything is going to be perfectly fine." Dean nodded, with a smile.

"It is. You have a great guy and that jock asshole is completely out of your life. Everything… my dear friend is going to be perfect." Seth turned off the shower then pulled Dean out of the bathtub and handed him a towel. "Now come on, before your mom comes back up here and asks us why we're naked together… again."

As Seth left the bathroom Dean wrapped the towel around him and sighed softly while looking into the fogged up mirror. He hated lying to Seth about Roman being completely out of his life but he knew it was for his own good. He wouldn't understand why Dean agreed to tutor him and he'd just give him a lecture anyway.

It was better if no one knew.

Not even his parents.

Dean sighed into the mirror then forced him to smile. Today was going to be a good day. He would talk and make up with his boyfriend, and then tutor Roman without any complications. Nothing could go wrong…

Right?

* * *

Seth gave him a ride to school that morning, and while they were riding in the car, Dean started to notice that Seth seemed… out of it. He had been acting strange all week, not really answering Dean's calls or texts, and when he came into his room last night, Dean knew it was for a reason. But Seth refused to tell him why. He tried asking him again in the car, but Seth ended up faking a smile, and said everything was alright. _He was lying_. Dean knew him well enough to figure that out already, but he also knew Seth wasn't ready to tell him everything. So Dean gave him space and backed off a bit, waiting for Seth to talk to him…

When he was ready.

They got out the car, and once they did, something told Dean to hug him. He wrapped his arms around his best friend tight, and slowly he felt Seth hugging him back. They smiled near each other's ear, and then pulled away, still holding hands.

"Whatever it is… I promise we'll get through it together." Dean swore to him as their foreheads lightly touched each other's.

"I think I just miss Cody," Seth said as he closed his eyes. "I'll try to face time him tonight when I get home. I just… need to see his face." Seth breathed out heavily then opened his hazel eyes and smiled at Dean. He had so much love for Dean it was crazy. No one knew Seth better. They had a connection, something that Seth knew was eternal. Platonic soulmates were the best way to describe it.

He kissed his forehead and Dean playfully pushed him away, "Have a good day today okay, forget about Randy and the rest of the homophobia crew. Don't let em ruin your day. Also… remember what I said about… him." Seth quickly turned Dean around and made him look at Cesaro, who was looking at them both while leaning against his car. Dean breathed out softly then waved his smiling friend goodbye before he started walking towards his boyfriend.

"Hey," Dean said as he came up to him.

"Dean," Cesaro nodded at him, "I was hoping I saw you before school. Can we talk?"

Dean stepped forward a little more and simply nodded at his boyfriend. "We can. I was hoping to run into you as well. Tony I…" Dean began to say.

"No," Cesaro cut him off, with a soft hand reaching to hold onto Dean's arm. "Let me go first… Dean, we both know my English isn't perfect. But what I can say, is that in _any_ language last night… I was being an asshole. You have every right to tutor who you want too, even if it's that idiot jock. I'm sorry okay, please forgive me?"

Cesaro had a way with words. He always did. Dean blushed softly and nodded, right before invading Tony's space. The jock quickly wrapped his arms around Dean and the two men looked into each other's eyes. "I forgive you," Dean whispered to him, right before he was pulled into a soft kiss. They made out gently in the parking lot for just a few seconds before they both pulled back, with smiles on their faces.

"God… you drive me crazy." Cesaro whispered with his eyes still closed. "You don't know how badly I want you sometimes." He was holding Dean at the waist, trying hard not to grab his ass in a public space at 8 o clock in the morning.

"Mmm. I think I can _feel_ it." Dean whispered playfully in his ear as he pressed harder against him. Seth was right. He could do this. He could give himself to Tony without any complications or… doubts or thoughts of Roman's lips on him instead…

Right?

"Come over tonight," Tony whispered as he cupped his cheek. "I have the place to myself and I was hoping that you and I can have some fun. I'll even cook you dinner, we can make it like a date."

"That sounds like more than enough fun but I can't. Tonight is my first tutoring session with Roman and I can't blow him off because I'm already committed to it," He pulled on Cesaro's shirt and gave him another quick kiss. "But tomorrow… I can be all yours. How does that sound?"

Cesaro didn't like that Roman was going to be alone with his boyfriend for over 4 hours together. He didn't know what Reigns was up too but he had a terrible sinking feeling that it wasn't good at all. He held onto Dean tight and gave him a kiss back. "Sounds great. Do you need me to drive you to Roman's house or?" He hoped the answer was yes.

"No, he's gonna drive me there," Dean saw the look in his eye, "Hey. I promise. I'll gonna be okay. Roman is more harmless than you think." Dean was about to give him another kiss but the bell started to ring, signifying that it was five minutes till class. They both groaned but it didn't stop Cesaro from squeezing Dean's ass really quick before Dean had to go.

They were both all smiles and giggles as they parted, neither man noticing Roman looking at their interaction from his car. He clenched his jaw, and looked down at his steering wheel as he watched Cesaro hold Dean.

"Get over yourself, Reigns" He whispered to himself. "You're straight. I'm straight." He repeated the same mantra every day before school. Roman ignored the way Dean smiled at Cesaro and then got out the car. He could do this.

 _I'm straight_. He whispered a final time, before walking towards the school.

* * *

 _ **Later on that day.**_

The bell rung for the final time that day, and Seth honestly didn't want to exit school. Every day for the past week, the thing with Randy haunted him. He still remembered his hands around his throat, and the anger he saw in his eyes. It terrified Seth. He wasn't a guy to usually stand there and take bullying but Randy was different than the rest of the jocks. He was this crazy, homophobic obliviously gay guy who was probably deeper in the closet than Roman Reigns was.

For whatever reason, Roman seemed different though. Seth would never admit this to Dean but Roman always seemed like he went along with the bullying because he wanted to be accepted. Like he had to do it to fit in. But that morning when Seth saw him in bed with Dean… he wasn't exactly surprised.

He was however, shocked that it actually happened.

Nevertheless, Seth had it different. Randy and Roman weren't the same guy. Randy was scary and Seth wanted to avoid him at all cost. He texted Dean as he walked to his car, to see if he needed a ride home. Dean told him he had tutoring today so he didn't need one. Seth sighed softly as he kept his head down and walked faster. He knew Randy was somewhere lurking, he knew it because he saw him watching him talking to his friend Naomi just yesterday. Seth never felt this traumatized by someone before. His hands held onto his satchel tight as he almost made it to his car.

He was a couple of steps away when he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

"Um, excuse me sir?"

Seth stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. It was Randy, wasn't it? He was gonna try and choke him again. Or scare him into not telling anyone anything. _Be brave, Seth_. He told himself as he slowly turned around. He was expecting cold blue eyes and a malicious stare but what he got instead where warm blue eyes, and a very bright smile.

"Hi, I'm lost can you tell me where to find my boyfriend? His name is Seth and he-"

Cody didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence because Seth had already run over to him and jumped into his arms. "CODY!" Seth screamed in joy as he was held by the one guy he missed the most. "Oh my god babe what are you doing here? What happened to Afghanistan?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now. I rushed all the way over here just to see you," Cody's strong arms wrapped around Seth's waist and then slowly he kissed him. Seth kissed him back, feeling a week's work of stress and anxiety slowly melt away. _Mmm_. He missed this. He missed Cody holding him, and kissing him. Cody walked them towards Seth's car then pressed him up against it, while kissing him once more. Seth smiled as they kissed, feeling completely happy and overwhelmed by Cody being back right now.

"Let me drive. I'll take you to my place and you can spend the night," Cody said as he softly panted against Seth's lips.

"I thought you said you don't want me at your place because I'm too young to spend the night with you?" Seth softly teased then nipped at his boyfriend's lips.

"Tonight I want you with me. Please? I promise I'll drive you to school in the morning." Seth looked into Cody's eyes and somehow he could see that Cody needed him right now as much as Seth needed him too. He softly nodded, then gave Cody the keys to his car.

"Wait, what about clothes? Should I go home first and get some?" Seth asked nervously. He was never allowed to stay the night at Cody's before. This was a new adventured that scared and excited him at the same time.

"Don't worry." Cody smiled as he opened the car door for Seth, "You can wear mine."

Seth and Cody got in the car together but neither of them noticed Randy watching. He was supposed to be at practice right about now, but Randy couldn't help it. He wanted to apologize to Seth for last week but he knew the smaller man wouldn't ever give him a chance to explain. So Randy followed him. He was planning on saying sorry tonight when he got Seth alone but now… that same fucker he saw in Seth's photo's on Facebook was there, and Seth looked so happy to him. He was still in his army outfit, but Randy could tell he missed Seth from the way he kissed him.

When they got in the car together, Randy should've just left it at that.

But he didn't.

No, he got in his own car and followed them, like he had been following Seth all day in his free time. He didn't care if his boyfriend was there, something in Randy felt the need to follow Seth and try to say something to get him to accept his apology.

So Randy drove behind their car, and when they stopped at this amazing apartment complex, Randy got out and followed them…

Randy didn't even remember what happened after that.

All he remembered was the color he saw as he knocked on the door…

 _Red._

* * *

Dean waited in the bleachers like Roman asked him too. They were practicing for the semi-finals and honestly Roman never looked better. Sweat suited him so well Dean honestly didn't understand how a guy could look as good as he did with sweat draining from his pores like Moses parting the red sea. Coach Helmsley whistled at them to come over and Dean could hear him shouting something at them before the boys all ran towards the locker rooms. Dean figured that was his cue. He didn't think practice ended this early but he was happy that he didn't have to sit through any more of sweaty and tantalizing Roman Reigns.

He took his stuff and waited near Roman's car for him. About twenty minutes later Roman came out in some sweats and a tank top with his gym bag over him. Fucking hell, he literally could make not even trying look sexy. Dean breathed out softly and tried his best to keep it together as Roman walked over to him.

"Hey, you looked great out there," Dean said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh uh thanks." He noticed Roman barely look at him before he opened the car door for them both. "Come on, get in." Roman's words seemed less friendly as he got in the driver's side and Dean jumped into the passenger's seat. He closed the door then Roman drove off quickly, towards his house.

"So… Practice didn't take as long as I thought it would." Dean tried his best to make conversation again. Roman already wasn't looking at him and he was keeping both hands on the steering wheel like he did the night they kissed. _He was uncomfortable?_ Dean asked himself.

"Yeah it uh, usually takes longer but Randy didn't show up tonight so Coach told us all to go home and get some rest." Roman shrugged then kept his eyes on the road. Dean frowned while looking at him. He didn't know why all of a sudden Roman was uncomfortable around him. When a couple of weeks ago he had his erection pressed up against Dean's ass in a public bathroom.

"Oh well, thank god for small miracles I guess." Dean said back, trying to get Roman to at least smile at him. But nothing came. Not even a little smirk.

They drove the rest of the way in absolute silence. Roman said nothing to him so Dean said nothing back. Once they pulled up towards a line of houses on the street Dean looked out the window in awe of them all. Roman stopped at the biggest house at the end of the street. It was white with gold and black accents. He pulled into the driveway then parked and turned off his car.

"So my dad isn't home," Roman finally spoke to him, but still didn't make eye contact. "But my mom is. She's sweet but uh… if she offers you food just take it. Even if you don't eat it? Randy made the mistake of saying no to her once and ever since she's hated him. So seriously don't say no and um, ignore my brother. He's older but took a leave away from college. We'll go straight to my room though so don't worry." Roman said nothing else as he got out the car and walked towards the house. Dean sighed softly and followed him inside.

"Ma, I'm home!" Roman yelled as he and Dean came in the house.

He took off his sneakers near the door, and nudged Dean to do the same. Once his converse was untied, and placed near Roman's, Dean finally managed to get a good look around his house.

The house itself was so clean. A sort of boring, beige like paint covered the walls and the crystal lamps shined so bright Dean could see them from the hallway. It was like walking into one of those museums where you weren't allowed to touch anything. The smell of pineapples and spices lingered into Dean's nostrils as he mindlessly followed Roman to the kitchen. They were almost there when Dean looked to the left, and saw a trophy case of what looked like… all Roman's accomplishments.

Dean stopped for just a second to admire them. It looked like Roman's parents started doting on him at a young age, as Dean's eyes came upon an award best attendance in pre-k. He was smiling, holding the award up like it was the best thing he had ever accomplished. As Dean kept looking through the baseball trophies, and the basketball trophies, science awards… he started to notice the older Roman got in the pictures…

The more his smile seem to fade.

"Hey," Roman said softly, getting his attention. Dean snapped out of his haze, looking over to Roman now, "Mom's in the kitchen making dinner, just say hi and be nice?" Roman didn't give Dean a chance to reply as he disappeared behind a door, which he guessed led to the kitchen. Dean didn't know why he felt nervous as he followed, but for whatever reason his hands felt clammy as he pushed the door open, and saw Roman being kissed on the forehead by his mom.

Dean tried not to smile as he watched their interaction. She was smiling while she hugged him and asked him how school was. He could tell Roman appreciated being babied by her because it was the first genuine smile he seen from him all night. He told her it was okay, and practice got cut short. Dean was so wrapped up in this unique, warm interaction between Roman and his mom, he didn't even hear him introduce him to her.

At least, not at first.

"Dean?" Roman cleared his throat as he said his name, "Like I said, this is my mom, Angela. Mom, this is Dean. He's my tutor. He's going to be coming here every Thursday until the big Trig test. That okay?"

"Of course it is!" Roman's mom automatically smiled at Dean, "Hello, Dean! I think I should thank you for agreeing to help him. Math is the only subject Roman isn't excelling at and let's just say we expect a little better out of him."

Dean watched Roman place his head down as she said the last part. It was almost like he was ashamed of disappointing her. The way his head hung low, and his hands clenched gently against the counter. Dean swallowed shortly before smiling back at her, and shaking her offering hand.

"It's honestly no problem Mrs. Reigns, Roman is a great guy, who happens to have A's in almost all of his classes," Dean didn't know why he felt the need to defend Roman, especially to his mother of all people, but something in him just compelled him to say something encouraging. He had an odd feeling he didn't get that a lot around here. "I'm just here to help is all." He finished with an awkward smile.

Roman's mom pursed her lips at him, and Dean could tell she didn't like it that Dean was challenging her. "You're right. My baby is amazing. But amazing and perfect are two separate things. Isn't that right honey?" She looked to Roman for conformation of her absolutely horrific sentiment, and Roman just nodded, without making eye contact. "All I want is an A in Trig, and now that you're here to help, I think that's absolutely possible. Now, you two go head upstairs and start, and I'll yell when dinner is ready."

Roman barely said anything after that. He let out a small okay, then told Dean to follow him up the stairs to his room. Dean followed silently, unsure of what to say either. Once the reached Roman's door, he whispered something to Dean that were along the lines of, "Sorry it's not that clean," before they entered.

As soon as Dean opened the door, he saw the opposite of "Not clean." The room was cleaned from head to toe. Sports posters of legends like Tom Brady and Michael Jordan covered Roman's walls. His computer desk was the messiest part of the room, but only because it has his textbooks on top of it, and a bunch of scattered papers. Roman placed his stuff in his closet then grabbed his trig book without any more words.

Dean watched him for a second, his whole demeanor changed from this hugely confident jock that lead his team with pride, to this inclusive, shell of himself, and all because of his mom's words. Dean grabbed his text book and then got into bed with Roman. He moved over a bit so Dean could lay down next to him, then he handed Dean a pencil.

"So if figured we could work on the right triangle laws and formulas. That way you can get the real basics of Trig, how does that sound?" Dean asked, as he tried, but failed to make Roman's eyes meet his own.

"Yeah, that's fine. Whatever you want," Roman agreed, almost quietly. Dean looked down at Roman's hand, shaking just a tiny bit as he held the pencil.

"Roman…" Dean asked as he watched his hand tremble as he held the pencil, "Are you okay?"

Roman finally managed to look at him, and when he did he smiled, a smile that wasn't the least bit authentic and didn't reach his eyes. The same smile he had in the pictures in the trophy case. "Yeah," He scoffed softly, "Why wouldn't I be?" Roman shook his head, like he had never heard someone ask him how he was before in his life. His lips pursed together, then they were sucked in before he started writing random problems down on the paper.

Dean had finally realized something as he watched him.

Roman had this great life, a beautiful home and everything he could possibly want… but there wasn't anyone in his life who truly cared about his well-being. He thought back to what his mom said in the kitchen about perfection.

" _being amazing and being perfect are two separate things."_

They wanted a lot out of him, but they didn't want to _know_ him.

Dean breathed out softly before his nervous hand moved towards Roman's shaking one. It glided gently against his soft cotton sheets before he placed it on top of Roman's. The shaking stopped once Dean's fingers slowly laced with his own. The pencil dropped out of Roman's hand and both boys ended up staring deep into each other's eyes.

It was a moment of clarity for Roman. He saw Dean smile softly at him, then squeeze their hands together for comfort. Untold feelings danced in the back of their minds as he they looked at each other. Roman felt Dean's hand caressing his own, and then he let go, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is gonna be alright." Dean promised, with a smile.

Roman never believed it when someone told him that before, but as Dean smiled at him, with those dimples that made him feel like he was on top of the world he finally realized that…

It just might be.

* * *

A/N: Okay first let me apologize. My limit I set for myself when I write chapters is a maximum of 4000 words. So when I went to five I felt so bad because I feel like I'm making you read a lot and I know that makes people want to review less so I promise next chapter will be shorter hopefully only 2000 words or so.

With that being said let's review, Seth and Dean cuteness? Check. Cesabrose making you question how much you ship ambreigns truly? Check. Randy is still scary and crazy? Check and finally, Dean and Roman being cute without even trying? CHECK. I hope you guys like it. Do you think this means more for Roman and Dean now that Dean gets a glimpse into Roman's home life? – Melle *btw chapter seven is my least reviewed chapter, Jupiter's cock I still hate it.*


	9. Chapter 9

He'd never tire of Cesaro's kisses.

That's all Dean could think about as a soft, slow, open mouthed passionate kiss was found on his lips. Dean whimpered in his boyfriend's mouth, as he felt Cesaro's tongue glide gently against his own. His ass was being grabbed by those big, Swiss hands, cupped and held as Cesaro pressed all his weight on top of him. Their eyes opened a little through their haze as Tony started to move slowly between Dean's naked thighs, feeling their dicks delicately grind against each other.

Cesaro had kept his word. He promised Dean a date and that's exactly what Dean had got. A perfect date that started out with dinner, and laughing while Cesaro made sure Dean didn't burn the noodles. After, came some shitty rom-com starring Matthew Mcconaughey and Sarah Jessica Parker while they were on his couch. They barely got through the movie because Tony couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of Dean, kissing his neck, marring it with hickeys and squeezing his ass every chance he could. Eventually, this lead to Dean being carried to the Swiss jock's room, where their clothes came flying off and their bodies became pressed together.

Dean's neck was being kissed, and sucked deep into Tony's mouth, giving Dean that much needed pleasure he longed for.

But for some reason…

Dean was _nervous._

More nervous than he's' ever felt before and that probably had something to do with what he _knew_ was going to happen tonight. Cesaro was going to be his _first_. He knew it when he got to the house and saw Tony smile at him, it was a nervous smile that met his kind eyes. A smile that had been patient for the longest time, waiting, for Dean to be ready to give all of himself to him…

and tonight was finally going to be _the_ night.

Lube, and a fucking full box of magnums XL's laid by their side on the pillow as Dean was kissed once again. He kissed Cesaro with his eyes half open, tongue somewhere deep down Dean's throat as his blue eyes nervously took notice of the box, and the half full clear bottle of lube waiting there to be opened and used. His heart beat fast in his chest as he started to think about what Seth said to him yesterday. That this _wasn't_ supposed to be a big deal, it was just _sex_ and a part of Dean understood that.

But there was another part of Dean that knew it _was_ a big deal.

That he _was_ about to give himself to someone for the first time.

He watched Cesaro toss his legs over his shoulders and smile at Dean before kissing both of his naked thighs. Dean nervously smiled back at him, then laid out against Cesaro's pillows and closed his eyes. As they were closed, and Cesaro laid a sweet kiss to the throbbing tip of his dick… his mind went to the one person it shouldn't of at a time like this…

 _Roman._

Fuck.

 _Roman Reigns._

Dean had no idea why he was even thinking about Roman right now. They had stopped doing whatever they were doing a long time ago, decided by Dean in a very public bathroom at a bowling alley. So why was he on his mind… when he had a hot guy teasing the tip of his dick? Why was he on his mind when Dean could feel Cesaro's tongue slowly seep down towards his puckered entrance, and rim it, making him moan out loud at the sheer pleasure? Why was Roman Reigns on his mind at all when he felt that thick tongue go sneak inside of his heat, sucking and thrusting in and out at such an amazing pace?

 _Because you want him._

Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind he heard himself say that. He ignored it as he felt Cesaro suck his balls into his mouth, making Dean whimper…. He ignored it when he felt him kiss up his thighs once more and then take Dean's dick right into his mouth. He tried to ignore it as he watched Cesaro's head bob up and down on him. But as soon as his blond head fell back again on Tony's pillows, and Dean's eyes closed all he could see was him… _Roman_ touching him. _Roman_ holding him down as those pink lips stretched around his dick, smiling as he gave Dean the pleasure he knew Dean couldn't get from anywhere else.

Dean's breathing became erratic as he saw the Samoan man clearer now, long black hair full of sweat, gray eyes tentatively on him as that mouth was on Dean's dick, sucking, slurping… making Dean his all over again.

"YES!" Dean cried out, feeling nothing but Roman's lips on him. He could see Roman smile as he made Dean slowly cum in his mouth, swallowing most it, while letting some drip on the sides before he lapped it all up.

" _Mmm... Dean baby, you taste so good."_ He heard Roman say.

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes slowly opened to see Cesaro looking at him with an odd expression. Dean sat up in bed, with his elbows against the pillows as he looked back at his boyfriend. "Yeah? What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"You screamed out that I taste so good…. But you're the one who is getting the blow job?" Cesaro sat back with his arms crossed, looking at Dean in wonderment of what Dean might've been talking about. "Are you okay?"

As Dean looked at him, he had realized what just happened. He was dreaming about another guy while with Tony. He was dreaming about _Roman fucking Reigns_ over a guy who he cared about more than anything. Dean's whole body flushed a bright red as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. His feet dangled as he looked down at Tony's carpet, unable to look his boyfriend in the eye after what just happened.

"Dean?" Tony crawled on the bed behind him, stopping to wrap his arms around Dean. He had no idea what just happened here, but he figured that Dean must've just been scared and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. It wasn't a huge deal to Cesaro, but it seemed like a big one to Dean. "Hey, look whatever happened is not a big deal," Cesaro tried to comfort him by kissing Dean's neck softly, "You probably just got confused is all."

Dean shook his head at his boyfriend without turning around, "I wasn't confused Tony I…" He couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him that their first time was almost ruined by Dean thinking of another guy. One that Tony hates. _No_. That would hurt him too much. So, Dean had to lie.

"I just don't think I'm ready."

The lie slipped from his lips easily as he moved himself from Cesaro's embrace. He stood up, naked in front of the guy he cared about as his nervous hands idly played with his fingertips. "I don't think it's the right time to do this, Tony. Not yet…" Dean felt like such a fucking coward, "I think… I need more time."

Cesaro shook his head and scoffed humorlessly, as his feet hit the carpet. He cracked one of his knuckles and then blew out a very frustrated breath. He wasn't angry at Dean. In the back of his mind he knew Dean might not have been ready for this, but he had hope that since they got together again, Dean was more mature this time around. But maybe… he was wrong. Silence surrounded the room as neither of them could find anything to say to the other. Dean didn't know how to tell Cesaro the truth about Roman, and Cesaro didn't know how to tell Dean that he didn't think he was mature enough to handle this relationship.

He sighed softly, then let out a cough before telling Dean, "I… think it's best if I take you home."

"I don't want to go home," Dean defied him. "I want to be with you Tony."

"Dean… I don't want it to be awkward between us," Cesaro pleaded.

"It won't be. I may not be ready for sex yet but…" Dean walked until he was directly in front of Cesaro, making the Swiss jock stare up and down his naked body. "You can still do what you want with me."

He saw Cesaro contemplate on it for less than a second, before he pulled Dean back into his embrace. Dean smiled as he kissed him, hoping that when his eyes closed once again… he saw Cesaro and happiness instead of the one guy…

He knew he couldn't have.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later…**_

It really shouldn't have been this easy.

Laughing with someone who you once thought hated you, laying in his bed as you went over complicated trigonometry problems, or smiling with him and watching dent of his eye crinkle as he looked back at you. It shouldn't be easy to make him smile... or feel warmth whenever you teach him something that he didn't realize he knew. It shouldn't be easy to lay shoulder to shoulder with your former bully in his bed, a guy who you let go a few weeks back because it was the right thing to do...

But it _was_ easy.

Being around Roman was _easy_ now.

Laughing with Roman was _easy_ now.

Everything seemed so much easier since last week. After they held hands in bed and Dean told him everything was going to be alright, Roman seemed more comfortable with him. He would smile more, and talk a little bit more. It was only two weeks into tutoring but Dean felt at ease when he was with Roman. He seemed... happier than last week and Dean thought maybe it had something to do with their conversation, and Dean not judging him or putting unnecessary pressure like everyone else seems too. He couldn't put his finger on it but, Roman seemed… _happy_ for once and Dean didn't know why but...

That made him happy too.

Roman walked Dean up the stairs to his room and the first thing he did once they were settled was show Dean his grade from the pop quiz in Mrs. Keller's Trigonometry class. It was an B-, Roman's best grade in the class so far. He thanked Dean for not giving up on him last week after his mom had said some really intolerable words. Dean told him not to worry about it and they jumped right into studying.

What Dean had learned was that Roman was a very quick learner, the problem was him _retaining_ information. So Dean gave him some study tips, and ever since then, Roman has been laser focused on making sure he retained the information as well as understood it.

When they got to the middle of their 24th problem, Dean had looked up, catching Roman just… staring at him. His smile reached his blues as he looked at grays staring back at him. Roman's lips cracked into a small smile then his eyes fell back down to his textbook. Dean smirked a bit, and quickly, he tapped his own pencil on top of Roman's playfully then went back to studying. Roman looked up again with a smile and mimicked Dean by tapping his pencil against Dean's while letting out a light laugh.

"Quit it," Dean said playfully, looking into Roman's eyes, "Back to studying!"

"Sir yes sir!" Roman teased before he went back to studying.

They were only allowed a moment more of silence before Dean looked up to see Roman staring at him once again. His smile came so much quicker this time as he looked back into gray eyes, that were watching him with an intensity. It made Dean feel almost naked, like he was looking beyond his eyes... right into his soul.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Dean now asked, as his smile started to fade.

"Maybe looking at you helps me concentrate?" Roman whispered, without breaking eye contact.

"Please," Dean playfully pushed Roman, then looked down at his study book, kind of nervously. Ever since that night in the bowling alley bathroom, Dean was sure Roman had no feelings for him anymore. He saw him with Nikki all the time, kissing her and looking happy. He told him he was straight a while ago so he couldn't be flirting… He wasn't flirting...

 _Was he?_

"What's there to look at?" Dean mumbled without meeting his eyes.

He was too nervous of the answer. Roman wasn't flirting because Dean had hurt him and he decided that he was _straight_. Roman couldn't be flirting because he had a _girlfriend_. Roman couldn't be flirting because he hasn't shown any interest in Dean at all almost a month because Dean told him not too. He told him to bury his feelings and Roman did just as he asked... So this wasn't flirting. It _couldn't_ be because there was nothing between them anymore... Right?

Silence surrounded the room for a moment. Dean thought that maybe Roman didn't know what to say but once he looked up into those gray eyes once more, Dean finally got an answer that he wasn't at all expecting.

"Someone _beautiful_." Roman whispered to Dean, right before going back to his studies.

The pencil in Dean's hand stilled as Dean heard the words fall out of Roman's mouth. He let out a shuddered breath as he looked at Roman again. The jock didn't look up from his books, he just went right back into studying like he didn't just call Dean beautiful. Like he didn't just shake Dean to his very core with two simple fucking words.

Dean honestly thought he killed every interest Roman had in him when he pushed him away in that bathroom. He'd never forget the look in Roman's eyes as he told him he couldn't do anything with him anymore. But... there were those words once again, the same one's Roman spoke a few weeks prior as they laid in Dean's bed together. _He was beautiful_. At least to him. To the straight jock who used to hate him. Who used to help Randy bully him. It was beautiful irony and confusion all at once.

"Roman… I..." Dean began to say, but his sentence was cut off by Roman's door opening. A tall, tan man with salted gray and black hair came burrowing into the room. Roman saw him and immediately he sat up completely straight, and placed his hands behind his back.

"Dad. Hey, I didn't know you'd be home so early," Roman said as he looked up at his father.

"Always expect the unexpected. I told you that before son." His dad spoke to Roman, looking at him for a second before he turned his attentions to Dean. His father gave Dean a glance, eyeing his figure laying out on Roman's bed. He pursed his lips, kind of like Roman's mom did last week at Dean, then placed both hands behind his back. "Son, aren't you going to introduce me to your... friend?" His dad asked Roman, even though his eyes were still on Dean.

"Yes sir, um this is Dean Ambrose. He's my tutor, sir. Mom said it was okay for him to come over every Thursday and help me with Trigonometry since I am failing, sir..." Dean noticed that Roman hadn't moved from that straight up position since his father walked in. It was like he was a statue. Whatever this was had been ingrained in him and it was making Dean feel very uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Reigns," Dean tried his best to be polite. He sat up, reaching out his hand but it was only looked at by Mr. Reigns... not once was it touched. Dean expected Mr. Reigns to say hello back, at least. or to maybe wave at him or at least something polite but instead he turned away from Dean to give Roman a very intense stare before walked back to the door.

"I want him out of my home before bed time Roman, and you studying for that English final right after. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Roman said back, nodding.

Roman's dad gave Dean one last look, this one filled with intensity and what looked like disgust before he walked out and slammed the door. Roman waited until he was completely gone to lay back down and pick his pencil back up.

As he started on a new problem, he noticed Dean watching him, probably still in shock at their exchange. Roman sighed, and looked up into wondering blue eyes who deserved an answer to what just transpired, even if it was something Roman shouldn't tell him.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Roman said almost pathetically, "He just… look, he's a war veteran, and he doesn't really like gay people. Not that he goes to "kill the gays" rallies or anything like that, he just flat out refuses to acknowledge that people are gay in this day in age, so he has this thing, where he ignores you if you are… _homosexual_... which is why he didn't say hi to you, or attempt to shake your hand," Roman shook his head as he spoke, he knew that Dean would probably judge his family for their views and honestly he had every right too.

"Wait... how in the hell did he know I was gay?" Dean asked completely confused, "He could just tell by looking at me? What the hell? Do I have _I like dick_ written on my forehead in invisible ink or something?"

Roman tried not to laugh at that statement, instead he just smiled at Dean. "No, it's just his assumption. He's been like that his whole life. I'm sorry again," Roman apologized again, and this time it was Dean's turn to smile at him.

"Don't apologize, it's not like it's your fault your dad is a homophobe." Dean shrugged with a smile.

"No, but I used to be like him too. He kind of... made me think gay people are the worst type of people. He used to tell me things… old army stories that made me believe bad things about homosexual men and I guess it rubbed off on me a bit," Roman's head hung low as he spoke, he was embarrassed of how brainwashed he felt. "Hell… It wasn't until I..." Roman stopped his sentence before he could finish and then looked away from Dean.

"Until you what?" Dean asked, nudging him with his shoulder playfully.

"Nothing." Roman tried to let it go.

"C'mon…" Dean smiled softy at him, "Tell me."

Roman looked back up at him and when he did, Dean noticed his smile fade. He looked him deep in his blue eyes and blurted, "Until I kissed you…"

Dean swallowed slowly as he and Roman looked at each other. Blue and gray eyes never broke contact, as silence filled the room once again. Roman opened his mouth to say something, but the look on Dean's face showed him that maybe he was pushing it too far. _You're fucking straight_. Roman had to tell himself to get pass those deep blue eyes, and those lips that deserved to be kissed so badly. _Get over him already._

"Sorry…uh… back to question 24?" Roman said instead, hoping it would release the high tension that encamped the room.

Dean quickly nodded, thankful for the much needed distraction. He was doing too good dancing over how he felt about Roman and how Roman felt about him these days to ruin it now. He had Cesaro, Roman was straight... that's all that mattered.

"Okay…" He blew out a breath, "24."

* * *

Randy was fucked.

So fucking _fucked._

He sat down next to Roman and the jocks at lunch on Friday but his mind kept going back to last week. All week long it's been going back to Seth and his fucking boyfriend and what Randy did that night. His fork danced around in his salad as Randy thought about it.

 _"I'll get it!" Seth said as he ran towards the door in nothing but his underwear. Cody smiled as he watched him run from the kitchen to the door. Seth fit in his home so perfectly, Cody had absolutely no idea why he's never let him come over before._

 _Seth opened the door, only to see Randy there, with his eyes wide as he stared at Seth's naked body. Seth had now wished he had put on some clothes because the way Randy was looking at him was making him uncomfortable._

" _How did you find this address?" Seth asked nervous, with the door half open._

" _I… followed you guys here," Randy said back almost quietly, "Seth please. I just wanna talk." He pleaded. "I won't hurt you."_

" _Please leave me alone!" Seth said back, in a distraught voice, "I don't want to talk to you, you psycho! Just… go! Stop following me! Stop stalking me or my boyfriend will kick your ass!" Seth hoped his sentence didn't come out as nervous as it sounded._

" _I only want to talk! TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE!"_

 _Seth tried to closed the door on him but Randy placed a foot in so he couldn't then he grabbed Seth out of the apartment by his wrist. Seth whimpered, as he was pulled right up to Randy's chest so that they were eye to eye._

" _Seth please listen!" Randy tried again._

 _"RANDY LET ME GO!" this time, Seth yelled getting the attention of his boyfriend Cody, who was only in the kitchen. Cody came running out the apartment, only to see Seth there being manhandled by some guy._

 _"Seth please! I need to talk to you, just LISTEN" Randy was pulling on Seth's arms harshly trying to get him to listen. He didn't even see Cody come out of the apartment. In fact, Randy didn't notice Cody at all until he felt him pull the hand Randy was grabbing Seth with and twist it behind Randy's back, making him scream out in pain._

 _"Look I don't know who the fuck you are or why you're here..." Cody said, twisting Randy's hand even tighter, hearing a small crack, "But when someone asks you to let them go... you fucking let them go. Got it?"_

" _Fuck you faggot!" Randy screamed at him, only serving to make Cody twist his hand tighter, making it strain against Randy's muscle. Randy screeched out into the hallway and yelled, "Fine! I fucking got it! Let go! Fuck!"_

 _Cody looked at Seth, waiting for Seth to nod at him so he could let go. Seth stood there for a second, watching his boyfriend bring Randy to his fucking knees with just a twist of his hand. He had no idea why, but it so satisfying to see Randy finally hurt the way he's hurt others. When he started whimpering at Cody army trained tight grip, that's when Seth nodded at Cody that he could let go. Cody finally released Randy, watching him collapse to the floor in immense pain._

 _"Fuck! I think you fucking broke my hand!" Randy screamed at Cody, holding his hand for dear life._

 _"I broke a few bones in your hand, but not the whole thing. You'll live you asshole. But the next time you come here, or you mess with my boyfriend again and it won't just be your fucking arm broken pretty boy. Now get the fuck out of here and don't fucking come back." Cody was stern and Seth was mute as he hid behind his boyfriend. Randy and Seth's eyes met for a second as Randy stood back up, and that's when he Seth looked away._

 _"This is what I get for trying to apologize to fags," Randy said while looking at Seth. He was actually in more pain that Seth wouldn't hear him out than he was from his hand right now._

" _You may be off limits Rollins but I swear to_ _ **god**_ _, you're gonna pay for this." He and Cody stared each other off one last time before Randy walked away, while holding onto his hand._

Randy couldn't explain to coach _or_ Roman how he broke 7 fucking bones in his hand. So Coach benched him for three weeks until he healed. Being on the bench didn't bother Randy as much as it should've. What bothered him was _Seth_. That fucking queer. Hiding behind his boyfriend that night like Randy was some kind of _monster_. All he wanted to do was apologize but now that Cody was back Randy knew he wouldn't get a chance too.

So instead Randy vowed make Seth pay the only way he knew how.

As Randy thought about ways to get revenge, he saw fagbrose walking across the quad with his lunch in his hands. Randy smiled deviously, then nudged the rest of the jocks to watch as he got up and cut Dean off mid walk.

"Hey ugly… you going somewhere _fagbrose_?" Randy asked Dean, who hadn't looked up at him yet.

"I just want to eat lunch Randy, that's all," Dean said back. looking down.

"Oh did you hear _that_ guys?" Randy looked back at the jocks with a smile on his face then turned back to Dean, "The school's resident fag wants to eat lunch!" The jocks laughed for no reason at Randy tormenting Dean. Everyone except Roman who was clenching his fist underneath the table, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to punch Randy's lights out right now.

"I was eating lunch too, minding my own business until I saw your fag like face strolling on by…" Randy took Dean's soda off his lunch tray, and cracked the can open, before taking a small sip of it. "Ahh, is this cherry coke? Refreshing." He saw Dean's jaw tense but Dean said nothing back. "Got nothing to say you queer?" Randy dropped the pretenses and moved closer to Dean who was now giving him this look that Randy never noticed in him before. Like he _wasn't_ scared. Randy smirked at the challenge in Dean's eyes, "You look thirsty fagbrose… here… how about I cool you off?" And without further warning, Randy takes Dean's soda and spills the entire contents on top of Dean's head.

The entire school started to laugh as Dean got drenched in soda. Randy smiled at his work, as Dean looked at back him with tears filling his eyes. He was standing there, his shaking tray in his hands nervously. Randy was about to pick something else up off the tray to throw onto Dean but his hand was suddenly stopped… by Roman pulling it away.

"I think that's enough… Randy." Roman said, getting in between Dean and Randy.

The whole school went quiet as they watched the situation unfold before their eyes. Roman never stood up for anyone at school, he was always the one laughing along with the jocks and now? Everyone sat back, in shock that he actually had the courage to stand up to Randy.

"Hey, C'mon quarterback, I'm just having a little fun!" Randy said as he tried to get over to Dean again.

Roman pushed him back, making Randy stumble a bit, "I said that's _enough_ , Randy. You're already benched for three fucking weeks. Do you want me to tell Coach that you're bullying again? You'll be out for the rest of the season, whether your hand is broken or not."

Randy gave Roman a curious look before he raised his good hand in the air and nodded in defeat, "Fine, you're right. We'll pick this up later. Right, _fagbrose?_ " Randy smirked at Dean then went to go sit back down with the jocks.

Roman kept his eyes on Randy until he sat down, then turned around to talk to Dean but it was too late...

He was already running away.

* * *

Seth got word of what happened to Dean at lunch today. He was going to wait until after school to check on Dean but he heard they let Dean go home early to change. He texted Cesaro but he forgot they had a lacrosse conference all week long in Texas so he couldn't console Dean. As Seth waited for the final bell to ring he contemplated on what to do. He knew what Randy did today to Dean had something to do with him.

Which made Seth's blood boil.

Cody told him to stay away from Randy after Seth told him the whole story of why he showed up at his apartment. Ever since then Cody has been picking him up from school and taking him to school to make sure Seth is safe. But this was the last straw for Seth. That homophobic jock asshole wasn't going to get away with bullying his friend anymore.

Not on Seth's watch.

When the bell rung, signifying the end of school, Seth quickly got up, without saying goodbye to Naomi or anyone else and he ran towards the other end of the school. He was in search of one person and one person only and when he found Randy, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

After asking around some circles to find him, someone finally pointed Seth in the right direction. He had found Randy in the locker rooms by himself. He could hear him singing a tune in the showers. Some weird Drake song. Seth entered the room and tossed his expensive satchel down because he didn't want to get it wet… then he walked straight into the showers.

Randy was lathering himself up so much and singing he didn't even notice Seth until Seth tapped on his shoulder. Randy turned around and once he did, Seth grabbed his entire package, dick and balls in his hand and squeezed hard, making Randy groan out in pain.

"I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen, got it?" Seth said, looking at Randy who was getting red in the face. He nodded, as he looked at Seth in the eyes, while he squeezed his junk hard, "You wanna come after me… then fucking come after me. But leave my best friend alone. You may have scared me once when you almost choked me in school but I'm not afraid of you anymore. My boyfriend is back and he's been teaching me a few things. Like how to bring a man to his knees by grabbing his dick while talking." Randy grunted again, almost going blue in the face "So this is your final warning shit face... leave me and Dean alone or I swear I'll kick your ass myself."

Seth let go of Randy then began to walk away but not before Randy grabbed him and pushed Seth against the tile in the bathroom.

"You should've let me apologize!" Randy yelled at him as water cascaded between them.

"Fuck you." Seth spat back, waiting for Randy to make a move.

Seth was expecting a punch to the gut, a slap or even a choke…

What he wasn't expecting was blue eyes to meet his underneath the shower head in a school locker room…

Or the sudden kiss that was placed on his nervous lips.

* * *

 _ **On the other side of town…**_

Dean was in his room with the door locked underneath his towel. After coming home and washing the cherry coke out of his hair he just laid down naked underneath the towel in his room. Randy usually bullied him in front of the jocks, but having almost the entire school along with everyone in the 12th grade class see you humiliated was a few low. He knew Randy would've went further too if Roman hadn't stepped in. It surprised Dean, especially after the awkward way the left things the night before during tutoring. Roman had said some things that confused Dean, making it weird for the both of them. Seth barely spoke to him since Cody came back, and Cesaro and him were barely scraping by since last Friday.

Dean couldn't catch a break.

Cesaro sent him a million texts asking him if he was okay because apparently Seth texted him in Texas. But Dean didn't answer any of them. Right now he just wanted to lay there, and pretend like today didn't happen. He shut his phone off and laid out against his pillows with a soft sigh. Dean was ready to go to sleep when there was a knock on his door.

"Dean honey?" His mom called him through the door.

"Go away mom, please," Dean mumbled back, barely moving his head off the pillow.

"Dean honey, um, there's a boy from school here to see you. He says his name is Roman."

Once Dean heard the name, his head shot up from his pillow. He thought he was hearing his mom wrong so Dean got up with his towel wrapped around him and quickly, he opened the door. Low and behold, Roman was there along with his mom who carried a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Hey honey, Roman here says you know him from tutoring," His mom gave a Dean a ' _will talk about this later'_ look before she kissed Dean's forehead. "I'll let you boys talk." She waved them off them disappeared downstairs.

Dean and Roman stared quietly at each other as Dean leaned against his door. There was silence as Roman looked into blue eyes that were puffy around the tops, and dark underneath. He had been crying. Roman could tell. He wanted so bad to reach forward and touch Dean's face but he knew he couldn't.

Dean was off limits.

He made that clear enough times for Roman to get it. But it didn't stop Roman from caring about him. Dean said nothing as he turned around and let Roman into his room. The door was shut and locked behind them and then they stood awkwardly face to face.

"Why are you here, Roman?" Dean asked, almost quietly.

"You know why I'm here," Roman whispered back softly.

Dean gave him one look filled with so much emotion that Roman couldn't fully register what it meant. He saw Dean shake his head then turn around and walk to the bed. He laid down gently on it, looking out his window, without saying anything else. Roman watched him from the bed for just a second before he took off his sneakers by the door and then got in bed with Dean.

Dean felt the bed dip softly, then a presence near him. He didn't move out of his place, even when he felt Roman's arms go around him, like he was trying to protect him for everything bad that's ever happened in the world.

Roman said nothing, neither did Dean.

Words didn't need to be said right now as Roman snuggled closer to Dean. He held him close to his chest, and laid there with him as they both looked out his window together. Dean found himself feeling more comfortable than he's ever been before…

Even with Cesaro.

Their hands laced together on Dean's stomach, and as for a second Dean turned his head, to find gray eyes staring at him with a small smile found on his face.

Dean had no idea what he was doing in that moment when he leaned forward…

And gave Roman a soft kiss.

* * *

A/N: finished editing this so late so I'm sorry if it's a little jumbled, but as promised an early-ish update. So much shit went down in this chapter you'd think I'd be tired of it by now but guess what's already written? Chapter 10 and getting that one is entirely up to you guys. So what did you think? Good, bad, oh no… or maybe something else? – Melle.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean's first kiss was with Seth.

He'd always remember it because it was the very first time he would kiss a boy in his life. Seth was a great kisser, his lips weren't full, but they were delicate, and soft. Dean remembered thinking that he'd never get a better kiss then the one he got at fourteen, in his bed with his best friend.

But then he was kissed by Roman.

That night, against the oak tree with Roman's hands around his neck and his lips taking all the pleasure they wanted from Dean's until it confused him to the point of anger. That kiss, no matter how strange it may be to some people was unmeasurable by Dean himself.

He'd thought Roman couldn't top it, but then he held him against the wall of Baron Corbin's bathroom and made Dean think otherwise.

He'd thought he'd never top it but then he was held close to Roman's body, and kissed in a very public, bowling alley bathroom.

 _And now?_

Dean could hear Roman breathing hard as his lips left the jocks. Gray eyes stared at him, with a strange intensity that Dean couldn't fully described even if he tried too. He started to think that maybe he made a mistake, kissing Roman again. Maybe he read the signs wrong or maybe Dean had let his heart do the talking for one fucked up moment... and ruined everything. Roman hadn't stopped looking at him, but it was like he was frozen in time... confused on what to do next.

"Roman," Dean moved in closer to him, blue eyes trained on stiff grays, "I'm sorry...I.."

"Don't," Roman whispered back. His eyes were laser focused on Dean, as his hands pulled Dean in closer. Dean's breath hitched softly as he was grabbed gently, towel almost falling off his naked body as he laid chest to chest with his former bully. "Dean..." His name was whispered directly near Dean's mouth. Roman's grays latched onto it, and stayed as he spoke, "I'm straight." The lie came off his lips too easily. His breathing went became uncontrollable as his forehead was placed on Dean's softly. "Fuck, I'm straight." He tried to say again, this time more to himself than to Dean.

"Roman..." Dean couldn't get out any other words than his name. Especially since this straight guy was looking at his lips, and squeezing Dean's bare sides tight, like he was frustrated, emotionally, physically... sexually. He blew out a breath, and that's when Dean felt his hands burrowing underneath his towel. They never released eye contact as Roman's big calloused hands moved up Dean's leg, making Dean whimper. Blue eyes stayed on gray even when those hands squeezed his thigh, and then grabbed his ass, and pulled Dean on top of him.

"I'm straight," Roman whispered to Dean, right before his placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

Dean didn't get a chance to think as he slowly kissed Roman back. Their lips, and teeth clashed as they slowly made out, with Roman's hands on Dean's bare ass, alternating between cupping, and squeezing as Dean moaned into his mouth. The towel was torn off of Dean gently, leaving him naked on top of Roman, who couldn't control his hands, or where they landed on Dean's body.

Roman released Dean's lips for just a second so he could look at him. Dean's eyes slowly opened too, a soft pant released from his lips as he looked down at Roman. He could feel Roman's hands all over his body, caressing his pale skin, and softly squeezing like he was trying to imprint it to memory. Dean bit his lip when he watched Roman's gray eyes tear themselves away from his own, to look down at Dean's hard dick. He watched Roman lick his lips as he looked at it, and then look back up at Dean, who was blushing from his face to his chest.

"Do you wanna touch it?" Dean whispered softly, nuzzling his nose against Roman's.

"I wanna touch you everywhere." Roman said back, breathing out extra hard. "But I'm afraid too."

Dean leaned down on top of him, placing all his weight on Roman. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, before Dean smiled, and kissed him again. This time Roman melted into like kiss, sipping from Dean's lips like a fountain full of pleasure, want and desire. Dean said nothing as he pulled back from Roman's lips, and took his hand. He kissed his palm softly, then placed it between their bodies. "Don't be scared," He whispered to him softly, "Touch me."

Roman blew out an anxious breath as he looked at Dean. He made sure to keep his eyes on him as his nervous hand took hold of Dean's throbbing dick. _Fuck._ It felt so good in his hand. Dean's lip tugged between his teeth to keep from moaning as Roman started to stroke him, as if he would himself while masturbating. _Holy fuck_ , it felt so new to Roman, touching someone else like this, but it also felt so... right. Dean broke eye contact with him as his head hit Roman's shoulder to keep him from moaning. Roman kept up his pace, figuring that he was doing a good job since Dean was withering on top of him...

It wasn't until Dean unzipped his pants, and started stroking Roman the same way Roman was him that Roman actually realized...

He couldn't pretend anymore.

Their eyes caught once again, blue and gray staring deep at each other as they slowly jerked each other off. Gone, was thoughts of school today, Randy, bullying, or even Cesaro all replaced with pants, and soft moans so Dean's mom couldn't hear her son fooling around with the school's star quarterback. Roman grunted a little loudly, but Dean doubted his mom heard because he quickly kissed him so that they could moan into each other's mouths. Roman was so big in his hand, not as big as Cesaro but a nice size as well, Dean fooled around with the tip, just like Seth taught him to do and that's when he knew… Roman was on the edge of no return.

"Fuck!" Roman didn't mean to yell as loudly as he did, but he couldn't help it. Dean was giving him the best hand job he's probably ever gotten in his life. "Dean… I'm gonna..."

Dean nodded at him, and smiled, whispering that he was close too. He felt one of Roman's hands grab his asscheeks hard as he stroked faster, getting Dean to the edge right with him. When Dean started whimpering, little spouts of white cum spilled on Roman's shirt, staining it as his own shout out in Dean's hand, running down his pale legs.

Dean fell on top of him, and as they breathed out heavily together… sudden realizations started playing in the back of their minds. Nikki, Cesaro and the fact that they just cheated on the people they cared about… with each other.

"Dean…" Roman sat up with a very limp Dean on top of him.

"Yeah?" Dean said back as he listened to Roman's heartbeat, and tried to ignore that guilty feeling that was burning inside of him.

"I don't think I'm straight."

It was the first time Roman said it out loud to anyone, even himself and it scared him more than he realized. Dean looked up at him, and smiled softly at worried grays. He knew Roman was scared, but this was a big thing for him… and Dean didn't wanna ruin it by saying something stupid. So instead, he placed Roman's arms around him…

And kissed him again.

* * *

Seth felt Randy's lips on his and almost immediately he pushed him away and slapped him hard in the face. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" Seth screamed at him, as Randy held his reddened face in his hands. "You think you can call me a fag then kiss me like you aren't one yourself? You go around bullying my best friend for being gay when we both know you're fucking gay too. Newsflash dumbass, I'm a guy, I have a dick. Kissing me, stalking me that makes you fucking gay. But you wanna pretend that you're not gay fine. But don't you ever… try to put your nasty homophobic lips on mine ever again."

Seth walked away after that, but not before Randy got his final word in.

"You know you like it Rollins. I felt your lips give into mine. I _know_ you want me. You know you want me too."

Seth stilled his movements for a second to listen to Randy, then shook his head as he kept walking. He left the boys locker room to find Cody, who was now doubt waiting for him in the parking lot. Seth felt his wet clothes getting warmed by the sun and the cool air as he exited the school. He kept his cool and tried not to think about what Randy said to him as he saw Cody wave at him. He released a breath and smiled at his boyfriend, before walking to up to him.

Seth hugged him tightly, and closed his eyes, taking in Cody's scent and warmth. Cody hugged him back, but also pulled away when he felt Seth's damp clothes on his own. "Hey baby. Why are you wet?" Cody asked as he pushed some of Seth's wet brown hair behind his ear.

"Oh," Seth looked down at himself, and then shrugged as he thought of a good lie. "It was super-hot today so I decided to shower in the boy's locker room before you came but then realized I forgot my towel so I had to just hurry up and get dressed because I knew you were waiting for me." He hoped Cody brought it as he walked over to the passenger's seat and got in.

Cody made a face, watching him walk away before he got in as well and then took off towards Seth's house. "You sure you're alright?" He asked Seth as he noticed him far off, looking out of the window. "Orton didn't try anything again did he? Cause I swear I'll beat his fucking ass," Cody promised.

"He didn't," Seth answered quietly, "At least not to me. But Dean suffered though," Seth sighed softly, "I'm gonna go over later to make sure he's okay, but for now, tell me about your day. Did they clear you to go back on your tour or no?"

Cody's jaw tensed as he watched the road. He didn't want to talk about this with Seth. The military was his life and he couldn't really believe he got sent home for something so small. "Not yet. They said they want me to get mentally evaluated as well as physically. My foot is doing fine but they want to make sure I'm 100 percent before I get back."

Seth nodded as he listened to Cody. He knew the army was all Cody knew, his father was a marine veteran and his mom was a nurse in the army as well. He wanted to make them proud and Seth knew it must've been eating Cody alive to not be able to serve his country. He took Cody's free hand and kissed it, relaxing his boyfriend a little bit.

"My parents aren't home," Seth said with a smile, "We can make love in my room for as long as you want… if you want to stay instead of just dropping me off."

Cody looked at him when the light turned red and then smirked, as Seth played with his fingers. "The last time you said that, I had to sneak out while they were in the drive way."

"Yeah, but that's only because they got back too early. But right now, them and my brother are on a three-day trip to Vermont. So it's really just me… and you baby." He leaned over and gave Cody a kiss, stilling Cody from driving once the light turned green. As they kissed the car behind them beeped loudly, making Cody and Seth smile as they pulled away.

"Okay, fine. Your place. But let's go get something to eat first. How about sushi?"

Seth smiled and nodded at his boyfriend, they may not be exclusive yet but he really couldn't ask for a better guy.

* * *

The moment Dean saw Cesaro's name pop up on his caller ID later that night, was the first time Dean's ever been nervous to answer the phone. He had left so many messages, and so many voicemails that Dean knew he couldn't just keep actively avoiding him anymore. He looked at the left side of his bed, feeling guilty that Roman had been there just an hour ago, kissing him, grabbing him… jerking him off. Dean fought the memory as he looked at his phone. He didn't want to lie to Tony, but he didn't know how to explain the truth either. How could he tell him that he had feelings for his bully? That Roman had feelings for him too? That the reason why he couldn't sleep with him was because he couldn't stop thinking about Roman kissing him instead?

Dean let out a shaky breath as he pressed answer on his phone.

 _Here goes nothing._

"Dean?" Cesaro spoke quickly, his tone obviously laced with worry, "Hey are you okay? I got a text from Seth telling me about what happened today in school. I can't believe Randy. When I get back, I swear I'm gonna mull that asshole."

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me Tony. I told you that," Dean said back, sitting up in bed. "He's an asshole, yes but it isn't your fight. It's mine."

"Just because it's your fight doesn't mean you have to do it alone, Dean." Cesaro reassured him. "I want to be there for you, but you never let me. I tried to stick up for you, and you tell me to stop. I get it, you want to do this alone, but aren't you tired of being bullied? Aren't you tired of being humiliated in front of the entire school?" Cesaro sounded frustrated, and Dean could tell it was probably because his back was against the wall. He felt helpless, and it was because Dean didn't want anyone to come on their chariot and be his white knight. Dean understood his plight, but at the same time he stood by his convictions. Cesaro would just have to understand that.

"Yes! I'm tired of being bullied, but I'm even more tired of you trying to fix shit for me. I cry in the bathroom at the bowling alley, and you attack Roman… I tutor him and you argue with me about it in your car for over half an hour. I don't want you to help me all the time. I don't need you to fix me, or tell me I'm dumb for tutoring a guy who actually happens to be the sweetest guy when he's not being ordered around by his mom, or his dad or fucking Randy Orton." Dean couldn't believe he just said that, but the word vomit came out of his mouth before he got a chance to stop it. When Tony went silent on the line, Dean thought that maybe he hung up on him, but eventually he heard him sigh, before he spoke again.

"I can't believe you're calling a guy who once helped take turns slamming you into a locker sweet. Or defending him at all. Dean, he's a bully and an asshole just like Randy is. He might be sweet to you now, but he will eventually hurt you again. That's his nature. Bad people do bad things, so yes. I'm a little over protective but it's only because I love you."

As soon as Cesaro said it, the words rang in Dean's ears over and over again. Tony loved him… Tony was _in love_ with him and Dean just got done cheating on him an hour ago. Guilt stained his tongue even more now, giving him such an empty feeling Dean could throw up if he really wanted too. Tony loved him yet Dean couldn't stop thinking about another guy. Tony loved him yet Dean let Roman touch him, and do things to him while his mom was probably baking downstairs. Tony loved him but Dean… didn't know if he loved him back.

"You love me?" Dean nervously asked back, hoping that maybe he heard Cesaro wrong.

"I love you, Dean." Tony said again, Dean could practically hear the joy in his voice as he said it once more. "That's why I wanna help, but I also respect your wishes, if you want me to stay out of it all, I will. Just please, try to remember that Roman _isn't_ a good guy. No matter what, good guys don't hurt you. Tutoring him is fine, but don't make a connection with a monster."

Dean heard him call Roman a monster and all it did was make Dean feel even worse. He should've told him that the guy he thought was a monster spent the afternoon in his bed. Or that Dean was the one to kiss him first which lead to doing something they both shouldn't have done. He should've told Tony the truth, but Dean knew that the truth meant losing him and he didn't know if he was ready to lose Tony or not.

"Tony… I..." Dean's sentence was cut off by a text from none other than Roman himself. "I… gotta call you back." Cesaro sighed his okay and then Dean hung up, and quickly opened his texts. He wished the words on the screen didn't make him smile, and he wished that feeling in the pit of his stomach, was guilt… instead of butterflies.

 _Hey Dean, I uh… I hope we can talk, maybe Thurs_ _day on our next tutoring session? I know we left a lot of things unsaid and I said something to you I haven't admitted to anyone but I um… I guess I wanna talk about what this means… for you and me. I'm rambling this is the longest text I've ever sent. Uh… text me back when you can. – Roman_.

Dean read the text over and over again with a smile, but at the same time, Cesaro's words played over and over again in the back of his mind.

 _"Don't make a connection… with a monster."_

* * *

Roman got home 2 hours after he and Dean fooled around. He got out of the car, and once he did he turned his phone on. He missed calls from his mom and dad, but he figured he'd just tell them a lie when he came in. He had texts from Randy, asking him if he wanted to meet up, and one message from Nikki, asking him where he was. Roman sighed at all of them, turning his phone on silent and walking inside his house.

His shoes came off as he called for his mom, and when he heard nothing, he walked into the kitchen, to see both of his parents there, along with Nikki who looked worried.

"Mom… Dad… Nik, what's going on?" Roman asked suspiciously as he came in and sat down.

"Well, son… we were worried about you so we called your coach to see if you maybe had a practice today, but you didn't. So we called Randy to see if he was with you… and you weren't," His mom spoke softly as they all looked at Roman seriously. "That's when we called Nikki, and asked her if she was maybe with you and she said no. She even came over here to prove that she wasn't."

Roman looked at all three of them, and tried to figure out what was happening right now. Did they know about where he was? Did they know about Dean? _Fuck._ Roman pain to panic. Shit. He tried to keep a cool head as he crossed his hands on the table.

"Son," His father looked at him, causing Roman's eyes to go directly on him. "You know your mother and I expect a lot out of you. We give you everything and that's why we expect so much back." Roman nodded at his father, "That's why we're all here right now… Nikki has told us you haven't been spending time with her lately, and Randy said the same thing. They both say they don't know your whereabouts lately and that is troubling since that is unlike you. Now I didn't raise no son of mine to be anything less than exceptional, so I will give you a chance to answer this question, and answer it honestly. Okay?"

Roman nodded again, "Yes, sir." He said looking at his father.

"Roman… _are you on drugs?"_

* * *

A/N: So a lot happened in this in such a short time and I was hoping I made up for the bad chapter nine I released so hopefully I did. What do you think? Should it have gone that far with Dean and Roman? Is Randy right about Seth wanting him? Will Cesaro and Dean last now that Dean knows Roman isn't as straight as he thinks he is? – Melle.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Roman did was laugh.

It was a loud, hearty laugh that rumbled somewhere deep in his stomach. The chair he sat in creaked on it's heel as he clutched his stomach and laughed liked what he had just heard, was the funniest thing in the entire world. His mom, blew out a breath through her nose and his dad's fingers clutched tightly together as they watched their son laugh like he was at some sort of comedy roast where the punchline happened to be that their son used drugs.

"You think this is funny?" The snipe in his father's voice cut the laughing short, replacing it with the fear Roman held for his father. "Because your mom and I are having a hard time finding _the joke_ in you doing drugs, young man!"

"I'm not on drugs," Roman finally managed to say as his laughter died down. His father gave him a look, one that spoke volumes without words. He couldn't be more disgusted at Roman right now, and Nikki… her worried hazel eyes stared at him too, in confusion and probably empathy at how awkward this situation was. Then there was his mom… who's expression was the worst when it came to showing how much of a disappointment she saw, as she looked back at her son. A sad, frustrated stare, with lips, half pursed, as she quietly let Roman know… that she didn't think any of this was funny.

In reality, it really wasn't funny at all.

The only reason Roman laughed as soon as he heard the question, was because of the sheer irony of it all. He had his mom and dad and his girlfriend all looking at him, disappointed and worried that he might be doing meth or coke or maybe molly…. when in reality Roman was out kissing Dean in his bed, jerking Dean off in his bed, grabbing Dean's ass in his bed, doing things to another boy, in his bed, that wouldn't be funny at all if they knew they truth.

The truth that he liked kissing boys instead of girls.

That he thought of having sex with boys more often than not.

That he happened to be falling for a boy… and not a girl.

How funny would they find it if they knew Roman liked the way Dean's ass and dick felt in his hands?

 _Probably not funny at all._

"I took an extra tutoring day with Dean." Roman decided that a small lie wouldn't hurt matters as he was already so far deep in shit he could smell manure, "He isn't usually free today but I asked, and he said he happened to be. So we studied. You guys want me to pass Trig right?" His parents slowly nodded at him, "Then you gotta let me do what I gotta do to pass. I don't ever want to disappoint either of you, so I got some more studying in. I am sorry for not calling or texting sir," He spoke more to his dad now, "And I apologize for not telling you sooner."

Their facial expressions changed from disappointed to relieved in a matter of seconds. It looked like they believed what Roman was saying. He let out a breath, and tapped his foot nervously underneath the table, hoping that they took the bait and didn't question him further.

"Well, I gotta say, I thought you were up to no good, and that's not like any son of mine. So I'm proud that you took up some extra tutoring hours, son. That is what responsible adults do. You wanna get into Florida state you need those grades to be absolutely perfect. Now, I can't say I'm fond of your choice of a tutor, after all he is a gay," Roman tried not cringe as he heard him refer to Dean that way, "But if he's helping you succeed, so maybe those fags are good for something!" He slapped Roman's shoulder and held on, while Roman faked a tight smile, "I'm very proud of you, son. Good job. For once, you didn't fuck it all up. Now, off to your room, and unfortunately it's too late for Nikki to stay so you'll have to walk her to the door."

Roman nodded as words seemed to escape him. He got up, with Nikki, taking her hand in his own as they both walked towards the front door. Roman looked back, and saw his father smiling at him and Nikki, giving him a very proud look, that Roman only saw when he won his games or came home with and A+ on his homework. He held Nikki's hand a little tighter, until his parents were out of sight; that's when he let go, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I appreciate you coming out," Roman told her, trying to ignore the obvious look in her eyes. "You didn't have to do that." _No, really. You didn't._ He thought to himself.

"Romie bear you know I love you and would do anything for you." She came closer, placing her hands on his upper chest, hazel eyes now staring at him with a smile, "After all, this is not just your life, it's ours. I'm gonna be your wife one day, so I gotta make sure you're doing the right thing to succeed." Roman hated how much she sounded like his parents as she said that. Nikki had their life planned out as much as his parents did, and he absolutely hated every moment of it. She was a sweet girl, but Roman didn't know if his love for her was real, or a part of the fantasy he drew up of what his life was supposed to be.

His awkwardly nodded, then held it open for her, so she could go, but Nikki stopped for one minute, placing her arms around his neck and giving him an unwanted, slow kiss. Roman kissed her back, but it lacked spark, fire, and passion. Something he wondered if Nikki noticed at all.

"Goodnight, Romie bear," She whispered with a smile.

"Night Nik, see you at school tomorrow." Roman said back, as she walked out the door.

Once the door was closed Roman leaned against it, closed his eyes and sighed. He might've gotten away with it tonight but it didn't change the fact that he did something earlier that would've given his dad a heart attack if he knew the truth.

"Fuck me," Roman whispered to himself as he hit his head against the door.

 _What the hell was he going to do now?_

* * *

When Dean came downstairs for dinner, his mom noticed the small smile on his face. She got the call from school earlier, about the bullying situation and of course she had a fit, screaming at the principle, asking him what the hell was he gonna do about it. Of course, he didn't have many solutions. It was even worse when she came to pick Dean up and he reeked of cherry coke, his eyes red from crying so much. She thought Dean was gonna be depressed for the next week about this, but after that Roman boy left a couple of minutes ago… Dean seemed _happy_. His mom was downstairs, so she didn't know what happened in Dean's room but she also wasn't stupid. She hadn't seen Dean smile like that since he told her he liked a boy… named Seth all those years ago.

She placed a plate in front of him and he started to eat, while reading a book at the same time. His mom smirked at him, and then started to place left overs in the Tupperware as she spoke. "So honey… that Roman person who had just left… how do you really know him?"

Dean slowly looked up from his book at his mom's back as she spoke. His mouth was half full of chicken and mashed potatoes as he tried to think of a way to reply without making her too suspicious, "Uh…I tutor him?" _Good save, Ambrose,_ he thought to himself, "He just came over to make sure that I was okay."

"Oh, is that so? That's sweet of him," His mom's voice was high in disbelief but she covered it well, "And these tutoring sessions between you two… are they just friendly?"

"Mom…" Dean dropped the fork on his plate and placed his book down with a sigh, "I just tutor him, that's it okay?" He tried to get her to drop it and stop fucking pandering about Roman.

"I understand you tutor him honey," His mom replied, as she came over to the table, and sat across from him, "All I'm asking is if it's more than that? I mean, I got a nice look at him when I answered the door, he's handsome and was very respectful. If you happened to be… seeing him in some way, I wouldn't disapprove."

"Mom for god's sake!" Dean shook his head and tried to hide his obvious blush from his mom, "It's not like that… I mean, I don't… He's… _ugh_ mom, I don't want to talk about this with you okay? It's complicated and you'd judge me if you knew. Just understand that I tutor him and yeah he's sweet but there's a lot more going on than that and now is not a good time to discuss it okay?'

His mom seemed okay with that answer. She nodded, then picked up her own fork, and scooped some mashed potatoes in her mouth, "Can we talk about it later?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah," Dean smiled and agreed, "We can. But, mom? Uh, can we not tell dad? He's still reeling from the whole Seth crush thing; I don't think he's ready for another one."

His mom laughed, "Yeah, he did not expect to see what he saw…" She sighed softly, "Alright, it's between us… for now."

"Between us." Dean said back, before he started to eat again.

* * *

 **One week later**

March blew in faster than February had left. Dean sat by the oak tree, zipping up his hoodie as he drew Roman, with his hair out, laying in his bed. It was Wednesday now, one more day until their tutoring session. He didn't want to admit how excited he was to get to see him alone again. Every day for the past week they have been secretly texting, just to see how the other was. Roman got flirty with him sometimes, calling him beautiful more than once. Dean never knew how to reply to it, he knew it made him smile, and it made him blush sometimes too, but how do you reply to someone who thinks you're completely beautiful… even if you don't?

The soon to be spring air whisked around him, creating small sounds in the breeze as Dean happily fixated on one of Roman's eyes. His pencil worked over-time to get it right. He got the shape down, and was working on the iris as he heard grass crunch near the hill. Dean waited to see who it was, hoping to god, Jesus, Mary and Madonna that it wasn't Randy Orton. He had been actively avoiding him at all cost since last week and it's worked so far. Whenever he saw Randy, he ran the other way before he caught sight of him, which was cowardly on Dean's end but also a good way to avoid his own lunch being thrown on him again. His heart thumped in his chest as waited, the crunch of the crisp grass sounding closer and closer until Dean's blue eyes came upon… _Tony,_ who was walking over to him with a smile. He sat down near Dean, and almost immediately, a relieved but still terrified Dean closed his sketchbook and put it away. Tony laughed at how quickly Dean hid his sketchbook from him, like he didn't want Cesaro to see what he had been drawing.

"So, I see that along with not calling or texting me, all week, you added hiding things as well?" He asked as he looked at Dean, "Is this what our relationship has been reduced too?"

"You didn't call me or text me either Tony, the phone works both ways you know," Dean pressed his bag up to his chest and held it there, partly for comfort, the other, protection. He had a feeling this conversation between them would end badly and that's why Dean's been avoiding it. Cesaro was such a good guy, and the way Dean acted over the phone last week was really, _really_ shitty. He deserved an apology and so much more but Dean was afraid. He was afraid that it wouldn't be enough, that _he..._ wasn't enough for Tony anymore.

"You're right, I could've called, but I was too busy at home worrying that you'd never speak to me again." Cesaro moved Dean's bag out of his hands, placing it on the grass next to him. He took one of Dean's hands in his own and caressed it softly, "I know our conversation didn't end in the best way, but I meant what I said last week Dean, I love you. I think you're amazing, smart and talented. I know I may have over stepped on the bullying thing, but it's only because I care about you... a lot. _Tu es mon coeur."_

Cesaro opened Dean's palm and gave it a small kiss, Dean's cheeks heated bright red as he looked back at him. Tony was too good for him, a sweet, kind guy who loved Dean and wanted him in almost every way possible. His eyes beamed bright at him as Dean stared, his blue eyes trying to figure out what he did that made a guy like Tony want him so much. Dean was pulled gently by the arm on top of Cesaro. He let out a laugh, as Tony's hands wrapped around his waist. He looked down at him, his slight smile permanent on his beautiful face as he gripped Dean's waist. He leaned up and kissed the collar of Dean's neck, then up towards his cheek... Dean blushed even more once he pulled back, and found Tony staring at him.

"I'm sorry too," Dean softly apologized as he laid his head on Cesaro's strong shoulders. He felt Cesaro's hands traveling up and down his back, and once those blue eyes met his brown for a final time… Dean was kissed, slowly, unabashedly and passionately. He smiled against Cesaro's lips and as the oak tree shaded the way he held him, Dean tried to figure out...

How he would ever let Tony go

* * *

Later on that same day Dean was laying in his bed with Seth after school. Seth had drove him home so they could talk since they haven't really seen much of each other lately. Cesaro wasn't happy about Seth taking up his Dean time but Seth just stuck his tongue out at him and told him that he will always come first to Dean.

Seth was now on top of him, sitting snug against Dean's dick like it meant absolutely nothing, as Dean looked out his window. He couldn't stop thinking about Tony, or their ten minute make out session underneath the oak tree at lunch, or what he was going to say to Roman tomorrow when he saw him. He never thought that he, a loser at Bayside high who spent his time drawing and buried in books, could ever have two guys who wanted him in different ways. Dean sighed softly, lost in thought when he was smacked by his friend with one of his big pillows.

"I'm sitting on top of you and you're day dreaming?" Seth said as he hit him again, "There was once a time you fantasized about me doing this to ya know!" Seth faked hurt as he slammed Dean's pillow on his head, causing Dean's blond hair to fluff up from the air.

Dean laughed, grabbing the pillow, hitting Seth with it before he stuck his tongue out at him. "That was a long time ago, before you told me that you weren't physically attracted to me remember? You said, if we ever dated you get bored because I'm too good for you," Dean clasped his hands behind him as he looked into Seth's eyes, "Even though we both know, back then, you wanted my dick."

"I did," Seth shrugged, then rolled over to Dean's side, "I just didn't want to be your first. But I'll admit you've got a nice dick... do you feel better?"

Dean looked at him and laughed, then rolled his eyes, "Much, thank you." Dean and Seth were silent for a second, letting the soft sounds of birds outside Dean's window fill the room before he spoke again. "Hey Seth, have you ever been called, beautiful?" Dean asked as he looked up at the ceiling in his room. "Like has someone ever just looked at you, smiled at what they saw, and said hey... you're beautiful?"

The fading sun shined against the iris of Dean's blue eyes as Seth looked at him. He could tell Dean had a lot on his mind. Seth always worried about him, even more so now that Randy chose Dean as the main target of his rage. But this was different, he could tell by the look in Dean's eyes that he was legitimately wondering what it felt like... to have someone call you beautiful and mean it.

"The first guy to ever call me beautiful was Cody," Seth said back as his hazel eyes reached blue ones. His laid against Dean's pillow, brown hair tossed effortlessly over it as they stared at each other, "It was our third date, and he seemed so nervous. He drove me home and politely asked me if he could kiss me. I asked him why he had to ask and he said _when you meet someone as beautiful as you, you gotta treat them right_." Seth smiled at the memory, a faint blush staining his cheeks as he thought back to that night. "My eyes got all teary and I told him that no one has ever called me that before. He wiped my tears, pulled me in with both of his big hands and kissed me right then and there and that was the moment I kind of knew... he was the one."

Dean smiled as he listened to Seth's story. He knew Seth was in love with Cody a long time ago, even though Seth would never admit it. The way he looked at him when they were together, being the same way Dean looks at Roman. Like he held up the entire world in his perfect gray eyes. Dean breathed out softly then touched Seth's face, leaning forward to give him a small kiss on his lips. Seth smiled but pushed him back, moving to lay on Dean's chest.

"Has someone called you beautiful?" Seth asked as he listened to Dean's heartbeat.

"Yeah, someone has... and I don't know how to feel about it honestly." Dean said back, stroking Seth's hair gently, "Like, how does he see me that way? Why? What does it even mean?"

"It means that he sees you for who you are Dean. Beautiful doesn't have to mean your face or your nice ass or anything physical. It can be your mind, or your spirit. It means he's sees you, like really _sees_ you, for exactly who and what you are. Inside and out."

Dean's heart started to beat fast as he thought about what Seth was saying. If it was true, does that mean that Roman didn't just think he was physically beautiful? That he saw him as more than just someone to get off with?

That whatever was happening between them was more than just physical… but emotional as well?

Dean opened his mouth to say something but just then, Seth's phone started to ring. Dean watched as Seth pulled it out of his tight skinny jeans… then looked at the caller ID. His facial expression changed; from contented to fearful in seconds as he answered it. "STOP FUCKING CALLING ME YOU PRICK!" He yelled into the phone before he ended the call. His phone was tossed onto Dean's floor, bouncing once before it laid flat near the bed. Dean's got up in shock, looking back at Seth with his mouth open, confused about what just transpired.

"Who the hell could be calling you to make you toss your phone?" He asked as he picked it up and handed it back to Seth.

"Randy." Seth answered quietly. "Randy fucking Orton."

Dean's eyebrow raised in shock as he watched Seth's hands tremble, "Randy? Seth, why would Randy be calling you?"

Seth swallowed hard, then looked at Dean, before sighing heavily, "Dean… there's something you should know."

* * *

 **Thursday.**

Dean waited for Roman on the bleachers like he always did on tutoring days. He sat there and watched them practice, coach Helmsley yelling out plays for them to try over and over. It was the same way they did it every Thursday, expect this time felt different. This time, Roman kept staring at him, every chance he got. Dean felt so naked under his gaze, especially when Roman would stop, and smile at him before continuing on. It was like he wanted Dean to know he appreciated him there, and he liked the fact that he was watching him.

It was beginning to rain now, soft pellets of water dripped on Dean's hoodie as he watched the game. Roman ran so fast down the field not one of the guys could catch him. The wind blew quicker as the spring rain came down a little harder, wetting Dean's hair, causing it to curl lightly on his forehead. The jocks were getting soaked, and so was the coach, it didn't stop Dean from watching Roman glide across the field, light as a feather as he made the touchdown. The rain seemed to come down heavier as the jocks praised Roman, and that's when the coach blew the whistle, ending practice early.

Dean ended up running down the bleachers, trying not to fall, while holding onto his satchel as he hid in the space underneath them. He hoped none of his drawings got ruined while he was watching Roman, but he knew the most recent one was probably smudged, and or completely damaged, but Dean didn't really care. He really wanted to see Roman practice, even if it meant one of his drawings. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about seeing him on the field, that made Dean smile.

A fierce wind blew through the bleachers, causing Dean to shiver viscously. He was already damp from the rain, and the wind was making things even worse as it surrounded Dean completely, making him shudder in his tight hoodie. He thought he'd have to wait there forever for Roman to shower and change but it wasn't ten minutes later that he heard Roman's voice call out to him over the loud, pouring rain. "DEAN?" Roman yelled as he tried to find him. "Dean where are you?"

"Under here!" Dean screamed back.

Roman followed his voice until he saw Dean shivering underneath the bleachers. He came towards him, with a small umbrella in one of his hands and a jacket in the other. "Here, you can use this," He handed him his umbrella, "it's my mom's. She gave it to me in case it rained today."

"What about you?" Dean asked as he slowly took the umbrella from him, "You'll get soaked if I let you give me this!"

"I'll be fine, I have my jacket, just come on, before we get caught in the storm!" Roman held up his jacket over him and started to run towards the parking lot. Dean opened the umbrella in a hurry and ran after him. The rain was coming down in massive droves. Roman was ahead of him, but Dean could see that he was drenched in water. He opened his car with his keys once they got there, then opened the door for both of them. Roman made sure Dean got in before he did as well, soaking up his expensive leather as he closed the car door.

"Oh my god," Dean laughed as he wiped his face of excess rain, "I had no idea it was gonna rain today."

"I didn't, but my mom did. Luckily she gave me that. You didn't get that wet right?" Roman asked as he examined Dean, trying to hide the fact that he was completely shivering right now.

Dean shook his head, "I didn't… but you did though… Roman, are you sure you're okay? You got soaked and you didn't even get a chance to shower..." Dean said, watching Roman's hands shiver nervously against the steering wheel.

"I'll be okay, don't worry. I'll just shower when I get home. Oh and uh, my parents aren't home. They had this alumni event in Hawaii to go to… uh so it's just me and my brother but he's never there. I hope that's okay." Roman saw Dean quietly nod his answer, so he started the engine then began to drive, trying to ignore the way Dean nervously looked at him as he did.

Once they got there they ran inside, to avoid getting more wet than they already were. The house was so quiet as they entered. Roman wasn't kidding when he said that no one was home. They both took off their shoes near the door, then Dean followed Roman up to his room. The door creaked a little bit as Roman opened it, and walked inside.

"Uh… we should get out of these wet clothes," Roman suggested as he closed the door behind him. "You can use my bathroom, and then give em to me and I'll put them in the dryer for you, if you want."

Dean simply nodded at him. He didn't know why, but words seemed to be escaping him right now. Maybe it was the fact that he was alone, in the house with Roman, absent any adult supervision or anyone to interrupt their tutoring session. Or maybe it was the sight of Roman taking off his jacket, to reveal tight abs that clung to a wet, white tee shirt, or the way the water dripped down from his jet black hair to his neck, and down, causing Dean to swallow harshly.

He practically ran to the bathroom before Roman caught him staring, and slammed the door behind him. He began to take off all of his wet clothes, folding them neatly on the sink before he looked in the mirror at his reflection. "It's just tutoring." Dean whispered to himself as he looked into the mirror, "You have Tony, you don't need Roman too. Keep the focus on tutoring, and tutoring only." He breathed deeply through his nose, then nodded at his own reflection as he reminded himself why he came there. He was Roman's tutor, nothing more. Yeah, Roman said he wanted to talk about last weekend but they could do that after he helped him… or maybe not at all.

He grabbed his clothes and came out, to a half-naked Roman, standing by the door in his boxers, and socks. His hair was up high, in a bun, and there was a shy smile on his face, as he looked at a half-naked Dean, slowly dangerous gray eyes looked at him up and down, in an innocent yet tempting way that Dean was failing to ignore. "Here." Roman handed him one of his shirts at the same time he took Dean's wet clothes from him. "I couldn't find any sweats to fit you, but this is one of my sleep shirts so it's really long. I'll be right back, I'm gonna put this in the dryer."

Again, words escaped Dean as he watched him leave the room. He gulped slowly, trying to once again tell himself that this was only tutoring as he looked into Roman's full length mirror. He coughed nervously at his reflection, then slowly put Roman's shirt over his head. It fell against his body so easily, reaching to just under Dean's ass. It was big on him, but Dean oddly liked the way he looked in Roman's clothes. He smiled as he turned around, admiring how good it made him look when…

 _"Damn."_

He heard Roman say as he reentered the room. Dean turned at the sound of his voice, seeing Roman leaning against the side of the door as he stared at Dean. "You look so good in my clothes." Dean couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks as Roman complimented him. He watched him come closer, till they were both in the mirror together. Dean looked at Roman through his own reflection, and could see the way Roman bit his lip as he looked at him. Silence filled the room as Roman came up right behind Dean, and slowly placed an arm around his middle. The shirt Dean was wearing bunched up against Roman's hold, revealing Dean's red boxer-briefs underneath. His breath hitched slightly as he felt Roman squeeze his side, then lean down to give the side of Dean's neck a small kiss.

"Roman..." Dean whispered breathlessly as Roman placed Dean's back to his front, holding him gently in his arms as he placed soft kissed down his neck. The pleasure was becoming so overwhelming for Dean, Roman's hands, now running down his thick thighs, squeezing as he kissed the shell of Dean's ear. Dean whimpered as he softly bit it, then sucked, as his legs were spread in front of the mirror. Roman's hands misbehaved as he moved towards Dean's underwear, placing a slow hand inside, right before he grabbed Dean's dick in his hands, and started to stroke it, unhurriedly, making Dean moan out against the mirror.

His half lidded blue eyes looked back into gray as Roman stroked him at a snail's pace, at the same time, rutting his clothed dick into Dean's ass slowly. Dean completely lost himself when his lips found Roman's, in the most passionate kiss he's gotten since Roman kissed him last week. His other hand grabbed at Dean's pectoral muscle, squeezing it, owning all of Dean's body at once. As Dean was moaning in his mouth, he noticed Roman pull his hands out of his briefs and still them against the mirror.

"Wanna take a shower?" Roman asked, with a seductive yet mischievous smile on his face.

Dean swallowed harshly as he looked into those gray eyes that held so much desire in them, but something else too. He tried not to think about what it could be as he nodded slowly, and in no time at all, Roman had turned him around in his arms, and picked him up off his feet. Dean's breath hitched slightly as Roman grabbed both ass cheeks in his large hands underneath his tight boxer-briefs... and held them there with a cocky smile displayed on his face. He blushed slightly as Roman touched him, so soft, so delicate, yet rough at the same time. Dean's own hands were tossed around the jocks neck, while blue eyes met gray, half lidded, and dazed, right before he was kissed...

As they walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: What? Who ends it there? Me that's who! I wanna thank the people who read and review this. Honestly, I get 1000 views a chapter and only 28 of those people decide to review. So thank you, seriously it means a lot to me. Now one question with Roman's parents away... how far will Dean and Roman go? What do you think? Dean yes! Or Dean no! -Melle


	12. Chapter 12

He tasted like summer.

Or at the very least, what Dean thought summer tasted like; fresh lemonade, fireworks, sandy beaches steadied against crashing waves and the promise of it all happening again tomorrow. The roar of hot water came flooding down onto Dean's lips as he was kissed gently by Roman. He tasted like rain, fresh from the dark clouds in the night sky, seeping from his cherry lips, slowly, almost like he was afraid to go further. But it didn't stop him from pressing Dean against the cold, white tiles of his bathroom, or grabbing underneath those pale hips to keep him there, with a silent promise, that Roman wanted this... just as badly as Dean did.

Dean's hazed, half lidded blue eyes opened to see gray ones already staring back at him. His counterpart was breathing heavily; his broad, naked chest heaving in and out, in pleasure, in desire and lust all at once. There was a fire brewing somewhere deep in that misty gray gaze as it looked back into blue. It made Dean feel completely exposed, absent of clothes, thoughts and opinions as he looked back into gray eyes he dreamt about since ninth grade. Those same eyes, that twinkled under the clear pressure of hot water streaking their skin.

The water glistened against Roman's bronzed skin, and trickled slowly, down from that offendly strong collar bone, towards his tight abs. Blue eyes strayed down Roman's body, in complete awe of the boy before him. He was almost like a dream, or a really good fantasy, taken right out of an intrinsically good gay porn.

Roman blushed slightly, caramel skin stained red as he watched Dean watch him. There was something about Dean looking at him that made Roman feel… like he was somebody special. Not just the guy his parents wanted him to be, or the future husband that Nikki saw in him. _No_. With Dean, it was something more... He was just a boy, who happened to be crazy about another boy… in almost every way possible.

He pressed Dean into the wall harder now, his leg spreading wider to completely let Roman in. His arms tossed around the jock's neck slowly, and soon… he was kissed again. Dean never had kisses he could feel all the down to his feet before. They locked against the nakedness of Roman's ass, hands getting stuck in long black tresses as he deepened the slow kiss. And as he was held, and squeezed by Roman so tight, yet so gently, Dean started to wonder… if this is what everyone felt like… when they were completely lost in another person, and that person lost in you.

Steam filled the bathroom now, staining the glass door, and their wet bodies as they slowly made out in the shower. Roman's hands disobeyed their position, finding themselves cupping Dean by the ass. Dean's eyes opened slightly as he felt him grab it, while keeping his tempting grays on him. The shy artist could feel his dick, curving right near his ass. It felt _so big_ , and so thick. Roman slowly rubbed his erection in between Dean's awaiting cheeks, causing Dean to let out a light whimper of pleasure as he teased... his most private place.

"My god… you are beautiful," Roman whispered almost breathlessly, as he rutted his dick near Dean's ass again, causing another breathless moan from the younger boy, "I knew you were beautiful with your clothes on but... _damn_ , you got me hard just looking at you."

"Roman..." Dean gasped out as he started to move along with Roman, feeling his dick tease him over and over again. His mouth hung open, just slightly as he moaned, eyes locked on Roman, as he leaned up and turned off the shower head. Dean's heart pounded heavy in his chest, as he stilled against the wall, breathing uneven as Roman placed his legs back on the floor. The water creaked as it got turned off, and both men smiled as they got out of the shower together. Roman grabbed a big towel off the rack, then surrounded himself and Dean in it, causing the younger boy to giggle as he was placed in his arms once again. They kissed back towards the room, with Roman holding the towel over both of their naked bodies. Dean turned around in his arms to rut his ass against Roman's erection one more time, making Roman growl and squeeze his hips to keep him there.

He turned Dean back around in his arms, pulling him hard against his body. Dean moaned gently against him as the towel dropped to the floor, in a pool around their feet. They both were completely naked now, staring deep in each other's eyes. Roman held him at the waist, russet hands cascading down Dean's pale back to cup his ass, like he owned it. He smirked as he squeezed it in his hands, softly whispering to Dean that it was one beautiful ass as he kissed his lips.

They fell back right onto the bed as their passionate kisses grew softer. Dean's eyes opened, after a series of small, chaste kisses to see Roman already staring down at him. He blushed, only slightly as his thumb reached up, to lightly caress his bottom lip. Roman kissed it, then opened Dean's palm, laying a kiss to the middle of it as well. Sparks flew as Roman gazed back into blue eyes, which were already smiling back at him.

"You're beautiful," Roman whispered, as he looked down at Dean.

"So are you." Dean managed to say back, as his fingers caressed over Roman's face with a smile.

Roman was about to kiss a smiling Dean but… instead he was flipped over in bed, with Dean now climbing on top of him. He was shocked by their change of position, but he liked the way Dean looked, _naked_ on top of him. His abs were constricted a bit as he sat snug against Roman's erection, and placed both hands on his lower body, fingers raking slowly up and down those nice abs with a smile.

"Hey Roman..." Dean whispered as he began to kiss up towards his ear, then back down... so slow, only to tease Roman even further then he has already. "Ever had a… blowjob?" He asked, as his lips traveled down towards his pecs, where he kissed around his nipples playfully.

"I have yeah, why?" Roman questioned as he watched Dean's lips suck in one tan nipple, then bite at it, nibbling and licking once, before releasing. _Fuck_. Roman was fully erect now, standing at attention for Dean's eyes only. It was right near his ass, and Roman didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't stop thinking about how his dick would feel buried somewhere deep inside of that small hole, given the chance.

"Ever had a _really good_ blow job before though? From anyone other than a _girl_?" Dean knew the answer to that question already, but it didn't stop him from smirking, and laying small, open mouthed kisses down the center of Roman's beautiful abs. He saw Roman stare at him so intensely, as he slowly placed himself in the middle of his thick awaiting thighs, and kissed each muscle. Roman's mouth hung open slightly as Dean showed him his long, pink tongue, then teased it once... right over his red, pulsating head.

 _Fuck._

Roman let out a sharp breath as Dean slurped up some of pre cum that was oozing out of the head. Roman was completely helpless to watch as he mercilessly teased it, blue eyes permanently on him as his perfect pink mouth slowly took him in. _Holy fucking hell._ He was right. He barely started sucking and it was already the best blow job Roman's ever gotten. Dean lips stretched to take all 8 inches inside his hot mouth, creating a slow, rhythm as he sucked his dick… for the very first time.

"Oh fuck!" Roman yelled out... thankful that nobody was home. Dean's head bobbed up and down on that thickness, eyes wide, and blond hair wet with sweat lingering from the shower. He held Roman's dick at the base as he took more in, slurping up mounds of pre-cum. Roman fisted his blond mop in his hands as Dean gradually went faster on his dick, getting him right to the edge before slowing down again. He was teasing him, smiling when the cock fell out of his mouth, licking the vein directly under, _very slow,_ before sucking it back in again. Roman kept saying little things under his breath, _fuck,_ _yes._ _god_ , and Dean's name over and over again. It egged Dean on, causing him to speed up on that dick until Roman almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck! Dean if you don't stop I'm gonna fucking come in your mouth!" Dean didn't listen as he kept up his ministrations, cupping his balls and in his hands as he very quickly felt Roman cumming in his mouth. _Fuck_. Dean swallowed as much as he could with Roman holding onto his hair, grabbing blond locks for dear life, before he fell back, lifeless against his pillows.

Dean licked his lips, the lingering taste of Roman still on them as crawled back his body. He laid flat against Roman, looking into his glazed over gray eyes, that were beyond satisfied. He kissed at Roman's neck, then took one of his hands in between their bodies, and placed it on his dick. Roman immediately started to stroke him as he looked back at Dean, who had the most contented smile on his face.

They kissed slowly, and Roman could taste his own cum in Dean's mouth as their tongues and teeth clashed over and over again. One hand stroked Dean faster as the other one palmed then slapped his ass, causing a whimper from the younger boy's lips. _Mmm_. Roman liked that sound so he slapped his ass again, and this time Dean moaned in his mouth from the pain and pleasure mixed together. "Roman… I'm gonna!" Dean breathed softly in his mouth as Roman kept up speed and pressure, he held Dean's ass in his hands and looked deep into his darkened blue eyes as Dean started cumming in his hand. He mumbled his name in Roman's mouth, then gave him a needy kiss as Roman milked his dick for all it had to offer.

They panted against each other's mouths in the afterglow of their second experience together. Dean felt fireworks all over his body as he kissed Roman's lips then stilled top of him. He kissed his chest then let out small yawn. Roman smiled, surrounding Dean in his arms. He kissed Dean's sweaty forehead then yawned himself.

He knew his brother would be home soon, but for now they had a few more hours, and Roman couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with right now...

Then with the one guy who was beginning to own his heart.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Dean slouched by the oak tree, satchel by his side along with his sketchbook as his blue eyes mindlessly wandered. He had a smile on his face, and pencil clutched in hand as he thought back to what happened just last night.

It was one of the craziest, steamiest nights of Dean's life and he couldn't stop thinking about it or _Roman_. He didn't think they would go as far as a blow job in his bed while his parents weren't home but after they got there… wet from the rain, and still confused about what was happening between them... Dean felt it. Maybe it was the moment he put on Roman's big shirt and saw how he looked in the mirror. Or maybe it was before then, as Roman selflessly let himself soak so Dean could stay dry. He couldn't place it exactly... all he knew was that the moment Roman touched him, Dean realized how much he _wanted_ him. He didn't know how far Roman wanted to take it but it was the first time ever…

Dean felt really ready... to go all the way with someone.

It was strange, because Dean was so sure he wanted to have sex with Tony too, and maybe he would've that night at his house if they hadn't fought… but last night he felt something so different. There was no fear, just contentment. Almost like he and Roman had been together for years... instead of on and off for weeks.

Dean couldn't stop his blush as he remembered waking up in Roman's strong arms about an hour later, and the first thing Roman did was smile at him, touch his face and call him beautiful. Dean remembered that queasy feeling he got in his stomach as Roman held him at the waist, and softly kissed him once more. It was fluttery, like a bunch of butterflies were flying around in his belly as he was held gently by the jock. It was a feeling that Dean had now, as he currently watched Roman practice from the hill.

"Dean?" He heard a voice call to him, distracting Dean from memories of last night as he saw Seth walking over with a confused look on his face. "There you are! I tried calling you all night last night, but you didn't answer. I thought you knew better than to ignore me by now. What happened to you?" Seth asked as he took a seat beside his best friend on the scratchy grass.

Dean swallowed harshly as he tried to avoid Seth's gaze. There was a reason he had been trying to doge his best friend all damn day. Not only because Dean knew that Seth would judge him if Dean told him the truth but also it would take exactly one look into those hazel eyes and Dean would automatically feel guilty. He had a boyfriend, for god sake. He knew what he did was wrong, but it didn't completely feel wrong... so Dean was in a predicament. He couldn't tell him what he was doing last night but he also _couldn't_ lie to his best friend. Two days ago, Seth told him that Randy had been harassing and stalking him and it gave Dean such an uneasy feeling. Seth was the confident one of the two of them. He was the one who wore his sexuality with pride. Hearing that Randy was tormenting him too, scared Dean more than he realized. If he went told Seth that last night, he was in the arms of Randy's best friend… a guy he _promised_ to stay away from a couple of weeks ago he knew…

He'd never hear the end of it.

"I was um... tutoring and then I was... with Tony." _Fuck._ Dean thought as he looked down at his sketchbook. _Fucking hell_ , he shouldn't have lied because he absolutely knew Seth would check everywhere if Dean was unavailable… which meant Seth could probably tell he was lying... _damnit_ , he shouldn't of used Tony as an excuse.

"Tony huh?" Seth questioned curiously, "That's weird, because I called Tony after you didn't answer the _third_ time, and he said he _wasn't_ with you." Seth stared at him, while Dean kept his gaze on the ground. He could tell he was lying but what Seth didn't know was why he felt the need too. There was nothing Dean could tell him that would make Seth judge him… that much.

"You're fucking lying Dean, and I know you are because when you lie you avoid looking me in the eye just like you're doing now!"

"Seth…" Dean didn't want to do this now, not at school with almost everyone just a hill top away, "Let it go... please." He begged softly.

" _No_. I won't let it go, because you're my best friend but you're keeping shit from me, and honestly that makes me mad because I tell you everything, including the time I had sex with that college professor across town so there should be _nothing_ you can't tell me Dean!" He had this guilty look on his face, before he looked away again. Seth eyed him curiously, then sighed, "Look, if this is about the Randy thing… I didn't keep it from you per say, I just… you know I'm not one to hide who I am, but after that day he scared me Dean. I didn't mean for it to scare you too or to keep it from you."

"It's not that, fuck Seth. I know Randy's an ass. It wasn't going to be long before he came after you too. I'm not mad about you not telling me at all, he's a scary guy… I just don't want you hurt because of me. You deserve more than that." Dean said back, touching Seth's leg gently.

"So do you Dean, you deserve more than to be bullied by Randy or any other jock. Which is why if something embarrassing happened to you, just let me know. I won't judge you… I mean, it's not like you're still messing around with _Roman_ or anything so..." Seth let out a sarcastic half laugh, but as he looked over to Dean, who had suddenly gone strangely quiet when he mentioned Roman, Seth started to come to some… dangerous conclusions. The brunette's mouth hung open, in disbelief and shock as he thought the worst.

Dean _wasn't_ still seeing him… he couldn't be… could he?

Something told Seth to find out if his suspicions were true or not, and Seth knew there was only one way to confirm. So, he grabbed Dean's sketchbook, where he kept his most private drawing right out of his hands, and opened it in a hurry to see Dean's drawings.

"Hey! Stop it! Give it back!" Dean yelled at his friend but sadly he was ignored as Seth opened up his book, and saw pages and pages of drawings of Roman, most of them of him half naked with a smile on his face, the other with Dean laying on top of him in bed. "SETH! I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" Dean shouted at him, giving Seth a quick punch in his arm before he grabbed it from him and quickly put it away.

"You're still fucking seeing him aren't you?" Seth's tone was dripping with skepticism as he crossed his arms in front of him. Dean didn't answer him at first, blue eyes instead giving off the guiltiest expression. "Fucking hell Dean! You're screwing around on Cesaro with that fucking MEATHEAD used to bully you? Are you THAT fucking dense?"

"I'm not..." Dean said back quietly, "Look you don't understand Seth-"

"The fuck I don't!" Seth screamed back in utter disbelief of what his best friend was not admitting, "I cannot BELIEVE you! You have this _great_ guy who is hot and is in _love_ with you yet you're what? Fucking your bully behind his back? I'm so fucking pissed off at you right now Dean Ambrose. You PROMISED me you were going to leave him alone. You said it was over, that he was old news and now you're sleeping with him? I... fucking… can't."

Seth said no more to him. He couldn't even look at Dean right now; he was so furious that he stomped off down the hill. Dean cursed to himself, packing his stuff up in a hurry as he ran down to follow him. "SETH!" he screamed as they both ran pass the jocks on the field. Roman and Randy both turned their heads at the commotion, to see Seth walking towards the school in a huff and Dean running after him. "SETH WAIT!" Dean yelled exhaustively, finally catching up to Seth while inside of school, hearing the bell ring, to signify lunch was almost over.

"Seth please fucking stop!" Dean shouted roughly in the still empty hallway. Seth stopped in his tracks and that's when slowly Dean came up to him, blue eyes staring into hazel sadly. "LOOK, _yes_ okay. I messed around with you know who, but it was only twice, once at mine and once at his and _yes_ he used to bully me but it's different now..." Seth sucked his teeth at that statement, "You may not believe me but it is. He's so much more than I thought and then anyone thinks, and _yes_ it was fucking stupid of me to let it happen while with Tony and I'm not dumb, I know what I did was wrong, but it doesn't change the fact that when I'm with him… I feel _something_ , Seth. It's something more than lust, or just sex. There's something there between us and FUCK I tried to ignore it, I really did but I just... can't anymore. He makes me feel… things I don't get when I'm with Antonio, and no, I don't expect you to understand it, but you're my best friend and I just don't want you to fucking judge me okay?"

Seth uncrossed his arms and sighed softly after Dean was finished. He didn't know what to say. He understood that need, that feeling Dean was describing is a feeling Seth got when he was with Cody, but Seth didn't want this for Dean. Once upon a time Roman used to bully him, that's not something he should be wanting to explore… even if he changed now. "Look, fine, I won't judge you, but I don't like this Dean and I sure as hell won't keep it a secret like I did when I found _you know who_ in your fucking bed. If you want him, and you _honestly_ think something is there, you gotta end it with Tony, for both your sakes. Even if you don't tell him the whole truth, he deserves to know." The final lunch bell rung, and that's when Seth placed some hair behind his ear, and let out a light sigh, "I have to go back to class. I'll come over tomorrow and we can talk about it more."

As Seth walked away, many kids started flooding back into the hallway, Dean sighed, watching his best friend walk off so defeatedly. He never seen Seth so disappointed in him. The look in his eyes burned into Dean's memory as he walked toward his locker. He stopped in front of it to sigh, then started entering his combination. He was almost done when a person on the loud speaker made an announcement.

 _"OKAY SENIORS! Get ready cause Bayside is having a prom night! Tickets will be available starting Monday with the Prom committee. This year's theme is Hollywood! So get glammed up and shine like stars on Prom night! Oh, and don't forget to have some fun!"_

His locker opened as the announcement was finished, Dean rolled his eyes, and grabbed his books for History. He couldn't even think about Prom now, he doubted he was going anyway. As he was placing his bag in his locker, he noticed a small piece of white paper float to the ground in front of him. Dean exhaled deeply as he picked it up, and read the sweet message.

 _Hey babe, it's Friday and I want to take you out to dinner. Like a real, fancy dinner and no, not bowling and cheese fries. I was thinking about a nice restaurant. My treat. Go home with Seth, change and I'll pick you up tonight at 8. I love you – Tony._

Dean felt his eyes swelling with tears as he read the message over and over again. Cesaro was truly someone special and no matter what Dean may or may not feel for Roman... he knew Tony still deserved the truth. Dean folded the note and placed it in his front pocket for safe keeping.

By tonight, he may lose Tony for good, but at least he'd always have a little piece of him.

* * *

After school, Seth had waited for Cody to pick him up in the parking lot. He sat near some small trees and that's when he noticed Randy coming out of school with a bunch of other jocks. Seth pretended he didn't see him, pulling out his phone, he faked typing as Randy looked over at him. He could feel his ice cold blue eyes on him, but Seth just kept staring at his phone, hoping that they wouldn't have to interact. The jocks eventually scattered, but Randy stayed back, slowly walking over to younger boy.

"Hey, uh Seth." Randy said to him, as Seth continued to pretend to type. "Look, I'm sorry I called yesterday and the day before… and the day before that. I just really wanna talk to you. For real this time. No threats, no choking, or anything stupid. I just want… to talk," It was almost like Randy was pleading with him, but Seth wouldn't budge. "Please, Seth. I just have one thing to say and then you can ignore me again if you want."

Seth sighed, then finally looked up at him. He clicked his phone off then stood up so that they were face to face, "Randall, I told you how many times already? I _don't_ care what you have to say to me, or why you wanna tell me out of all people whatever strange bullshit that is probably ready to come out of your crazy mouth. You have bullied my best friend for years, then tried to choke me in the middle of the hallway. Then you followed me to my boyfriend's house and tried to pull me out just to apologize for again, _choking_ me. Then I tell you off and you say that it's because I want you? _Newsflash_ , I don't want you. Closeted, homophobic jerk will _never_ be my type. I'll _never_ want you, Randy. So please, stop calling me, stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, and just... leave me the hell alone."

The light suddenly died out in Randy's blue eyes as Seth told him off. He knew he approached Seth the wrong way from the beginning but he had hoped he would at least hear him out. He looked down at his sneakers while nodding at Seth. "Fine. Forget it then," Blues looked up into hazel eyes that showed no fear, and it made Randy seethe. "Just… fucking forget it. My fault for talking to a queer in the first place." Randy bumped into him hard as he walked pass, and Seth winced, but held his ground. He didn't understand what Randy wanted from him or why. He just knew he wanted him to leave him alone. He stood there, holding onto his arms for warmth as he waited for Cody. His boyfriend pulled up about ten minutes later, rolling down his window with a smile.

"Hey hot stuff, hope you haven't been waiting too long." Cody said, as he winked at Seth and nudged him to get in. Seth said nothing back as he picked up his bag and walked around the car, and got in the passenger's seat. Cody leaned over to give him a soft kiss which Seth barely reciprocated. Cody realized that there might be something wrong so he turned engine off for a second, then turned in his seat, so he was facing his boyfriend. "Babe? What's going on? You alright?"

"No," Seth answered immediately, running frustrated fingers through his brown hair. "I had a rough day. Dean and I had a fight over some stuff, and I had to tell Randy off again." He looked into Cody's eyes and sighed, before he softly touched his face, "Seeing you has literally been the only highlight of my day." He leaned forward, and kissed Cody's lips then caressed over them softly.

"I know you told me to let you handle this whole Randy situation yourself, but I swear, I'll fucking end him if he comes near you aga-" Cody didn't get to finish his sentence because Seth was already kissing him again. He got distracted by his soft lips, so much so all of Cody's anger seemed to slowly melt away. He opened his eyes after Seth pulled away to see him smiling softly at him, "Okay I get it. You don't wanna talk about school anymore." Seth nodded at him appreciatively. "Okay, fine then how about some good news?" He saw brown eyes perk up at the mention of good news, "I got cleared to go back on my tour of duty. In two months… I'll be back in Afghanistan."

He saw Seth frown at first then quickly replace it with a smile. He knew Cody only came back because of an incident in the field involving one of his best friends. He had to come back to be evaluated, and there was a chance of him not returning for a long time. But now, he was officially leaving again, for at least two years and even though Seth was faking a smile, on the inside his heart was pounding heavily, in wonder of what he was going to do without him.

"Prom is in two months. It looks like you won't be able to take me huh?" Seth said back, as he looked down sadly.

"Hey…" Cody softly lifted his chin, forcing hazel eyes on him, "I don't have an exact date yet but I doubt I'll miss your prom. I want to be there for it, and I'll definitely try okay?" Seth slowly nodded at him once again, "Besides, I can't resist seeing you in and out of your tux on prom night."

Seth blushed softly, hazel eyes flickering in wonder of the perfect man before him, "We just got the theme today! It's Hollywood. So I'm thinking we go 1940's glam, something James Dean-ish or Clarke Gable. What do you think?"

"I think all your ideas are perfect," Cody said back with a smile.

Seth playfully rolled his eyes, but blushed as he was complimented, "Keep it up Mister, it just might get you laid tonight."

"Is that so?" Cody asked as he started the engine and smirked at Seth at the same time. He placed his free hand into Seth's then slowly kissed his palm, making him blush yet again. Their hands connected as Cody drove away, making the bad day Seth was having seem like nothing more than a faded memory.

* * *

The first thing Randy did when he came home was get online to talk to Wade. It's been a few weeks and due to time differences and school, they barely spoke to each other, but tonight, Randy was free so he hit him up on skype, and Wade answered. They talked for a while, but he started to notice Randy's mood drop more than usual. Wade asked him what was wrong… and Randy didn't know why but… he began to tell him everything. He told him about the bullying, and how he basically stalked Seth. He laid it all on the line for Wade and waited… for him to end the call, or call him a crazy psycho like everyone else does. Instead, Wade was silent for a long time, both of them just stared at each other from the computer. Randy thought that maybe he should just sign off but Wade cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I knew when we met, that you weren't out, but I didn't know you would do something like that Randy. You're always so sweet to me when we have… sex and stuff. I didn't know you were a bully in real life." Wade's english accent was thick as he spoke, his confused yet non accusatory tone was comforting, to Randy in a way.

Randy shamefully shook his head then looked down as he tried to figure out what to say, "I… know this seems scary and stuff but please understand that… it's how I was raised. I can't be no faggot, my uncle, my grandfather, my mom and dad… they can't raise a fucking queer. And I hate it, I _fucking_ hate that I like men, I hate that men turn me on because it's _not_ what I want, it's not who I wanna be!" Randy shouted at the computer, causing Wade to visible wince at his anger, "I told you because I don't wanna lose you, I really like you wade, I just… can't be gay. I'm not fucking gay."

"Randy… I think you're gay," Wade answered softly.

"I don't want to be," Randy whispered back, almost desperately. "I really don't. I need a way to correct this. I want someone to just... make it go away."

"I know coming out is tough," Wade began to say, in a comforting tone, "But you have to look at it this way, when you do come out, this feeling of self-hatred, it goes away, Randy. You'll be so free and happy. You'll get to be with who you want and maybe this Seth guy will finally forgive you. I can't tell you for sure because I don't know your path, but you can't deny that you're attracted to guys, no matter what your family thinks. Trust me, you can't who you are."

Randy sat back, with his arms crossed in front of him as he listened to Wade. He made some valid points, but Randy just… couldn't be gay. He didn't want to be because that meant being something he hated. But how else could he explain him seeing Wade, or being attracted to Seth or barely getting hard enough to fuck Brie? His breathing became uncontrollable as his anger continued to rise. He was about to respond to Wade, but before he could, his phone sounded off with a new message.

 _Hey dude, I uh, really need to talk to someone, and soon. It's important stuff and you're still my best friend, so can you come over? Please? Tonight? – Roman._

* * *

Over on the other side of town, Dean was on his porch waiting for Tony. He told him to dress up because they were supposed to be going on a date tonight, but Dean decided against it. The argument with Seth earlier in the day proved to him that Seth was right. He had to tell Tony the truth and let the chips fall where they may. Cesaro was such a good guy, so sweet, caring, smart and amazing to Dean. He couldn't just lie to him… not anymore. His mustang pulled up about 20 minutes later, and out he walked, in a black and gray suit of all things. Dean had to smile because he looked so mature, not at all like a teenager. He watched him walk over, and that's when Dean waved at him to come sit down. The lacrosse player sat next to him on the porch, looking at Dean who was still in his sleep clothes and realizing… he wasn't going out tonight.

"So let me guess, you don't want to go out tonight?" Tony asked as he took in the shorts and black hoodie Dean was wearing.

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's just that we have to talk about something and I figured after this talk... you're probably not going to want me to go anywhere with you." Dean nervously played with his fingertips as he sighed softly.

"Okay…" Cesaro paused, opening up his suit jacket so he could be more comfortable. "Baby, you're scaring me a little bit. What do you have to tell me?"

"Tony… I've been, lying to you."

* * *

A/N: So we learned that Dean and Roman had crazy sexual chemistry, Seth is true friend, Randy doesn't want to be who he is, and prom is coming up. Do you think Dean and Tony still have a chance? – Melle


	13. Chapter 13

"You've been lying to me?"

The words that came out of Tony's mouth as he looked at Dean were laced with confusion and doubt that he had actually heard him correctly. _Dean was lying to him?_ No, that couldn't be, because Dean never lied to him before. They had an open and honest relationship as far as Antonio was concerned, so hearing those words come out of his boyfriend's mouth made Tony… curious and anxious all at once. Dean's blues were downcast, shaded by the night time and his obvious guilt for what he had done. Even when he tried looking at Cesaro, all he saw was Roman, smiling at him and calling him beautiful while they laid in his bed together.

The thoughts and mental pictures of their bodies colliding, of Roman's hands on him, of his moans when Dean had him in his mouth were taking up every thought in Dean's mind, confusing him, shading his truths with flashes of what they had done.

Like that image wasn't bad enough.

He coughed, fingers tracing over his wrist as Dean looked down, and tried to find the right words to say. What could he say to those big brown eyes that held so much love for him? How could he tell him that he hurt him in the worst way possible? How could he lose one of the best things that's ever happened to him? Dean breathed out softly through his nose, the sounds of the night surrounding them as he thought about what he should say… or what he could do to make what he had to say, hurt a little less. Maybe he could tell him the truth? _Yeah, right._

 _Hey, Cesaro I've been messing around with a guy who used to bully me?_

Tragic.

"Babe?" Tony spoke up when the silence became too much for him. He lifted that soft, pale chin and forced sullen blues eyes on his own, "Whatever you have to tell me, just say it. I'll listen, okay?"

There he goes again, Dean thought as he stared into those big comforting eyes. There he goes, _fucking_ yet again, being the perfect boyfriend, friend, partner and whatever else he was to Dean. Even though Tony knew it was probably going to be bad news he was receiving, he still offered a sweet and kind listening ear. He still offered Dean his comfort... and his love.

"Tony..." Dean whispered gently pushing away from Cesaro's embrace, "You're too good to me. You've always been too good for me," Dean shook his head, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall as he looked back at the guy he was preparing to lose…

Forever.

"Dean… baby what's going on?" Cesaro asked as he tried to hold onto Dean's shaky hands but was again, pulled away from his grasp. "You're scaring me a bit, and I'll be the first to admit that's hard to do."

"I.." Dean looked down for probably the fourth time, unable to express what he had to say to Tony's worried face, So he looked away, hoping that would soften the blow… if only a little, "I did something stupid, Tony… with someone who wasn't you." The tears spilled without warning now. _Fuck_. He had no idea that he'd actually be able to say it out loud. "It… was sexual and... we did it twice but Tony, you have to understand, I never meant to hurt you. I promise. I just… got caught up, in everything and he and I just…" Dean's lip trembled as he spoke, "We just acted on impulse."

Dean finally got a chance to look up through his tears and all he could see is Tony's lips parted in shock of what he had just confessed. Dean felt so much guiltier looking at his face than he did saying it. His eyes weren't on him, but they were furrowed downward, like he was thinking or maybe in pain. All of the fear Dean felt shot throughout his body like electrical waves sparking judgement, guilt and sadness. God, he didn't wanna lose Tony... at least not like this… never like this.

Cesaro stayed strangely silent for a very long time. His hands moved as they nervously shook towards his mouth to cover it, wiping slowly, then balling into fists on his lap. Dean didn't expect him to say anything right off the bat but he couldn't take the silence for much longer, either. "Tony, please... say something." He begged him to say anything right now. Even if it was to scream or yell at Dean… anything would be better than this silence. "Please."

"What do you want me to say, Dean?" Cesaro's tone changed, from comforting to alluding in seconds. He had every right to be angry, Dean understood that. He could handle him being angry… especially considering the overwhelming circumstances. "You want me to repeat what you just told me? Would that make it better? Would you like me to say that you went off, and fucked someone else _repeatedly_ while I'm at home, sitting there as THE naive asshole FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU?"

"I didn't fuck him!" Dean cried out, his tone matching Tony's in sorrow. "We didn't have sex!"

"No right, it was just _sexual stuff_. You giving guys blow jobs or whatever you did doesn't count because it's NOT SEX RIGHT?" Cesaro was so visibly upset… his face had gone red from screaming his palms were painted pink from him squeezing them together harshly. He got up, and started pacing around on the front porch, hands firmly in his pants as he tried to calm himself down. He stopped in front of Dean for a second, and gave him a serious look before he asked,

"Wait… was it Seth?"

"What?" Dean automatically shook his blond head, "No, Tony it wasn't. Seth is my best friend. I would never!"

"Then WHO WAS IT Dean? Who is the FUCKING guy? Who was the guy who caused this?" Tony was practically a tomato now as he desperately asked, "Who was the boy, who you looked at _once_ and said to yourself that it was okay to… _break my heart_ for?"

Both Dean and Cesaro were crying now as they looked at each other. Tony angrily wiped a tear, then sat back down on the bench next to a crying Dean. They both were lost in love and Dean was lost in guilt, and sadness. He looked over to Tony, who was watching the moon while tears fell freely out of his eyes. Telling him who it was, that it was _Roman_ who caused this, that it was Roman he might be falling for… would only cause him more pain. The last thing Dean wanted was to hurt Tony more than he already had... so Dean decided that he wouldn't say it... no matter how much Tony asked him too.

"It doesn't matter who it was," Dean whimpered out softly, "Because knowing who he is won't fix what's broken between us and it won't take back what I did. I hurt you and I know you won't ever forgive me Tony but you have to understand that I still care about you and I still love you. You're _everything_ to me." Dean sniffled softly as he spoke, causing Tony to turn his head to look at him.

"If I'm everything… why the _fuck_ did you hurt me?" Tony choked up as he asked the question. Watery blue eyes met brown but he wasn't given an answer. Cesaro shook his head and sucked on his teeth then got up and started for his car. He didn't look back, or say one word to Dean as he unlocked the driver's side door.

"Tony... please!" Dean tried to get him to come back, "I don't want to lose you like this." Dean desperately spoke as he watched Cesaro stand near the car door, with his back turned to him. "Please don't let me go…"

He thought Tony would've turned back around as he pleaded to him, or at the very least Dean had hopes he would... but it was too late for apologies and pleas… it was all too late, to try and mend Tony's broken heart. So with a shake of his head… Tony got into his car, and drove off into the night.

* * *

Roman lied on his bed late that same night, looking up at the ceiling. His gray eyes stared mindlessly upward as thoughts overcame him. The same thoughts that occupied his mind ever since last night... when he had a naked Dean in his bed, moaning on top of him. The way he laughed and smiled at Roman teasing him, the way his dimple peered out gently when he was kissed, and the way they seemed to fit so perfectly together as they fell asleep, like two connecting puzzle pieces… that fit just right.

Dean took over every thought that ran through Roman's mind, even on the field today, when he took a bump down in practice. When his eyes closed and he saw him, when his mouth shut, he felt him... his mind tried to turn off but he could still feel that warm body on top his, making him stumble, whimper, and trip... right back into the gray that was their relationship.

That's why he had to text Randy.

Roman knew he couldn't go any further with Dean or exploring his sexuality if he didn't tell his best friend, and yes, one would say it wouldn't be wise to tell a raging homophobe that he might like dudes but Roman and Randy's relationship wasn't like Randy with anyone else. They knew each other since they were 5 years old. They grew up together, they bathed together, and had more sleepovers than two boys should. Roman knew that if he told him, at least that he didn't know if he was straight then maybe... Randy would accept him. He had hope that their friendship meant more than sexuality...

And… god, he hoped he was right.

Three knocks on the door changed the silence of the room, and when it opened, Roman came upon his best friend waving at him before walking over to the bed and climbing in, shoulder to shoulder with Roman. They both said nothing for a minute, as blue and gray eyes stared up at the deep green of Roman's ceilings.

"Hey," Randy spoke first, "Your brother let me in."

"I know," Roman whispered back to him, his eyes scaling slightly downward so he could look at Randy's cleanly shaven face. "I told him to let you in because I didn't feel like getting up." Roman saw Randy laugh gently at him, then focus back on the ceiling. His fingers tapped against the white cotton of Roman's sheets, waiting for him to speak again. Roman was quiet for another minute or two before he turned towards Randy and spoke softly.

"Hey Randy?"

"Yeah dude?" Randy said back, as his blue eyes finally came on grays that were watching him, "Are you ever going to tell me why you had me come all the way over here when we could've just texted? Or are you just gonna stare at me all night like some queer?" His laugh was met by awkward silence from his best friend. Usually, Roman laughs at all his jokes but now… he was staring at Randy, like he was confused, and sad and almost afraid. Something was wrong. "Rome, dude… you okay?"

"Do you remember back in freshman year. That thing… we don't talk about?" Roman asked, in a voice so low Randy almost didn't hear him.

"No," Randy lied. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Of course he remembered. He still thought about it sometimes. The fact that he almost kissed his best friend after three or four rounds of video games still haunted him. But why the hell was Reigns bringing this shit up? They agreed they would never speak on it again.

"I'll remind you then. I came over in ninth grade, we were playing grand theft auto, you got mad that I had more kills than you and so we started play fighting in your bed-"

"Roman shut the fuck up!" Randy warned him.

"You got a boner," Roman continued, ignoring his best friend's threats, "Then I got one too. We stopped, you were on top of me, we looked into each other's eyes and you leaned down and almost kissed me, but you stopped, and started apologizing profusely, I told you it was okay. We agreed to never speak on it again." Randy was breathing heavily with his eyes permanently closed as he listened to Roman retell their secret. He sat up in bed, his back turned away from Roman as he tried to fight the memory, "I know, back then we said it was just guys getting over simulated in the heat of the moment, but now, I know that what we did was way more than simulation, way more than just boys being boys."

"DIDN'T I SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Randy was now screaming as he got off the bed, anger flashing in his blues as he stood over the comforter, hovering over Roman. "That was YEARS ago. It means nothing now. It's not like I'm gay or you're gay, Roman, what the fuck are you bringing it up for now huh?" Randy asks as he grabbed hold on Roman's shirt, pulling him by his collar, "ANSWER ME!"

"I don't think I'm straight."

It was so silent in the room you could hear a pen drop in Switzerland. The hands on Roman's collar slowly released themselves as Randy stepped back, face riddled with shock as he heard the words play over and over again in his head, like a broken record, or a bad song you just couldn't stop listening to.

"What?" Randy spat as he leaned against the closest wall in the bedroom.

"Look, I know how we were raised, and I know that you could fucking ruin my life knowing this about me. But I'm telling you this because you're my best fucking friend and I'm scared," Roman felt his lip tremble as he continued, "I've been doing sexual shit with a guy and I like it dude, it makes me feel really good and… I think I may be… falling for him." Roman choked up as he looked down, unable to stare into Randy's judgmental blue eyes for any longer. "I don't know what to do Randy… please… I need your help."

Randy saw his best friend, on the bed in tears as he confessed to him a secret he probably kept hidden for a long time. He could see the terror and sadness in his grays, afraid of what Randy would do, afraid of what could happen next. But unlike Randy, Roman took a chance on himself and who he was deciding to be. He wanted to live a life without secrets and regrets… while Randy was perfectly okay with suppressing every gay thought he has ever had. So, Randy had a choice to make, he could be like Roman, live in his truth and accept that he was gay, in love with the guy he bullies best friend or he could be a coward, and stick with his lies, and hurt the only guy who truly cares about him.

"You fucking fag." Randy spewed out reluctantly, his own fear eating at him as he called his best friend names. "Did you really expect me to sit here and listen to you spout your gay shit all night long? You really called me here to tell me what everyone already knew about you faggot? That you are a fucking Hershey highway loving, cock sucker just like I knew you were."

"Randy please…" Roman begged him.

"Fuck you, cock sucker. Stay away from me and the crew from now on if you know what's good for you. Or I fucking _swear_ I'll spill the beans on your little adventures on anal avenue and you'll be _ruined_ for your final months in high school." Randy watched his best and practically only friend in the entire world cry as they stared at each other. The weird thing was… Randy didn't even understand why he was saying this. Roman had revealed to him his deepest darkest secret, one that Randy shared in his own way… yet he couldn't own up. He couldn't tell Roman the truth…

That he wasn't exactly straight… either.

His saliva felt like it was caught in his throat as he looked at red, sullen, gray eyes. The same eyes filled that were filled with doubt, sadness, guilt and anger that his best friend had rejected him like this. The silence was suffocating Randy, his sadness overwhelming him. He couldn't say another word as he walked heavily towards the door… and never looked back.

* * *

 _Ding Dong!_

Martha Ambrose ran over to her door as it rang relentlessly. She opened it to see Dean's best friend Seth standing there, arms crossed protectively as he looked around aimlessly. "Seth sweetie, Hi. Wow, I'm actually surprised you're not using my windows to get in my house."

"Dean locked them." Seth answered in a small voice, "Is he here? I've been trying to get into contact with him all night but no response."

"Yeah he is here. He's in his room. Come on in, I'll get him and make you guys a late night snack." Mrs Ambrose left the door open so Seth could come in. He closed it slowly behind him, then followed her towards the living room. Seth felt weird sitting on Dean's couch since he never really done it before. He and Dean usually spent their time cooped up in his room or in the kitchen making weird food out of the groceries. The big grandfather clock near the TV ticked slowly as Dean's mom went up the stairs, and called to Dean through the door.

"Dean! Honey, Seth is here to see you. He wants to talk!"

Seth could hear his mom shout from upstairs, her voice echoing throughout the house. Just then, a strange thought came to Seth's mind, for some reason he wondered if Mr. Ambrose was home... but he knew he probably wasn't. He spent long nights at the office, yet Seth still had no idea what he did. The floorboards creaked under Mrs. Ambrose's soft shoes as she made her way downstairs, a smile still on her pale face. "He didn't respond, but I did hear the door unlock which must mean that you're allowed to come in. You go ahead, tell him I'll be up with marshmallow treats soon for you both!"

Seth found himself nodding at whatever Mrs. Ambrose said before he got up, and made his way up the stairs. He didn't know why the stairs seemed so much heavier underneath his feet this time around, but he still made it to the top, knocked on Dean's room door, then entered without further say so. Dean was doing what he usually does when he's upset, staring idly out his window. Seth sighed, kicking off both shoes before climbing into bed with his best friend, arms wrapping themselves around him, like a safety net, or a shield, almost.

"You told him didn't you?" Seth asked, already knowing the answer to his question as soon as he came in. Dean just nodded, blond hair shaking as he whimpered softly. "Dean.. oh god this is my fault. I shouldn't have pressured you into anything. I'm so sorry-"

"No," Dean managed to choke out through tears that Seth couldn't see yet, "It's mine. I had to tell him the truth. Even if it did cost me a great relationship. I couldn't lie to him anymore." Dean sniffled softly as he spoke, slowly turning around in Seth's arms so he could see his face. Dean was red everywhere down to his neck, his eyes were bloodshot, mouth and cheeks puffy from crying. "But what if I ruined a good thing for nothing? What if after all this… Roman doesn't want me?"

There was fear in those blue eyes as he looked at his best friend. Seth wanted to tell him that he was being stupid if he thought this straight jock would ever treat him right. That Roman _would_ just end up hurting him and Dean would regret it for the rest of his life. But those eyes told a different story than the one Seth saw. They told a story of someone who was love sick, with a guy he thought was perfect. Seth couldn't ruin that tall tale with his truths… not when Dean needed him the most.

"All I know is, Roman Reigns would be an _absolute_ idiot to not want every single part of you," Seth smiled as he said it, both of his hands cupping the sides of Dean's pale face, slowly washing tears away. "It's gonna be okay Deano, I promise you… it'll all be okay." Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's body, listening to him softly sigh against his chest. He had no idea if it really was going to be okay or if it would all end terribly, the only thing he did know was…

He'd be there for him through it all.

"Will you stay with me for a little while?" Dean asked, as his eyes softly closed, and a cuddled up on Seth's chest.

"Always," Seth replied gently, as thumbs rubbed into Dean's back. "You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

Later on that night, after Seth had left to go home when Dean fell asleep, Dean woke up to the sound of his phone going off over and over again. He rubbed his eyes, then sat up, picking up his phone to see he had a text from Roman.

 _Hey, look outside your window. - Roman._

Dean's sleepiness almost immediately faded away as he saw Roman standing outside of his locked window. He quickly got up to open them, then pushed the window up so Roman could come in. Roman didn't enter as eloquently as Seth would've because he was a bit bigger, but once he came inside, he smiled at Dean, who was already wearing a faint blush as he looked back at him.

"Hi." Roman said first, quietly so Dean's parents couldn't hear.

"Hi." Dean answered, with a smile.

They gravitated towards each other, like a magnet, moving until they were in the same space. Right now, thoughts of Cesaro and Randy were gone, replaced but the want and need of each other. Roman pulled him in close, causing Dean's breath to hitch as he wrapped him in his arms. They had no idea what they were doing, even when blue eyes stared helplessly into gray, and hands moved up and down Dean's body, for comfort… protection and something else they couldn't put their fingers on just yet. "I need you right now," Roman whispered, as his forehead balanced itself on Dean's, and he sighed softly.

"I need you too." Dean told him honestly.

It was in that moment, that Roman's lips found his, in the softest… most sensual kiss Dean's ever gotten, and the moment Dean's lips touched his something inside of Dean told him…

That everything just might be okay.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for this. I've been having hella health problems lately, and also work and stuff so that's why the update took so long. Since my health is in decline right now I cannot tell you when the next update will be but I can say I'm never giving up. - Melle


	14. Chapter 14

There was a weight on Dean's side.

It laid heavy against him as his blue eyes fluttered open. He saw tissues laying out near his head on his fluffy white cotton pillows and strong black hair tossed over it, along with a string of light snores that were just loud enough for Dean to hear.

He almost forgot that Roman stayed over last night. He told Dean he needed him and Dean spoke his own truth, that he needed him too. They shared a few intense, emotional kisses before he was carried to his own bed, and they fell asleep together. It should've felt weird, to lay next to a guy who was the cause of his breakup with Tony, just a few hours ago. But for Dean, it felt more like… contentment. This may not have been the best way to deal with breaking up with someone who loves you but Dean couldn't deny how Roman made him feel.

He snuggled into his back, breathing in a multiple of fresh scents that surrounded Roman. His hair always smelled like coconuts, but his body smelled different each time Dean was in his arms. Sometimes it smelled like apple pie, cinnamon and vanilla, almost… homemade, but today he smelled like a tropical breeze, like palm trees, cut lime or even citrus. The hand that he had tossed around Roman's waist was now being held by the man himself, as he stirred in front of Dean.

"Hey," he heard Roman say, as he turned around.

"Hey." Dean said back, a shy smile found its way on his face as he looked back into gray eyes.

"Do you think we can talk now?" Roman asked him softly.

"Yeah, we can."

"Last night, I kind of got carried away when I saw you, but who can blame me? We both know you're gorgeous," Dean tried not to blush as he listened, but the heat in his cheeks rose anyway, "But the real reason I came over is because I did something, completely stupid and I'm probably gonna pay for it soon," Roman sighed heavily, and Dean felt him hold on to his waist, tight like he was looking for comfort, or solstice. Dean let him hold on, and moved his own hands up Roman's half naked form to let him know he was there, no matter what.

"What did you do Roman?" He asked, his voice cautious.

"I umm… I came out, well I sort of came out… to Randy last night." There was a heavy sigh before Roman continued, "We've been through so much together growing up, I thought he'd accept me more than anyone. Instead, he called me every name under the book and then stormed off."

There was sadness in Roman's eyes as he spoke. Those strong grays were now full of so much pain, that Dean could almost physically feel it himself. But what could he do to take all that pain away? What could he do for Roman that would make him feel like for once in his life, someone accepted him for who he really was?

"Listen to me, okay?" Dean spoke soft, hands traveling to cup the sides of Roman's sullen face. "Randy is a jackass, and I know he's your best friend but you deserve better than being called names and being hurt the way _a lot_ of people seem to hurt you. You telling him that you might like guys is a big step, a really huge one, Roman and there are people like Randy who want to demolish all you've accomplished in such a short time. So if he calls you a fag, or a queer or tries to ruin your life he still won't be able to take away from the fact that you are who you are."

It a like a weird moment of clarity for Roman. All his life he's had people control his actions, thoughts and feelings but with Dean it was different. He cared about him and treated Roman like he was real, and valid. Roman smiled, it was crooked, and only half way but a smile nonetheless. He felt Dean's thumb wipe a tear directly under his eye, and then the young artist smiled back at him, a soft, inviting smile that made the pits of Roman's belly feel like fire. That burning sensation he got when Dean touched him, the nervousness he felt in his kiss, the happiness he experienced in Dean's smile. …

God, he wanted to feel that way, every single day.

"Thank you," Roman whispered as he brought Dean in closer to him.

"Don't even mention it," Dean said back, smiling as he felt Roman pull him on top. His strong arms went around him, and as soon as blue eyes met gray, they were kissing once again. His kisses were as intoxicating as his smell, all warm, and wet, and that tongue that burrowed his way into Dean's mouth was such a sin. One that would cause repentance if he actually believed in god. Dean slowly moaned in his mouth, as Roman's hands traveled down his back, towards his favorite treat. He cupped both cheeks through Dean's boxers, possessively grabbing Dean's ass as they got lost in their kisses

...and that's when Dean stopped him.

"Too much?" Roman asked as Dean sat up on him. He could see the indent of his semi through the hole in his underwear, but Roman also knew that if Dean stopped, it must be for a good reason.

"For now… yeah," Dean told him apologetically. "I just broke up with Tony, and I... I don't wanna go too far with you when… you know." He said, looking down.

"I didn't know you just broke up with him." Roman sat up now too, holding Dean at his sides so he wouldn't fall off. "How come you didn't tell when I came over?"

"We were both caught up in the moment. I didn't want you to know that Tony ended things with me… over you."

"What?" Suddenly, Roman's demeanor changed from soft and sad, to upset in seconds. Dean got up off of him and sat adjacent on the bed, near the window. "You told him about us? Like… actually told him that we… did stuff?"

"Yeah, he had to know. I couldn't just keep him stringing along while me and you are fooling around Roman," Dean said back defensively.

"I… can't believe you," Roman scoffed in total disbelief that Dean out of all people would out him like this. He got up, and started to put on his clothes in a rush, while Dean watched in shock from his bed.

"Wait… where are you going?" Dean asked, panicking. "So what if I told Tony I did stuff with you. Is it actually that bad that I was honest with him?" Dean didn't understand what was happening. He didn't tell Tony a name but Roman was acting like he betrayed him when that wasn't the case. "Are you really so scared of actually coming out the closet that you're just gonna up and leave me half naked and alone?"

"Dean you just don't get it do you?" Roman fired back, while putting on his jeans. "My best friend knows that I like boys and he called me a fag and told me to stay away from him and the guys. So what do you think your dumbass ex is gonna do with the information you gave him? You think he's just gonna keep a secret like me being gay to his self? No. I took what was his and as fucking revenge or something I BET he's gonna out me to the whole school and then what HUH?"

"Wait stop," Dean shook his head and got up, placing both hands on Roman's chest, "I didn't tell Tony it was you Roman, I didn't even give him a name. I just had to be honest with him, because I… we… I like you okay? I like how I feel around you and I like how you make me feel. I shouldn't be admitting that this early but I do, and I couldn't stay with Antonio when my feelings for you are…" Dean didn't know how to explain it. He couldn't tell him that he wanted all of him, he knew Roman wasn't ready. But apart of him wanted to be selfish, a part of him wanted Roman to be his, and only his.

"I like you too," Roman said back unexpectedly, while sighing, "I go crazy thinking about you Dean, you know that. But, I'm already skating on thin ice around Randy. I don't know if I'm gonna walk into school on Monday and everything is gonna change or be the same. I want… I want you," Dean tried not to smile as he said it because he knew there was a follow up to all of this, "But… I'm not ready to give up my life for this. I'm 18, I'm about to go to college on a full ride betting on my football career. I need to not be in a relationship with a boy right now. I..."

Dean took his hands off of Roman before he even finished his sentence. His heart was breaking twice in two days, this had to be some kind of record. Roman stood there with his head hung low, while Dean held onto his own body for warmth. They were silent now, but their lack of voice spoke volumes. Dean turned away, trying not to cry when he felt strong arms go around his slim waist.

"Dean, I'm not trying to hurt you," Roman whispered near his ear.

"Really? Cause this really feels like hurt Roman," Dean mumbled, while pushing bronze arms away.

"I don't want you to be my secret, Dean and right now, that's what you are, that's what THIS IS between us. Is that what you want? To only meet me on Thursdays, where my parents may or may not be home? You deserve better than that. We both know you do."

"SHUT UP," Dean shouted while pushing Roman towards the window. "JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"

"Dean-" Roman began to say.

"No. Don't say my name… just… go Roman." Dean sadly whispered as he looked back into worried gray eyes. Nothing could make Dean see reason right now. All he kept hearing was "Secret" and how that was basically all they were. Dean was furious. He couldn't believe he ended things with a guy who loved him for someone who didn't want to be himself. Even if he was trying too.

The quarterback nodded sadly, doing exactly as Dean asked. He opened the window up, then exhaled heavily, before turning around, to take one look back at the one person in the world, who genuinely cared about him, those sad blues said it all, as he Dean avoided his gaze, and looked down. "I'm sorry," Roman's voice full of sorrow, as he watched Dean cry. He said nothing back too Roman, He didn't even look at him as Roman climbed out the window, and left the room.

Both of their hearts were breaking at the same time, and neither boy knew…

How to mend it.

* * *

 **Monday**

Roman stopped the car once he parked, and took out the keys. Nikki had been talking his ear off all morning about something that happened to her on the weekend, but Roman couldn't stop thinking about one person and one person only. He knew he had a lot to deal with today, Randy wasn't taking his calls, his parents were back in town and finals were coming up soon but for some reason all of that took a back burner to not seeing Dean. He was a calm in the shit storm that was Roman's life and he made him happy.

 _Happy._

A word Roman didn't use very often. He was happy when he played football, something about the rush of it, the pure adrenaline was carnal to Roman. Then there was Dean. His smile made him happy. That raspy laugh he does made him happy. Him just being around brightened Roman's day and he was pretty sure he wanted to feel that way, always. But how could he when he had a family who would disown him if they knew who he really was? How could he when he had a girlfriend who set up his life for him and her, a future Roman had to be a part of?

 _Just go Roman._

Dean's words haunted him. Just go. Like he was nothing.

 _Maybe I am nothing_. Roman thought to himself.

"Roman?" Nikki punched him in the arm to get her boyfriend's attention. Roman winced in pain at her punch, and rubbed his sore shoulder softly, "You weren't even listening were you?"

"Uh… yeah I was, you were saying something about Brie," Brie was Roman's best bet. All Nikki talked about was her sister. That and shopping with her daddy's money, of course.

"Oh, okay so you were listening," Nikki smiled, and Roman faked one, points for knowing his girlfriend in and out by now, "Like I was saying, Brie said she was with Randy this weekend and he didn't get hard once, can you believe that? She said that the past three times they were together he was only hard once, and that was after he convinced her to watch porn." Nikki laughed but Roman sighed. He didn't care to hear about this. He couldn't think about Randy right now. One of the reasons he didn't get out of the car yet was because he was afraid of what he was about to walk into. Fuck, he hoped it wasn't that bad.

"Maybe Randy was tired, it happens to us guys a lot more than you think," Roman didn't know why he was defending him but he felt the need too.

"Once maybe, but three times and no wood? That's a problem. Like maybe he's… dysfunctional down there or… maybe he's gay."

As soon as Nikki brought up the gay comment, Roman had enough. He grabbed his backpack and then pushed the car door open, not at all waiting for Nikki. She grabbed her own back and slammed the door shut, running after Roman.

"Romie!" Nikki called out as she tried to catch up with him, "What did I say that was so bad?"

"Nothing. I just don't wanna be late for class." Roman lied, waiting for her to catch up. Nikki grabbed onto his arm, smiling as Roman hooked it. They walked together in comfortable silence until they got to the front of the school, where Randy and the rest of the jocks were waiting. Nikki noticed Brie and a bunch of other cheerleaders waiting for her so she kissed Roman's cheek and told him she'd see him at lunch. Roman said goodbye to her then stood there, looking at a crew he once thought he belonged with.

The bullying was never fun for Roman, but he did it for them. He did a lot for the team and now he just knew they were gonna turn their backs on him. Roman cleared his throat to get their attention. They all turned to look at him at the same time, and for a few tense seconds Roman couldn't breathe. This was it. The moment his high school life changed forever…

"Rom, hey dude you were gonna be late. We were wondering when you'd show your ugly face," The guys laughed at him, then invited him in, all including Randy who was standing there with a stoic smile on his face. Roman laughed at all of them and caught up, and every now and then he'd look at Randy to see him smirking. The bell rung, meaning it was time for class. The jocks said goodbye and all spread towards the school.

Once Roman and Randy were alone, Roman dropped the pretenses and got right in his face. "Look, I know you, probably better than you know yourself, I know you have something planned to out me and I just want you to know that whatever it is, I'll be ready. I'm not afraid of you Randy, you may ruin my rep, but you won't ruin me." Roman grilled the non-responsive Randy before beginning to walk off, Randy stopped him by grabbing his arm to pull him back so they were face to face.

"Don't threaten me Roman, you _know_ how vicious I can be," Randy warned, as his cold blue eyes turned into solid ice, "Your secret is safe… for now. As long as you understand that at any time, I can absolutely ruin your life, then we're good. I run this school now Roman, and if you even try to get in my way the way you did last time, it won't just be the jocks who know your secret. I'll tell everyone. Including your marine veteran dad, who would just _love_ to know that he was raising a cock sucker," Roman growled at him, while Randy laughed. He pulled himself out of Randy's hold and the former best friends stared each other down intensely. "See you later Rome, I hope you have a great day." Randy smiled as he walked away, leaving Roman there to realize the biggest mistake he ever made…

… was trusting someone like Randy.

* * *

"Okay class, today we'll learn something simple, let's make a pasta bake. I absolutely love this one and you will too!" Dean's Home Economics teacher was always so cheery. She smiled about anything, even making pasta in class. The blond used to be able to smile right along with her, but he hasn't found a smile in two days. It was hard to smile when the guy you wanted told you that you were nothing more than a secret. It was hard to be happy when the guy you wanted still managed to make Dean crave him, even when they weren't speaking. Dean sighed, he wished he had his sketch pad right now. It helped him when things got too rough, or when he was missing him… particularly bad. Even worse that he was without a partner for the class assignment… again. Dean grumbled as he grabbed a pot for the pasta underneath the chair.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked him.

Dean froze in time as he heard him. He hasn't seen Tony since Friday when he walked out after hurting him in the worst way. He slowly rose up with the pot in hand, gulping as he looked down. "Uhh, no. I never have a partner in this class… I…" Dean nervously put the pot down, then sat right next to Tony. He noticed him watching, as he sat, looking at him with a strange intensity that was making Dean feel uncomfortable.

"I'll be your partner for the rest of the school year, I need the credits." Tony spoke softly, he could tell that Dean was nervous cause he didn't meet his gaze. Tony saw him begin to add water to the pot without saying anything, watching his hands shake as he did. Antonio reached over and placed his hand on his knee, stalling Dean from whatever he was doing. Dean paused, heavy breaths was released as blue eyes flickered on brown, "Dean," he whispered, "Can we talk… at lunch?"

Dean didn't speak, he just nodded gently.

Cesaro smiled, and let his hand caress on Dean's thigh for just a few seconds more before he moved it away. Dean bit his bottom lip gently as he looked back at him. For the first time since Friday, Dean found himself actually smiling. They both stood up to start the pasta, and Dean tried not to get used to the way he felt, whenever Cesaro looked over… and smiled at him.

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Seth knew where he had to go. He needed to go to see Dean to make sure he was okay. He had no update since he spent the rest of the weekend making love to Cody, which he didn't regret but his ass sure did. He tried not to walk with a limp as he came over to the other side of the campus, walking right pass Randy, who was already watching him. Seth ignored his never faltering gaze as the bell rung, and the student announcer sounded off on the loud speaker.

"Hey Seniors, remember it's almost time for some Prom and you know what that means? Prom King and Queen Nominees are in! For Prom Queen our nominees are Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Sasha Banks, and Summer Rae! Our Prom King nominees are Roman Reigns, Randy Orton. Finn Balor and… Dean Ambrose?" The announcer sounded like she was confused, but she continued, "Anyway get those votes in now for our prom king and queen! Remember Prom will be here before you know it!"

Seth stopped when he heard Dean's name. No doubt this was some kind of ruse made by Randy and the jocks to humiliate his friend. Seth had just about all he could take of Randy and all of his bullshit. He turned around, and stalked back towards Randy who was still watching him in the now empty hallway.

"I know you nominated Dean as some sick joke Randall," Seth said as he pushed him hard against the lockers and trapped him in between his arms, "When will you leave Dean alone? He's done nothing to you, what do you have against him? Huh? Is it because he's gay? Because I'm pretty damn sure you are too, and if you're not and just fucking stupid then that's on you, but I'm done with you hurting him. You wanna pick on someone gay? Pick on me."

"You're cute when you're angry," Randy said, with a smile.

"Shut up," Seth warned, "Get Dean's name off that list now, or I tell the whole school you like dick just as much as everyone else does,"

"No one would believe you. You're a loser, who goes to a school on the other side. No one at our school cares about your shitty holier than thou academy. The noms are already in, it's too late to change it now, but if you want my reign of terror on your fag friend to end, you only have to do one thing."

"Are you going to try and give me an ultimatum now?" Seth found himself laughing at the notion.

"No. I'm giving you an option. I'll leave Dean alone, if you, go out on a date with me."

Seth's arms dropped once he heard Randy's words. He knew he was a conniving son of a bitch as well as a homophobic piece of shit but goddamnit… he never knew he'd stoop this low. "I will never go out on a date with you, ever. Fuck you Randy." Seth pushed him again, but this time Randy grabbed at both of his hands, and pulled him in, so close that they could kiss if Seth ever let him near those supple lips.

"All you have to do is go on one date and your friend is free from everything. The torment, the bullying… isn't that what you want?" Seth tried to free himself from Randy's hold but couldn't. "How much do you love your friend, Seth? Is it enough to save him?"

Seth's bottom lip trembled as he looked back at Randy. His cold gaze and tight hold told Seth its own story, that he was dangerous and in the end, he'd do anything to get what he wanted. But all Seth could think about was Dean, and how he's had 4 years of torture, that could be ended if Seth did this… for him.

"Okay," Seth mumbled, while looking down, "I'll go out with you. One date, that's it and you leave Dean alone?"

"One date, and I leave him alone," Randy nodded, while letting Seth go. "I'll see you on Saturday, sweet cheeks, and make sure you wear something nice and tight for me." He winked at Seth, then walked away and when he did, Seth slid against the lockers slowly and began to cry.

* * *

Dean kept his head down as he walked pass the football field to meet Cesaro near the oak tree. Everyone in school kept snickering once they heard the announcement about prom king and queen. He was obviously nominated as a joke and apparently everyone in school thought it was funny. Dean tried to keep calm as he walked up the grassy path and saw Tony sitting there, waiting in Dean's spot. Dean breathed out deeply then sat down next to him. Cesaro said nothing at first, he didn't really know what to say, or how to express how he felt without getting upset like he did on Friday, so instead he just held out his hand, and waited. Dean looked down at his hand, then slowly. He entwined it with his own. They looked into each other's eyes, saying everything that was left unsaid two days ago in their gaze,

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered as he placed his head on his ex's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," Tony replied back, as he caressed his hand over Dean's pale one. They knew that their relationship might be over, but their bond was everlasting. The sun shined, peering out from the tips of the oak tree, while leaves slowly fell and the last remnants of their love floated with the wind.

* * *

Once school ended, Cesaro offered Dean a ride home, but Dean told him no. He was planning on waiting for Seth but 3pm turned into 4 and 4pm turned into 5 and that's when Dean realized his best friend probably left him. With Cesaro gone, and mostly everyone else, Dean had to walk home again. Great. He sighed, moving out across the parking lot when he saw Roman's car still there. Dean kept his head down and walked past it but as soon as he did, he heard the car beep, starling him.

"Dean?" Roman called out to him, but Dean didn't answer. He kept going faster than Roman could catch up with all his gym stuff so Roman got back in his car and drove to catch up with him, "Dean!" Roman said as he drove on the road, near the block where dean was walking, "It's late you can't walk home by yourself,"

"I've done it many times before you came along it's no different now, so leave me alone Roman,"

"No, I won't. Look I know you're pissed at me but at least let me take you home? I can get you there much faster than you walking 20 blocks at night by yourself."

Dean stopped walking when Roman offered to take him home. He really couldn't deal with being in the same space as him right now but his mom just brought him new sneakers after he ran down the old ones so he had no other choice. The car stopped and Dean walked over to the passenger's side so he could get in.

Roman began to drive in silence, because Dean didn't want to speak to him. He went down the long dark roads, and cut corners so he could get there quicker. He wanted to say something but he was also afraid that he might say something stupid, which would lead to Dean hating him even more. He had only five more blocks to go before he reached Dean's house and for Roman it was now or… never.

"I didn't mean that I wanted you to be a secret," Roman spoke up, as he focused on the road. He couldn't see Dean's face but he knew he was listening, "I meant that I don't want you to be someone I have to hide. I want you Dean, I said it before and it's still the same but-"

"But everything comes before that want for me… right?" Dean said, as he looked over at him now, "Your parents, your girlfriend, your football career? Roman what you don't understand is that I don't care if you're out or not, I'm not trying to force that. I can't be with someone who considers me a burden, and right now that's all I am to you. Being with me, means being yourself and you're not ready to be that guy," Dean looked down as he spoke, "And I don't know if I can wait for you to be."

Roman stopped, a block before he got to Dean's house and parked by the street corner. Things inside the car was tense with emotion, and hurt on both sides. Dean looked at Roman, and Roman looked back at him, the realization that everything they had might be over, came crashing down like a tidal wave, bad thoughts, bad feelings… unhappiness.

"I guess that's it then?" Roman said, as he tried to hide the emotion in his voice.

"I guess so, goodnight, Roman," Dean got out the car without looking back. He didn't see Roman follow him out the car, and he didn't feel his hands on him until he was pushed hard against the car. "Ro-" Dean didn't get a chance to speak because Roman's lips were already on his, and his hands were already on Dean's body. Dean got lost in the touch, and feel of him all over again. He moaned in his mouth, and wrapped his arms around him, neither boy realizing or caring that they were in public right now.

Their eyes were closed and their hands were everywhere and as they kissed they both tried to figure out…

How they would ever let each other go.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is the prom chapter, I hope you guys are ready for some prom shenanigans! - Melle**


	15. Chapter 15

8 weeks.

8 long weeks since the last time Dean felt his kiss. 8 eight weeks since he's been touched by him, felt, or even smiled at. He didn't know why he was counting, this is what he thought he wanted after all. He told Roman he couldn't be with someone who wasn't true to himself, so after a kiss in the middle of the night near his car, Roman promised to leave him alone. He made good on that promise too. He didn't see Dean at all and when he did, Roman tried his best to look away. Those gray eyes that were once full with so much desire for him, didn't even spare a glance anymore.

In the first month, Dean thought it was a good thing. He didn't feel suffocated by his feelings for Roman anymore and once the jock passed his big trig test, their intense, but silent tutoring sessions came to an end. He thought it was a good thing, to be free of feelings for once in his life, but if he was being honest he was lying to himself. How could it be a good thing that the guy you want... lets you go?

Was it a good thing if… you really didn't want him too?

The second month was a fight. Not physically, but an emotional one. Dean fought with his heart, when Roman decided to smile at him one day on the football field. He fought with his body, when he watched him from above by the oak tree, as he took off his shirt, and ran after his girlfriend on a rainy afternoon. The worst, was the fight with his mind, the one telling him to go to him, to see him, to try to work it out. The mind that allowed him to draw a man, naked in his bed with a smile on his face, daily.

The mind that told him, it wasn't over, even though he knew it was.

Dean found a clear sigh as he marked up his sketchbook with doodles. The wind blew around the tree. creating mini tornados or leaves near the grass. He had to meet Seth today after school to go shopping for his suit for prom. Seth, who had been distant lately. Dean chalked it up to him being upset about Cody leaving in a few days, but there was something else, something more he wasn't telling him, and it happened 8 weeks ago. Dean was laying in bed at night, and Seth came into his window, with tears in his eyes. Dean tried to ask him what was wrong but Seth just shook his head, faked a smile and asked Dean to hold him.

Which he did, throughout the entire night.

8 weeks and something happened to his best friend that he didn't want to tell Dean. 8 weeks and a relationship built on trust and friendship was crumbling slowly, underneath the cracks of the foundation they built up together.

Dean was hoping that they could discuss it tonight after they go shopping. Seth was staying over and it would be the perfect time to ask him if everything was okay, and maybe try to talk it out together. That is if, Seth finds the right suit. Prom was this Saturday and Seth still didn't find one that he deemed "Perfect" despite Cody finding one almost a month ago.

Dean laughed at the thought of it all. Actually going to prom with someone, having a great time. It all sounded so.. fake. Maybe because the guy he actually wanted to go to prom with was hiding behind secrets and a sexuality crisis, and Dean didn't have many other options either. He sighed, finishing up his doodle when he noticed Tony walking pass the football field. Dean hated the way his heart still did that strange beat for him. Antonio still wanted him around, despite Dean breaking his heart. 8 weeks of lost love but newly created friendship formed between them. Dean loved having Tony around, even if sometimes his heart beat fast around him. He was there for Dean when no one else was and the younger artist would never forget that.

He walked up to the oak tree and smiled at Dean. He had something in his hand encased in a bag but Dean had no idea what it was yet. Tony sat down next to him, without saying a word then reached in his mysterious bag, and pulled out two sandwiches, a blanket and two waters. Dean rolled his eyes playfully at him, as Cesaro set up their mini picnic. Cesaro grabbed at Dean, making Dean blush as they laid on the blanket together. Tony handed Dean a ham sandwich then began to eat his own with a soft smile.

"You know sometimes I miss lunch on _purpose_ ," Dean teased, as he took a big bite of his sandwich. "How am I ever gonna find a guy, if all I do is eat your homemade ham sandwiches?"

"Mm, maybe it's in my plan to fatten you up? That way you won't be able to find a guy… hotter than me of course." Tony smirked when Dean turned over and punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up, I'll never get a guy anyway. I can't even find a date to prom. So maybe I should just keep eating these fattening sandwiches, then become one of those lonely single gays that have 7 dogs and no life?" Dean laughed at himself, Cesaro could see in his eyes, there was an underlying sadness in those blues.

"I thought you said you weren't going? That prom is a silly experience for people like you?"

"I know, I said that it's just.." Dean looked down, "Maybe... I just wanted one day where I get to feel like a prince for once instead of the loser I know I am?" he scoffed at himself then sighed, "I probably sound ridiculous, just forget it. Thank you for the sandwich."

They began to eat in silence, and as he ate, Dean noticed Tony watching him. He turned his head, mouth still full of sandwich and smiled gently at his ex boyfriend, "Do I have something on my face?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, mayonnaise," Tony laughed as he wiped it from the corner of Dean's mouth, then caressed his cheek gently.

"...Go to prom with me."

The question came out of nowhere, and judging by the look on Dean's face, it shocked him beyond belief.

"Tony…" Dean whispered, "Are you… actually serious?"

"I am." The swiss jock smiled happily, "For one night, Dean, let me treat you like the prince _I know_ you are. Go to prom with me."

Dean couldn't stop the smile on his face if he wanted too. His blue eyes got watery, as he immediately nodded his answer at Antonio. Tony smiled, he was going in to hug Dean but suddenly, and without warning… Dean pressed his lips against his own. Tony was shocked at first, after all he hasn't kissed Dean in over 3 months since their breakup but… today as the wind blew around them and the weight of the oak trees leaves fluttered… Tony let himself believe that no time at all had passed…

As he slowly kissed him back.

* * *

The whistle blew on practice and that means it was time to get back to class. Roman took off his shoulder pads and sat down on the bench drinking some Gatorade. His thoughts ran wild, yet again with the one person who seemed to be always on his mind… Dean. 8 weeks ago, he promised him that he would let him go, and Roman made good on that promise. He tried his best to leave him alone in school, and didn't say anything in their tutoring sessions. Even when Dean's shirt would go up when he turned on Roman's bed, and some of his beautiful skin got exposed.

 _Shit_.

Thinking about Dean always gets Roman in the worst mood. Not because he hated him, more because he had crazy feelings for him that couldn't ever be explored again. Dean was done being a secret and Roman was too scared to make him anything else. He sighed, the taste of Gatorade loomed on his tongue as he got up to go shower. Roman was walking to the garbage near the field when he saw Dean walking over to the other side… hand in hand with Antonio.

 _What the fuck is this?_

Granted, that shouldn't of been Roman's first thought as he watched Dean smile at Tony and that fucking swiss asshole grab at his hand and they walked off together. It took everything in Roman to not go over there and say something to Antonio right now. The fact that Dean was with him, and the fact that he looked so… happy. All of it was making Roman's head spin. 8 weeks without his smile, his laugh, his jokes… and him. All for him to go back to that swiss jackass who didn't deserve him.

Roman slammed the cup into the trash and walked off into the other direction. He reached the locker room and began taking off his clothes, each item falling off harder than before. When he was naked he noticed Randy watching him, Roman looked over at his former for just a second before walking off towards the showers.

The hot water on his skin felt like ice to Roman. Every water pellet on bronze only cease to make him angrier by the minute. His hair got wet, and his fist clenched as he tried not to think about Dean, or prom on Saturday and what that meant for him. Fuck his life, fuck school, fuck his stupid feelings… and fuck Dean. Yeah, fuck him for hurting him like this… for lying and saying he wanted Roman only to go back to Cesaro of all people. Fuck it all.

"Yo man, you good?" Roman turned to see Randy there, as naked as he was… except Randy was hard. Roman wondered why but he didn't bother asking, not like that asshole would tell him anyway. Randy and his friendship ended that day in Roman's room, and solidified that ending when Randy threatened to out him to his own parents.

"The fuck you care?" Roman spat as he turned off the shower, "Don't pretend now after 8 weeks that you give a shit about me. Don't ask about me or my life, you lost that fucking right two months ago. Now fuck off Randy." Roman pushed past him as he stalked off, leaving even angrier than before.

"Hey, I was just asking!" Randy shouted, sadly sighing as his former best friend walked away.

* * *

Later on that same day, Dean found himself in a chair, waiting for Seth to come out of the dressing room. His best friend tried on 8 suits already and none of them seemed good enough. Dean was bored, and currently dying to draw something but he left his sketchbook in Seth's car. He wanted to punch himself for that one. Luckily, Dean was in a good mood, in two days he was going to prom, with a guy he cared about a lot and that meant more to him than anything. He started to think about the limo ride, the smiles, the kisses… it made him giddy.

"Okay! I really think I found it this time," Seth yelled through the door, before coming out in a two piece black suit, with a bow tie and a smile. He looked so good in it Dean almost got jealous of not finding it first. Seth looked in the mirror, smiling to himself, before turning back to Dean. "Do you like it?"

"I.." Dean lost his breath for a second, "I love it. You look great Seth, so great. If you don't get this one… I will."

"Really?" Seth found another smile as he looked at himself in the mirror again. Dean got up and held him at the shoulders and smiled at his best friend through the mirror.

"Yes, really. Cody is gonna love it." As soon as Dean mentioned Cody, Seth's face turned sour. He frowned and looked away from the mirror. "Sorry… maybe I shouldn't of mentioned Cody, with him leaving so soon and all…" Dean said apologetically, while caressing Seth's back.

"It's not that… Dean… I…" Seth pulled away from Dean's embrace, and moved to the other side of the dressing room, far away from Dean. "Just forget it, okay? Let me go change and…" Seth began to walk back in the dressing room but Dean caught him before he could, and stood in front of the door.

"No, Seth, you're not getting away this time. For eight long weeks you've been ignoring me. For eight weeks our friendship has felt like… nothing. We shower together, we sleep in the same bed, but something happened to you that night, something you don't wanna tell me and I have to know. I have to know because… it's hurting you and you're my best friend so that means your hurt is my hurt now TELL ME!"

"I WENT ON A DATE WITH RANDY OKAY?" Seth screamed out loud, right before his eyes filled with tears. Dean's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he heard the words come out of his best friends mouth.

"What?" Dean asked, almost breathlessly.

"I went out with Randy. On a date that he blackmailed me to go on. He said, if I went out with him he would stop bullying you, so… I did. I did it for you, Dean. I let him touch me for you, I let him… kiss me for you. He kissed me and ever since then I have hated myself. I couldn't even look at you or tell you about it that night because I was ashamed. He pushed me up against his car and kissed me, while grabbing my ass… I felt so violated. I pushed him away and made him promise that he would leave you alone. Which he has right? So it's not all bad, it's not all bad…" Seth broke down in the store, falling into the chair to cry. Dean was still in disbelief but.. he could tell this was weighing on Seth.

He came in front of him, got on his knees and grabbed his best friends hands, "Seth… did Randy…"

"No. I wouldn't let him. I'm in love with Cody, he made us official the other day. But even before that, I knew I loved him. Randy forced a kiss on me but that's all he got. I'm not crying because he tried to take advantage of me, I'm crying because I didn't tell you sooner."

"Oh god, Seth," Dean started to cry too, as pale hands ran through black hair and stayed there, tightly. "You really would do anything for me wouldn't you?" He sniffled, while Seth smiled.

"You know I would, in a heartbeat. Just like you would me. I love you, Dean. I just wanted your last year of high school to be more than bullying and dumb jocks ya know?" Seth held onto Dean, and both of the boys stood up and hugged tightly.

"You're such an idiot, Seth. I love you so much," Dean cried into his suit as Seth held him, wetting up the shoulder.

"I love you too, now stop crying," He pulled him back, wiped his tears, and held Dean's face slowly in his hands, "And let's go find you a suit for Prom too."

"Okay but no bow ties, I don't think I can pull that off." Dean and Seth laughed together, then entwined their fingers, strengthening their bond, that was almost looking to break, with a smile, hug and a promise… of no bow ties.

* * *

 **Saturday**.

Two days, and a shitload of primping had Dean looking like an actual prince by the time it hit 6 o'clock. He looked into his mirror again, for the third time, so nervous about tonight. Seth had already came over earlier to help Dean get dressed and to tell him he actually looked sexy for once. Dean was in a navy blue suit, a tie and borrowed shoes from his dad but at least they fit. It was breaching 7, and Tony would be there any minute. He told Dean he wanted to treat him like a prince tonight and for some reason that scared Dean. He's so used to being bullied, and walked over he never thought he'd get a chance to experience prom.

And now?

There was a car beeping outside. A car that sounded nothing like Tony's regular engine. "Dean! Honey your date is here!" His mom called out, "Look out the window!" Dean was wondering why his mom was asking him to look out the window. He went towards it and lo and behold, there was Tony, peering out of the sunroof of a long black limousine. He had a flower in his mouth, and a big smile. Dean's cheeks got red as he waved at him, then ran down the stairs of his home. "Bye mom!" Dean yelled at her, but she came rushing towards the door.

"Oh no… you don't get to leave until I get a picture." His mom physically moved her son to the wall near the door then ran to go get the camera Dean's dad brought her for Christmas last year. "Smile!" She said to Dean, forcing a smile on Dean's anxious face right as the flash hit his blue eyes. She took about three before placing the camera down, and fixing Dean's tie.

"Mom, come on, Tony's waiting…" Dean tried to hurry her.

"I know, I know… I just… I want you to be safe okay? Not just because all your bullies are gonna be there. But… I was a teen once too, I remember my prom and what happened after it…"

"MOM!" Dean was so not ready to have this conversation with his mother.

"Okay, I'll stop, just remember… safe sex is the best sex you'll ever have, okay?" She squeezed his cheeks, then waved as Dean, very embarrassingly walked out to Tony. He got in the limo and smiled when he saw Seth and Cody in there too.

"Tony you didn't tell me you were picking them up!" Dean shouted excitedly, as he hugged Seth and Cody who looked so old 50's glam it was great. Tony blushed, and playfully shrugged before grabbing at Dean, and tossing his arms around him. "You are full of surprises mister." Dean whispered, with a smile.

"I told you I was going to treat you like a prince right? So the night is yours. Let's have fun." Cesaro gave Dean a small kiss, one that made him blush, cheeks stained red as they looked at each other.

"Then fun we will have," Dean said back, right before the limo drove sped off into the night.

* * *

By 8pm, everyone was dancing and having a good time. There was no jocks to worry about because they were all being forced to dance with their cheerleader girlfriend's all night. Dean was having fun with Tony, laughing together as they danced, while Seth and Cody didn't detach since they got there. Tony had whispered something funny in Dean's ear, then held him tighter.. for a second, everything seemed to be going well… until _he_ walked in.

Roman came in with Nikki in tow, with a dress fit for a prom queen. They looked exactly like Hollywood stars of those shitty but secretly great 90's cult films with the teenage royalty. They immediately started to dance together, and all eyes were on them… even Dean's. He tried his very best not to watch Roman and his girlfriend dance together, like they were so crazy in love it physically hurt but he couldn't look away. Cesaro saw Dean staring, not just at Nikki but more so at Roman.. with a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Why are you staring at them?" Cesaro asked, confused as to why Dean even cared about them or their dancing. "Are you not having fun with me?"

"No… I mean yes! I am. I am, truly having fun with you," Dean assured him. He laid his head on Tony's shoulder, while the music in the hall slowed down. At the same time, he noticed Nikki doing the same thing to Roman. The jock looked up, and over at Dean with fire, and jealousy in his gray eyes, staring deeply into blue before he looked away. Dean felt his heart race once Roman looked away. 8 long weeks and one look still affected him. 8 long weeks and Roman still managed to get under his skin, and make Dean his… without even trying.

"Okay seniors! It's now time to crown our new… prom king and queen."

After the announcement from Mrs Keller, the music stopped and everyone gathered around the stage to hear the announcement. "Oh god, I think I'll skip this by taking a much needed bathroom break, let me know who wins okay?" Tony whispered it into Dean's ear, then kissed him slowly with Roman watching. Dean watched him go, then looked back to see Roman staring at him… but for some reason so was Randy… and he was smiling. Dean looked away and focused on the stage where Mrs Keller was about to announce Prom King.

"Okay seniors you voted… your Bayside High Prom King is… Roman Reigns!" The crowd of course cheered for Roman, as he shyly smiled and walked up to the stage to accept his crown. The jocks all whistled and Nikki clapped excitedly, before the room got quiet again. It was time for Prom Queen. Dean rolled his eyes at all the girls who were preparing themselves like it actually mattered. He looked around for Cesaro, hoping he came back soon when…

"You voted… your Bayside High Prom Queen is… Dean… Ambrose?" Mrs Keller said Dean's name, and the room suddenly burst out into laughter. The were all looking at Dean as he stood there, in shock and humiliation. Roman looked at Dean's pale face, now three shades paler as he watched everyone in school laugh at him.

"Go accept your crown _fagbrose_!" Randy shouted from the crowd, causing Dean's blues to fill with tears. His bottom lip trembled, as he looked around into the sea of people who were laughing at him being named queen of the school. He couldn't breathe, the room was suddenly spinning. Dean didn't think… he ran… out of there as fast as he could. He could still hear laughter behind him as he ran until the school doors closed behind him.

"You fucking asshole!" Seth screamed as he ran over to Randy and slapped him so hard in the face, Randy had a red hand print. He tried to attack Randy again but Cesaro came back just in time to help Cody hold Seth back.

"Where's Dean?" Tony asked, as he held Seth back, carrying the enraged boy out with Cody.

"I don't know he ran off… probably to home-" Seth didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he heard a loud thud coming from the hall in the school. He, Cody and Cesaro ran back in to see Randy laid out on the floor…. knocked out cold.

"Woah… who did this?" Seth asked the crowd.

"Roman Reigns," One of the goth kids answered. "He just jumped off the stage, and knocked Randy out before running off."

Seth couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't want too but he found a smile. He looked up, to see Cesaro panicking, and figured he should help, "Dean probably ran home, he does that alot." Seth lied to Cesaro, "Take the limo, and check there."

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a few," Tony said, right before he ran out to go find him.

"We both know he didn't go home, why did you lie?" Cody asked Seth. The music started back up again, while the jocks carried Randy out. Everyone began to dance again, and Seth tossed his arms around his boyfriend happily.

"Trust me, there's only one guy Dean needs right now, and unfortunately it isn't Tony." Seth gave his boyfriend a kiss, then smiled, "Wanna get outta here?"

"Yes please," Cody laughed.

* * *

Dean sat by the oak tree crying, in tears and pain as he thought back to the humiliation. He knew the jocks hated him, That wasn't new, but this… this was the worst night of his life and he'd never forget it. No one would. They would be calling him queen ambrose from now until he graduates and that was just fucking shitty. Dean was boxed in, this stupid life he never asked for, his harsh reality…

"Hey," Dean heard his voice and the first thing it made him do was stand up. He stood near the oak tree, with tears in his eyes as he looked at Roman, who undid his tie, and hair, letting it sway against the wind.

"Leave me alone," Dean whispered… but he kept walking closer.

"Go away," he tried again but he kept moving closer.

"Fuck off," He said one last time, but now, the samoan jock was standing in front of Dean, looking deep into his blue eyes that glowed against the glare of moonlight peeking out through the leaves of the oak tree. Roman slowly cupped his face, and wiped his tears causing Dean to close his eyes at his touch.

"Roman…" Dean breathlessly said as Roman's hands moved from his cheeks to his neck. Dean felt shivers down his spine as Roman slipped off Dean's coat and tossed it on the floor. His tie came next, being slowly undone and added to the clothes on the floor. Roman took off his own tie, and his jacket too, before tossing then down as well. They were both, scared, cold, and frightened by what happened tonight and what was happening right now, but it didn't stop Roman from unzipping Dean's pants, and his own, stepping out of them before pulling him in close, and looking deep into icey, sad, blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Roman whispered to him as he held him protectively against himself. He picked Dean up off his feet, carrying him back to the oak tree, pressing him into it softly. Dean placed his hands on Roman's open chest, blue and gray eyes swallowing each other once, twice, then last before Roman looked down at soft pink lips. "Can I kiss you?" Roman asked gently, words barely coming out of his mouth.

"Yes," Dean said back immediately, right before he was kissed by the only guy who could make the worst night of his life feel like nothing more than a dream. Their tongues and teeth clashed passionately, as they spilled 8 long weeks of being without each other into a moment between just… them. Like no one else in the word mattered, only their lips, his hands… and their bodies connecting in that moment. They pulled away slowly, letting their noses softly nuzzle each other before looking into their eyes. Roman touched him, where he hasn't touched Dean in so long, and it caused a small, but hearty moan from Dean. His briefs were pulled down, cold, frigid air hitting his ass as Roman grabbed it in his bare hands and squeezed.

"Roman…" Dean whimpered when he felt Roman's fingers rim around a certain area… gray eyes on him, waiting for permission. "Do it, you can have me."

The words, were ones Roman waited so long to hear. They never lost eye contact, not once as Roman slowly took his own underwear down, hard erection teased over Dean's small, puckered entrance before he spat in his hand, and covered it over his hardness. Gray eyes stayed on Dean's blues, with the moonlight and the oak tree behind them as Roman entered Dean… for the very first time.

He cringed at the feel of Roman going in, making him shout out at the pain but Roman kept his eyes on him, letting Dean hold and squeeze him everywhere until Roman was completely inside. Roman gave him a look, one that told Dean all he needed to know as he pulled out a bit, then back in, slowly, passionately, fucking the one person who meant more to him than anything.

"Dean… I think I love you," Roman told him, as the pain on Dean's face started to replace itself with pleasure.

"I think I love you too," Dean whimpered out, as he lost his virginity in the same place he was first kissed, by the same boy, who had just admitted…

to being in love with the one boy that 8 weeks couldn't part him from.

* * *

A/N: Okay I was going to wait for my computer to get fixed to upload because there are probably a shit load of errors here because I edited it on tablet BUT silver lining, there's an update! So mistakes I will come back and fix later, I promise. For now enjoy the chapter.

Also I stopped this because the reviews and views got low, you guys want more you gotta support it. That's just the way it is folks. - Melle


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was rising on the horizon.

Everywhere around them was quiet except for the leaves the rustled against the wind. Dean slowly opened his eyes to see Roman already there, sleeping next to him. He had a smile on his face, while he slowly breathed in, and out. Dean was cold, from his legs being exposed by the cool spring air so he sat up and placed his pants back on. After he was done, he calmly shook Roman awake, making the Samoan boy rise outta his sleep.

"It's 6:30," Dean told him as he began to put his clothes back on. Roman nodded, he was still sleepy but he understood what Dean meant. They began to get dressed underneath the oak tree, both of them thankful that there was no school today. Once they were both decent, Roman wasted little time in grabbing at Dean, smiling as he gently pushed the curiously happy boy against the oak tree, hands were laced together around Dean's back while a soft kiss was placed on his lips. Dean giggled against the perfect pink clouds Roman called lips, unhurriedly kissing him only for a few seconds before gently pulling back.

"I could kiss you all day," Dean whispered, as his nose nuzzled softly against the jocks.

"I wouldn't mind that," Roman spoke softly near his mouth, right before he kissed him again. The oak tree made noise, each branch creaking as the cool air whisked around them. Dean's hands found a home in Roman's hair and the Samoan's locked on his slim waist, both boys getting lost in each other's kiss, lips locking, breath escaping, and love, releasing from their eyes, mouths, body and soul. Dean's hands collapsed towards Roman's chest, and he breathed softly before looking up into tempted gray eyes.

"Take me home?" He asked him softly. His heart was beating so fast just by the look on Roman's face. He stared back into the gray iris' of Roman's and felt so amazingly overwhelmed about last night and right now… something different was happening between them, suddenly Dean wanted nothing more than let Roman touch him, or _fuck_ him all over again against the oak tree, just like he did last night. Dean saw him nod his answer, and that simple nod along with a smile made Dean bite his bottom lip, blue eyes raking in his thick frame, while Roman squeezed at his hips.

He reached out his hand for Dean to take, and with a smile, the young artist laced his fingers in Roman's gently. They held hands all the way to Roman's car, and before they could even get in, Roman placed him against the driver's side door, and yet again Dean was kissed. This time their pace quickened, as Dean immediately grabbed at long black locks, while Roman held his waist… then his ass. He squeezed it in his hands, making Dean moan in his mouth, their tongues feeling like fire, that couldn't wait to ignite, like an inferno, bustling and bursting from Roman's sweet mouth, big hands and body all over him.

"Roman," Dean whispered against his lips, when they finally managed to come up for air. "If you don't stop, we're gonna end up having sex against this car…" Dean warned, with little hope that Roman was actually listening.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Roman whispered to him, as kisses ran down Dean's neck. He watched him close his eyes and hold onto Roman for dear life as Roman pulled him right against his body.

"No…" the younger boy breathlessly stated, "You know it wouldn't… but I could really use a shower, and my bed after laying on grass all night," Dean laughed gently, cupping Roman's face in his own. He saw Roman laugh too and nod, then pull back before opening the car door.

"Sorry, I can't seem to help myself." Roman said confidently, "But you're right, I'm in need of a shower and my bed too. Now come on cute stuff, get in." Roman winked as Dean got in, he got in after him and turned the key in the engine, then they were off towards Dean's home.

In the car, they held hands, whenever the light was red or whenever they felt the sudden urge to touch, or caress each other. Dean kept looking at him, while pop music from the radio played softly in the background. He couldn't believe that Roman admitted to loving him… or the crazy thought that… Dean actually loved him too. Their situation, the bullying, the on, the off, the kisses, the fights… the sex, Dean never believed any of this would happen and now, it was like his dream coming true. The most popular boy in school loved him, and that alone meant more than anything that happened last night.

Roman stopped a block away just like he always does, and once the car came to a full stop, and the key was taken out of the engine, Roman turned to look at him. Dean smiled at the way he caressed his cheek smoothly, but there was a strange stillness on Roman's face that worried him. "Dean," Roman said softly, he held his hand in his own, then kissed the inside of his palm, making Dean smile, "I wanna apologize."

"For what?" Dean asked back.

"For what happened to you last night, for three years of bullying, for ever hurting you because I couldn't deal with the fact that I liked boys just as much as you did. For going along with Randy's torment of you, for ever putting my hands on you, for lying to myself. Instead of being a follower, I should've been a leader, I'm the _captain_ of my team and I lead them all to believe that there's something wrong with loving the same sex, that there's something about you that needed to be fixed… but god... it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I want you to understand, that I'll spend my life regretting hurting you, no matter what. Last night… meant more to me than all the times I've been with Nikki, because it was you. I… I'm crazy about you, I… love you."

Dean promised himself when he let Roman have him last night that he wouldn't cry if he and Roman didn't seem to work out. After all, their situations haven't changed, he still wasn't out and Dean still didn't want to be a secret, but that didn't change the fact that 8 weeks couldn't make him stay away from him, that despite going to prom with a good, no, a _great_ guy, Dean wanted Roman. He promised himself he'd stay away, and yet there he was, crying over a guy who not only loved him, but cared enough to put his flaws on display and own up to each of them.

"I love you too," Dean whispered it without hesitation, and with tears filling his blue eyes.

He was scared of what this love meant, of the future, or how it would ultimately make or break him… or them both, but once Roman leaned over, cupped his face and gave him a soft, slow, passionate kiss... Dean's fears started to blur in the background, replacing itself by the love…

They both couldn't ignore.

* * *

Roman said goodbye to Dean after a 30 minute makeout session in his car, and after that Dean took the short walk home. Once he got to the front gate, he saw Cesaro's car in his parent's driveway. He could feel himself, a ball of nerves as he walked up to it, to see Tony sleeping in it. Dean knocked on the glass, causing the Swiss guy, with the disheveled suit to wake, a smile on his face as he saw Dean. Tony opened the door to let Dean in and once he got inside, the jock hugged him tight, causing Dean to let out an "oof" sound as he squeezed. "Thank god you're okay," Tony smiled, while cupping his face, "I was worried, I looked everywhere, I thought you might have… you know ran away." He sighed happily, "But I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Dean placed his hands on top of Tony's and then brought them down towards his lap, sighing softly. "I actually was hoping you'd be here because… I wanna thank you, Tony I had the best night last night because of you. I wasn't even gonna go, but you really did make me feel like a prince and even though Randy tried to ruin me for real, I realized that... I'm stronger than I think I am. I've been through this for 3 years, and Randy once took all my clothes and made me go home in Seth's tight gym shorts, he tossed me in a dumpster every Wednesday, and punched me in the gut for a look I once gave Roman. Heh. When I think about everything he's put me through, him making me prom queen is up there with the worst… but it isn't going to break me. I won't let it."

Tony smiled at how Dean seemed to be taking this. Usually he's devastated after all the bullying and hurt he goes through daily, usually Tony could spot the hurt on his face a mile away even if he tried to hide it. But today was different… _Dean_ seemed different. He kept smiling, while looking down, his dimple showing while he smirked, wide and happy. "Dean, are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked again as he held onto Dean's hand, and laced it with his own.

"I'm okay, yeah," Dean looked up at him, then he exhaled softly, "I just… I think it's time to tell you something, you've been great to me Tony and I think I owe you the truth, but once I do, you'll probably never forgive me, and you'll call me names, you'll think I'm a stupid slut, and I'll listen, because it'll be your right, but I can't change how I feel, and I can't change who I love."

"You slept with him… didn't you?" Tony was oddly calm as he said it. Dean's eyes went wide looking back at Cesaro. _Wait…_ there was no way he knew what was going on between him and Roman... right? There was no way because Dean kept it a secret from everyone… at least he thought he did…

"What?" Dean asked, nervously.

"There's a look on your face, one I first had with my ex, Tyson. It's the look of extreme happiness you get when you finally give yourself to someone else. I had it with him when he took my virginity, and now you have it... since Roman took yours."

"Tony… I..." Dean had no idea what to say… "How did you…"

"C'mon Dean, I may be pretty, but I'm not stupid. From the moment we met, I could see how much you wanted him. You used to draw him like crazy, I remember going in your sketchbook while you slept and getting jealous at all the drawings of him, in compromising positions," Dean blushed at that, "Even when he hurt you, I can see how much you thought that would turn into something else. Then when you came out of the bathroom crying when I took you on that date, with your lips swollen, like he had been kissing you, I knew. You then told me that you fooled around on me, and I thought to myself, who's the one guy who could make you cheat, who's the one guy who you love more than me? Of course it was him, of course he was your first, and of course despite it all… you love him."

"Tony…" Dean whispered in disbelief, "I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to fall for him I didn't even know he was… that he liked boys until he kissed me, and then we kissed again at a party and then again, and after a while I couldn't deny how he made me feel. But I feel like such a jackass because I hurt you in the process. I'm stupid, I am, but I love him," Dean started to cry as he spoke, "I love him Tony and that scares me."

"Hey," Tony took him by the hand, and held them near his heart. "I know what a first love feels like. A part of me will always be in love with Tyson. So I won't judge you, I'll let you go Dean… I'll let you go if you can promise me that bastard will treat you right. Or I swear on my life, I'll come after him myself."

Both Dean and Tony laughed while crying, holding onto the last of their love as their foreheads pressed together softly. "I promise; he loves me too." Dean assured him, as he held onto the back of Tony's head. "But it's nice to know I have a knight in shining armor in you even though I'm breaking your heart all over again."

"Well they say if you love something, let it go. So that's what I'm doing. I love you enough to let you go for now, knowing one day… you'll come back to me."

Dean smiled and sniffled away some tears before he and Tony shared one last meaningful kiss. When they pulled away, Tony hugged him tight, just like he used too... maybe, for the last time.

* * *

" _Well I had fun tonight," Randy said as he and Seth got out of his car. Seth said nothing back, kind of like he did for the entire date. They stood there, in front of Seth's home and Randy could see, all Seth wanted was to go home. His facial expressions had been annoying Randy throughout the entire night and right now Seth rolling his eyes and crossing his arms was pissing Randy off. "Did you have fun bowling?" Randy asked, trying to lighten the mood._

" _Goodnight Randy," Seth replied before walking off towards his house. Before he could get even a step closer to the front door, Randy grabbed at his arm and pulled him back, and into the car. Seth lost his breath as he looked up at Randy's icy blue eyes, which did not look pleased at all right now. "You said a date, that's it. I won't sleep with you, no matter what." Seth stood his ground with him, confidence flowing through him as he thought about Dean. His friend who deserved to be free from torment and bullying, "Now let me go."_

" _I did say a date, and we both know how a date ends right?" Before Seth could stop him, Randy had placed his full weight on him and forced a kiss on his lips. Seth screamed near his mouth but Randy's grip on him was tight. Seth was helpless as he kissed him, and his slimy hands found a home on his ass, squeezing it in his hands while he forced his tongue down Seth's throat. He made Seth kiss him over and over while he grabbed at his ass like it was his. Seth finally couldn't take it anymore, so with all of his might he pushed Randy off of him, making the taller boy stumble a bit._

" _You got what you wanted now promise me… you'll leave Dean alone?"_

" _A deal is a deal sweet cheeks, I'll leave your boyfriend alone. Now goodnight, and make sure you dream of me inside that fat ass soon huh?"_

" _Fuck you," Seth spat back at him. There was fire in his eyes as Randy smirked, and got in his car and drove away. Seth could feel the tears stinging his eyes as soon as Randy's car drove off. He didn't think, as he ran to his best friend, the only one he knew would comfort him with no questions asked. Seth ran 7 blocks over and then climbed in his window. He took off his shoes, sniffled then curled up next to the sleeping Dean._

" _Seth?" Dean woke up by the feeling of Seth next to him. He turned over to see Seth with tears in his eyes, looking at him, "Seth? Are you okay? Did something happen?"_

" _I don't want to talk about it…" Seth shook his head, and faked a bad smile, "Please? Just hold me?"_

" _Always," Dean whispered, as he wrapped his best friend in his arms and held him throughout the night._

Seth couldn't get it out of his mind, that night he let Randy touch him, and kiss him all because he loved Dean. He loved him enough to go out with the school's most notorious homophobe, who by the way in the sheer irony of it all, happened to be a raging gay himself. He loved Dean sometimes more than he loved himself and Seth realized that even though he hated that night… it was worth it. For 2 months Dean was bully free. No one bothered him, and Randy kept his promise...

That was until he didn't.

He hurt his best friend, in one of the worst ways and even though Seth didn't know how Dean was doing right now, he knew… that he gets revenge on Randy. He had enough of the bullying, enough of the sacrifice Dean had to make just to stay alive at school. So Seth decided that it was going to be up to him to end Randy's tyranny, once and for all.

"Babe?" Seth heard Cody call to him in his sleep. Seth turned over in Cody's arms, and snuggled closer to him. He was leaving, in three more days and Seth decided that he was going to stay with him, parents be damned, for all three, then go with him to the deployment base. It was going to be the first time Cody brought a guy with him there to see him off. The first time his army buddies get to see who he was in love with. Seth's fingers skirted over Cody's dream tattoo that he got when he was 16, then he laid his head on his heart.

"I love you, Cody," Seth said gently to his sleeping form.

"I love you too," Cody was half asleep while he said it, but managed to get it out and make Seth smile. "You promise to behave yourself while I'm gone?" He now asked, looking over at Seth whose hair was so fluffy from the pillow it made Cody smirk.

"Me? Behave?" Seth laughed while looking back at Cody, "You know that's not a word in my vocabulary."

"I know, but… just be safe okay? I don't wanna have to worry about you too. 4 years is a long time, I want you to be able to have fun, but just keep me in mind, okay?"

"You're always on my mind… stud." Seth and Cody kissed softly, then smiled at each other before Cody went back to sleep. His counterpart, snuggled close, wrapping Cody's arms around him, feeling more protected and loved than he's ever felt… in his entire life.

* * *

Roman got home an hour later, but stopped down the street. He could really use a shower, and a nice bed to sleep in but there's one thing he had to do beforehand. He may not be out to his parents, or anyone but Dean, Seth, and Randy but Roman owed the truth to the one girl who meant more to him than anything. He was planning on never telling her, growing old with Nikki didn't sound so bad. She was adorable, funny, bubbly, and Roman still got very hard when they had sex… but something was missing.

And that something was Dean.

Roman's never felt this way about anyone else. Last night, when he and Dean made love for the first time Roman felt… complete. Like everything that was missing in his life happened to be Dean's love and that scared him. He thought their first time would be terrible, that he wouldn't know what to do but it felt easy, it felt good… it felt right. Roman gulped as he got out if the car, and went behind Nikki's house. Her bedroom window was back there, great for sneaking into, bad for getting caught. Roman picked up a pebble and threw it at the window, then another, until Nikki came to the window and opened it up.

"I so do not want talk to you!" Nikki yelled at him.

"Please Nik, I know you're mad..."

"Mad? You ditched me at our prom!"

"Nik come down and let me explain...please?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll wait out here until you do."

Nikki groaned, then closed the window. Roman could see her getting dressed through the curtains, and soon she was sneaking out the back door, walking towards her boyfriend with her arms crossed in front of her. "You have 5 minutes… go." She said, sitting down near the pool.

"Okay, well I should start by saying that, I love you. I'm not just saying that because I'm sorry. I mean I am sorry but, I'm saying that I love you because I know I don't say it enough and… once I tell you what I have to tell you, you might not love me so much." Roman sat down next to her, her arms slouched now as she listened more attentively to him. Roman exhaled, then took a look into those honey brown eyes that were full of anger… and love for him. "Nik, when I first met you I thought you know she's beautiful, I wanna make her mine… but I also had thoughts of making… other people mine too."

"Are you telling me you're cheating?" Nikki interrupted him, with a glare, "Is that what this is?"

"I wish it were that simple," Roman scoffed, then cleared his throat, "I wish I could say, that I just cheated and we could work through it. But that's not… completely it. Nik... I've known since I was little that… I liked boys. But I never acted on it. My dad is a veteran and my mom agrees that liking boys is a lifestyle choice and not who you are… so for a while I let myself believe it too…"

"Oh my god… Roman…"

"I let myself believe that being gay is wrong because it was ingrained in who I was. I closed a part of me off because of fear, and intimidation. I let myself love you, because of that fear and it wasn't until I kissed a boy that I realized I couldn't hide under my fear anymore. So last night… I left to go find the boy I happen to be in love with, the boy who's not you," Roman choked up as he said it, "I slept with him last night and I know that I probably hurt you by doing it and that's not okay, I'm an asshole and if you want to hit me, or tell me off I'll take it. Randy did, and I lost a friend because of it. And now I'll lose you too but, I wanna be happy, Nik and the last time I was happy was last night. I'm happy with Dean, I'm in love with him and it scares me."

Nikki watched Roman cry, and even though she was in shock, she still felt like she should comfort him. She grabbed his hands and held them in her own. Roman looked up at her, waiting for the yelling, and the names but instead… he felt her arms going around him. She hugged him tight and Roman, shocked by it all started to hug her back.

"Wait… how are you not mad at me right now?" Roman asked as he held onto her tightly. "You should be cursing me out…"

"I should, shouldn't I?" Nikki cried, pulling away from him, "I should slap you for cheating on me… with Dean Ambrose of all people, and I may be mad that you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm not mad at you being gay. If it's who you are Roman, and being with him makes you happy… then it can't be a wrong thing. No matter what anyone in this backward ass town says, being who you are, is better than being something you're not." She wiped her and his tears, and both of them looked at each other. "I can't believe you're gay," Nikki lightly laughed, "You were so good in bed."

"That's because I'm not gay... well I don't really know. I mean, apparently I'm good at both." Roman smugly smiled, and Nikki pushed him playfully. "Too soon?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "And I might need some time to really process all of this... but you won't lose me. Okay? I promise, I'm not Randy or your parents. I love Roman."

"I love you too Nik, more than you know."

They both stood up and once again they hugged tightly. Roman exhaled against her soft brown hair, while Nikki whimpered against his shoulder. He knew that she wasn't 100 percent okay with losing him, or Roman liking guys… but it was the first honest conversation Roman had with someone about who he is and what he wanted, and have that person accept him without judgement.

"I'm so gonna miss being your girlfriend," Nikki laughed while wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss being your boyfriend too," Roman agreed, "Are we okay?"

Nikki looked up into gray eyes, and softly she nodded, "I think we will be."

* * *

Roman left Nikki's 10 minutes later and then went home. He was so ready for a nice long shower, a nap and then to call Dean later, maybe go over and talk… or kiss. Roman came in, and closed the door behind him, careful not to wake his parents. He took off his shoes, tip toeing towards the stairs when…

"Roman Reigns, get in here now."

 _Shit_.

His dad was awake.

Roman sighed heavily, preparing himself for the nice little chat about breaking curfew as he entered the living room. What he didn't expect to see though… was his father, mother, and Randy Orton all in his living room, waiting for him.

"Randy… what are you-?" Roman began to say.

"Shut up and sit down." His father cut him off, his voice laced with anger as he watched Roman sit down, nervously looking at the three people in front of him. "Randy here has told us some interesting things, Roman. Interesting enough that I had your mother search your room, where she found two men's porn magazines… and a drawing of you on the football field… framed, hanging up in the back of your closet… who drew this Roman?"

"Sir I..." Roman spoke, with fear in his voice.

"I said WHO DREW IT ROMAN?" His father raised his voice then grabbed the frame, taking it and smashing it on the floor. Roman didn't move as he saw the glass crunch underneath his father's shoe. He grabbed at the picture from the broken frame and ripped it in front of Roman's stoic face. "You're silent now huh? You're silent now but telling Randy that you like boys huh? That you do sexual stuff with other boys? Keeping this SHIT IN MY HOME?" He picked a scared Roman up from his seat, by the collar. "ANSWER ME!"

"Sir, please I never brought those magazines, I promise!" Roman tried to defend himself.

"So you're telling me to face that Randy is lying? That you don't like boys that you're not secretly fucking a boy behind my back? Disgracing our family? Tell me it's a lie Roman… TELL ME."

Roman looked over at Randy, who had a smile on his face, then he looked at his mom who looked worried and scared, then back to his dad who had nothing but hatred in his eyes for the boy he created. There was silence across the room, Roman couldn't lie, but he didn't know what to say to make the situation better.

"You can't tell me can you?" His father said… in disbelief.

"Sir…" Roman cried… "I..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because his father had punched him so hard in the face Roman fell down, cheek scraping cut glass as he looked up at his dad.

"You fucking queer..." His dad kicked him in his gut, causing Roman to hunch over in pain, "You think you can live under my roof, in my home and be gay? Huh you faggot!" He kicked him again, causing Roman to wheeze out in pain.

"Mr. Reigns maybe that's enough!" Randy said, watching Roman crawl towards the door. Mr. Reigns grabbed Roman by the hair picked him up then slammed him against the wall, arms over his neck, just like he taught Roman, cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Shut up boy, this is between family now get the hell outta here… NOW."

Randy jumped at the loud sound of Mr. Reigns' voice. He got up from the couch and hurried out the door, and when Randy closed it all he could hear…

was the sound of fists meeting his best friend's face, over and over again.

* * *

A/N: I hate this chapter, when I originally wrote it, it was so much worse than this, you can either thank or blame me for watering it down. - Melle


	17. Chapter 17

_"Hey this is Roman, I'm not available right now so please leave a message at the beep."_

Voicemail.

Dean kept calling Roman over and over again after his shower and his nap but all he kept getting was his voicemail. It was so unlike him, to not answer Dean. Even in the 8 weeks they decided to stay away from each other, when Dean called for their trigonometry tutoring sessions, Roman would answer. He tossed his phone on the bed in front of his crossed legs, curiously biting on his bottom lip. Roman wasn't… ignoring him on purpose, was he? _No._ That couldn't be the case because last night was… special. Last night Dean heard him say he loved him and this morning he said it too. He heard him say it and mean it, while inside of him, and out.

Dean's fingers curled around his phone yet again and he opened it, going straight to his messages. He clicked on Roman's name and sent him a quick text, just to say that he was missing him.

 **Hey, I called a couple of times… I don't know if you got them but… I… call me back? Please? - Dean**

He hoped that wasn't too straight forward… maybe it was. Maybe he should've told Roman he missed him? Would that be okay now that they… _Ugh_. Dean exhaled gently as he stared at his phone like it had the power to call Roman by itself. He didn't know why he was freaking out about this… he just wished Roman would text him or call him or skype… something to help the anxiety that was building up in Dean right now.

He also wished he could call Seth. That would help put Dean's mind at ease… but Seth was with Cody in his last couple of days in town before he gets deployed so Dean decided to leave him alone. He'd tell him everything when he saw him again… plus with Cody leaving so soon, Seth was going to need Dean now more than ever. _Screw it._ Dean told himself. He was going to call Roman and see what was going on. If anything, maybe he'd answer this time. He reached out to pick up his phone one last time… siking himself up to call… before ultimately putting it back down. He _wasn't_ going to go crazy over this. Roman was probably still sleeping or eating… or _something_ that didn't involve changing his mind about wanting and loving Dean.

 _Fuck this._ Dean thought as he left his phone on the bed and got up, quickly leaving the room. He came down the stairs in his boxers, and saw his dad and mom watching TV together. He smiled at them, quickly waving before going to the kitchen to make some cereal. Dean was grabbing the frosted flakes from the top cupboard when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey honey," his mother's somber voice, made Dean turn around. "I heard about prom. Your friend Tony told your father and I. Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Dean replied, while grabbing milk from the fridge. "It isn't the first time I've been bullied by Randy Orton. I'm okay." Dean poured cereal and milk into his bowl, then grabbed a spoon and sat at the table. "Besides… despite everything… prom ended up, pretty okay for me." _Actually, really okay_ , but he wasn't going to tell his mom that.

His mom watched Dean smile while he ate. She knew that smile. It was the same one he had a few months ago, after that Roman boy left their house. Mrs. Ambrose sat down next to Dean, forcing blue eyes on her. Dean's cereal crunched in his mouth, as he looked deep into her eyes. "What?" He asked softly.

"Remember when we agreed that we were gonna talk later about that Roman boy?"

"...Mom…" Dean was getting way more anxious than he was upstairs… oh god maybe he should've stayed in his room?

"Remember how you said we'd talk about it, _and him_ , at a later time? I think later is now Dean." His mom took the spoon out of Dean's mouth, and placed it on the table in front of him. Her fingers pushed some blond hair that was covering his eyes back, and then smiled at him, "So… tell me. Do you like him?"

"...Yes." Dean told her the truth.

There was no use in lying to his mom. She could read his like a novel and Seth always told Dean that he sucked at lying anyway, so he might as well tell her the truth. She was his mom after all, Dean knew she wouldn't judge her.

"Does he like you?" She asked, her even voice oddly making Dean very comfortable.

"He does. In fact,…" He swallowed, "He… loves me, mom," Dean cleared his throat nervously, then spoke again, "And I think I love him too."

"Okay, that's okay. Being is love is such a wonderful feeling… as long the person loves you back, and he treats you right Dean. If all that is happening… then I'm okay with this. Have you two… um, consummated this love?"

"Oh, my god mom…" Dean held his face in his hands in embarrassment, "You just said consummated," he laughed.

"Okay, have you two had sex?" His mom laughed with him, "Is that better?"

"Much," He smirked before continuing, "Mom… If I said… we had, would you be mad at me?" Dean's voice turned serious as he looked at his mom, who was in her own right a little shocked. Of course, she was shocked, her 17-year-old gay son just admitted to fucking another guy, it was a lot to take in. She put her hand on his, and caressed it, just to let Dean know that even though she was shocked, she wasn't mad, she cared and was there for him.

"I'm not mad, you're growing up, baby, and a part of that is doing things you feel are right. I knew something might happen on your prom night, but I had no idea it was going to be with the handsome one and not the bald one," Dean scoffed in laughter at that, "I am your mother, and no matter what Dean, I'll be here for you, through thick and thin, I'll support whatever decisions you make and I promise, I'll drag your dad along for the ride. Now come here." She scooped Dean up out of his chair and held him in her arms. Dean smiled against her neck, hugging his mom back, tightly. He knows some moms wouldn't be as okay with their kid losing their virginity on prom night like it he did, but he also knew that his mom wasn't like most moms.

She was the greatest mom in the world.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Ambrose came walking in with a smile to see his wife and son hugging.

"A group hug," Dean told his father. "Wanna join?"

"With you two? Any day of the week!" He laughed, before hugging them both at the same time. Dean smiled, as his hugged his parents… thankful for the two most supportive people in his life.

* * *

It was cold.

Roman kept thinking that as he rubbed on his shoulders, crunched up near the wall, on the floor of the basement. His dad purposely left the window open so the cool air can hit Roman's face over and over again. He ached. His eye was half shut but Roman could still see a little bit. He had bruises on his cheeks and arms... _Fuck,_ he hurt everywhere. After his father punched him multiple times, and screamed at him, kicked him, he grabbed Roman by the hair, and tossed him into the basement….

something Roman was used too.

Whenever Roman did anything bad growing up, he would get tossed down there to think about his actions. It was mostly dirty, and the small window was always open, letting in cold or hot air, depending on the season they were in. He went without food, sometimes for days, until he straightened up, and promised never to act up again. It's why he stopped messing up all together... the fear of his father plus the immense fear of this... being treated like trash in his own home. Like he was nothing…

 _Maybe he was._

Roman felt glass stuck to his skin and every single time he tried to pull it out it hurt even more. He pulled the very last piece out of his arm and cried in pain as he tossed it across the room. The worst part of all this was, this was just the beginning. What his father had planned for him... the mental torture of it all would kill Roman, maybe not physically. But emotionally, mentally, Roman was as good as dead. His mother wasn't going to stop it, no one would. He'd die, knowing it's because of who he loved... and he'd have to be okay with that.

Roman held his knees for warmth in the cold darkness when he heard footsteps from above. His father was back. The light from the outside spilled into the basement as he opened it, hard footsteps could be heard as he made it all the way down, and stopped when they were in front of Roman.

"Get up boy," His father demanded of him. Roman slowly got up, his feet shaky as he stood in the darkness, looking at his father. "Look at you, you're bleeding like a fag. Here. Wash yourself off." He tossed a cold rag right into Roman's face, and forced his son to clean his own bruises. "When you're done, get upstairs. Your mother and I have things we need to discuss with you."

He didn't look back at Roman as he turned away, and walked back up the stairs. Roman watched him go, then whimpered softly as he started cleaning off his bruises with the rag. He got to most of them, blood dripping from his skin, to the rag, to the ground. Roman wrung the rag out then walked up the stairs, his feet feeling like bricks as he made it to the final step. He opened the door to the main house then came into the living room…

To see all of his stuffed packed up, in one big suitcase.

Roman said nothing, defiance got him nowhere. He silently sat down on the couch, ignoring the worried look on his mother's face as she looked at his eye, which was half way closed. Roman placed his hands in front of him, and waited for whatever was about to happen.

"Now Roman, you know you're my boy," His father began, "Your mother and I raised you in a way where we thought you knew… tendencies to stray off the right, god fearing path will cause you nothing but tribulation. I thought you understood that going down this path... would lead you nothing but eternal damnation. No son of mine will _ever_ be a sodomite. So, your mother and I…" His father took his mother's hand. Roman quietly watched her lace her fingers with his, but at the same time… her facial expression told a different story… one that was too late to figure out now, the damage had already been done.

"We're gonna give you two choices Roman. One, you either end whatever it is you have with this boy, get back on the right path with Nikki and graduate or two… you will leave this house, with nothing but those suitcases, and whatever money you earned from chores and you will never be a part of this family… ever again."

Roman knew that was coming. He knew one day his father would look at him, and no longer see the son he was proud of. He now saw nothing, but a fag he could fix… with threats of being homeless, on the street with nowhere to go. Conversion therapy and ice baths would be his after-school activities. He'd be stuck in a life that his father would approve of… a life that full of sadness, hate… and depression.

That isn't the life he wanted to live.

"Permission to speak… sir?" Roman asked, his voice barely there.

"Speak boy," His father nodded.

"You used to tell me that people like me would go to hell if they liked the same sex. Your talk of being eternally damned, my soul never free… that used to scare me. It used to scare me to think that one day I'd burn for my thoughts about boys, my lies I ever told, and the way the guy I love… turns me on. But if I'm being honest... my true hell is living with you."

"Roman tread carefully…" His mother warned him.

"Why?" Roman asked in a voice so calm it scared his mom, "What can he do that he hasn't already done? Beat me again? Throw me in the basement like he used to when I was younger? It didn't snuff the _gay_ outta me dad… nothing will and you wanna know why?"

"Roman Reigns…" His father was getting heated, hands were being balled into fists as he listened to his son defy him.

"... It's because it's who I am. I can't stop liking boys because you're afraid of my soul being diminished in hell. THIS IS MY HELL. Years of you, and your lies, putting me on sports teams to get me out of your hair, tossing me down in that basement like I was YESTERDAY'S TRASH because my lifestyle doesn't correlate with your god. You wanna throw me out? _Do it_. I'll probably do better on the street then I ever did in your home. You're a _bastard_ dad, your mom didn't love you, and your dad never cared about you… just like you _never_ cared about me."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL SACK OF SHIT!" Roman's father got up, pace quickening as he grabbed Roman's collar and raised his fists to him. Roman looked up at him, fire in his gray eyes as he waited, for his dad to finally close his eye. His mom watched his horror as her husband and son had a standoff. He raised his fists higher... ready to punch but something in him… made him stop. He didn't know whether it was the tears in his son's eyes or the way he waited for the punch… like he anticipated it. But he pulled back, releasing Roman's collar, and exhaling deeply.

"I want him out of this house in 20 minutes. No fucking exceptions…" His father told his mom, "You're dead to me boy… you hear me? DEAD TO ME." His father didn't say anything else as he walked off.

Silence surrounded the room now, with his mother looking at Roman like she'd never looked at him before. Roman nodded, silently understanding what had to happen now. He was going to be homeless… but he was free, and if his father couldn't accept who he was, he rather be free and alone then stuck there in a fantasy. He got up, and grabbed a suitcase then headed for the door.

"Roman wait…" His mother cried out to him, right before he made it to the door. She grabbed her purse from the stand then opened it, taking out her wallet. "Take this," she told him, handing him all the money in her wallet, which was 300 dollars and change. "Also, take your car. You deserve someplace warm at least." She put her hand on Roman's face and watched her baby son cry in front of her eyes. "I love you, be safe." She told him before walking him towards the door.

Roman looked at his mom, one last time. There were tears falling freely on her face. The son she made, now broken, because of the hatred in his father's heart. "Goodbye mom," Roman whispered softly, before opening the door… and never turning back.

* * *

Dean didn't know what to think.

It's been hours with no call from Roman, no text… nothing. It was like last night didn't happen at all, that Roman saying all those things had been some weird fantasy Dean concocted in his mind. He was idly staring out the window now, bad thoughts about Roman regretting what they did were tearing him apart. He promised himself he wouldn't cry but fuck he _really_ felt like crying. He just gave up a great guy like Cesaro for Roman and now he wouldn't even answer his messages? He felt so stupid. He knew, Roman was probably regretting this, that whatever they had was just a one-time thing. He sighed, the sun was almost setting near the horizon and honestly Dean just wanted to sleep the rest of day away. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep when…

 _RING!_

His phone was buzzing near his ear. Dean quickly grabbed it, hoping to god it was Roman calling. The smile on his face turning sour once Dean saw his caller ID. It was _Seth,_ not Roman. The young artist sighed and picked it up, before falling back against his pillows sadly.

"Hey," Dean said, his voice and mood were super low.

"Ooh, I haven't got such a moody welcome from you since before you met Tony. How are you Dean? Are you okay?" Of course, Seth was worried. He was always worried about Dean, even when there was no need too.

"I'm fine, I'm just in a mood I guess…" Dean didn't want to say it. He'd just sound desperate or have Seth judge him.

"Why are you in a mood? Was it Roman? Did something happen between you two last night?" Seth asked, his voice cautious.

"Wait... how did you know I was with Roman last night?" Dean asked, as he sat up in bed, he played with some of his hair, running his fingers through it softly.

"Well…" Seth cleared his throat, "After he basically TKO'd Randy in front of everyone in school for you last night, I figured that he went to find you…. So, did he? Did he find you?"

"Wait… Roman punched Randy? In front of the entire school?"

"Uhh yeah? I'm surprised you didn't know, it's everywhere online now. After I slapped that bastard hard in the face, I got carried out by Cody and Tony, the next thing I know, we hear a loud thump, we all came running back in, only to find Randy out like a light on the floor of the gym hall. Then some emo girl said Roman did it, then he ran off… I assumed it was to find you. So, I sent Tony in the wrong direction on purpose, just to make sure you and Roman had some… alone time."

Dean was shocked by it all. Roman punching his best friend for him, Seth being on Roman's side for once and basically the entire dynamic of school, preparing to change on Monday and all because Roman loved him. Dean smiled to himself, he couldn't believe this. It was like a fantasy coming true… but if all this was truth, _where the hell was Roman now?_

"I can't believe this Seth… he didn't say anything to me last night… well, we didn't get to do much talking… um, I kind of wanted to wait until I saw you to tell you this but… I um… I had sex with Roman last night."

"OH, MY GOD!" Seth immediately screamed in Dean's ear, his loud excitement making Dean smile. "Dean oh my god, you actually... oh my god you're not a virgin anymore. Oh, my god, someone actually fucked you… oh my god DEAN! Wait how did it happen? Were you safe? Did it feel good?"

"It hurt for a while but… he felt so amazing. I never thought my first time would be by the oak tree well… against the oak tree but it was. We didn't use protection… it was like a spur of the moment thing. I was crying, and I heard his voice then… all of a sudden, we're undressing each other and he asks me if he can have me and I said yes, the next thing I know he's inside of me, and it felt so good. I don't really have anything to compare it to but oh my god Seth, I think I came within 20 minutes, that's how good it felt."

"20 minutes? Really?" Seth scoffed, "He can make a guy come that quickly on his first try? Maybe I need to test Roman out myself…"

"NO!" Dean knew he was kidding but he also knew his best friend was a little bit slutty and he wasn't going to take that chance, "Roman's mine…. Besides he said he loved me last night so I doubt he'd even look your way."

"Dean… oh my god… he said he loved you?"

"Yeah… he did and I said it back. I mean I thought I loved him since 9th grade, but now I know I do and he loves me too… it's just that…" Dean sighed.

"It's just what? Dean this is great! Your dream guy loves you… that never happens. How are you possibly sad right now?"

"I don't want to sound like a total asshole right now but, ever since he dropped me off this morning, I haven't seen or heard from him. No calls or texts in hours, I know that sounds needy but I… miss him and we still have a lot to discuss." Dean sighed gently and looked out the window, no matter what Seth said he really hated not being able get in contact with Roman. He wanted to talk to him, to kiss him, to just be with him but maybe he was regretting it. He hated that he kept thinking that but honestly what else was there to think when a guy you love ignores you for hours?

"I don't know Dean… maybe you're reading too much into this? He could just be sleeping... or busy…" Before Seth could finish his sentence, Dean felt his phone beep in his hands. He looked at it, to see that Roman had just texted him. Seth was right! He was probably just sleeping or something, because now he was actually texting and Dean couldn't be happier.

 **I'm outside your window – Roman**

"Seth I have to go, I'll call you later," Dean quickly hung up after he read the text then got up to go to his other window. He removed the lock on it, and watched as Roman climbed in. "Hi-" He greeted him with a smile… but that smile soon faded as he came face to face with him. Roman's eye was almost closed, and he had band aids on everywhere. It was like he got into a bad fight or something… "Roman, what the fuck?" Dean touched his face gently, and as he did, Roman closed his eyes, and exhaled softly, "What happened?"

"My dad kicked me out... after he beat the shit outta me after Randy outed me to my parents." Roman pulled back from him, and looked down, "I've been driving around for hours trying to think of a way to tell you without you freaking out..."

"Freaking out?" Dean anxiously said, "FREAKING OUT? Roman your dad should fucking be in jail for this, your eye it looks so bad, let me get you something for it..." Dean's hands were shaky as he turned around and headed towards his room door.

"Wait Dean... please." Roman's voice stalled Dean from going downstairs. His breathing was uneven, he was visibly upset, and tears threatened to spill in his eyes. "Please don't go." Roman came closer to him, wrapping his arms around Dean from behind. Dean's body stopped shaking as soon as he felt his touch. He slowly turned around in his arms, and the two boys, who were lost in love pressed their foreheads together softly.

"I have no where to go..." Roman said it as Dean held him softly, "I'm scared, Dean."

"Don't worry... you can stay here," Dean replied gently, cupping the back of Roman's neck, curling his fingers around him, like he was trying to protect him from the world...

"... with me."

* * *

A/N: Chapter dedicated to the ones who are strong enough to be themselves even when the world tells them otherwise. You're my inspiration. -Melle


	18. Chapter 18

Roman heard voices down the hall.

Dean and his parents have been talking for about an hour. His mom found Roman and Dean hugging and crying together in his room and that's when Dean decided to tell them the truth. They left the room to discuss Roman's fate and that left Roman to sit on Dean's bed, icing his swollen eye. The swelling went down a bit, so Roman could actually see now, but it still hurt like hell. He definitely had worse, football practice always got rough and he had his fair share of injuries from games both homeand away, so a black eye wasn't all that bad… considering it was his father who did it.

Roman sighed, as he waited in Dean's bedroom. He knew he had no right to ask Dean to do this. He used to hurt the guy for Christ sake, on every and any level… Dean deserved better than a loser like Roman. He was so sweet, so kind… gentle, even when Roman wasn't. He deserved someone better… but he loved Roman, he _wanted_ Roman... it was all so crazy. The Samoan jock looked over on the left side of Dean's bed, to see his sketchbook peeking out beneath his pillow. Roman picked it up, gently and opened it, seeing all the amazing drawings Dean's did over the past year… most were of him... that was no surprise, others of Seth, his parents… and scenery. He was _good_ , so fucking talented for a 17-year-old. Imagine what would happen once he goes to art school?

As Roman flipped through the pages, the door creaked open. Dean came back inside, smiling as he saw Roman looking at his drawings. "Not all of them are my best work but… some are good enough," Roman looked up at the sound of his voice, and immediately he found a smile. There was something about Dean, that made him feel like he was on top of the world. Even when he was at his lowest. Dean came over to the bed and crawled in next to him, his soft smile still there as their fingers automatically laced together.

"Your art is amazing… all of it," Roman told him honestly, while caressing his hand gently, "I wish I could've taken the one you made me when I got kicked out but I framed it, and my dad he… found it and ripped it up." Roman looked down, ashamed that he actually hid it, "I didn't mean to hide it… I swear, it was just that…"

"Roman, it's okay," He assured him, while placing the pack of ice back on his eye, "There's plenty more where that came from okay?" He held the ice on the darkest part of Roman's eye and watched Roman smile at him, "I actually.. have some… good news… um, after I told them your situation, my parents talked my head off for about an hour, and they laid out specific instructions for us… and _me_ specifically, but they understand what happened and... they agreed that you can stay with us, for as long as you need."

Roman's eyes lit up with so much joy that Dean hasn't seen since they made love by the oak tree. The bag of ice was tossed to the floor and Dean was scooped up into his arms. "Dean! Oh, my god… really? I honestly thought they would say no… oh my god... thank you so much."

Dean giggled in his arms, wrapping his own hands around Roman's neck, "You're welcome… just a few things, um… they know we're seeing each other so, we're not allowed to sleep in the same bed, there's a guest room that's yours down the hall from me and uh… no kissing or being overly boyfriend-ly in front of them, dinner is at 7 every day, and uh we have to make sure that we're asleep by 10."

"I can do that, I mean… the hardest part is gonna be me trying to keep my hands off of you, but I can always feel you up when they're not around and besides that, I'll always respect your parents and your home. Thank you so much Dean, this means more to me than you know… I'm gonna make it up to you, for everything I ever done… I promise."

Dean didn't say anything back, he didn't need Roman to make anything up to him... he just wanted him to be happy. So, instead of talking, Dean pushed them forward, making Roman lay against his pillows. His swollen eye, now looking a little better stared back into blue as Dean looked down at him. Roman touched Dean's lips, gently, a single thumb moving over his top and bottom lip, caressing the pink clouds softly. Dean kissed at the thumb with a smile, then leaned down to give Roman a chaste kiss on the lips. One, obviously wasn't enough because Dean ended up kissing him again. They looked at each other once their lips parted and all it took was one look, three seconds, and a smile before they were making out on Dean's bed.

"Mm," Dean moaned in his mouth, once the kiss got deeper and tongues entered the equation. He had a silly thought as they kissed, imagine if his mom walked in and saw her only son kissing another boy, and that same boy who now had his hands all over Dean's ass, grabbing and squeezing it like he couldn't get enough. What if that same boy also now lived with Dean, and promised to behave... despite him putting his hands into Dean's sweats right about now…

"Roman…" Dean whispered against his lips, breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"We can't,"

"I know… but I want too, so bad."

"I know, I do too," Dean pulled back, and fell to the other side of his own bed next to Roman, then looked up at the ceiling. They both were frustrated, sexually… and physically but they agreed to keep their hands to themselves.

At least... while Dean's parents were home.

"Let's not think about it," Dean offered a change in topic, but at the same time his eyes kept looking at the outline of Roman's dick… which happened to be straining, hard and thick against his jeans. _Fuck, keep it together Dean. He just went through a traumatic experience he needs time._ "Wh-what do you think it's gonna be like, ya know for us, come Monday?"

Roman looked over at Dean, who was looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to think about Monday or his father, or family or the fact that he was technically homeless. He wanted more kisses, and Dean all over him but he guessed maybe Dean was too afraid since his parents were home. "I don't know, but I do know it's gonna be different. I defended you against the biggest bully in school, I've been outed, and I'm homeless. It'll be… a whole new atmosphere, but I do know this… I think... I'm ready to stop hiding who I am."

"Really?" Dean turned to look at him now, his face lighting up with pure joy. "Roman…"

"Before you say anything, or smile that cute ass smile," Dean blushed at that, "I'm doing this for me. After my father found out, and he was punching me… I don't know, he was hurting me... but I just felt… free? Is that weird? Like he was trying to kill something in me and ended up… liberating me. I rather have everyone in town know that I love you, a boy, just like me then lie for one more second about you being the only one who can keep me _this_ hard during a conversation."

"Roman…" Dean's reddened cheeks flashed a shade darker as he laid his head, on Roman's chest. "So, you're really gonna do it… you're gonna come out?"

"Yeah. But only to the people that matter. My team deserves to know, my coach, and my close friends. Everyone else can guess what we're doing when they see me kissing you by my car." Roman cupped Dean's red face and caressed the side of his jaw, slowly, and looked into the peaceful blue waves that were his eyes. "I owe you my life, I don't know how I'll ever repay you," Roman whispered while bringing Dean into his arms.

"Love me." Dean replied simply, while nuzzling his nose against the jocks.

"I already do," Roman answered before bringing the love of his teenaged life in for a soft, searing kiss.

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

"Dean honey! It's time to get ready for school!"

Dean rubbed his tired eyes and pushed some hair back as he got up out of bed. Last night, Roman settled into the guestroom and they didn't even get a chance to kiss or talk more before his mom made them eat dinner and go to bed… in separate rooms. Throughout the night, Dean wanted nothing more than to check up on Roman, to see how he was doing. He went through an ordeal with his father, yet he made Dean promise that he wouldn't tell his mom to tell the police. His boyfriend, which was a new word to call him, even for Dean… was broken. He could tell when he looked into those gray eyes, he hurt more than physically, more than emotionally.

Something breaks inside you when the person who promised to protect you from birth… tears that trust.

Dean hopped in the shower, and did his morning routine before getting dressed. Today was an anxious day for them, neither knew what they were walking into… it could be like any other school day… or everything could change. Dean tossed on his hoodie, then went downstairs towards the kitchen for breakfast. He smiled when he saw Roman already there, laughing about something with his mother. Dean wanted to kiss him so badly, but instead he just sat right next to him, and caressed his hand underneath the table, making Roman smile with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Morning honey, I'm glad you're finally up… Roman here has been up and dressed already… for an hour."

Dean playfully rolled his eyes at his mom, and grabbed some pancakes and eggs from the main dish onto his plate. He stuffed his mouth hurriedly, one so he didn't have to reply to his mom and two so he and Roman had enough time for kisses in his car before school. Roman and his mom watched Dean eat like a maniac, both of them bearing the same confused expression.

"Don't blame Dean, Mrs. Ambrose… I actually woke up early to thank you, I… don't deserve the compassion you've shown me. I mean, I'm basically dating your son, and any other mom would've left me out on the street. So, I just wanted to thank you, for having a heart when all my chips were down."

Mrs. Ambrose touched her heart as she listened to Roman. He was such a respectful kid. So kind, so gentle with her prized possession and so sweet. How his parents could look at him, and hate him just for liking boys was beyond her. "My son told me everything about your history with him... and I mean _everything_. I don't condone what you did, and I know you're trying to make up for it, and that's good. A lot of people don't consider that you guys are young, we all do stupid things but the moment my son told me you loved him, that was the moment I realized that I could learn to love you too. You do deserve a loving family, Roman, and you deserve to be cherished as well. You are precious, not just your accomplishments… understand that okay? As long as you want, you can stay with us."

Roman gray eyes got misty and he swallowed hard as he listened. Dean's mom might be the best mom in the world. He's never had someone, besides the boy sitting next him be honest with him, or tell him that he meant something in this world. He was used to doing good things for small compliments, trying to equate love for sense of duty and religion. But now, for the first time in his life, Roman felt wanted, by everyone in the room and he didn't know how to process that… but by crying. He broke down right there at the table, in the happiest tears he's ever cried since he met Dean. Dean and his mom smiled at Roman then they both wrapped him in their arms, giving him a soft hug.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying," Roman sobbed, wiping his tears away. "I just don't know how to thank you guys…"

"You both can thank me by getting to school on time!" His mom laughed, and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek then walked upstairs. Dean felt Roman let go of his hand, and stood up to go to the mirror in the living room. He made sure there were no tears lingering, and that his face wasn't puffy or red as he stared at himself. His eye was healing, despite it still being black underneath it. The bruises on his arms healed as best as they could, but he knew no one would notice those. Roman straightened out his back, and exhaled softly as he looked at his own reflection. He wasn't perfect, there were scars all over him... but for the first time in a long time, he was happy.

"Hey," Dean came up behind him, arms wrapping around Roman's middle as they looked in the mirror together. "Are you ready?"

Roman's head turned, to give Dean a simple kiss on his cheek as he silently nodded. He didn't know what today held but hell yes… he was ready.

Roman drove them to school, and as they got closer to it, he held Dean's hand, for protection, for nerves… and understanding. When Roman parked in his usual spot, and the bell rang, kids from all over were hurrying inside the school. Roman grabbed the key from the engine and started to breathe deep in his mouth. He exhaled over and over, then looked up, at Dean who was still holding his hand, not once thinking about letting go.

"This is it… our world changing… are you ready?" Roman asked, his nervousness obvious.

"I have no problem with the school knowing that I get fucked by the quarterback…" that made Roman blush, "I just want you to be okay with it too."

"I'm okay with it, I'm just nervous… is that normal?"

"More normal than you think. I was so nervous when I told my mom but things ended up okay. My dad too, even though he's not fully on board with it, he still supports me. It's all gonna be okay Roman, I promise." Dean leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, causing Roman to smile. "I'll see you at lunch, by the oak tree… right?"

"I'll be there, and this time… I'll try to keep it in my pants."

Dean blushed, his cheeks, smoothed with redness as he smiled and opened the car door, "Maybe soon… you won't have too." Dean whispered, winking at him before getting out the car and walking inside of the school. Roman watched him go, and after five minutes more of exhaling his nerves away, Roman got out himself and walked inside. He made it down the empty corridor to chemistry, and once he opened the door… everyone looked at him. Roman thought it might be because of what happened at prom… but in all actuality, he was late.

10 minutes to be exact.

He sat down, didn't say anything and opened up his book to study. Roman kept his head low, deciding not to make direct eye contact with anyone but the teacher. He tapped his pencil against the desk gently, focusing on the teacher when he heard someone trying to call to him.

"psst!"

Roman ignored it.

"Psst!"

He ignored it again.

"PSST!"

The girl said louder, and this time Roman turned his head to give her a look. "What?" he asked, quite rudely.

"I just wanna say I think it's so cool of you to defend people who can't defend themselves. Randy is such a jerk for what happened at prom and you fucking rock for punching his ugly lights out." Roman was surprised at this girl's comment. He originally thought he'd be the one getting rude comments from people in school now, but instead… it was the opposite? The girl with the faded pink and black ombred hair and the big cartoonish glasses smiled at him, and then wrote something down on a piece of paper. "I'm Dylan. Call me sometime?" She said, winking.

"Wow, I'm flattered," Roman replied with a wide smile, "But I'm actually seeing someone right now-"

"Oh yeah, that girl… Nikki, right?"

"Uh no, not anymore I…"

Before Roman got a chance to answer, the teacher cleared his throat at both of them, and crossed his arms. "Mr. Reigns, Mrs. George, would you two care to share your conversation with the class?"

"No, sir." The both said in unison.

* * *

Later on, that day, Roman had practice. He figured, it was the perfect time to tell the guys or try to explain to them the real truth if Randy already exposed him. He knew that they were probably all really pissed off at him because he punched Randy so Roman needed to apologize and once and for all… set the record straight. He came into the locker room, and did a loud whistle to get all of their attention. "Hey boys, uh team huddle in the main area really quick? I have something that… I think we should discuss." All the guys except Randy who was nowhere to be found came to the main locker area, and all of them gave Roman their full attention.

"What do you want _traitor_?" The guys asked, crossing their arms at him.

"Where's Randy?" Roman wondered looking around for him.

"He's not here. All we see here is a traitor who punched out a bro for a fag like Ambrose. You're a traitor Reigns… and we don't take kindly to that shit down here." One of the guys walked off for a second, then came back with a shirt in hand, except it wasn't a shirt… it was Roman's jersey and it was ripped to shreds. "This is what we think of you now… _quarterback_." the guy said, stomping on Roman's jersey in front of his eyes.

"You know what? I deserve that. But not because I punched Randy… because I haven't been honest with you guys when I should've been from the start."

"What?" the all seemed to ask in unison. "How can you not feel sorry about betraying our brotherhood?"

"Because Randy is a jackass, Kev," Roman answered it while looking at his fellow player, "Look, how many of you here _actually_ are homophobic? Be honest… raise your hand." Only one player raised his hand but then quickly put it down... everyone else just looked around, idly. "That's what I mean guys. We all went along with bullying Dean because it was cool, it made us cool to the girls and we reigned supreme over this high school. But… deep down, I wasn't homophobic… I was a guy who repressed my desire for other boys because it was easy. I pretended that hurting someone was okay as long as that meant no one knew my secret. Well I can't live like that anymore. Guys… I'm not straight. I don't know if this means I'm gay, or bi or whatever but I like boys like I like girls…. I even fell in love with one… the same one who Randy named prom queen."

"WHAT?" Kevin Owen's, one of the players on the team shouted, "You and… _fagbrose_?"

"His name is _Dean,_ and yes. I'm in love with him, so crazy in love that I am now homeless because my parents kicked me out but… I'm happy. I wanted you guys to know because I've known you since 10th grade. You said it, we're a family. Brothers. So, if you guys want… you all can beat me up like my father did but it won't change who I am… or the way I feel about him."

Everyone in the locker room went dead silent, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Roman, their quarterback, the leader of their team was… in love with the school's most notorious loser. Not only that, but… another boy. No one knew what to say, or how to handle the information Roman dropped on them. They all looked around at each other, then Kevin, one of the guys Roman trusted most on the field walked up to him. He and Roman stared each other down, then Kevin grabbed Roman by his collar. Roman said nothing as Kevin stared deep in his eyes for a second, then spoke right in Roman's face.

"You're trying to tell us that you're in love with a boy?" Kevin asked.

"I am," Roman replied.

"If you're in love with a _fucking_ boy, Reigns… then… that's okay with us."

Kevin let Roman go, the shock on Roman's face made the entire team laugh and snicker. "We never liked doing that stuff to Dean anyway," Kevin revealed, and the rest of the team agreed, "I mean it was fun in 9th grade, when all of this was new, but Randy took it too far the other night. No one truly deserved that, and it got old really fast, and Saturday proved that Randy Orton… isn't a leader. Our true leader is someone who is true to himself, even if it's hard to do, we ripped the jersey to fool you into thinking we were angry but it's actually Randy's jersey," everyone laughed, "We don't care if you're gay or not Roman, we care if you help us win. Now… will you still lead our team into victory next week?"

"Hell yes." Roman smiled, "I love you guys."

All the jocks came over in a circle, and began to hug Roman. Kevin was first, hugging his neck while everyone else crowded around in a group hug. Coach Helmsley came out of his office to see the guys all hugging, and even though he was confused, he smiled at them, before blowing his whistle.

"What's going on here?" Asked the coach.

"Roman's gay, coach." One of the answered.

"Huh… well alright then. That's all good and dandy but it's time to get back to getting dressed. We have finals to win boys!"

He blew the whistle, and all the boys parted, going back to getting dressed. Roman pulled back from Kevin, who patted his back one last time before going to take a shower. Roman turned to change and ran right into Coach Helmsley who was just standing there, looking at him.

"So… you're gay?'

"Uh… I don't know coach… maybe?" Roman shrugged. "I'm still figuring a lot out."

The coach nodded, then pat Roman's back gently. "That's okay… actually, one time before I married my wife, Stephanie, there was a boy on my team back in high school. His name was Shawn. We used to flirt a lot and once when we were alone we made out for a while…. Ahh, it was the best kiss I ever gotten." Coach Helmsley was so deep in his memory and thoughts of Shawn that he didn't even see Roman very quickly…

Walk away.

* * *

After practice was over, Roman made his way up the oak tree. He couldn't stop blushing as his sneakers crunched on top of the grass. The last time he was there, he had taken Dean's virginity and it was probably the best sex of his life. He made it on the top, red cheeks ablaze as he stared at the boy he loved, drawing in his sketchbook. Roman didn't say a word to him just yet. Instead he stood, watching the wind blow his hair in one direction as he smiled while he drew. He was beautiful. A lot of people would think otherwise, because he wore big clothes and he loved his run-down converse but Roman loved every part of him. He walked over to him slowly, and sat down, finally getting the younger boy's attention. "Hey," He said to Roman, a bright smile on his face when Roman kissed his cheek softly. "How did it go?"

"Better than I expected," Roman replied, with a smile, "The team is okay with it, and apparently, coach might not be as straight as his wife thinks he is either… I almost got a girl's phone number too but I had to tell her I was taken."

"You're taken huh?' Dean whispered back to him, while staring deep into gray eyes.

"I don't know, the relationship is new… but I do know, I don't anyone else." Roman held onto Dean's hand, and gently guided him onto his lap. Their foreheads pressed together lightly, as Roman's hands went around Dean's middle. They haven't even kissed yet, and already they both felt that strange desire, that tender passion, and thick lust between them. Dean wanted Roman to just make love to him again, right here by the tree, who cares who noticed. But he also knew Roman was still healing. He loved him enough to respect that, and wait until he was ready.

"I don't want anyone else either," Dean assured him, blue eyes on gray as his fingers locked behind his neck. "I want you."

Roman smiled as he heard Dean say he wanted him. He's heard girls say it before, and his coach when he picked him as the first quarterback for the team. But none of that meant more to him than when Dean, the guy he loved, said it and meant it. Roman pulled him in so he was flush against his body, his eyes lost in Dean's for just a second, right before kissing him softly, once, twice, and soon they were making out softly by the tree. Roman's hands wasted no time in moving down Dean's back, to grab at his ass possessively, as his tongue owned Dean's mouth. The young artist moaned in his mouth, slowly grinding on top of Roman. They were lost in love, lust over taking them as the spring wind breezed past. Roman was hard up under Dean and every time Dean moved on top of him, he could feel it. He slowed down, making Roman himself moan from the friction. The Samoan jock opened his mouth to say something but...

"Wow you two are so hot,"

They both turned to see Dean's best friend Seth watching them. Dean's cheeks stained red as he got off of Roman and sat near him, while Roman cleared his throat and placed Dean's bookbag on top of his erection.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account, Cody left this morning and I could use some cheering up. Seeing Dean dry hump the school quarterback is like Christmas morning." Seth came to sit next to Dean, watching his friend wipe his mouth to try and hide his kiss swollen lips.

"Seth… Jesus a little decorum? Roman is still new to all of this," Dean said, giving his best friend a look.

"So, he can fuck you by a tree, dry hump you in broad daylight but me telling the truth needs to be hush hush?" Seth rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm sure Mr. prom king over here knows exactly what I mean and from what I can see..." Seth tried to get a good luck at Roman's erection, making Roman adjust the bookbag, "He knows exactly where to put that thick missile... right Roman?" Seth laughed to himself. Dean whispered an apology to Roman, and of course Roman just nodded, hoping his erection went down.

"I don't wanna be a dick here but dude… do you mind giving us some privacy?" 8Roman asked him gently. He and Seth locked eyes, and all of a sudden Seth saw the other side of his face. His eye was swollen and black, and he had a bruise near his cheek.

"Oh, my god, what happened to you?" Seth asked, his worrying piqued.

Roman looked away, and that's when Dean grabbed at his hand. "Roman got into a fight with his father after Randy outed him to them the night after prom." Dean told Seth, while Roman stayed quiet, "He kicked him out and Roman has nowhere to go so mom and dad said he could stay with us for as long as he needed."

"Dean oh my god… Roman, that's so awful I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Have you seen a doctor?"

"He's fine… he just would rather we not talk about it okay? It just happened the morning after prom. So please Seth just... chill for one day okay?"

Seth just nodded, but he couldn't stop looking at Roman. He knew Randy was an asshole, he has been and wouldn't change no matter how many times he blackmailed boys into dates… but this was a new low. He outed his best friend, all because Roman embarrassed him at prom? Seth couldn't believe this, that bastard… he had to go. Seth had been racking his brain on how to do this for months now, but he now decided that it was time to fight fire with fire. He was gonna use the one thing Randy wanted against him and ruin his life… not just in front of the school… but the entire town too.

"I'm so sorry Roman… no one deserves to be outed. Me and Dean both had the pleasure of telling our parents on our own time and you weren't afforded that leisure. So, I'm not going to give Randy that opportunity either."

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked curiously.

"Randy is gay, and I'm not talking about questioning gay like you, he's full on wants to fuck me gay and now I'm gonna get revenge. Not just for Dean, or for him choking me in the hall, stalking me, and forcing kisses on me… but for you too, I'm gonna give him the one thing he wants and then expose him for the entire town to see."

"Seth… please, be careful…" Dean pleaded with him, "Randy is dangerous..."

"Don't worry," Seth smiled, "I will be." He winked at them, "Now I'll take my leave and let you guys have some privacy. But you guys should consider doing in a bed for once." Seth waved them both goodbye and that's when Roman laughed, while hiding his face in his hands.

"Your friend is something else…" Roman said, looking over at Dean.

"He truly is… but he brings up a good point," Dean blushed, while looking away from Roman's gaze, "I want us to have sex again, Roman... but this time... " Dean said shyly…

"In my bed."

* * *

A/N: looks like Roman's gonna be okay, Seth has a plan, and Dean is ready to ride... maybe? - Melle


	19. Chapter 19

Dean watched the way Roman smiled.

He was in the corner, with a glass of lemonade in his hand as Roman laughed with his mother. No doubt she was telling a stupid joke about Dean in his baby years yet again, but that wasn't important. What was though, was the smile on Roman's face. It had been a couple of weeks since he moved in, and as his bruises began to heal, so did Roman, mentally. He got so comfortable around his family, so quickly and in turn, his family welcomed Roman in easily, with open arms. Dean's father took a very high interest in Roman, making Sundays the day where they watched and talked about football, well... _Roman_ and Dean's dad discussed football while Dean tried not to blush when the Samoan jock grabbed his hand when his father wasn't looking.

His mom, took the award for most welcoming though. She absolutely adored Roman, loved him like she birthed him or something, and she treated him like he was her own, every single day. The best part of it though, was how much more open Roman started to become. He laughed more, smiled more, and every day he woke up happy. Their relationship was also on a such a good track, one that Dean never experienced with any other guy before.

They drove to school together every morning, and Roman would kiss him in front of whoever was watching before school, they even held hands going into the building, despite the few whispers they got from kids here and there. He would come and sit with Dean by the oak tree at lunch time, posing for a laughing Dean as he drew him, and on their way home, Roman would stop a few blocks away so they could make out in his car.

It was like Dean's entire world was changing. He once was the school loser, who no one noticed, and now, he had teenage girls coming up to him and telling him that he and Roman were the cutest couple at Bayside high. He had no idea what was going on, but for once in Dean's life...

He was happy.

Speaking of happy, Dean's mom floated off towards the kitchen, leaving Dean and Roman there alone... finally. He smiled as Roman made his way over to him, and gave him a quick kiss while his mom was away.

"Hey beautiful," Roman said, making Dean blush, "Guess what your mom just told me?" Roman smirked, pulling Dean by his waist towards him.

"Let me guess… she told you yet another story about me in elementary school." Dean said back, embarrassed. "God, I can't handle you seeing me tuck my dick between my legs and wear mom's makeup in more pictures."

"Ha! That was a _great_ picture…" Roman laughed, "But… no, it's actually _way_ better than that," the jock's brows furrowed suggestively, making his boyfriend smile curiously, "Her and your very _lovely_ father's anniversary is coming up this weekend which means…"

"... Oh, my god… Roman we'll have the house to ourselves?" Dean whispered back, blue eyes going wide in excitement. Two weeks ago, Dean told Roman he wanted to have sex again and ever since then… they had been _trying_. But, Dean's mom worked from home and she was literally always around, so the moments when Dean tried to sneak in Roman's room, and have sex, his mom would knock on Roman's door, and absolutely nothing ruins a moment more than your mom's voice while your boyfriend's dick is in your mouth. "Roman! Do you know what this means?" Dean asked, softly biting on his bottom lip.

"Yeah," Roman's voice got dangerously low as he looked into innocent blue eyes, "I know _exactly_ what it means," His large hands moved down Dean's body slowly, exploring his soft pale back, before cupping both asscheeks in his big hands. Dean gasped, and quickly looked towards the kitchen to make sure his mother didn't see. " _I can't wait to be deep inside of you again,"_ Roman said against his lips, his own brushing softly against Dean's before they both heard his mom's footsteps. They quickly parted, and Dean cleared his throat, trying to calm himself when his mom brought in a fresh batch of her famous homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Alright boys, only two each then it's back upstairs to study for finals. You're both are graduating in three weeks, and I want my boys to succeed. Understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ambrose," Roman said, taking two cookies and winking at a flustered Dean, before he walked upstairs. Dean watched him go, unable to kill the blush on his cheeks as he left.

"He is a _very_ handsome young man," Dean's mom said, watching her son watch his boyfriend, "Isn't he, Dean?"

"Uh, yeah mom," Dean nodded while taking two cookies from the plate, "He's… supremely handsome." Dean smiled at his mom, then made his own way upstairs, ignoring the way she giggled at her love-sick son.

* * *

"Are you really going to do this?" Seth heard Cody ask one last time as he watched Seth install a fake texting app on his phone, "Seth what if Randy tries something with you? What if he hurts you and I'm not there to protect you?" Cody had been begging Seth for weeks now not to do his half-assed plan of outing Randy to the town but Seth wasn't listening. A week ago, when Randy decided to show his face again at school, Seth's plan finally came into motion. Well...

Step one of it anyway.

"Randy thinks missing school for a week or two can make up for the fact that he tried to hurt me in a hallway, forced himself on me, bullied Dean for 4 years and outed his own best friend to his family? He can fucking think again. I'm not afraid of what is going to happen to me afterwards, babe. I'm giving Randy a taste of his own medicine and you don't have to like it, but can you at least be on my side?"

Seth heard Cody groan, but he still nodded. He was about to smile at his boyfriend but, there was a strange noise in the background, of Cody's tent. A few minutes later a cute guy came in view of the webcam, and he winked at Cody. Seth watch Cody automatically smile when he saw the guy, and say something to him Seth couldn't hear off camera. Seth tried his best to ignore how jealous he felt when the guy gave Cody a hug right in front of the webcam, whispered something in his ear, and told Cody he would see him later.

"So… um, who was that?" Seth asked, trying not to sound as jealous as he felt right now.

"That?" Cody cleared his throat nervously and looked away from the webcam, tell-tale signs that he was about to lie, "That's no one, just a guy I share a room with," he gulped, "Look, Seth, I don't have any more time, just be careful okay? I would fucking lose it if anything happened to you. I love you, you know that, right?"

Seth looked at Cody through his screen on his laptop. They said I love you many times before he left, and every single time they did say it, Seth felt it in his soul. But this time, for some reason, Seth felt like… it held no meaning. He recognized that smile Cody used for that guy, it was the smile Seth thought he saved only for him, "I... uh.. I love you too," Seth replied, slowly, looking down.

" _Cody! I'm waiting_!" Seth heard a voice say in the background.

" _Coming_!" Cody shouted back, "Seth, I really gotta go now, please be careful. I… love you." Cody said it one last time before signing off. Once he was gone, Seth slapped his laptop down hard and then laid down in bed. He didn't know who that guy was, but something told him that Cody wasn't being truthful about what he was doing in Cody's tent. He wasn't _nobody_ , and Cody had some damn nerve pretending like he was just for the sake of Seth's feelings. He took his phone, in a fit of anger and decided that now would finally be time to put the rest of his plan into motion.

 **Seth to Randy: Hey, remember when you said that one day you'd be deep in my fat ass? How about this weekend? I'm really horny since Cody left.**

 **Randy: Wait… Seth are you serious? I thought you two were "in love" or whatever.**

 **Seth: Don't worry about me and Cody. All you need to know is that I'm dead serious, so are you in or are you out?**

 **Randy: Seth, oh my god… yes. I'm in, I'm so happy right now you have no idea. Where do I meet you?**

 **Seth: My place, 8pm on Saturday. Bring condoms and lube, I'm all out. See you then, xoxo.**

Seth didn't check to see Randy's reply afterward because he didn't give a shit. This was about revenge and being pissed off at Cody. He got up and finally set up his hidden camera, that he got from the tech store last weekend. Randy was going to finally pay for everything he's done and Seth couldn't fucking wait to finally end him for good.

* * *

 **Saturday: 5pm.**

"Okay Dean, you have the number to our hotel, and mine and your dad's cellphone numbers, just in case, right?" His mom was yelling from the doorway as he scrambled to make sure she had everything. Dean watched her grab her suitcase, and his dad honk the horn multiple times to signal that he was ready for this weekend. "Where's Roman?"

"He's coming home from practice soon, don't worry I'll be sure to tell him you guys said goodbye… now go mom… dad seems very impatient!" Dean laughed.

"Okay, okay… I'll go. Just remember… No parties okay? I know I don't have to tell you that but… it's principle. I love you, tell Roman I love him too. See you two on Monday morning." Dean's mom kissed his forehead and fluffed his blond hair before exiting through the front door. Dean watched as his mom got in the car and he waved as his dad drove away. Once they were out of sight, he closed the door, leaning against it, with the happiest smile on his face.

"Oh, my god," Dean said to himself, realizing what was going to happen tonight. He and Roman were gonna… Dean blushed just thinking about it. He locked the door, then ran upstairs to his room. He locked the window guards, and then closed the curtains so Seth couldn't get in if he tried. Dean didn't want any interruptions tonight. Roman was at practice for another hour so Dean had time to shower, change into something cute and comfortable, and wait for his man to get home. He made his bed, then grabbed a towel from his dresser drawer, and walked into the bathroom.

Fuck… he couldn't wait.

What the young artist didn't realize was that Roman was already on his way to Dean's house. He got done with practice early so Roman rushed home, thankful that he beat the late afternoon traffic because he couldn't wait to see Dean. He smiled when he got out of the car, whistled up the walkway, and unlocked the front door, before locking it behind again, then he called out for Dean. "Babe? You here?" Roman asked, softly going up the stairs, going straight to Dean's room. "Dean?" He called for him again, but there was no answer.

Roman heard the shower going off from the bathroom, and his first thought was to wait for Dean to get out of the shower. You know, respect his privacy, and what not… but, there was music playing from the bathroom, the soft _weeknd_ song blasting through Dean's speakers loudly, gave Roman images of the last time he had Dean alone in a shower. He was naked, wet, and he wanted Roman back then, even when Dean had a boyfriend… but Roman was scared, he didn't want to take that plunge, but now, everything has changed… and so has Roman.

 _You don't know,_ _w_ _hat's in store_ … _but you know what you're here for_ _._

Roman walked into the open bathroom, and immediately he saw Dean, naked, soaping himself up while water ran down his young body. Roman licked his lips at the sight alone, watching Dean slowly sway along to the low, deep, beat.

 _Take it off… you want it off, cause I know… what you're feeling._

Roman began taking off his shirt, then his jeans and shoes, smiling at the fact that Dean hadn't noticed him yet. Once his boxers came off, a very nervous Roman pushed the clear glass back, the music overpowering the sound, and slowly he stepped in. Dean still hadn't noticed, because his back was turned, and the music was blaring, but the moment tan hands found their way onto his skin, Dean stilled, gasping slightly as he finally noticed Roman in the shower with him. His jet-black hair got wet under the rush of the water, that now ran down both bodies. Blue eyes watched him, waiting for Roman to do or say something. Where words failed him, actions replaced, when he pulled Dean in by his waist from behind, making him gasp, as Roman's semi erection nuzzled between his wet, pale cheeks.

 _You wanna be… high for this._

"Hey beautiful," Roman had the nerve to say, right before he kissed Dean's neck slowly. The smaller man's head fell back against Roman's shoulder, when Roman's kisses turned into soft sucks of that spot-on Dean's neck he knew drove him crazy. Dean felt him grab at his waist, squeezing his sides as he owned his neck, and his dick teased over Dean's wet, pucker over and over again. The last time they were in this position was at Roman's house, while his parents were away. He held him the same way then, but his hands were a little shakier, a little more afraid then they were now. Now he was all over Dean, confident and sexy as hell when he grabbed at Dean, then groped his ass, before holding onto Dean's hip bone, and thrusting against him, once, making Dean moan when the tip of his dick teased that beautiful entrance.

"Ro," Dean didn't get a chance to say his name fully, because Roman did it again, except this time even harder. Thank god, his parents weren't there because if they were, they would hear their little Dean moaning like a porn star from teasing alone.

"What did you call me baby? Ro? I like it, say it again." Roman whispered it in his ear, while taking hold of Dean's hard, red, dick and stroking slowly.

"Ro!" Dean yelled out, just for him. His whole body felt like jelly as Roman began to stroke him, just like Dean had taught him to, and fuck was he getting great at it. Dean wanted nothing more than Roman right now, screw candles, or chocolates or it having it to be "special" like in the movies. This wasn't a movie, this was real life and in real life, Roman, surprising him in the shower meant more to Dean than any fantasy he could conjure up in his mind.

He turned around, confidence flowing through the blonde as he jumped up on Roman, who of course, didn't drop him. Dean's arms were tossed over his shoulder, and a smile was found on his face as Roman automatically kissed him, the spark of electricity flickered through their lips as their tongues found their way in each other's mouth's. Dean was placed on the wall of the shower, water from the shower head cascaded directly down their bodies, steam floating around them as they kissed each other.

Dean looked into Roman's eyes, the misty grays that cared about him so much as he silently asked for permission. He always, wanted consent to have Dean, even in the moments he didn't need it, he felt the need to ask for him, and his love. "Can I have you?" He used his words this time and of course, Dean's answer was yes. He nodded, over and over, until he felt Roman lifting him up slightly, lining his dick up against Dean's entrance. They kept their eyes on each other, even when Roman pushed inside of him, going deeper than he did after prom. Dean cried out, and Roman moaned when he was fully inside, gray and blue eyes watching each other, softly, as he began to thrust. Roman held Dean at the waist, while Dean's hands found a home in his hair, his mouth parted faintly as Roman began to fuck him. "Roman!" Dean whimpered, when Roman went a little faster, only to slow down, yet again.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good, baby," Roman has had sex many times, his first time in 8th grade, but nothing felt as good as being inside of Dean right now, and nothing will ever feel as good as Dean felt…. for the rest of his life. They kissed each other, over and over as their bodies moved underneath the pressure of the water. Dean never felt this much pleasure in his life, not playfully fooling around with Seth, not oral with Cesaro, nothing compared to making love to Roman, and nothing ever would.

He felt him go faster, speeding up and hitting that familiar spot over and over, watching Dean moan out so loudly even the music couldn't drown him out. They both wanted it to last forever, and forever could be moments, days, or centuries, or minutes, seconds, or no time passing at all. What forever really meant was the feeling, of Dean being his, letting Roman have him and Roman doing the same. Forever was him kissing Dean when he was on the edge, forever was watching Dean come while he stroked him in time with his thrusts, and forever was the feeling Roman got as he came inside of Dean. That rush, the sparks, the fireworks. He kept going until there was nothing left to give, and they both slowed down, kissing gently over and over until Roman let him down on his feet again.

Dean and Roman laughed and held each other in the shower afterwards, smiling like two kids in a candy store after kisses were placed on their lips. They cleaned up and kissed their way towards the bed, with Dean on top. He placed a kiss on Roman's lips and another on his chest, then laid next to him, curling up against his thick frame.

"So… practice ended early," Roman joked, looking over at Dean who laughed then hit him on the shoulder.

"You don't say," Dean smiled, then kissed him again, this time softly, "Can you believe we have the entire weekend to ourselves?" Dean was all too excited, "We can make breakfast naked, shower together with mom knocking on our doors, and… make love all we want…" he watched Roman smile at him, then his tan hand caressed Dean's face gently.

"We can do _whatever_ you want," Roman promised, turning over to grab a giggling Dean in his arms.

"Anything I want?" Dean asked, his thumb dancing over the curve of Roman's mouth softly. "That's a dangerous concession… mister."

"Within reason," Roman smiled back, happily. When Dean started blushing, and trying to hide his face, Roman laughed and removed his hiding hands, "Why is it dangerous? Is there something you've been wanting to do?"

"Yeah," Dean whispered, looking into gray eyes, "I want you Roman. I wanna… make love to you."

* * *

Seth didn't like the way he felt when he saw Randy's car in his driveway. There was such an uneasy feeling as he saw the six foot jackass get out of his expensive car and walk up to the front door. He thought of many ways he could end Randy without doing what he was about to do, but nothing was as concrete as _this_ plan. What Seth knew for sure was that Randy wanted him, so he was going to finally give him a taste of exactly what he wanted, then he was going to post it for the entire world to see.

Randy rang the bell, and that's when Seth pressed play on his hidden camera in his room, before running down the stairs in nothing, but a tee shirt and black boxer briefs. He tried to keep his thoughts of Cody and whatever he was hiding in the back of his mind as he gulped, then answered the door.

"Randy, he-" Seth began his sentence, but didn't get a chance to finish it because Randy kissed him hard, and closed the door behind him. Seth felt sick to his stomach as he began to kiss him back, feeling his hands go straight to his ass, as he tried to stick his tongue, hurriedly down Seth's throat. Jesus, he was so eager. Seth had to pull away just to breathe. "Hey… chill out," he told him firmly, watching Randy try to calm himself down.

"Sorry, I just… I wanted this for so long. You're all I think about you know?"

Seth tried to ignore that statement as he faked a smile then nodded, "I get it, you want me. It's common, with guys in school… but if you want this to be good… you have to follow my lead. Got it?" He saw Randy nod, and that's when Seth took his hand. "Let's take this upstairs." He bit on his bottom lip, making Randy drool, then he made him follow him upstairs.

Once they got in the room, Randy grabbed at Seth from behind, right in front of the camera. Seth smirked, when he felt his dick right up against his ass. He let Randy kiss his neck, and lips softly before Seth turned around and pushed him down onto the bed. The camera got a perfect view of Randy's face as he looked up at Seth, and waited for him. Seth licked his lips, then lowered himself onto Randy's lap, faking every single emotion as he looked into his eyes.

"Goddamn, Seth. I can't wait to fuck you," Randy said happily.

"Oh yeah?" Seth smiled, "Tell me why, big boy?"

Randy grabbed at both of Seth's asscheeks, this time Seth wasn't able to fake how nice that felt as he looked back at Randy. "Because, I get to be myself if I'm with you. You know, everywhere else, I am this fucking jerk, this dick, this asshole…that everyone hates or fears. I even outed my best friend because I was embarrassed that he punched me at prom. Now, he's out, and happy with Dean, while I'm stuck living my lies. I'm a fucking dirtbag, but when I'm around you, I feel.. normal. You're the only guy ever to call me out on my shit right then and there, you saw through me at that coffee shop and ever since then, I've wondered what it would be like if I wasn't such a fucking loser, and I could tell everyone… I'm gay. You know?"

Seth couldn't believe what he had just heard. Randy admitting everything, and being truthful. It was like this person in front of him and the guy who came to school, bullied and terrorized his best friend were two different people. Seth realized that Randy was just lying… he was a snake who would say anything to have Seth just once. He pushed himself off of Randy and then stopped, and shook his head.

"Seth? What's wrong?" Randy asked, softly.

"You're what's wrong you dick." Seth shouted at him, "Do you think, lying to me about your remorse was really going to get me in bed with you? You think because you gave me some fake speech about what I already know, I was going to spread my legs and moan, "Oh Randy!" all night long? You fucking bullied my best friend for four years of his life, and he's _just_ now getting over it. You tried to choke me, you stalked me when I was with Cody, and forced yourself on me with lies about leaving Dean alone when you KNOW you were planning on hurting him again the entire time. You're a fucking asshole, Randy and the only truthful thing out of your mouth was the fact that you're gay and you're a _loser_ and I would NEVER in a million years... sleep with you."

Randy's face, changed, from calm, and collected to angry in within seconds. He stood up, towering over Seth a little but not that much, watching hazel stare back at him as Seth stood his ground, "You know, I honestly thought that little speech would work on you. I mean, you're pretty, Rollins, but I never thought you actually had a brain so bravo." Seth sneered at him, and it made Randy laugh, "When you texted me, I thought you'd finally give me that tight little ass of yours and then I'd never have that itch to fuck you ever again.. because let's face it, no one wants the cum dumpster of Bayside preparatory academy… but I also knew, somewhere deep down, you'd throw your moral "whore" compass at me and I would never be deep in that ass like I'd hoped. Too bad Rollins, you were _literally_ about to get the fuck of your life."

"I highly doubt that, I've seen your dick, Randy. I'm surprised you can even please a _woman_."

Seth's little jab at him caused Randy to push Seth hard, straight down to the floor. Seth's arm hit the floor awkwardly, and it caused Randy to laugh at him, "Next time, watch your slutty mouth, you cum rag." Randy smirked, "I think I'll take my leave. Have a good night, _fag,_ and try to remember that you're _nothing_ , fabrose is _nothing_ and one day someone will teach you queers the true meaning of punishment."

Randy walked out after that, leaving Seth on the floor. Seth whimpered, at his scraped arm, but rage floated through him. He got up to look out his window, watching Randy speed off into the night. When he was sure that Randy was gone, Seth ran over to his camera, then uploaded the entire footage onto his computer, after he was done he sent it to his phone and used a fake texting app to blast it to every person in school.

Randy wanted to know what "true" punishment was… so Seth was finally gonna show him.

* * *

"Okay… I'm relaxed."

"You're not relaxed, Roman your shoulders are tense as fuck."

"I'm just nervous okay! Give me a second to adjust!"

Dean and Roman were laughing in bed, while trying but failing to get Dean's dick in Roman's ass. Dean said he wanted to make love to him and Roman told him yes, after that they made out for an entire hour to get Roman comfortable, but the farthest they got was Dean's head penetrating him… and that's it.

"You're thinking too much, babe. Don't look at it as being something inside of you," Dean kissed him, "Think of it as… _intense_ pleasure," he kissed him again, watching Roman's legs spread wide for him. "You see my face when you fuck me right?" Roman nodded, "You hear those moans?" He nodded again, "That's how good it feels… that's how good you feel, and how good… I want to make you feel." Dean teased his dick near Roman's prepped entrance, and distracted him with passionate tongue kisses while he slowly.. pushed in. Roman cried out loudly once Dean was fully inside… holy _fucking_ hell it hurt, but it also… felt strangely good.

"Wow… Roman you feel…" Dean said breathlessly, against his boyfriend's lips.

"I know," Roman added, grabbing Dean by the back of his neck, to kiss him softly. Dean began very slow thrusts inside of him, hearing Roman's deep, guttural moans as they made love the second time. They were too busy kissing and having awesome sex to hear Roman and Dean's phone's going off. Dean, got the same message the entire school got from Seth, but Roman's voicemail was from someone… unexpected.

 _Hey, Roman, it's me… mom. I know you haven't heard that from me in a long time huh… um, I know you're graduating in a few weeks, and I just wanted to see if I was able to come to your graduation. I heard about all colleges and universities that accepted you, I'm so proud of you son, I know your father is too. Call me when you get this, I… miss you. Mom._

* * *

A/N: So awhile ago, I let everyone know my stance on virginity and some people took it the wrong way, so I wanted to convey how I see it in this fic, by actions. Dean lost his virginity by an oak tree, and Roman lost his boy virginity laughing with a guy who makes him happy. To me, it's just a social construct, but if it's important to you then that's alright too! This may not be as sexy as you would've hoped, but they're teenage boys in love, and love makes you silly and curious. Write how you want to write, and don't let other people's opinions affect your thoughts, processes or feelings! Also this is dedicated to my wife, you know who you are. Ily. -Melle

Song of the chapter: High For This - The Weeknd *thanks skam lol*


	20. Chapter 20

He felt so damn good.

Dean whimpered out against Roman's lips while his boyfriend thrusted deep inside of him. They were probably on their third or fourth round of having sex since last night and Dean still couldn't get enough. Roman was so sweaty, but Dean loved feeling those thick arms around him, as kisses were placed on his lips, and their bodies moved underneath the batman bedsheets. His hair was all over the place, falling down in soft spirals every time he thrusted in a little harder than before.

"Baby, you feel amazing," Dean whispered it near his lips and followed up with a moan and a kiss that he could feel all the way down in his bones. He once said that getting to touch Roman was more than enough for him, but that was a lie. Having him like this was enough, seeing those gray eyes on him, so intense and smouldering while they made love was everything Dean needed and more. He _loved_ him, they were in love and _fuck_ … this love was amazing.

Roman grunted in response, his blond boyfriend grabbed at his hair and pulled it towards the back of his head, they were staring at each other while Roman undulated his hips, and began to pound in, not too fast but just enough to get Dean to cry out for him, his blond hair wet with sweat on his forehead, his hands now releasing black locks to scratch down Roman's back, making him moan when Dean grabbed his muscular ass and squeezed while they fucked like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck! Roman!" Dean felt himself already ready to come even though he hadn't even touched his own dick yet. Roman was too good to be true. Sure, one could say Dean had nothing to compare it to but was it supposed to feel this _amazing_ with one person?

The answer was found in his kiss, and the way those gray eyes completely entranced his blues while thighs met, and hands were all over, and abs were drenched with sweat. Dean felt like he was high, the drug was a jock who kissed him like he held the world in his lips and who was currently making him come without once touching his dick.

They kissed like crazy as Roman's thrusts slowed down and cum filled the condom inside of Dean. He didn't want to him pull out, or stop but he was absolutely spent. They came to a stop and his counterpart laughed near his lips before giving Roman a soft kiss.

"I know I said I wanted you to fuck me in my bed, but I didn't think you'd do it so well that would want it three more times," Dean and Roman laughed lightly together near their lips, a small gasp escaping Dean when he felt him slowly pull out and get up to dispose of the condom. Dean watched him, whistling his admiration at his boyfriend's beautiful ass as he walked into the bathroom.

"Stop it Ambrose," Roman yelled from the bathroom, "I'm already getting hard again."

"You act like that's a bad thing," Dean yelled back, before getting up himself. He walked over to the floor where Roman's shirt was and put it on. The had the rest of the day to themselves, so Dean didn't plan on putting pants on, or underwear. He wanted to cherish being with Roman without worrying about his mom in the way and so far, so good. He was about to go into the bathroom and join his boyfriend for in the shower kisses but…

 **DING DONG!**

The doorbell rung.

 _So much for the no underwear rule,_ Dean sighed to himself. He grabbed some boxers from the drawer before going down the stairs to answer it. The person was ringing the bell incessantly so Dean yelled that he was coming. He came over and opened the door, only to see his best friend come in without being invited.

"DO YOU NOT ANSWER YOUR PHONE?" Seth yelled at Dean without even looking at him.

"Seth? What are you-" Dean didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Seth was already on his way to Dean's room. _Fuck_. Dean thought. "SETH WAIT!" He ran up after him, trying to reach Seth before he got to the room but…

"OH MY GOD!"

Dean heard Seth and Roman scream at the same time from the room, he ran in, only to see Roman holding his junk in his hands trying to cover up his erection, while Seth tried his best to look up at the ceiling. Dean walked over to Roman blushing at him as he gave him his sheet, which Roman quickly wrapped around him.

"You… um, took my clothes babe," Roman said, while holding the sheet firmly around him. "I was going to surprise you when I finished up in the bathroom but I… saw Seth here instead."

"Sorry baby, he just walked in." Dean smiled at Roman who's cheeks were red with embarrassment. He came over and they kissed before Roman left the room to get more clothes.

" _Oh my god_ , he has such a nice dick," was the first thing Seth decided to say as he closed Dean's door and came to sit on his bed. "Have you two been here all night... fucking?"

"Seth shut up," Dean smiled, while a blush crept towards his cheeks, "We… have been, yeah, actually we just got done a few minutes ago right in the spot you're sitting in…"

"What? Ew!" Seth made a disgusted face and popped up off the bed, to sit on the floor. Seth sat indian style then sighed heavily. Dean sensed that there was something on his mind, so he came over and sat down next to him, taking his best friends hand in his own. Roman came back, and smiled at Dean, not even phased by him holding Seth's hand. They quickly kissed then Roman told him he was going to make them all breakfast.

Once he left, Dean nudged Seth's shoulder playfully, while his best friend hung his head down. "Hey, what's going on?" Dean asked, his voice was soft, and calm… exactly what Seth needed right now.

"I did something bad Dean, I acted on impulse, and it was so stupid! To be honest, I only did it because I was mad at Cody, and Randy said some really hurtful things to me and…"

"Wait? Randy? Seth… please tell me you _didn't_ do what I think you did." Dean looked at his best friend seriously and Seth couldn't even look back at him.

"Look at your phone." is all Seth told him so Dean crawled over to his jeans and took his phone out, seeing he had messages from his parents and one from Seth.

He opened it to see a video of Randy in Seth's room. When Dean clicked play his heart almost stopped. There it was, on camera, Randy admitting that he was a loser, and that he was _gay_. Dean covered his mouth as he listened to Randy call Seth names, then push him to the floor. He placed his phone down, then came over to Seth and gave him a much needed hug. His best friend cried on his shoulder, holding onto Dean shirt for dear life, sobbing about what he had done.

"I sent it to everyone," Seth managed to get out through his heavy tears, "Everyone in town knows, and it's because of me. What if his father hurts him? What if something like what happened to Roman happens to him? No matter what he's done to me, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Randy because of this video I won't!"

Seth cried even harder now, and honestly Dean didn't know what to say. Apart of him was proud of Seth for doing what he did. Randy deserved everything coming to him and more, but another part of Dean was scared as well. He was a maniac, and if Seth pushed him over the limit this time there was no telling what Randy would do.

"Hey… listen to me okay, no matter what happens next, it is not your fault, Seth. It isn't. Randy's actions are deplorable and he's an even worse human being. You are not to blame. No matter what happens… okay?" Dean let Seth cry on him, he held him tight, and refused to let go. He knew the guilt Seth was feeling right now and even though he wished that everything was going to be okay… Dean honestly didn't know if it would be.

Roman came back upstairs to see them hugging, he smiled somberly, and Dean whispered that he would tell him later. Roman nodded, then mouthed to Dean that food was ready. Dean nodded, exhaling gently before helping Seth to his feet. Seth held onto Dean's hand and wouldn't let go, not even to let Dean give Roman a quick kiss. He sighed, eyes lingering on his boyfriend apologetically before taking Seth down the stairs.

Roman laughed at the both of them, he was going to follow but he heard his phone buzzing on the dresser. He walked over to it, and saw that he had about three voicemails from his mom. Roman hasn't heard from her in weeks. Not since the day his father kicked him out of his own home. His heart started to beat fast as he opened his phone, and heard her say how proud she was of him, that she wanted to come see him graduate... that she hoped he was okay. After all this time, after standing by while his father beat him senseless, she had the nerve to want to be in his life? Now?

Roman started to breathe heavily, his happy train of thoughts leaving as he walked into his room, his feet thumping hard on the floorboards, and he quickly got dressed. He put on whatever was comfortable enough then grabbed the keys to his car and headed downstairs.

"Roman?" Dean came out of the kitchen as soon as he heard Roman's heavy feet coming downstairs. He saw that he was fully dressed, with a look on his face that scared Dean a bit. "Where are you going? Your food is going to get cold."

"I have something to take care of," Roman's tone was sharp and deep, "I'll be back. I promise." He gave Dean a look, then a soft kiss before exiting quickly out the door. Dean watched him go, worried and scared of what Roman was really up too.

* * *

Roman never thought he'd be back here.

The memory of his childhood home melted into dark grays of what his father called love. The flashes of his father's fists hitting his face over and over still gave Roman the goosebumps. He promised himself he'd never come back. Not when he knew how he felt about him, and his mother was no different. She had no right to send him a voicemail. She had no right to pretend like she didn't do anything to him, hurt him, and make him feel like he was worthless by standing idly by as his father hurt him.

He got out of the car, and Roman clenched his fists, trying to keep calm. He thought about Dean's smile, and that seemed to help him calm down. He wasn't like his father, he wasn't coming over there to hurt his mother. He just wanted to tell her off, then be done with her for good.

Roman walked up the clean path, his breathing becoming softer minute by minute while thinking about the one boy who made him happy. He kept his mind on Dean, and knocked softly on the door, waiting for an answer. He had to wait about five minutes, before he heard someone yell that they were coming. Roman's heart started beating fast as the door opened, and his mother's face changed from a warm smile to shocked in seconds.

"Roman," She said almost breathlessly, "Roman I can't believe it's you."

"I didn't come here for a family reunion," Roman tone was sharper than hers, almost angry. "I just came to say that I got your voicemail and no you can't come to my graduation. I don't want you there. So don't even think about it. Got it?" He didn't give her a chance to answer, Roman turned away, stalking back up the path towards his car.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled out to him.

The words made Roman stop, there were tears forming in his eyes already and she barely said two words. His tough exterior, the walls he built around his heart were crumbling with the words he had been dying to hear. "I don't want your sorry," Roman sobbed back, without turning around.

"Roman please," His mother begged him, "I know I messed up, I should've done something or said something. I shouldn't of let it happen. But you're not the only one who was scared that day. I was scared too. That's no excuse for what I did, or he did but I love you. I love you more than my own life and I just want a chance to prove to you that I can change. Please."

Roman didn't move, he couldn't move. He thought he would come over here, tell her to go to hell then walk away like nothing was else mattered, but he was wrong. She was his mother, the woman who birthed him was the one who hurt him the most and Roman didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave, but he didn't want to stay. He wanted to go back, and have her defend him, or go back and have her be the mom she was when he was little, but it all was just too little too late.

"No," Roman spit out, his head turning so she could see his red eyes. "You don't deserve to be my mom. You don't get to say sorry and try to worm your way back in my life when you stood there and let him hurt me. You let him kick me out with nowhere to go because I am with a boy. Well guess what mom? I LOVE HIM. I'm crazy about him and there's no religion in the world that could change that. Don't call me again. I'll make it without you and him. You'll see."

Roman began walking away after that, this time he didn't stop. Not when she screamed his name, not when he heard her cry, and definitely not when she tried to say sorry again. He got in the car, and slammed the door shut, giving him mother one last look before taking off back to the real place that he now called "home."

When Roman came back in, Dean was already waiting by the door for him. He smiled at Roman, and the first thing Roman did was wrapped him in his arms, and hug him tight.

"Wow, this is a really good hug," Dean laughed into his hair, then pulled back to see Roman's eyes that were puffy and red from crying, "Roman… are you okay?"

"I'm great," Roman said, wiping his own tears away, "I just… I really love you. You know?"

"I know silly," Dean said back with a warm smile, "I love you too."

* * *

 **Monday**.

Seth had stayed over at Dean's house for the rest of the weekend so Dean and Roman didn't have any more time to themselves. Mrs. Ambrose came home last night, all smiles and in the morning she woke all three boys up to eat breakfast. Seth was quiet during breakfast and even quieter in the car with Dean and Roman going to school. Dean was worried about him. He knew Seth regretted sending that message to the whole school and he was feeling the guilt all too heavy now. Roman parked in his usual spot and took the keys out the engine, sighing softly.

"Um… my last big game is 4 days. I'm freaking out." Roman was trying to cut the obvious tension in the car, but that didn't work. When Dean told him what Seth did Roman was shocked but not disappointed. Randy deserved it for outing him. He was a dickhead and Seth should be proud of doing it but from what it looked like, he was tortured by it. "Hey, Seth, dude it's gonna be okay. No one cares about what you did around school, and you did it for the right reasons." Roman told him honestly.

"He's right, Seth. You did it for the good of all the people ever bullied by that jerk. You shouldn't be beating yourself up over this." Dean tried to add on but Seth still was looking down, and playing with the tips of his fingers. They both sighed, then grabbed their bags and opened the doors. "Come on, Seth, I'll take you over to the prep side before school starts."

"No," Seth suddenly said, "I can't face school today." He looked over to Roman, "Do you mind if I just… drive around a bit? Please?"

Roman and Dean gave each other a look before Roman nodded, and handed him the keys. "Just don't wreck my car okay?" Seth nodded and they both got out the car. Seth watched them smile at each other, kiss softly then hold hands going towards the school. Once they made it inside, and the bell rung, Seth hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. There was no doubt, that Randy wasn't going to be at school today. Especially if the whole town knew what he did and what he was. He didn't know what came over him, but Seth just had to make sure that Randy was okay.

He drove fast, but not too much, he didn't want Roman to have to pay for a speeding ticket. He got off on the exit then made his way towards Randy's house. Seth pulled up down the street from it, then got out the car and began to walk over to the home. He thought that maybe his parents weren't home, but what Seth never expected to see was a big moving truck outside. He slowly made his way over to the truck, and saw that Randy's house door was wide open as well.

Seth stood there waiting for someone to come out, and not 30 seconds later, there was Randy, holding a big box labeled "clothes," carrying it towards the truck. When he came closer, Seth could see Randy had a black eye, but it was worst than the one Roman had. He was pretty sure Randy couldn't see out of it, but Seth was just guessing. He waited for Randy to notice him by his truck, and once he did, Randy stopped, his box almost falling out of his hands as he looked back at him.

"Going somewhere?" Seth asked him.

"What's it to you?" Randy replied.

"Look, If you want to beat me up, I understand." Seth said softly, as Randy put the box down in the truck.

"Go away, Rollins." Randy said back, ignoring Seth's apologetic expression. "You got what you wanted right? I don't get why you're here."

"I'm here because I regret it, Randy." Seth replied, looking at him. "I wanted to hurt you, for hurting me and hurting Roman, but… I shouldn't of did it like that. I wanna say sorry."

"Don't bother." Randy told him, "Because of you, I get to leave this god forsaken town for good. For a nice, cozy,corrective aversion therapy camp in Texas. I'll get cured of this _sickness_ I have, marry a beautiful woman and have beautiful kids. So really, I should thank you. You got me out of queer city, that turned my best friend into a fag lover. Thanks."

"You can't just pray away, or shock away your gay Randy. It'll _always_ be there. The want for men, that desire, it will stay with you whether you want it to or not. You're gay." Seth tried to tell him the honest to god truth but Randy just rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Seth grabbed at his arm so he couldn't get far but that was a big mistake. As soon as Randy felt him grab onto him, he pushed him hard against the side of the truck, forcing Seth's body to be squished against his own.

His dangerous blue eyes stared deep into brown ones that were scared for his life. Randy squeezed his sides gently, making Seth gasp at his touch. He breathed heavily, looking back at Randy, who was breathing just as hard. "You're the only thing about this town that I'll miss, Rollins." Randy whispered it near his lips, then he cupped both sides of Seth's face, and gave him a small, passionate kiss. For whatever reason, Seth didn't pull away, he let himself be kissed by Randy, and be touched by him. It took a minute before Seth began to kiss him back, and there they were, making out by the truck for a good five minutes.

After a while, Randy pulled away, his lids and breathing were heavy as his forehead pressed against Seth's. "Are you gonna miss me?" he asked softly.

"Not even a little bit," Seth said back.

Randy smiled, that's exactly what he thought he would say. He grabbed his ass for good measure, then pulled away, licking his lips where the taste of Seth stayed. They gave each other an odd look, before Randy began walking away. It was gonna be the last time Seth seen him, and despite all the stupid shit he's said and did, Seth still felt like he didn't deserve what was truly.. coming to him.

* * *

Back at school, during lunch Dean decided to sit with Roman in the outside cafeteria instead of by the oak tree today. Roman and Dean were on their own little bubble, smiling and laughing about a joke that Dean said. Neither of them noticed that Nikki came over and sat across from them until she cleared her throat softly.

"Nik!" Roman said excitedly, "Hey what's up?"

"Hey you," Nikki smiled at Roman and half smiled at Dean, which of course Dean took notice of. He knew Nikki didn't like him, after all, he did steal her boyfriend and any hopes of their perfect comfortable life together. So, Dean didn't really blame her. "I have great news wanna hear it?"

"I'd love to hear it, what's up?" Roman asked curiously.

"You know how you said you're definitely thinking about going to Florida state for college?"

"Uh, not thinking, I _am_ going. I mean it's one of the best colleges around for football." Roman smiled at Dean and the blond just nodded, and looked down. "Why? What's going on Nik?"

"I got in!" Nikki revealed, taking out her paper to show Roman. "Isn't this great? That means if you go, you'll have at least one familiar face around campus…. right?"

"Nik this is so great oh my god!" Roman came over to her and gave her a big hug while Dean watched. He tried his hardest not to let to this get to him. Roman, going to Florida state, and Dean in nyc, it was nothing. It wouldn't affect their relationship because Roman loved him… he was in love with him… right?

"I can't believe you're gonna be in the same college as me. That makes me so happy. I'm going to get some of those cupcakes from Diane in the cafe so we can celebrate. I'll be right back okay?" Roman hugged her again, and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek before getting up to walk away. Nikki waited until he was gone completely then she turned to Dean, who was looking down, while picking at his food.

"You probably thought you won didn't you," Nikki said to him, making Dean lift his head up, confused by what she meant. "You thought I'd just give up a future quarterback for the NFL just because he wanted something _different_ for a while? Think again, Ambrose, and I know you love to play the victim so let's be clear, this _isn't_ me bullying you. This is me telling you, that in the end, _I win._ I'll have him back within three months of being away from you. He'll miss you at first, of course, he thinks he loves you right now but.. then he'll get over it, and more importantly, he'll get over _you_. Sorry to break that to you, sweetheart."

Dean watched her smile at him, while his heart sank lower than it's ever been. He opened his mouth to say something to her, anything to prove that she was wrong, that Roman loved _him,_ not her, but…

No words came.

* * *

A/N things are going well for ambreigns but what will Nikki's words do to Dean? Also I think it's time for Seth to confront Cody, don't you guys agree? - Melle


	21. Chapter 21

"My dad is gonna kill us!"

Dean couldn't stop laughing as Roman chased him around his front yard with a hose. They were supposed to be washing his dad's car but Dean playfully placed a hand full of soap on Roman's tee shirt, which then caused a war of water, soap, and running. He caught up with Dean around the back of the car, and tossed the entire bucket over his head, leaving Dean wetter than the car itself. Roman laughed at how soaked Dean was, then pushed him softly against the car door, smiling right before he kissed him on his dad's car.

Dean knew they shouldn't be making out when they had chores to do, and his mom and dad were right inside, making lunch and watching tv together, but he couldn't help it. Roman was tempting everyday, but even more so when he was wet, and sticking his tongue down Dean's throat. He wrapped his wet arms around Roman's shoulders and let his kisses over take reason.

They were graduating so very soon, and tonight was Roman's last game against Wrigley high to determine which school was going to give him that full ride he was desperately hoping for. The thought of him leaving, and even being away from him for an extended period of time scared Dean, especially when he thought back to last week and Nikki's very frightening and assertive message about winning Roman back. Dean knew, Roman loved him, that he didn't deny, but what about being with him long distance, with his ex lurking around him like a cat in heat.

That part scared Dean.

Nikki had her hooks in him since freshman year, when kissing Roman the way Dean was now was just a fantasy coupled with watching colby keller porn. She was his girlfriend for years and even though Roman loved Dean now, what if the distance between them became too much to handle?

What if having it all with the boy of his dreams, was only temporary?

"Mm," Roman smiled when he pulled away from Dean's lips. He held his body close and Dean breathed out softly, as his blue eyes caught gray. "You know tonight is my big game… right?"

"Yes babe," Dean whispered, "I know. Why?"

"Well, I'm a bit nervous about the guy coming to watch me play tonight and I think I need some… luck." Roman leaned down to kiss Dean's neck, making the younger boy swallow harshly, and grab at Roman's sides. "I think we both know who my lucky charm is, don't we?"

"Roman," Dean looked up into those mischievous gray eyes, there was nothing innocent about the way Roman was staring at him, or the way he grabbed at Dean, making him blush, all the way down his chest. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think you know," Roman said, placing his hands on top of the car. His shirt and hair was soaked, little droplets of water ran down towards his biceps and Dean could see how hard his nipples were. He could also feel just how much Roman wanted him through his tight gray sweats, as he pressed himself into Dean, leaving no space between them.

Fuck.

How was he _this_ fucking hot without even trying?

"But, in case you haven't figured it out yet," he whispered, "What I want, is for you to go inside, change your clothes, then meet me in my car in 10 minutes, so I can take you to make out point so I can fuck you, and you can scream as loud as you want without your parents hearing a _single_ thing."

Dean let out a sharp breath he didn't even know he was holding while Roman eye fucked him against the car. He nodded, softly then they both smiled at each other before coming back in the house. Dean quickly ran upstairs to go get the stuff needed while Roman came into the kitchen, greeting Dean's mother with a wet smile on his face.

"Hey Mrs. Ambrose!"

"Ah, Roman! Good! It look like you two are finally done. I swear I thought you guys were going to take forever on Richard's car." His mother put two plates of sandwiches on the table along with two waters and homemade cookies. Roman grabbed the water and drank it down too fast, then he threw it away.

"Come on, Mrs. Ambrose, I told you I made sure he'd get it done," Roman said back smiling, "You know I always keep Dean _on task_." Roman smirked to himself, thankfully, Mrs Ambrose didn't _fully_ understand what he meant by that.

"You are right Roman, ever since you moved in it's like Dean is a new person. One who actually finishes all his chores. I'm glad he has you. Now eat up, I'll go upstairs and get Dean."

She almost left the room, but Roman remembered that Dean was upstairs, probably grabbing lube, and condoms and if she walked in on that she'd probably figure out what he was doing, and where they were planning on going so... Roman had to stop her. "Hey, Mrs Ambrose, wait, actually, Dean is… changing because I'm…" _fuck think of something quick reigns,_ Roman thought to himself. "I'm taking him on a picnic! before the big game tonight so… do you mind if I wrap all this stuff up to go?"

"Oh," Mrs. Ambrose stopped and smiled, "Roman that is the sweetest thing. I can see why Dean loves you. Come, I'll help you." She got out the saran wrap from the cupboard and her and Roman began putting everything into a small basket she kept for special occasions. Roman grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and a bunch of cookies. "There. All done." Mrs Ambrose delightedly said, "Okay, Roman, I'll leave it here for you to pick up. Why don't you go upstairs and change. You're soaked too, and that's not good before your big game."

"You're so right. Thanks, Mrs Ambrose. I'll see you and Richard later at the game right?"

"Of course honey, we wouldn't miss it for the world." She came over and gave Roman a kiss on the cheek and then they hugged tightly. Roman couldn't thank her enough for her kindness and hospitality she showed him without a second thought about money, shelter or food. She was a true light during the bad months and he was so thankful to have her and Dean in his life. Roman pulled away, apologizing for making her a little wet. Mrs. Ambrose laughed and brushed it off, then saw him off towards the stairs.

Roman smiled in the shower, and smiled getting dressed, he put on something loose and easy to take off cause he knew Dean loved ripping his shirts, then came outside his room to see Dean waiting by his door. There was a smile on his face as those blue eyes sought out gray. He chose to wear his tightest jeans which was fine by Roman, he loved a challenge and taking off Dean's layers of clothes was never a problem for him. Roman came over to Dean who was all smiles as his boyfriend grabbed at him and gave him a kiss.

"I have the lube, and magnums." Dean whispered against his lips. "There was only two left though."

"That's okay, we can do whatever you're comfortable with when we run out." Roman held Dean's hand down the stairs then grabbed their jackets, his keys and the basket of food that Dean's mom prepared for them.

"What's that for?" Dean asked as they walked out the house together.

"Lets just say it's post sex snacks." Roman made Dean laugh as they got in the car together. He turned the engine, then gave Dean a soft kiss before they took off. What neither of them noticed was the smile on Dean's mom's face as she looked out the window at her two boys… who were so madly in love.

* * *

Seth twirled the pen around on his desk as he waited for Skype to connect to Cody. For whatever reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Randy and their five minute kiss last weekend. Randy asked Seth if he was going to miss him and when Seth said no, he smiled, squeezed at his sides and walked away. Seth didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about Randy. He was a jerk who stooped as low as outing his best friend, but… a part of Seth felt for him. He didn't deserve conversion therapy no person struggling with their sexuality did. He wished he did more to help him but… he was gone now, and there was nothing Seth could do to change that.

When skype finally connected the first thing Seth saw was Cody's tired smile. "Hey babe," Cody said happily. "How are you?"

"I'm okay…" Seth began, "Look Cody I know it's late there, I just needed to talk to you."

"Yeah you made that very clear through email. Okay so, You got me up, and ready to talk… what's up?" Cody was tired so his voice reflected that but Seth could also find a hint of annoyance in his voice, that wasn't there before.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna rip the bandaid off because I know you hate it when I drag stories out so um… Randy kissed me." Seth blew out a nervous breath he had no idea he had been holding.

"Oh?" Cody didn't seem shocked or angry by Seth's confession. He thought Cody would get upset, and yell at him or something but he was so oddly… calm. "Did you… kiss him back?"

"At first no, but after a bit yes. I didn't want to, he forced himself on me. I just wanted you to know because we said we were going to be more open and honest with each other while you were away." Seth saw Cody nod, then look away for a second, smile at something then look back at him, "So, um… If you're mad at me you can tell me. I deserve it after all."

"Mad?" Cody coughed, "Uh nah, not mad. I mean we agreed that you could have fun while I was away right? I don't like that it's with Orton but, fun is fun."

Seth was so visibly upset over how easy Cody was blowing this off, and the way he kept smiling off camera at something or someone. He didn't even care that he said Randy forced himself on him. He didn't care at all. Seth wasn't an angry person but he felt like shit right now that the only guy who he thought loved him… didn't seem to care about Seth's life at all.

"Okay Cody, I don't know what's going on with you but I think I deserve to know what's happening. Every time we're on skype you're either looking away or being nonchalant when we talk. If there's something going on, just tell me. Please." Seth didn't want to have to beg him to tell him the truth but it was the only way. The guilt in Cody's eyes after he called him out was evident, so much so that Seth wanted to cry, but he held back, at least until he heard him out.

"Seth, I don't… I don't want to hurt you." Cody said softly.

"You're hurting me more by not telling me what's going on." Seth replied, trying to keep everything at bay. "Tell me the truth Cody."

"Fine, look, there's no easy way to say this but, I've been seeing someone back at base. We've known each other since training but, he just got put on the same tour as me and… one thing lead to another and… I'm kind of seeing him now." Cody saw Seth shed a tear, a single one, but he kept listening, "Seth, I love you. I'll always love you, but… I can't deny how I feel about Greg anymore. I'm sorry, I was going to wait until Christmas to tell you, that's when I come back but-"

"Oh you were gonna wait until you could come here, fuck me one more time then tell me you're in LOVE WITH ANOTHER FUCKING GUY? FUCK YOU CODY. DON'T EVER CONTACT ME AGAIN."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM SETH I LOVE YOU."

"NO FUCK YOU CODY, FUCK YOU FOR HURTING ME LIKE THIS."

"SETH WAIT-"

Seth hung up on him before Cody got a chance to finish. He was in tears, his heart sunk to the lowest it's ever been since he was about thirteen. He slammed his laptop down then curled up next to his headboard, sobbing into his own arms. He couldn't believe Cody hurt him this way. He couldn't believe he gave Seth up for someone else that quickly. He lied, he said he loved him and he _fucking_ lied. Seth wanted to scream, he wanted to hurt something… and most pathetically of all, he still wanted Cody back. He cried to himself for a long time before the door downstairs rang. His parents weren't home, and neither was his stupid brother. Seth sniffled, wiping his tears violently before making his way downstairs to answer the door.

He made it to the last step, then opened the door without even asking who it was. The door flew open, only to see Randy Orton there, breathing heavily.

"Randy? What are you doing here? What happened to Texas?"

"I told my dad to postpone until tomorrow morning. I couldn't leave, Seth, at least not without _knowing_." Randy said, almost breathlessly.

"Without knowing what?" Seth asked back, sniffling.

"This." Randy stepped into Seth's home and grabbed at his sides, pulling Seth in and giving him a soft kiss. Seth fought against his hold for a minute, but Randy held on, moving his hands from Seth's waist down to his ass. Seth gasped when Randy squeezed both of his cheeks in his big hands, he didn't pull away. He felt Randy grab at his thighs, and lift him up with ease, letting Seth's legs lock around him. He kicked Seth's house door closed, then looked at him, softly.

"I promise, I won't hurt you." Randy whispered it near his close, blue eyes on brown, hearts racing and lust in the air that was so heavy you could literally taste it.

Seth didn't know if it was because he was hurting because of Cody, or if he was just out of his damn mind but he nodded, and let himself be kissed up the stairs towards his bedroom by a guy everyone in the town despised and the one guy he couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

 **Later on that day**

"OH FUCK!" Dean bounced up and down on Roman's dick once again making the horn blare off as they fucked in the driver's seat. Roman pulled the seat back even more so that Dean wouldn't hit it with his ass but the smaller space was proven to be very unhelpful when it came to having sex with his boyfriend. Dean kissed him wildly, his tongue soaking up Roman's taste while Roman had a handful of each bare cheek of his in his hands, grabbing, squeezing and slapping it at his leisure. "Fuck, baby, you are so deep! Mmm, you feel so damn good."

Roman smirked at the verbal compliments. He realized that they were nothing but a bunch of horny teens and he didn't know if it was all the porn Dean watched or what but he definitely knew how to satisfy a man, both verbally with his talented mouth and his even more talented ass which was taking Roman's dick way easier than the first time they did it by the tree. Fuck he could have sex with Dean every day for a year and not once get tired of it.

"I love how you feel on my dick," Roman whispered it in his ear, and it only made Dean ride him faster. He was 18 years old, having the best sex of his life in a car his father brought him. _The irony_. Roman laughed to himself. The windows were foggy, and the car smelled like vanilla, cinnamon, chocolate chips and sex and Roman wouldn't have it any other way. He held onto that slender waist and started to control Dean's every movement, slowing him down before he could come. Dean's whined out his name, the younger boy letting out a howl as he tossed his head back and let Roman take over.

There was sweat all over Dean's body, so much so that Roman couldn't resist kissing down from his beautiful neck towards his his hardened nipples. He sucked on the beautiful pink nub, and held on to Dean extra tight as Dean withered and moaned on top of him. He felt Dean tug at his hair to force those kisses he desperately needed on him yet again. He felt Roman stroke him from the front and fuck him from the back, the overwhelming pleasure proving to be far too much for Dean to handle. He came first, all over Roman's chest and then he felt Roman pull out, and take the condom off. "Want me to just jerk it?" he asked, but Dean shook his head.

"No… inside of me," He told Roman, and even though Roman smiled, he wanted to make sure. So he asked "Are you sure?" again, gently and Dean just nodded. He grabbed his stiff dick slowly and placed it inside of him, completely raw. It was a totally different sensation than fucking Dean with a condom. Roman felt closer to him, and it felt so fucking good. They kissed softer, wrapping their arms around each other. He felt Dean's ass bouncing up and down on his dick slowly, and this time when Roman came, it was much softer, with their lips still attached and Dean whimpering Roman's name in his mouth. They slowed down, and then laughed as their foreheads pressed together lightly.

"I love you so much." Roman whispered against his lips, holding onto Dean tightly.

"Not as much as I love you." Dean said back, and after another laugh they kissed again, reveling in the love the shared together.

After they cleaned up their bodies and the car, Roman took Dean to the park and they sat by a tree together, enjoying Dean's mom's sandwiches. They were laughing about how even though they were by an oak tree, it wasn't the same as being by the one near school. They giggled, Dean wiped mustard from his mouth and they kissed between sandwich bites. Roman held Dean close, touching him every chance he got, mostly staring into his eyes. Dean loved the way he looked at him, he never wanted to lose the way those gray eyes drowned out all of the bad Dean's ever went through. They might be going to different colleges, but Dean would never forget him, their relationship or the way Roman makes him feel.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked him curiously, as he glided his thumb across Dean's jaw gently.

"Your game we need to get too," Roman laughed at that, "... and the fact that I may be losing you to Nikki Bella." Dean didn't mean to blurt that part out but, he couldn't really help it. The things Nikki said to him still rang in his mind, he loved him but he was scared of losing that love because of distance.

"Dean, just because Nikki and I are going to the same college doesn't mean I'm ending up with her, or breaking up with you. I love you, and my relationship with Nikki was nothing like the love that I feel when you're in my arms." Roman made Dean blush, "She had our lives mapped out just like my dad did for me. I hated that. I don't want someone who wants me because of what I can do for them, I want someone who wants me for who I am... I want you."

"I want you too." Dean admitted it easily. They gave each other looks of love, and after soft smiles, a kiss was placed on Roman's lips, making Roman believe that true love and requited happiness were real and could definitely exist... at the same time.

* * *

 **Game Time: 7:00pm.**

Roman and the team were exiting from the locker room, and got the hometown crowd roaring as they made it on the field. Dean sat in the bleachers with Roman's letterman jacket on that he gave him right before the game, along side his mom and dad who were cheering wildly for Roman. Dean had drawn up and crafted a little flag with Roman's face on it surrounded by the school colors. It took him 4 days to finish it but luckily it dried just in time for Roman's big game.

He saw him wave to the cheering crowd, then look around for Dean. The young artist felt his heart beat fast as their eyes caught and Roman smiled at him. Dean's mom watched her lovesick son wave happily at his boyfriend and honestly she couldn't be happier. Dean had been more happy with Roman than she's ever seen him. She held onto Dean's hand and they all waved excitedly.

After the group huddle, the coach blew the whistle and they players took the field. Dean only watched Roman, as he called out the play and they took position. Roman yelled something that had to do with the play, Dean presumed then the game began.

 _Boy_ , could Roman run.

Dean got tingles all over his body just thinking about his thighs, all flexed as jutted down the field. After another 10 minutes the whistle blew! **TOUCHDOWN!** Roman's team scored, putting them in the lead.

"LETS GO ROMAN!" Dean yelled, all too excited about his boyfriend being amazing.

"Settle down honey," His mother laughed lightly. "We still have a lot more to go."

After about another hour, the game was tied 21-21 with only a little bit of time left in the fourth quarter. Roman was huddled with his team while Dean watched on, hoping he was okay after the nasty spill he took in the third. He hoped to god everything was okay, as Roman and his team took the field again for the last 30 seconds. He yelled out loudly. This was it. It was their ball and the last chance for Roman to end this game strong. Dean held onto his mother's hand extra tight as the players began, Roman got into position, got open enough and tossed it all the way down to his receiver. He ran, faster than ever before and…

 **TOUCHDOWN!**

The crowd went crazy, everyone was on their feet, Dean and his mom were screaming. The announcer shouted out that Roman's team won. The players dropped their helmets and everyone ran down the field and picked Roman up. They were cheering like crazy, the game was over. Roman did it. He won. Dean came down with his mom and dad and waited for Roman who was carried inside the locker room.

"You guys can go if you want," Dean told his mom and dad. "Roman probably won't be out for a few minutes but he has his car so he can just drive me home."

"You're allowed to say you want alone time with your boyfriend, Dean." His dad said patting Dean's back gently. Dean's eyebrows raised in shock that his dad actually had the gumption to say the word boyfriend but fuck he did, and it wasn't at all as bad as Dean thought it would be. "Don't look so surprised young man, I am your father. I know everything you think I don't know."

"Okay, that's enough Mr. know-it-all. Let's go home. Dean honey, promise not to stay out too late okay?" His mom said, pulling her husband away from the locker room. "Tell Roman we are so very proud of him honey." Dean nodded, and waved at them until they were out of sight. He waited, by the the lockers for about 30 more minutes before Roman came out with a group of boys.

"Hey gorgeous," Roman said as soon as he saw Dean standing there in _his_ jacket. He bit down on his lip and he could tell Dean noticed by the blush on his cheeks.

"Ooh, looks like Roman's getting lucky tonight boys, come on let's leave him be." Kevin Owens added, and Roman blushed, shaking his head, "Hey QB, great work tonight. Florida State will be lucky to have you." Kevin and the guys agreed and then went on their way. Once they were gone, Roman immediately grabbed at Dean, pulling him into his arms.

"Hey can you help me out? I'm looking for someone beautiful." Roman whispered, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Hmm, I don't know mister, what does he look like?"

"Mm, he's hot, cute, has blond hair, blue eyes that may look innocent when we cuddle but not so innocent when we fuck?" Roman made Dean laugh and they started kissing right then and there. His kisses tasted like victory and happiness, two things that looked so great on Roman. They were about to start using tongues but were interrupted by footsteps approaching. Roman pulled away gently, to see his coach, and the guy from Florida state walking towards him.

"Roman Reigns, I'd like you to meet Mr. Stuart Sugden, he's the head coach at Florida State University and after seeing you and reading over your application, he has decided to offer you a full scholarship to their university!"

"Really? Oh my god, sir, thank you so much," Roman shook his hand, "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." Roman shook his hand and held it tightly. The man smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"You did well son, looking forward to seeing you at Florida State." He and Coach Helmsley walked off together and then Roman picked Dean up right off his feet.

"DEAN CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I GOT INTO MY DREAM SCHOOL." Roman yelled excitedly, twirling a laughing Dean around in his arms. Roman stopped and started kissing Dean again right on the field. Dean wrapped his legs and arms around him and smiled into each kiss. They were in love, and happy, both getting into great schools, nothing could go wrong except…

"Son." Roman heard the familiar voice, then turned around to see his mother and father standing there, watching him kiss Dean however long. His father's face showed nothing but contempt, and anger as he looked back at his youngest son.

Roman placed Dean down and shock took over as he looked back at his parents. "Mom… Dad?"

* * *

A/N: I'M BACK! Did you guys miss bully? I did. It looks like trouble all around for everyone involved, and even more of a mess! Do you guys think ambreigns will survive college? -Melle


	22. Chapter 22

It was so cold on the field.

The wind blew around them, soft, crisp whisks of air floated through as it surrounded the silence between Roman, his parents and Dean. At first Dean thought that his parents meant trouble, and even though that was still unproven, there was a mystery held in their silence. Roman couldn't speak much either, besides the struggled err of their names he didn't say much, but unlike all the other times before when he was denying who he was, this time his hand held Dean's firmly, lacing the fingers to let them and possibly anyone else around know that he was living in his truth… out and happy.

"So," Dean decided to talk first, if only because the look in Roman's eyes told him he needed him in that moment. "If no one has anything to actually say, uh me and Roman are gonna get going."

"I think it's rude of you to intrude on a family moment you're _not_ apart of." Roman's father's voice was so deep, yet held so much weight. Dean could see why Roman was so subservient to him all these years. He was a bit… scary.

"Dean is my family," Roman finally spoke again, holding onto Dean's hand tighter for comfort. "Which means he can speak whenever he wants too." Dean blushed slightly at how Roman stood up for him, and how much more confident he's gotten since before his father beat him up. He was so proud of the boy he loved with everything in him.

"Roman, please there's no need for us to be.. unpleasant." Roman's mom interjected, finally using for voice for something. "Your father and I actually came here today to watch you play and to tell you that… well, we have decided that we want you to come back home."

"What?" Roman almost lost his breath as he listened to his mom. "You want me to move back in?" He didn't want to admit it, but even though he loved Dean and his family, Roman missed his Mom terribly. Despite it all, he still loved her and Roman hated leaving her in the house with a monster like his father. "You two… really want me back... home?"

"Yes son." Roman's dad added, "You're allowed to come back home… on one condition."

"Roman…" Dean pulled on his shirt trying to get his attention but Roman was too busy listening to the obvious lies of his dad. "Roman, look at me," Dean begged, and soon those gray eyes were on him like he desperately needed, "Don't let them trick you like this."

Roman was listening to Dean but he was also listening to his dad as well, "What condition?" Roman asked him softly.

"As long as you agree to end this… thing you have with this boy here, you can come back and I'll try to be… understanding of your…" His mom pushed his dad to finish his sentence, ".. sexuality."

"Wait… you if two are so "understanding" of my sexuality then why can't I come back home unless I break up with Dean? What's wrong with Dean?"

"I'll admit, I over reacted when I found out you liked boys." His father began, "That's true, but Roman look at _him_ … he's nowhere in your league. You're slumming it and he's going to do nothing but bring you down with him."

Dean laughed loudly at how ridiculous these two were, "Overreacted? That's the word you're using? You're kidding right? You beat him up so bad he had a black eye for weeks after you clueless jerk!"

"Didn't your parents teach you to speak when spoken to? Shut your filthy mouth boy, I'm talking to MY son."

"No… How about fuck you dude?" Dean spat back, shocking Roman and his mother, "You hurt your own son, and not just when you found out he liked dick, my guess is, you've known that part for a long time. No, you've been hurting him his entire life. You throw his academics in his face, you put him on school teams so he's out of your hair and you know what? He was so angry, and so repressed because he couldn't be himself. So he played follow the leader to a bully like Randy who you believed straight off the bat when he told you Roman liked boys. And why? Because you knew!"

"I said... SHUT UP BOY!" Roman's dad warned him, but Dean certainly didn't heed that warning.

"You knew and yet you allowed Roman to become a boy he didn't even like anymore. Did you know that? Did you know he told me he hated himself once? That couldn't bare disappointing you cause he didn't want to wind up in the fucking basement? He did _everything_ for you, just so you can brag to this entire hick FUCKING town that you're proud of him. You're an idiot! You both are, and you don't deserve to have him back, and you can pretend to love him like you've done his whole life but you'll never truly understand how it feels to want someone of the same gender and you don't want to understand you just want Roman to be the boy you raised him to be, despite not realizing that's never who he truly was, and to stand there and make him choose between the love of you and me is cruel, emotional abuse and you two are the absolute worst case of it."

Roman couldn't stop his smile as he watched Dean tell his parents off. His jaw was dropped and he was in awe of him. Never in his life has Roman had someone stand up to them, and more importantly Roman's dad, and tell them exactly what he was thinking.

"Roman! Are you just gonna let this middle class little twerp talk to us that way?" His mom asked, appalled by Dean and his outburst.

"Um..yeah. I think I am." Roman said back, turning to Dean who was smiling. "Thanks for the offer, but I have a home now, and a full scholarship to the university of my choice and room and board. Dean's right. I'll never be the boy you guys want me to be. I'm gonna be better. I told you that I was going to make it without you and I will, just you watch me. Come baby, let's get out of here." Roman grabbed Dean's hands, "Oh, and dad? Fuck you." Roman pulled Dean into him and he watched the blond boy smile as they walked off without another word.

"Oh my god Dean that was so liberating." Roman stopped walking and pulled Dean into him, making him smile, "No one's ever told my dad to fuck off before."

"I think it was high time someone actually stood up for you." Dean said, touching his chest softly.

"It was amazing baby, and so fucking hot…"

"Mm, yeah?" Dean wrapped his arms around him, "How hot?"

"Let's just say that if your parents weren't home right now, I'd fuck you right into the bed until you begged me to stop, and I wouldn't until all of my cum was completely drained in that tight little ass."

Dean's bottom lip tugged between his teeth as he looked up at his beautiful boyfriend. Roman was about to kiss him but right before he could, Dean got this crazy idea. "We don't need to be back for another hour or so right?" Roman nodded, "... and we may not have a bed, but the school is right there. We can fuck in the school!" Dean whispered excitedly, "It's still open in the back cause the janitor is finishing up the basement. Let's fuck on Mr. Styles' desk. He's the one that tried to give you a D in science."

"Oh yeah! Fuck him then... well you anyway." Roman grabbed him from behind, "I'll race you in there?"

"ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME SLOW POKE!" Dean yelled as he ran towards the school with Roman not too behind him.

* * *

When Seth woke up, Randy was already watching him. He yawned softly then smiled at him. They had sex a few hours ago and surprisingly it was better than Seth expected. He had no idea that Randy liked to take dick just as well as give it but… it was good… way better than Seth thought it would be. There was an old saying that said there was a thin line between love and hate and a few hours ago Seth realize that line was sex… great sex.

"I have to go…" Randy said apologetically. "My dad's gonna be looking for me soon."

"I figured…" Seth said, chewing on is bottom lip while Randy bounced towards the end of the bed, "Before you do though, I just… I just wanna know what does this mean for you and me? I mean to be honest it was great sex but.. I only did it because I was upset at my… ex boyfriend. He hurt me so I wanted to feel something else for awhile, but why did you? I thought you hated me after…" Seth shook his head and looked down, scratching against his fingertips.

He waited for Randy to answer, but instead of speaking right away, Randy stood up and began to put on his clothes. He had nice abs, and a nice booty that just needed a few more squats and little more anal before it really became amazing. Once Randy was fully clothed he sat on Seth's bed, then brought a smiling Seth in so his naked ass sat right on top of Randy's jeans.

"I definitely don't hate you," Randy sighed, "And I know this means nothing to you, and I'm okay with that. I've done some stupid shit to your best friend all because I wanted this all along, intimacy with someone of the same gender who deserves it, and you, beautiful, deserve all the intimacy and love in the world. I'll never be able to atone for what I did but conversion therapy is definitely what I deserve. If I'm being honest, hell I may never see you again so, I'm in love you, Seth… ha," Randy took a long pause just to smile, "You're the only guy I ever said that too and mean it. I just needed you to know that before I go." Randy watched Seth's hazel eyes fill with tears and that's when he kissed him. Seth kissed him back, tossing his arms around him while Randy's hands moved along his body down to his ass. He whimpered against him, and was gently placed on the bed, his legs spreading to let Randy in.

"Goodbye Randy," Seth actually meant it this time, and he saw Randy smile, a genuine one in the first time in maybe years. He kissed him a couple of more times before pulling away.

"Goodbye Seth," Randy said, before he opened his door and left the house and Seth's life for good.

* * *

"Fuck! Ro!"

Okay, Dean was currently in a predicament.

Well, If you call getting fucked in a teacher's classroom a predicament. It started with sneaking in… and ended with Dean barebacking Roman's eight inch dick hovered over their science teachers desk. Somehow he felt so much bigger without a condom and so much more full. Even though he was almost too big to fit in dry, Dean's mom didn't raise Dean to be no quitter. He gasped at each inch going in and moaned at the hard thrust from Roman's hips to his ass, balls slapping callously as his victorious boyfriend celebrated with his favorite trophy.

"Fuck, Dean, how does this dick feel baby?" Roman whispered it against Dean's skin and Dean didn't know why exactly, but the dirty talk was definitely working for him. He looked down to see Roman's dick moving fast in and out of him and that actually worked too. Fuck, he was so much more talented at this than Dean realized, so much so that he was so scared of losing him to another boy who would be able to get the amount of pleasure Dean was feeling right about now.

"It feels so good baby, keep fucking me hard, my champion," Okay so, Dean was definitely over encouraging the whole his boyfriend was a star quarterback thing but he loved the look on Roman's face every time he called him champion. He would thrust harder and yes, Dean liked it rough. You would too if a fine ass samoan was fucking you into oblivion. His legs were pulled up higher by Roman's hands and held so he could fuck him at a better angle. Well fuck, this was a new, direct feeling that had Dean moaning out loud as he fell back against the desk. "Oh god!" Dean shouted out while Roman definitely ruined him for other boys.

Blue eyes drowned in gray as Dean took hold of his own dick and began to stroke it for his man only. They both moaned so loudly as they began to come and as soon as Dean spilled all over himself he felt Roman pulling out right before he came. He gently pulled Dean up eye level with his erection and slowly put it in his mouth. Oh my god, Dean never more felt like this much of a slut as he sucked his boyfriend off, milking that cock for everything it was worth until he felt his cum filling his throat. Roman's lips parted while watching Dean slurp him up. He took all he could before he released him with a pop before not so innocent blue eyes smiled up at him. Roman leaned down, pretending to go in for a kiss when really he crouched down and began to lick Dean's cum off of his chest.

Dean smiled and giggle at each kiss, suck and lick before his boyfriend made his way up towards his lips. They exchanged a hot tongue kiss that tasted like both of them then panted and pulled back to breathe.

"At least I'll always have one good high school memory." Dean said, touching Roman's chest softly. "That time my boyfriend fucked me in the science room."

"I'm always happy to oblige," Roman smiled then helped Dean off the desk. "Come on, let's get outta here though, I think the janitor might be coming back this way."

They both agreed then cleaned up before putting their clothes on and running out together. Once they were out of school, Dean jumped on Roman's back and they laughed and smiled their way to the car together.

* * *

 **One week later.**

"Dean! Roman! Come downstairs already or you're going to be late to your own graduation!"

Dean's mom had been calling them for the past five minutes but what they didn't know was that their darling son was being pressed up against his door, being kissed and groped by his boyfriend while they were in their suits. Roman came into his room, took one look at Dean, didn't say a word, just pressed him into the door and they began a heavy make out session. Dean loved kissing him and he loved grabbing his ass but they really needed to get downstairs.

"Mm, we should get going," Dean pulled away from him and opened the door, "COMING MOM!" he called down to her but at the same time he was being held at the waist by Roman who was laying kisses on his neck. He turned his head and gave him a kiss then smiled at him, "God, I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on hot stuff, let's graduate." They held hands down stairs and when they came down their mom smiled at them, giving her boys a knowing look. "Sorry, Mrs. Ambrose, my fault I asked Dean to fix my tie and…"

"Your tie, right." Mrs. Ambrose laughed, "Well come on boys we don't wanna be late. Have you texted Seth, Dean?"

"Uh yeah he said he's gonna meet us there." Mrs. Ambrose nodded then opened the door, grabbing her keys and purse before trolling out with her boys. Dean's father was already in the car and once everyone piled in, he took off towards the school.

"We made it," Roman whispered softly in Dean's ear, smiling at him.

"Together." Dean agreed, lacing his fingers with Roman in the back of the car. He never thought he'd ever get here. For three years of his high school life, Dean was miserable, but this year, even though it was full of tears, confusion, regret, and all the sadness he could feel at 17, he wouldn't change anything that happened. Especially not loving Roman. Yes, he was flawed, but what everyone else sees as imperfections, Dean saw it as pieces of a broken puzzle he was just getting back together. Roman came along way, and Dean was so proud of the man he loved, and even happier to be his.

His dad parked and they all filed out of the car, headed inside the school's auditorium along with the rest of the families. Roman and Dean were holding hands and smiling at each other, in such bliss until Dean saw Seth. He was sitting in front of the school, by himself, in his tight black suit. Roman gave Dean a knowing look and that's when he kissed his cheek, making Dean blush softly. "I'll see you inside," Roman said, waving Dean off and following his parents in the school.

"Hey you," Dean came over and sat right next to Seth, nudging his shoulder softly, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're inside, somewhere," Seth shrugged, "The prep academy graduation ended about ten minutes ago."

"Shit," Dean hit the palm of his hand against his head for not remembering, damn you Roman, "We were supposed to get here quicker but Roman and I…" He didn't need to go into details, "I got caught up. I'm so sorry I missed you graduate dude." Dean leaned in to hug Seth tightly and his best friend let him. There was something off though, Seth wasn't hugging him back and he wasn't being his usual bubbly self. Dean pulled away, and forced those hazel eyes on him, and once Seth looked at him, it told Dean everything he needed to know.

"You… have something to tell me don't you?"

Seth nodded.

"But… it isn't going to be something I wanna hear is it?"

Seth nodded again.

Dean could always read Seth like a book since they were kids, he even made jokes saying they had some sort of psychological connection, but this, the look in Seth's eyes, was different. Dean couldn't read him and that was scaring him. Dean gulped slightly, trying to be as comforting as possible even though he was scared of what Seth might say. He took both of Seth's hands and held them, before he sighed, "You can tell me anything." He promised, squeezing his hands gently.

"You're gonna hate me," Seth felt the tears coming down his face before he could stop them, he's been avoiding Dean all week because of this, what he did with Randy, losing Cody and now losing his best friend too. He couldn't bare it, but he also didn't want to keep secrets from him. If he lost Dean because of this, Seth would never forgive himself, but it was the right thing to do. "I don't ever want you to hate me. I love you Dean but once I tell you what I did, you'll never speak to me again."

Dean shook his head, pulling Seth in closer to him, "Not true, there's nothing you could do to make me hate you."

"Dean…" Seth looked down, trying to find the strength to say what he needed to say, "I… slept with Randy."

The very moment he said it, it was like time had stopped. Seth was crying his eyes out, explaining to Dean that he didn't mean it, that he was feeling vulnerable after Cody broke up with him and that it was a mistake but Dean couldn't hear him. He drowned him out, and could hear nothing but white noise as he stared forward. Seth slept with a boy who once hurt him so bad he had to get stitches. He slept with a boy who outed Roman. Who hurt Roman despite them being friends. Dean really didn't know what to say, he was so angry, but then again not?

He didn't know what to feel.

"Dean?" Seth called out his name in a sobbed voice, shaking his shoulder softly. "Dean please say something." Seth was so scared, "Do you hate me?"

"No," Dean said, his voice all too calm. "I don't hate you." Seth's red eyes widened in shock at his admission, "You know, in this high school… I went through a lot of stupid shit. Randy hurt me, hell, Roman hurt me. But, I realized now that my true power isn't held up in the abuse I went through. It's me, getting into the first college of my choice with my best friend," Seth found a smile, "And it's me, getting to know the boy behind the bully, and falling head of heels in love with him and the best part? He loves me too. Randy has a lot of demons of his own, but I can tell that one day they'll probably eat him alive. That will be his karma, and he'll deserve it. I don't like that you let him have you, cause you deserve so much better Seth," Dean touched his face softly, "But we both have our own paths… and I even fucked a boy who used to laugh when they threw me in the dumpster and now he likes it when my dick is in his ass. So I'm not judging you and I never will. Remember what we said in ninth grade?"

"Friends until the end." Seth answered, with a wet smile.

"Friends until the end." Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug. Seth cried onto his shoulder, both boys realizing how different their lives were now. How everything was changing and will change from here on out.

"Now, let's go see me graduate." Dean said, wiping Seth's tears away.

"Yeah let's," Seth smiled, and hooked his arm in Dean's as they began to walk inside. "Wait you really got Roman to bottom?" Seth asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Dean smiled, "And he's so very good at it!"

* * *

After the long graduation, Dean, Roman and Seth were all laughing with Seth and Dean's parents. They were having a nice time, until Roman looked out into the crowd. He saw his mom, standing there alone, waving at him. Roman looked at Dean, then slowly let go of his hand and made his way over to her. His hands were nervously in his pockets as he stood face to face with the woman who gave him life, but took away what it meant to be himself. "I told you not to come," Roman said softly. "Why are you here Mom?"

"You knew I wasn't going to miss your big day honey, no matter what." Mrs Reigns warmly smiled at her son. "You looked so good up there baby. I'm proud of you."

"Where's dad?" Roman looked around, "Is he proud of me too?"

"Your father is a proud man, with an ego the size of Texas. He didn't like that speech your friend gave us the other night-"

"My boyfriend." Roman corrected her.

"Right, your… boyfriend." Mrs. Reigns nodded, "Anyway, he wanted me not to come but, I told your father that I love you, no matter what he may think and I was coming to see you. You're _my_ son, Roman and even though this is hard for me I want to try to get to know this side of you. I want to be part of your life. Please.. let me try."

Roman was very reluctant, despite his mom's sincere words. He loved her too, yes but could she really change for him? Did she really want to get to know the real Roman or was this some trick conjured up by his father to try and ruin Roman's life all over again?

"Fine, we can go out to lunch… next week. We can talk." Roman sighed softly, finding a smile. His mom gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek, staining it with red lipstick. "If you don't show up I'll assume you decided this wasn't for you and I'll never speak to you again.

"Don't you worry, i promise I'll be there. I love you baby," His mom said with a smile.

"I… love you too mom." Roman replied softly.

* * *

After Dean said goodbye to his parents, he saw that Roman and his mother were having what looked like an intimate moment so Dean didn't disturb him. He took Seth's hand and they walked over towards the field. They were laughing, and talking about their high school memories both the bad and good, and about New York, how they were so happy to finally get out of that podunk town and make new friends. The boys stopped by the bleachers, Dean sat on the top step with Seth and his best friend rested his head on his shoulder.

"Can you believe it?" Seth said, "This is all gonna be nothing more than a memory by the time Summer is over. We're gonna be in New York before you know it, living out our dreams."

"Yeah," Dean scoffed, looking out at the sun setting, golden hues with purple and orange undertones shined against the green of the field. "It's crazy."

"Have you spoken to Roman…" Seth asked, head tilt on Dean's shoulder, "You know, about how you two are gonna work long distance?"

"I…" Dean was going to say something, but before the words came out he saw a glow of someone walking in their direction. The sun shaded their face for a long time until he was close enough to be seen by blue eyes.

Tony.

Dean still saw him around school sometimes. He would give him an appreciative nod and Antonio would smile that sweet smile back at him. Dean would always regret how they ended, yes he was in love with Roman but apart of him would always love Cesaro too. He walked over, in his gray suit and smiled at Dean mostly, but of course he was. He always saw Dean first, no matter if it was the first time or now. He just had that effect on him.

"Always looking great in a suit I see." Antonio smiled at Dean, and Seth rolled his eyes playfully as Dean blushed.

"You clean up nice yourself." Dean shyly replied.

"Thank you, I came to say congrats to you both on getting into NYU. I heard your parents discussing it in the parking lot." Seth noticed Dean and Cesaro haven't unlocked eyes even though he was talking to them both. He knew Dean still cared about Tony but Seth didn't know if he still… loved him after being with Roman. He didn't want to judge Dean's love life but if it were Seth, he'd choose Roman over Cesaro any day.

He loved his men thick, muscular and with a nice big…

"Hey!" Roman came over finally, and once he did Dean's eyes went straight to him. There was that look that Seth remembered when seeing Cody… pure love. He answered his own question, especially when Dean came down the bleachers and hugged Roman immediately, kissing him right in front of Cesaro. Tony scratched his head awkwardly as they kissed and pulled away, looking at each other like the world belonged only to them and their love. "So what's going on? Did I interrupt anything?" Roman asked the group, while holding onto Dean's waist gently.

"Yeah," Tony said, his voice was a bit unfriendly, probably because Roman had his tongue down his exes throat a few minutes ago. "I was just giving Seth and Dean here the good news."

"Good news?" Dean laughed in confusion. "What good news?"

"I actually got into NYU as well." Cesaro smiled when he saw the shocked look on Roman's face. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot… Dean."

* * *

 **A/N: welp it looks like Tony isn't completely out of the picture after all. Help me out! Would you guys rather see the college years or should bully end after the summer?**


	23. Chapter 23

Dean remembered the very first time he drew Roman.

It was back in ninth grade, one of the very first days of high school. Dean had all of his books in his hand, trying but failing to find his stupid locker. They were threatening to fall as he passed the science room, and suddenly Randy Orton and a group of jocks saw him, and for whatever reason, Randy pushed Dean hard, slamming him into a locker, making every one of the worn books in his hand fall onto the floor.

He told Dean " _Welcome to hell."_ then kept walking with the rest of the jocks. Dean frowned as he began picking them up, and that's when he noticed a tanned hand giving him his history textbook. He looked up and immediately saw gray eyes staring at him. Dean was in completely awe of him. He was so… gorgeous. Dean knew he was gay since he was about 11 years old, but he was _sure_ he was gay the moment he looked into Roman's eyes.

He had _never_ saw someone so beautiful before.

Roman said nothing to him, just handed him the book and then got yelled at by Randy to hurry up. But it was in that, moment, when he first saw him that Dean found a muse he'd be drawing for the next four years.

and now…

Roman took him to a picnic out in the sunflower field near the old Dibiase farm. He was laying on a sheet on top of a bed of bright yellow sunflowers, his sunglasses shading his eyes from the sun while Dean's pencil worked his magic. Roman turned his head from the position he told him to stay in, just to smile at him. Dean blushed, while his blond hair fell forward, shading some of his face. He placed his hand on top of Dean's and gently guided him on top of his thighs. Dean's sketchpad fell to the side and they began to kiss softly. He smiled against his lips, while Roman pushed blond hair out of his face. They stared at each other for a long time, gray and blue eyes lost in love and intimacy.

"I told you not to move mister." Dean teased, kissing him again.

"I couldn't help it, I saw you and I just had to kiss those lips." Roman smiled against him, causing another smile from Dean as well. He laid him to the side of him and they both exhaled, while comfortably enjoying each other's company.

One week into summer, and Roman had taken Dean practically all over town already. The best thing was the looks they would get when they went to the mall for some lunch. Dean thought Roman would be more worried being seen with him so publicly, but he never let go of his hand, and wouldn't stop kissing him no matter who was around. Dean was so proud of the boy he was with now, in contrast to the boy he was pining for back then. Roman was so much more confident and happy, and Dean was happy for him.

"I can't believe in a couple of weeks those lips are gonna be miles away," Roman whispered it as he looked at Dean, his gray eyes now darker, misty, upset. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you even more." Dean said back, resting his head on Roman's shoulder. "It's gonna be weird, a big city, waking up, and not seeing you there next to me or knowing I can reach out and touch you, or kiss whenever I want."

Roman blew out a short breath, "Yeah, I know. Somedays it takes seeing your face just to get me through the day." He turned over, his sunglasses stolen by his boyfriend, who had a teasing smile on his face as they looked back at each other. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Well you won't have to find out. I know we're both moving to different states and I know we haven't really discussed what happens after the Summer is over but, I don't want us to end." Dean was scared of his own sentence because they haven't spoken about it. He knew the long distance thing didn't always work, but right now, he couldn't imagine his life without Roman. He was in every thought and feeling and most importantly in his heart. Dean was so in love, this _was_ love no matter how young he may be. He loved him and he didn't want to let Roman go.

"I don't want us to end either." Roman touched his face softly, "Dean, you're the love of my life." They looked at each other, eyes sullen with future regret and present admiration. They knew they could lose each other after the Summer was over but for now, they made a promise to be together, for as long as love would ever allow.

"You're the love of my life, too." Dean said it back just so he would know.

He'd never love anyone the way he loved Roman.

His boyfriend smiled at him, tearing his own glasses off Dean's face so they could stare deeply into each other's eyes. There, in a field of sunflowers Dean was kissed by the boy he loved with all of his heart, and when they laughed, they laughed together, holding on to a love that some people only dreamed of.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Roman made it to the restaurant just in time to see his mother sitting there alone, twiddling her thumbs. Last week, Roman met her for lunch and it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. She didn't mention Dean but they talked about college and how Roman was excited to major in sports management as well as being on the football team. His mom didn't judge him at all, even when he mentioned how happy Dean made him. There was no expressions of anger, or disdain… she actually listened, and let Roman know how proud she was of him. He was beginning to believe that... maybe she was actually changing.

Roman came over and sat down across from her. His mother's eyes immediately lit up while seeing him. "Hello baby." she grabbed both of his hands and they both smiled at each other. "How's your summer going?"

"So far so good." Roman said back, "I still need all my supplies moved to Florida soon, and to be honest, the Ambrose's don't have the money to pay for both me and Dean's stuff, so I guess I'll have to get a summer job." Roman shrugged, "How about you? How are you doing?"

"A summer job?" His mother let go of his hands as soon as she heard it. "Roman sweetheart, there's no need for that. Let me write you a check." She reached into her purse and pulled out her checkbook and a pen. Roman shook his head, and stopped her before she got started.

"No, mom. I don't want you or dad's money. I gotta find my own way. It'll be good for me. Dean just got one down at the flowers shop in town. So I'm thinking about working at the ice cream shop a couple blocks away. I already put in my application and they called me in for an interview later today. I promise, I can do this."

His mom smiled at him. She was so proud of the man she was looking at today. He was truly growing up. Still, she wrote something in her checkbook anyway, then ripped it out and handed it to him, "I'm so proud of you baby. This is just something to use just in case you are up in Florida having a hard time and before you say you can't take it… you're not allowed to refuse it. Think of it as my graduation present to you."

Roman looked at the number on the check and his jaw dropped in shock. His gray eyes looked back at his mom, about to say something but she just took his hand again and held it close to her heart. "Thank you mom." Roman was almost in tears. "I.. love you so much."

"I love you too baby," His mom smiled at him, "Now let's order and... how about we talk about something you really wanna discuss."

Roman looked at her curiously as he picked up a menu, "What do I really want to discuss?" He asked, smiling.

"Your boyfriend."

Roman placed the menu down, his gray eyes filling with tears as he looked back at his mom. She really wanted to talk about Dean. She called him Roman's boyfriend… she was really changing. _Have I entered a parallel universe?_ Roman thought to himself. "You… you really want to…" She just nodded in return. "Heh…" Roman smiled, "Um, okay, where do I start?"

"I don't know," His mom's voice was almost as nervous as Roman was. "Why don't you start from the beginning. Tell me how you met."

* * *

 **Smiths flower shop, 4pm.**

"That'll be… 25.00." Dean rang up a customer after wrapping up some roses for him. At first he found the boy friendly, but... the guy kept smiling at him as he gave Dean the money.

"So," The boy began, "You're the artist who's dating that hot quarterback aren't you?" The boy asked, as he looked back at Dean.

"What?" Dean shook his head, "I mean, yeah I'm dating Roman but… how…"

"Everyone around town knows about you two. You got a hot football player to access his gay side. You're like a legend in our community, and you guys are such a cute couple. Did you know you two got voted cutest couple in the high school yearbook?"

Dean handed the boy back his change, and smiled nervously. "Um, no, I opted out of buying one. Thanks for shopping at Smith's flowers."

The boy smiled back at Dean, "Well get one quick. You'll see. Also…" he grabbed a card off the rack and wrote something down on it before handing it to Dean."If you ever get bored of being in love, or just need a really good blow job, give me a call." He left after that, watching Dean from the window until he disappeared. Dean looked down at the number and then placed it on the counter. He sighed, then heard the doorbells jingle, only to see Roman coming in with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful," He leaned over the counter and gave Dean a sweet kiss, then pulled back, "Guess what I got."

"You got the job?" Dean asked all too excitedly.

"I GOT THE JOB!" Roman yelled back. He came behind the counter to pick Dean off his feet and they began kissing like crazy. Dean's arms fell around him and Roman pressed him against the counter. He smiled against his lips then placed Dean back down so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Dean said touching his chest softly.

"Yeah I feel great too and you won't believe-" Roman stopped his sentence mid way when he saw something on the counter. He looked over Dean's shoulder at a phone number written a card. He picked it up, then pulled away from Dean slowly. "Another number huh?" Roman said softly. "That makes 4 just this week."

"Um… yeah." Dean sighed helplessly, "This time it's from a guy who told me if I ever get tired of being _in love_ to call him." Dean rolled his eyes, "Can you believe that."

"Uh, yeah." Roman gave the number back to Dean then sighed, before coming across the counter once more. He looked down at his fingers instead of at his boyfriend, "It's uh… a lot of guys who… think you're hot huh." Roman mumbled it, and Dean could already sense his mood drop.

 _Fuck_. He knew he should've ripped the number up.

"Roman, baby you know this number means nothing to me. I love you. There's no guy in town who means more to me than you." Dean tried to pull him forward for more kisses, but Roman gently pulled away.

"It's not about that it's…" Roman shook his head, unable to tell Dean the truth. "I actually have to um.. go. I'll see you tonight at Baron's pool party."

"Wait! Roman! We were supposed to-!" Dean tried calling for him but he just bolted out of there without saying goodbye. Dean looked down at the stupid number then immediately ripped it up, then tossed it in the trash. "Ugh." Dean wanted to hit something so bad. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm fucked."

He sighed, then reached in his pocket and took out his phone to call the one guy he knew would understand his situation and maybe even give him advice.

"Hey… can I come over? I need to talk."

* * *

 **Later on that night**

Dean was in Seth's room, watching Seth get dressed for the party. He had his knees tucked close to his chest on Seth's bed as he contemplated. After he called Seth, his best friend came to get him from the flower shop. Dean was visibly upset in the car, but he said nothing until they got to Seth's room, and that's when Dean told him everything. He told him about the phone numbers, about Roman getting angry and walking out, and how he felt helpless. He poured his heart out to his best friend, only for Seth to say nothing in return… well at least not yet. He was too busy picking out with tight shirt to wear to the party tonight.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Dean asked, finally having enough of the silence. "Or you know, offer me some advice?"

"Sure," Seth picked out the navy blue tee and tossed it on, "Not to be an obvious olivie, but Roman is experiencing jealousy, Dean. Probably for the first time in his life, and it's because he finally has someone he really cares about who genuinely cares about him, and now he sees, he sees that you're not just some nerd, you're also fucking hot, I'm sure he knows that first hand but, it's different. You're even hotter to gay guys because you can score guys who usually wouldn't go for us, like Tony and Roman, plus Roman knows how great you are in bed, and add onto that, in just a few small weeks you're off to New York, one of the most progressively gay states if you don't include Cali or Utah, and you see his problem."

"He thinks I'll cheat on him if we're far away." Dean sighed heavily, running his fingers through his blond hair. "Fuck. How did I not realize this until now."

"Bingo. Even though I doubt you will, you are so in love with that man he could probably ask to fuck on hot fire and you'd say yes," Dean blushed at that, "But, you have to understand how scary it is for Roman. He's newly gay, doesn't have any gay friends besides us and he might lose you."

"I don't want to lose him Seth, he's the love of my life. I love him so much." Dean blushed slightly, and looked down, "When I'm with him, whether he's inside of me or out, I feel him, right here," Dean pointed to his heart. "I don't ever want that to go away."

"Then show him." Seth tossed a shirt at Dean to wear, "Go to that party and show your man that no matter where you are, he's the _only_ one you're thinking of."

Dean smiled at Seth, and grabbed his shirt and stood up. "You're right." He took off his shirt and replaced it with Seth's. "Let's go." He said pulling Seth downstairs with him.

The party was in full swing when they got there. Baron opened the door, and told them the exact same thing he always does, to not fuck in his or his parents room. Seth and Dean promised then they all came out to the backyard where everyone was. Dean had immediately spotted Roman talking to Nikki while sipping a beer. He was the one who left Seth this time, to make his way over to Roman. He grabbed a beer from the bucket full of ice and then slowly came towards him.

"Hi." Dean said softly, interrupting their conversation. Roman looked at him, and saw Dean in a tight shirt that showed his muscular frame, he had to admit he looked good… _really_ good. "Can we talk?"

"I'm… busy." Roman reluctantly said. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Roman…" Dean touched his arm softly, "Please."

"No, Dean." Roman shook his head, "I said… I was busy okay? I'll catch up with you later."

Nikki had this smug smile on her face that Dean saw, but Roman didn't. His gray eyes were full of sadness, as they looked back into blue. Dean nodded, and then shook his head, walking off again. He found Seth by the pool with his feet in, casually enjoying a drink instead of flirting with any of the cute guys at the party. Dean sat down next to him and let out a frustrated sigh, squeezing his fists together angrily. "He just fucking rejected me, right in front of Nikki." Dean huffed sadly. "Fuck him."

"Dean, we've been through this, he's still wounded because he thinks you want other guys. He's mad as hell right now.." Seth said between sips.

"But Seth…" Dean tried to say.

"But nothing, you know I'm right Dean. Roman is stubborn. With men like that, If you want his attention, you're gonna have to do more than ask to talk. Demand his attention. That's your man. So use your fucking assets Mr. Ambrose. _Make_ him talk to you." Seth smiled, and sipped from his drink slowly.

Dean looked at him, curiously. "Fine, you're right. So what's the plan then?"

"See that guy over there?" Seth pointed to the other end of the pool, a boy who kept looking over at Dean and Seth, with a smile on his face, "He's been checking you out all night. Go over, and say hello, flirt a bit, not too heavy, but enough to pretend you care, and make sure Roman's watching. Then after that he'll come to you. I guarantee it."

"You really think this will work?" Dean looked sadly over at Roman who was deep in conversation with Nikki, "I don't want to hurt him."

"Yes, it'll work and trust me you won't. He's blinded by the big green jealousy monster right now. He needs some reminding." Seth pushed him up, "Now go, have fun."

"Okay!" Dean got up, "What about you though? Are you okay after Cody and that stuff that happened with Randy? Do you need me to stay?"

"I'm fine. Honestly. Will you just go already and get your man before Nikki _desperation_ Bella thinks she has another chance?"

"Fine," Dean kissed his cheek, "But when I get back, it's all about you okay?" He walked off after that, and didn't see Seth sigh, or get up, and ultimately leave the party.

Roman was in the middle of listening to Nikki's dreams about college but he still hadn't taken his eyes off of Dean. He saw him talking to Seth, and Roman wasn't worried, but when Dean got up, and walked all the way over to the corner by the pool to talk to a random guy, Roman's anxiety levels began to rise. He tried not to think anything of it, Dean was allowed to talk to anyone he wanted too, but when the guy pulled Dean into his arms like Roman would, and Dean didn't pull away, it made absolutely Roman fume with anger.

He left Nikki, mid sentence and began walking over to them. The guy whispered something funny in Dean's ear, making him laugh, and his squeezed Dean's sides, causing him to smile. Roman didn't know what came over him but as soon as he got over there, he pushed the guy hard, and grabbed Dean by the arm. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing asshole?" The guy shouted at Roman, but he gave him no reply. Roman pulled Dean into the house, up the stairs into the first room he found, which happened to be a bathroom.

"What was that?" Roman asked as he slammed and locked the door behind him.

"Flirting." Dean said back, sternly.

"So you're flirting with guys in front of my face now? Do I mean so little to you?" Roman was getting frustrated.

"I don't know Roman you tell me? Cause I tried my best to come tonight so we can talk but you know what you did? You pushed me away. So I'm going to do the thing you think I wanna do the most. I'm gonna flirt with other guys.."

"Dean.." Roman's anger was rising. "Don't start this shit.."

"Start what?" Dean smirked, "I'm gonna let them _touch_ me. I'm going to let them _kiss_ on my neck, and _grab_ my ass the way you like too, I'm gonna _grind_ against them the way I do you, and I'm gonna let them have me, the way you want me too. Cause that's what this is about right? You're afraid of losing me. To New York, or to another guy," Roman's face was red with guilt, it was true. Well _newsflash_ jackass, I don't _want_ another guy. I want you. I only want your hands on me, I only want your lips on mine, your body, your dick, _you_. I don't care how many miles there are between us. You still own my heart."

Roman never looked at him the way he did right now. He was lost in love, and it showed all over his face, on both their faces. He moved forward while Dean moved backwards until he bumped into the door. Roman touched his face, and Dean smiled softly. "I love you," Roman said it so easily. "I'm so scared of losing you, because you own my heart too." He held his beautiful face in his hands and brought it closer, caressing his stubble, and looking deep into those blue eyes right before he kissed him, so passionately.

Dean's heart beat so fast, as their pants and soft breaths took over thoughts. Their thick pink tongues swirled around in each other's mouths while Roman's hands moved down from his face towards his slim waist. He squeezed his sides, and it made Dean moan, he picked him up and carried him to the thick marble counter, and kissed him again.

"You know," Dean whispered against his lips, "The last time we were here you were too scared to even dry hump me." His arms found their way around Roman's neck, "Are you scared now?"

Roman took off his shirt and smiled, pushing some blond hair out of Dean's face. He kissed at the spot on Dean's neck he knew Dean loved so much then his soft lips moved down slowly. He pulled on Dean's jeans roughly, then brought him down off the counter. He pulled on his bare ass roughly, pressing it up against his clothed erection. They both looked into the mirror with smiles on their faces as Roman grabbed at his hips, then slowly thrusted his ass against him hard. Dean moaned loudly and then turned around to see Roman looking back at him with a cocky smile. "Does that answer your question, babe?" he asked smirking.

"I don't know, why don't you put your dick in me and prove me wrong, then I'll answer." Dean teased.

"Mm, your wish," Roman dropped his pants then placed his naked erection right into Dean's tight, unprepped entrance, making his boyfriend out loudly, "My command."

* * *

Seth was enjoying the walk home alone.

His decision to leave the party came with the fact that he just..

wasn't in the mood to be there. After everything that happened with Cody, and Randy, Seth realized that he didn't want to party or meet any new guys for awhile. He was ready to leave this life behind, and start a new one in New York with a guy who _actually_ wanted to be with him.

Seth made it back to his house, and walked up the path to the front door, then turned his key and came up the stairs. His mother and father were on yet another trip around the world so Seth was home alone yet again. He rolled his eyes and his feet dragged up the stairs to his room. The door creaked as it opened and once it did… Seth got the surprise of his life.

"Hey, Seth." Randy said softly. "Don't freak out okay."

"Okay…" Seth gulped slowly, "How did you get in here?"

"I climbed through your window… it was open. I swear." Randy got up, and began walking over to Seth slowly, Seth stood there, frozen as he looked at him. He couldn't move for some reason, but once they were face to face, Seth let out a sharp breath, looking up into blue eyes. Randy pulled him close, and Seth forgot all reason as he let Randy touch him. "Do you want me to go?" He asked it gently, causing Seth to breathe out even heavier.

"No," Seth said back, "I don't."

They gave each other one look before their lips met… in a fiery, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: So I made my decision, Bully ends after this summer. So in a few chapters or less, we say goodbye. Thanks for helping me and reading. -Melle**


	24. Chapter 24

There were three moments in Dean's life where he had been this happy.

The first one was the day he met Seth. He remembered hearing about the out gay kid over on the preparatory side of the school in ninth grade. Seth was so confident, he took no shit from anyone, and one day, he came all the way up the oak tree, Dean's favorite hiding place from the jocks, and Seth sat with him while he was eating lunch. They laughed together, immediately connecting. Once lunch was over, Seth asked Dean if he wanted to be friends. Dean immediately said yes, hoping his obvious crush on Seth wasn't so obvious to him.

The second was the day Cesaro asked him out for the first time. They had been flirting for months, Dean's confidence came from Seth telling him that he was _actually_ a catch, and he should go for it. Dean was so ready to ask Antonio out that day, only for Tony to usurp him and ask first. He made Dean smile when he said yes, and that day was the first day Dean ever felt truly wanted by someone.

The last though, was the most meaningful. Since ninth grade, people were telling Dean to get over his crush on the tall Samoan football player named Roman. His mom and dad knew about the bullying, and the drawings, Seth knew, even Tony knew but Dean just couldn't get over him. He had sketchbooks full of drawings of just him, and forever he thought being with him would just a fantasy, and it was, in truth, it was until that night by the oak tree. Not the first kiss, that one that he stole from Roman's lips in fear and rage, no. Even though, that one was meaningful, but it didn't cement their commitment, none of it felt real, or was real, really, until the night of prom, where Roman took his virginity and told Dean he loved him.

That night, Dean realized that his fantasy about the straight jock asshole was just a mask. What was real, what _is_ real is the boy in front of him now, with the gray eyes and a big smile, holding Dean's hands as they waited to get on the rollercoaster.

Being in love with Roman, loving Roman the realest thing Dean ever felt in his life. He didn't care about the looks they got, or the judgment, because his love knew no prejudice, or hate.

He was so in love with him.

 _Every week._

 _Every day._

Every single minute and second.

"I hate long lines," Roman said, smiling at him. He pulled Dean in close by his slender waist and let him touch his arms softly, "I can't wait to kiss you on the ferris wheel." Roman made Dean blush, his big hands holding him close while Dean's held him. The girls behind them couldn't stop smiling at them even though their parents were less than enthused. Roman looked at the father, who glared back at him, then him and Dean both turned around, away from their judging stares.

"Ignore them, they're just haters." Dean told him then he kissed his cheek softly, making Roman smile for the third time that day. The line thankfully moved, and they let more on. Dean and Roman got in one together, and the guy in charge rolled his eyes as he strapped them in. They ignored yet another judgemental stare as best they could, suddenly, they went up and all the problems and judgements seemed to fade away as the sun became their guide.

Dean held Roman's hands in the booth, both of them smiling as their gray and blue eyes glazed over, love carried through their irises, and the sun melted against tan and pale skin. Roman kissed his palm, making his boyfriend's cheeks flush a cherry red. He watched Dean's head float towards his shoulder, fingers lacing as they enjoyed each other's company.

"I like it up here," Roman whispered as he looked at Dean, "Just me and you, and the sun. The way god intended."

"I love you," Dean said back, effortlessly. He saw Roman smile, and those blue eyes were pulled in closer. Their foreheads pressed against one another, then a soft kiss was placed on Dean's lips. He held Roman's face in his hands as he kissed him back, his wet, pink lips softly pressing against Roman's bigger less than pink ones. They tangled, and untangled, over and over again, until they both broke to pant and smile. "This has been the best summer of my life," Dean admitted, "It's all because of you."

"I want it to the best Summer you ever had. I want you to have everything good in this world, Dean, you deserve all of that and more." Roman touched his face softly, his gray eyes taking in the boy he loved with all of him. "Always remember that you deserve everything, okay?"

"I will," Dean whispered before kissing him again lightly. "Now let's get off this thing so you can win me a big stuffed teddy bear."

"Ha," Roman laughed, "I will win you as many as you like."

"The perks of having a jock boyfriend." Dean smiled and then the ride came to a stop. They got off and immediately Roman was pulled towards the carnival games section. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, holding onto the blond as tight as he could, both of them doing a penguin walk together, laughing as their day of fun continued.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Roman was almost late for work, and by almost he meant getting there just in time to clock in. He hurried up and put on his apron and his store hat then ran to go help his co-worker, Brody. He patted Brody on the back then practiced putting on his best smile as he waited for some customers. Brody laughed at Roman faking each of his smiles, making sure he did it appropriately even though there was no one in the shop yet. Roman was so cute sometimes, at least that's what Brody would tell him everyday for three weeks now.

"Late start to the day?" Brody asked as he readied the ice cream. Scooping up some vanilla chocolate chip into the serving dishes.

"You can say that," Roman smiled, "My boyfriend and I… we don't really have a lot of time to.." Roman shook his head, "Nevermind, you definitely don't want to hear this."

"You've been working here for 3 weeks now and still think I'm so sort of homophobe?" Brody laughed, "C'mon man, give me the details, at least one of us actually has a thriving relationship."

Roman looked to make sure no customers were coming in before he decided to give in and tell him. "Okay well, my boyfriend and I don't really have a lot of time to you know... have sex? Cause we live with his parents." Brody made a surprised face, which made Roman laugh, "It's a long story but, anyway I was in the shower this morning and he came in. His parents were still asleep so we fucked in the shower. Lately it's the only place we can do it since his mom is always home."

"Wow," Brody nodded, taking all the information in, "That's hot. I can see you two going at it, hot steam filling up the bathroom, you're fucking him or he's fucking you or whatever I don't judge. Then you get to cum inside of him without fear you might get him pregnant. God, that's so hot dude." Roman couldn't stop smiling at him, "So did you always know that you were gay or?"

"Um, well.. no. I actually went through a tough time when I was younger. My dad was extremely homophobic, still is, actually. He even beat up when I got outed. Ha. My past isn't the greatest. I used to bully Dean before we got together. I used to justify it by saying _oh he deserved it_ because I was raised in my dad's image, you know, but he didn't. I was a jackass, and I hurt him and I'll never be able to take that pain away. Truthfully he deserves better than me." Roman looked down as he said that, "But, he loves me and I love him."

"Roman dude that is so intense. Your story is crazy. I gotta say I'm proud you came out and did what you did to make yourself happy. I left home at a very young age and it's the happiest I ever been. I'm proud of you for being so brave dude." Brody caught him off guard, and hugged Roman tightly. It made the quarterback smile as he hugged him back. They pulled away, but not before Brody looked deep into Roman's eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" Roman asked, smiling.

"Uh no man," Brody ran his hands through his long blond hair then coughed before pulling away, "You're good."

"Good." Roman said as he began helping him scoop up the ice cream.

"So… you and Dean," Brody spoke after only seconds of silence, "You're serious right? Like he's _the one_?"

"Well I don't know about all of that but yeah, I can't see my life without him, why?" Roman asked him softly.

"Well you told me you're leaving soon right? Going to different states and all that." Roman nodded, "Do you really expect the long distance thing to work out?" Brody's green eyes were serious as he looked back at Roman. "I mean I don't want to scare you or anything but I was in one, with this girl in Australia for years. I thought we'd last forever. She texted me one day and was like " _hey I cheated, I'm sorry xoxo."_ I was so mad but I couldn't even be properly upset over it. We ended up never speaking again. You say you love Dean,right?" Roman nodded again slowly, "Then my advice is to let him go. You don't want your relationship ending up like mine, feeling like limbo after a while, then you stop calling, you stop texting, then ultimately, you stop communicating altogether. I say end it man. You got two weeks left of Summer. End it for his sake and yours."

There was fear in Roman's eyes as he listened to Brody speak. Dean already told him he wanted to try long distance. He thought that him and Roman could last through anything, and Roman wanted to believe that. He really did but, apart of him felt like Brody was right. The long distance thing sometimes didn't work. He didn't want to end up hating Dean, or Dean hating him or worse, resenting him for not getting to live his life.

Dean deserved so much better than that, and maybe he deserved better than him.

The thought was always in the back of Roman's mind. He hurt Dean on and off since ninth grade and even though he loved him, it wasn't fair to keep Dean tied to a life where he was bullied and unappreciated. Roman felt tears sting in his gray eyes, the fear of losing him at the forefront of his mind now more than ever. _He deserves better._ Roman thought to himself, and his conscience was right. He did deserve better, he always had.

The bell on the shop rung, and a woman came in with her two smiling kids. Roman held back all of his tears, and every emotion as he forced a smile onto his face,

"Hi, welcome to _Cream_ , what can I get you?"

* * *

 **Two Days later**

Dean sat at the counter of the flower shop looking down at his phone. Roman hasn't texted him at all in two days, which was weird since he always sent an I love you text around 12 just in time for lunch. He was acting weird when he came home yesterday too, Dean tried to kiss him but Roman just pulled away, and locked his room door so he and Dean couldn't talk. He didn't even come out for dinner. Dean looked down at his phone, trying to figure out whether or not to text Roman when someone came in the shop. He looked up ready to smile at a new customer but it was only Seth.

"Hello my friend," Seth said with a smile. He hasn't seen Seth in about a week in a half, but they still texted everyday. Dean thought it was because his friend needed space, enough time to really get over Cody, but he came into the flower shop absolutely glowing. It was weird, since Dean knew Seth still loved Cody, but you couldn't tell by the look on his face.

"Hey you," Dean said back, "I haven't seen you in like two weeks, what's going on?"

"I came to take you to lunch, and to see how you're doing. I know you wanna spend every waking moment with Roman before he leaves so I've been giving you space."

"Hmm." Dean came across the counter and grabbed the keys to the shop. He turned the open sign to closed then locked the store from the inside. He and Seth left together, and began down the street to god knows where to find something to eat. "You and Roman seem to be wanting to give me space." Dean admitted, almost sadly.

"Uh oh," Seth took his hands out of his pockets, to take Dean's hand, "Is there something going on? I thought you two were like a well oiled machine, nothing could get between you?"

"I thought so too but he is… wait don't change the subject!" Dean and Seth stopped at the mexican food truck on the corner. "You have been M.I.A. for weeks and it's not just because you wanted to give me and Roman space. Tell me what happened that's made you all glowy and happy like this and don't leave anything out."

"Okay well…" Seth looked down, he knew telling Dean this was going to cause him to look at Seth differently, but he never wanted to lie to his best friend. He loved Dean enough not to keep secrets. "Well after I left Baron's party that night I came home only to find Randy Orton in my bedroom."

"Randy?" Dean ordered a chicken taco for him and Seth then rolled his eyes, "Seth I thought you said you were done with the whole Randy business, actually I thought Randy was in that conversion therapy camp thingy?"

"Can you let me finish before you judge please?" Dean gave Seth a look, but nodded so he could continue, "He was there in my bedroom and he tells me not to freak out, so I don't because I have never been truly scared of Randy. Then he kisses me and I'm like okay sure, we fucked once, he told me he loved me, so I can see why he wants a kiss so I give him one."

"That asshole _actually_ told you that he loved you?" Dean laughed, "Randy is something else."

"Yes, he did and you promised not to judge," Seth warned.

"Sorry, continue." Dean grabbed the tacos and water, paid for them both then they began walking back to the shop together.

"So we're kissing and one thing leads to another and we end up having sex again. He is really generous in bed, at least with me. Like, he came and I didn't so he kept going until I came… twice. But that's besides the point. We end up fucking in bed, for over 3 days, without talking and barely eating. Finally, on the fourth day, we hang out on my patio, and he tells me that he had his first round of shock therapy, how scary it was and the pain he felt during. He laughed and told me that he actually was hoping that it worked. That he didn't have to be gay, or have to end up cheating on his future wife because he is, but it didn't take. He didn't feel any less gay. So he ran away when everyone was sleeping and I was the only one he thought of. He told me that he knew for sure now, that he was gay, and that he knew now that nothing could change it. He went back this morning, for his dad's sake, but I feel bad for him. Ya know? Yes, he's loser and he'll always be a bully but no gay person deserves all of that torture."

Dean opened up the shop again, and they came in and sat down together. Dean took a bite out of his taco, and then looked over at Seth, who was just staring idly, "Seth, you can't save him." Dean didn't want to tell Seth that, but he knew he needed to hear it. Randy was on his own path, he needed to find his own self acceptance.

"I know," Seth sadly replied, looking down. "I just want him to be happy." Seth shook his head, "Hopefully one day, he will be." Dean smiled, Seth was sweet. He didn't understand what he saw in Randy, but there was a time when Seth said the same thing about Roman and he was right too. He wasn't going to judge him. "So now that you know where I've been, what's going on with you and Roman?"

"I don't know?" Dean looked down at his taco and he sighed, "Two days ago we were at the Carnival together, kissing on the ferries, telling each other we how much we were in love, and he even won me the biggest stuffed bear they had at the Carnival," Dean smiled as he thought about it, "Everyone was so jealous but I was so happy, we named him Speedy, and he sleeps with me. Now, Romam won't even talk to me. He locked his door so he wouldn't have to see me. I don't know what to do."

"Well he can't ignore you if you go over to the Ice Cream shop. It's only like 5 blocks down. You still have like 20 minutes left of your break. Close the store and go over there and ask him what's up." Seth grabbed the taco out of Dean's hands then pulled him up. "Let's go I don't have all day."

"Seth!" Dean didn't have time to think cause Seth was already locking the store and pushing Dean out. He held onto his arm as the walked so Dean couldn't get away. "Seth let me go, I can try to talk to him later!" Dean tried to fight but they were already close to Cream. He has no idea when Seth got this strong but fuck he was. They stopped in front of it and that's when Seth let him go.

"Dean Ambrose, this is your life, he is your boyfriend. If you are having problems then you need to communicate that to him." Seth pointed through the window, and there he was, looking sexy as ever in his hat and apron. He was laughing with his co worker, Brody while they cleaned up. Dean's heart beat fast just looking at him. "Now I'll be waiting for you out here. Tell me what happens okay?"

"No." Dean said firmly. "I do want to talk to him and I am going to, but not while he's at work. I'll wait for him after work and make him talk to me. For now let's go before he thinks I'm stalking him."

"Fine but you better not hold off any longer than that. Promise?"

"I promise," Dean said as he took Seth's hand and they walked back down the block together.

* * *

Dean was waiting in the living room for over an hour now for Roman to come home. He got off two hours ago, and usually he'd come right home after so he and Dean could spend some time together but… he was nowhere to be found. Dean looked at the clock in the living room, it's minutes ticking on by as he waited. Finally, ten minutes later he heard the door open slowly. Roman closed it, trying not to make much noise hoping that no one was up. The door was locked, and then he tried to tiptoe to the stairs but…

"Nice to see you, too." Dean shouted from the couch, starling Roman. He turned around to look at him, his clothes disheveled, and hair a mess like he has been drinking. He had this expression on his face that Dean couldn't really read. He was either mad, sad, confused or all three and he wouldn't meet Dean's eyes, not once. "Where have you been Roman? I called you, I texted, you haven't answered not one of my messages."

"I was hanging out with Brody," Roman admitted, trying not to look Dean in the eye, "I lost track of time, sorry. Are your mom and dad upset at me?"

"They're out at a gala thing for my dad. Won't be back until late." Dean watched Roman nod, then he looked away again. "What is that?" Dean was getting frustrated, "Since when can you not look at me? You haven't done that in a long time. What's on Roman?"

"Dean, just let it go okay?" Roman warned, "I'll see you in the morning."

"No, Roman, we're not talking in the morning. We're talking now. What the fuck is going on? Two days ago we were having sex in the shower before work, telling me you loved me and now you can't even look at me? What happened Roman?" Dean's blue eyes were wild with confusion and fear, "Did I do something? Did _you_ do something?"

"I said I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Roman screamed at him, then he tried to make a quick exit, up the stairs and towards his room but Dean pulled him back down the stairs, holding onto his arm so he couldn't run. "Let me go Dean!" Roman yelled at him, pushing him hard away, but Dean was on him again, not letting up.

"No! I won't let you go and let you bottle up your feelings like this is your parents house. I care about you, If something is going on just tell me. Talk to me," Dean pleaded with him, "Tell me what's wrong. I wanna know why you can't look at me, I wanna know why you're avoiding me. Tell me what happened! Please."

"Dean…" Roman shook his head as tears threatened to fall out his gray eyes, "I can't."

"Please." Dean said it again, his blue eyes finally finding gray ones that were filling to the brim with tears. Roman was scared of something. It was that same look in his eyes when he came to Dean after his father beat him up that night and kicked him out. Fear. He held onto him, caressing his arms softly, to let Roman know that it was okay. No matter what, Dean was going to be there for him. "Talk to me."

"I…" Roman gulped slightly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down before he spoke again, "I don't want to be with you anymore." He whimpered out, his gray eyes looking sadly into blue.

"What?" Dean laughed, pulling away from Roman slowly. He didn't think he was serious. Actually, he was sure he wasn't. Roman wouldn't ever hurt him like this, he had to be kidding around. "Roman c'mon stop playing, tell me what's really going on."

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Dean." The words were hurting Roman more than they were probably hurting Dean. "I don't want to go to Florida with a boyfriend. I want to go single, and I've been trying to gain the courage to say this for weeks now." That was another lie, but he had to do this, it had to hurt so that Dean wouldn't ever forgive him, "If I'm being honest, we were nothing more than fling, that I let go too far. I tried to tell you so many times but you were in love with me, and I was staying in your home. I can't do this anymore. _I don't love you_." Roman cried as he said it, the tears falling down his face were nothing compared to the ones in Dean's sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

"FUCK YOU!" Dean screamed at him, pushing Roman hard so his back hit the wall, "You're lying! YOU'RE LYING! You're just saying that because you're scared of the distance. You love me! You told me you loved me and I believe you because you do. You love me!" Dean cried freely as he hit Roman. He didn't once fight back. "YOU LOVE ME!" Dean now shouted at him, his arms beating on Roman's chest until he grabbed at them and held them in his hands.

"You love me." Dean whimpered helplessly one last time. His eyes red, his face too, everything he once thought was real was a lie. Roman was hurting him, his entire life was falling apart. The fantasy becoming nothing more than a short story, his life, ending.

"I'm so sorry," Roman cried as he held onto him. "I don't want to hurt you." He didn't, it's why he painted himself the bad guy in this situation. He wanted Dean to hate him so that he could go to New York and be happy without thinking about the loser quarterback who used to bully him. Dean deserved better, and Roman was offering up his own happiness, like Dean once did for him, just to make the man he did truthfully love, happy.

He let Dean's arms go, and immediately Dean fell to the floor. He was crying so hard, harder than Roman's ever seen him before. Roman kneel down and tried to hug him but Dean just pushed him away. "Don't touch me! You never get to touch me again you fucking asshole!"

"Dean please…"

"GET OUT!" Dean screamed at him, "Get out of my house. I never want to see you again."

Roman nodded, even though he had nowhere to go it was fair of Dean to ask him to leave. He knew he couldn't stay after breaking his heart. He went up the stairs, and opened the door to his locked room. Roman had actually been packing for days. He knew Dean would ask him to go. He only took the stuff he brought with him, neatly folding all of Dean's clothes and items Mr and Mrs Ambrose gave him and placing them on the bed. He took one look around the room to make sure he left it the same way he came then he grabbed his suitcase, and brought it downstairs.

Dean was on the couch now, tears still in his eyes, but he was quiet. Roman rolled his suitcase to the door, then opened it slowly.

"I hope you find everything you deserve in New York." Roman said it softly. Dean didn't turn around but he knew he was listening, "Remember you deserve everything, Dean. Everything." He didn't say anything back but that was expected. Roman grabbed his suitcase then exited without another word.

When he left, Dean broke down again, crying his eyes out as Roman watched from the window. He placed his suitcase in his trunk then got in his car and drove off. He opened the windows, the fresh air hitting him to keep from crying. Roman took down the mirror to look at his face, only to see a old note that Dean left in his car.

It was a quick drawing of Roman and Dean kissing his cheek with a caption that read,

" _To the man who owns my heart. I hope you have a good first day at work, knock em dead baby. I love you, Dean."_

Roman held the note close to his heart as the tears began again. He knew Dean would eventually move on to a better guy and forget all about him but at least he'd always have a little piece of Dean to remember him by. Roman smiled and thought about them in the sunflower field weeks ago, the one memory that would stay with him always.

" _Dean, you're the love of my life."_

" _You're the love of my life too."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I was gonna drag it out into 3 more chapters but I said nah, that's not what you guys would've wanted. So here it is instead, the end of bully. Been such a long journey, maybe one day I'll write something worth reading all the way through. Epilogue coming soon. Thanks for reading. -Melle.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**4 Years Later**

" _Hey Dean, it's Seth again.. can you actually call me back one of these days? I wanna hang out with you for your birthday tonight."_

Dean had just gotten up at 10 am to listen to his countless messages. All of which happened to be from Seth and a very few from Cesaro. He looked out the window of the snowy NYC streets, cars were backed up all the way down the block and not moving anytime soon. Dean looked down at his watch, he had to get to the gallery soon but it looks like he'd have to walk there. He left his room into the kitchen for something to munch on, and that's where Dean found a vanilla cupcake with pink sprinkles on the middle of the coffee table, attached was a note from Tony.

 _Happy birthday, beautiful. I hope we see you at your not so secret surprise party tonight. Seth has been so worried about you because you haven't answered him in three days. I brought you a cupcake, your roommate let me in. - Tony._

Dean scarfed down the cupcake then crumbled up the note and tossed it out. He looked down at his watch again… _well fuck._ He was definitely gonna be late for work. Dean ran back into his room, to get a clean shirt, some pants that didn't have paint stains on them and his shoes, but he had totally forgotten all about the guy that was still his bed.

 _Shit_. Dean grumbled. Why do these guys not know how to take a hint?

"Hey… dude, wake up." Dean shook him awake and the guy rose, smiling at him comfortably. "This ain't the motel inn. Get the hell out. I gotta go to work." Dean was undeniably rude to him, tossing him his clothes so he could leave.

"You're the one who asked me how I like my eggs in the morning," The guy pouted, while putting his clothes on quickly.

"That's a saying, you know, like a pick line? So I could get you here to fuck. I don't actually want to have breakfast with you… or see you again. Now could you please get the fuck out? I really have to go." Dean placed his crisp, white, cut up tee over his abs and the guy rolled his eyes watching him.

"You artist types are such assholes." The guy said as he finished getting dressed and got up and left. Dean laughed as he left, rolling his eyes as he made up his bed. He finished up then grabbed his keys, wallet and coat then headed out the door.

The blond walked briskly down the block to the gallery, smiling at the street vendor on the corner who made his coffee every morning, and the sound of the busy NYC streets he's been accustomed to these past four years. He got to the Flair Galleria just in time and opened the door to see his boss, Charlotte, standing there with coffee in her hand and her arms crossed, eyeing him.

"You look like hell," She said, handing Dean a cup of coffee. It was jet black with two sugars, just the way he liked it. "But I'm glad you're not late."

"Late? Are you kidding, I'm finally gonna be up on the walls of the famous Flair gallery, after working here for 4 years. This is my biggest dream come true, no way am I ever going to be late to this." Dean smiled then sipped his coffee slowly, "So, did you pick one of the samples I gave you? I think I like the one of the naked guy in the middle of the park the most, it's provocative, and raw."

"Yes, about that…" Dean never liked it when Charlotte said those words, that means that plans had changed and that his art, for the 4th year in a row would be passed up for someone else. "Before you say anything, no, we're not passing you up," Dean's frown slowly formed into a smile, "It's just that the art you submitted to us wasn't… I don't want to be rude here but… it wasn't impassioned enough. There was no fire in the artwork or substance for that matter. So instead of passing you by again like my father wanted too, I went through your old artwork you submitted, and found a few that I think fit you the best. They'll be up by tonight. Is that okay?"

"I mean yeah," Dean said breathlessly, "I barely remember the first art I submitted but whatever gets me noticed is a good thing right?" Dean said excitedly.

"Yes, exactly." Charlotte patted him on the shoulder, "Now why don't you go and enjoy your day, birthday boy." Dean looked at her oddly, "Seth told me, and yes, me and Sasha will be attending your little soiree tonight too. Then it's back here for your art show, of course."

"I don't know what to say," Dean was overcome with joy, "Charlie you've helped me so much." he tried to give her a hug but Charlotte said no because she didn't want coffee stains all over her white skirt. "Thank you so much Charlie, for everything. I'll um.. see you tonight okay?"

"Okay, and Dean?" Charlotte stopped him before he left, "Please… take a shower for christ sake. You reek of whiskey and semen."

Dean laughed, "Gotcha."

* * *

Dean took Charlotte's advice, he came back home, showered, shaved then ironed his best clothes for his gallery opening tonight. For years he's been working at the Flair galleria, he started as an intern for Charlotte doing whatever she wanted, literally, from coffee runs to handling her shoe budget, then slowly he worked his way up to junior curator once he graduated. It was his dream to have his artwork put up in the Galleria and tonight that dream was going to come true. Dean was in the middle of steaming his clothes when he heard someone come in.

"Oh Birthday Boy!" Seth screamed looking for Dean. "Are you here?"

"I'm in the room!" Dean yelled back.

Seth came to see Dean completely nude while steam pressing his shirt. He placed his bag down then sat on Dean's bed, watching him. "So how did it go with Charlotte?" he asked, "Is she finally gonna make your dreams come true?"

"If you mean is she finally going to display my art at the gallery then the answer is yes," Dean placed his shirt and pants on his hanger then went to go get some underwear from his drawer. "She said it'll be up later tonight so be ready because after my surprise party you're throwing me," Seth rolled his eyes, Cesaro couldn't keep a secret to save his life, "I want you and Tony to come with me and see my art up on the walls for the first time ever in four long years."

"You already know I'm there," Seth smiled as Dean put on some tight boxer-briefs that had small cupcakes all over them. Seth had brought them for him on his birthday last year, he couldn't believe he still had them. "As far as Tony goes, are you finally going to let him… you know fuck you this year? It's been four years Dean, he's still madly in love with you."

"Seth," Dean shook his head, and grabbed some gel to curl the top of his blond hair. He let one fall down near his forehead then he smiled at his reflection in the mirror, "I told Antonio a long time ago, he can fuck me whenever he wants. The reason he won't, is because he wants more of me than I can give him."

"A relationship," Seth whispered back, looking down.

Dean didn't talk about it.

He never spoke about what happened back then with him and… Seth didn't want to say his name. He still remembered coming over late that night to check in on his best friend, finding Dean on the floor crying. He never spoke about why he was so hurt, or _his_ name ever again. Dean pretended like he didn't exist, and created a whole new identity when they got to New York. His once, unruly, all over beatles haircut was now shaved off on both sides with all his hair resting on top, curled most days. He wore earrings, he had a big tat on the side of his abs, that was in a different language, and under no circumstances would he tell Seth what it meant.

None of that though, was worse than the sleeping around. Dean _never_ let anyone get close to him. He was emotionally closed off, sleeping with any hot guy he could find just so that his bed was warm at night. Seth never judged Dean for wanting his former life gone, but he knew all of this was just a facade, a mask to cover up the pain he's been feeling for four years now, without… _him._

"Bingo," Dean added, snapping his finger to get Seth out of his thoughts, "He wants me to love him like this is some fucking fairytale or some shit. He knows I don't do love. If he wants to fuck me tonight, then sure, we can definitely do that but anything else, he'll just be waiting forever for." Dean shrugged, while smiling softly. Seth said nothing as he crawled into bed with him, then fell back against his pillows. Dean smiled when he saw that Seth had something in hidden in his bag, wrapped up in a bow. "Is that for me?" He asked, gleaming

"Uh, yeah." Seth took it out and handed it to Dean, "I was going through my old stuff while looking for my ring David gave me that I lost.. _again_ and I found that. I figured it would be the perfect present." Seth smiled as he watched Dean rip the wrapping paper off of it slowly. "I did get you another present… something a little _better_ which you'll receive later on. But this one I think will mean a lot to you."

"You know, if you keep losing old David's ring he's not gonna want to marry you," Dean teased his best friend, watching Seth roll his eyes at him as he opened the present completely. The bow was pulled off and Dean thought he'd get a wonderful surprise but the smile on his face quickly faded as he looked at the gift.

Their high school yearbook.

There it was, in mint condition right in front of his blue eyes. Dean didn't dare open it yet. Actually, he didn't want to open it at all. He never wanted to relive those stupid memories ever again. "I thought we could grab some wine, and some popcorn and go through it together and laugh. I'm sure we're both all over this thing." Seth tried to open it but Dean just slammed it back closed so he couldn't. He gave Seth a look, which made his best friend slowly pull his hand away.

Seth didn't get why Dean wasn't more happy about this. Okay, that was a lie, he totally got it. But he figured that after four years maybe time had healed Dean's old wounds. Dean looked down at the yearbook then faked a smile, before placing it on his nightstand.

"Thank for the nostalgia dude," Dean told Seth, his voice and face softer now. "But I got like 2 hours of sleep last night and there's only like 5 hours left before my party so I'm just gonna put my face mask on then I'm gonna take a nap. I love the gift… I um, I really do, I just really need sleep right now. You understand right?"

Seth did understand. He understood that it had nothing to do with sleeping and everything to do with Dean's heart. Still broken, despite him not realizing it, "Uh yeah, I understand," Seth smiled at him, "I actually have to go meet David for lunch anyway. I hope you enjoy your rest, birthday boy, I'll definitely see you tonight right?"

"You will." Dean said back.

They hugged tightly, with Seth rubbing his back before he got up and left. Dean waited until he heard the front door slam so he could pick up the yearbook once again. He got comfortable, laying back against his pillows, then began flipping through the pages.

 **Most likely to become an artist: Dean Ambrose.**

Dean touched over the picture of him drawing by himself by the oak tree softly. He smiled at himself. He had no idea he got voted most likely to do _anything_ because he opted out of buying a yearbook when he was younger.

 **Most likely to own Vogue: Seth Rollins**

He laughed at the picture of Seth posing in the middle of the hallway. It seemed funnier now since Seth actually worked at Vanity Fair, and not Vogue but he'd get there one day. Dean believed in him.

 **Cutest Couple: Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.**

It was the one page Dean was regretting seeing. He laid eyes on him kissing Roman by the lockers, the picture must of been taken of them while they weren't noticing because neither of them were looking at the camera. He had his hands in Dean's back pockets and Dean was smiling into the kiss, just two boys lost in love.

He couldn't believe he was once so in love with this... _jackass_. He hasn't thought about Roman in 4 years. A little white lie Dean told himself every morning before waking up. Dean shook his head then ripped the page out of the yearbook neatly, before he crumpled it up into the smallest, angriest, ball he could make then tossed it across the room.

That bastard was nothing to Dean, never was and never will be, and Dean was okay with that.

He was happy now.

He had a life now.

He didn't give two shits about Roman Reigns…

Wherever the fuck he may be in life.

Dean decided not to dwell on it. It's been four years, he was gone, out of his life and that's how he was going to stay. He put on his sleep mask, then closed his eyes trying his best to keep old memories of men… no of _boys_ who hurt him off of his mind.

* * *

 **Kilos, 9pm**

Dean was almost late for his own surprise party. He slept too long, and then when he woke up, he brushed his teeth and got dressed and tried to hail a cab which took another 20 minutes because of the snow. Dean was exhausted by the time he got to the restaurant, but he wouldn't let it show. He put his best face forward, his sunglasses shading his eyes as he entered. The lights in the place were out as Dean stepped in and once he did everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" with the lights turning on soon after. Dean pretended to be shocked as all of his friends from school, work and other places came over to crowd, and hug him.

"Birthday boy!" Tony was one of the last people to come over, and give Dean a much needed hug. He held Dean's face in his hands and kissed his lips in front of everyone, which did not make Dean happy.

He quickly pulled away from him so that no one would get any ideas, giving Tony a confused look before he mingled again. Dean didn't notice the sad look on Antonio's face when he pulled back, or the way he dropped his hand once he did. Everyone was coming up to Dean, telling him which present they brought him on the long table of gifts, and Dean appreciated them all, he really did but right now all he wanted was a drink.

He escaped the crowd once the music began and the drinks started to flow. Dean made it to the bar, hitting it with his palm as he tried to figure out what he wanted. Cesaro came up behind him, touching the small of Dean's back to get his attention. "He'll have a whiskey sour, actually make it two," Cesaro said, taking the liberty to order for them both. Dean turned around, pulled himself out of Tony's embrace, and looked at him oddly.

"I didn't want a whiskey sour," his tone was unfriendly, "So next time, don't order for me."

"Dean, c'mon it's your favorite drink, I thought it was what you wanted, especially on your birthday." Cesaro tried to reason with him.

"You don't know what I like. So stop trying to be my _boyfriend_ Tony, I don't want a boyfriend okay? I don't _ever_ want to be in love. I like sex. You wanna fuck me? Then say it and we'll go to the bathroom right now and you can have me." Cesaro's jaw set tight, giving Dean no response, "That's what I thought. I'll _never_ fall in love, with anyone, Tony, please, get that through your thick skull." The bartender placed both of the drinks down on the counter. Dean took his, with anger rising in his blues as he began to walk away.

"You mean you'll never fall in love with _me_!" Cesaro yelled back. "Cause I'm not him." He forced Dean to stop, but not to turn around. He was listening, but he didn't want to hear it. Dean quickly faded into the crowd,hurrying away as he left Cesaro there all by himself.

A few minutes of hiding in the midst of other party goers, alone with his now _third_ empty drink, Dean decided to mingle. He searched for, and found Seth and his future husband to be _David_ , talking in the corner. Dean came up to them both, grabbing the champagne right out of Seth's hands and downing it in front of them both. David shook his head, but Seth grabbed his hand, silently telling him to keep his opinions to himself, at least for tonight.

"So, _Doctor David,_ how are things," Dean said, smirking at Seth's fiance. "See any weird brains today? Besides your own?"

"Ah, yes, I get it, brains, because I'm a neurologist, right." David's sarcasm had Seth squeezing his hand tighter. They haven't been able to get along in two years. Seth did his best to try and get them to bond but Dean thought David was an uptight asshole and David thought Dean was an immature kid with too many complexes. Seth played mediator between them far too often. "So how's your birthday coming so far? Besides the unlimited drinks and party space we rented out that cost a ton of money just so you can be celebrated, like you are every other day… and night."

"Awe David, you're _too_ kind. Your generosity and money knows no bounds," Dean grabbed another glass of champagne that had been floating around and began to drink it down. "Actually, Seth here," He pulled Seth from David's grasp and tossed his arm around him, "He said he had _another_ present for me, a _better_ one, so I went over to that long table over there just to check to see where it was. But, there was nothing there. Sethie, did you lie to me earlier?" Dean asked as he squeezed Seth's cheeks together.

"Ugh, you're drunk." Seth said back, pushing him away.

"Am not.. I'm only on my fifth. That's not drunk and don't change the subject mister… Where is my present? Or was that stupid yearbook really the only present you got me?" Dean's words were beginning to slur, and that's when Seth realized he had too much.

"Your present couldn't fit on the table, Dean." Seth said, grabbing the champagne right out of his hand. "I actually wanted to talk to you about it… before I give it to you. Come with me." He took Dean by the wrist then kissed his fiancé on the cheek before they headed towards the bathrooms. He lifted Dean up, and placed him on the marble sink, then handed him a cup of coffee. "Why are you doing this?" Seth asked him softly, "Why are you drinking heavily, and acting crazy right before your big art debut?"

"I don't know," Dean lied easily.

"Don't lie to me, Dean." Seth saw through him. "What's going on?"

"Fuck… I'm _fucking_ scared Seth," Dean looked down into his small, black cup of coffee and he sighed. "It's my big night. The moment I've been waiting for… all my life but there's a part of me that doesn't think I deserve it. I don't even know what paintings Charlotte chose. I'm going into this completely blind for the sake of my art." Dean shook his head, "Then, Antonio is probably pissed at me because I can't love him the way he deserves. I can't love _anyone_." Dean looked up, his blue eyes full of tears as they looked back into hazel ones. "I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser," Seth grabbed both of his hands gently, and held them close to his heart. "You're just lost, Dean. The moment you came to New York you wanted the life you had back home erased, and it wasn't because you were bullied in high school. It's because you've spent four years running from how _he_ made you feel. You don't want to talk about it. You never do. But you can't move on, and you'll never be happy until you face this head on. So I did something." Seth blew out a breath, "Something you might not like."

"What?" Dean looked up him, scared of what was next. "What did you do Seth?"

"Come with me." Seth helped Dean down and they left the bathroom, into the back where a room marked _private_ was.

"What are we doing here?" Dean asked curiously.

"Something you should've done years ago." Seth touched Dean's face softly, "I'll see you at the Galleria. Try not to be late." he kissed him on his cheek, then walked away. Dean still didn't understand what was happening. Seth had him standing in front of a door, looking like an idiot. Dean ran his hands through his curly blond mane, then opened the door slowly.

"... Hi."

Four years, 7 months, a shit load of hours and minutes since he laid eyes on this man.

Four years, since the night he broke his heart. Four years since Dean has been able to connect to anyone emotionally. There he was, his black hair a little shorter, his beard thicker, his frame wider but somehow he was slimmer than high school. Dean never thought he'd see him again. He even lied to himself and pretended like that was okay with him. The shock on his face, suddenly changed to anger as Dean slammed the door behind him. There was so much space between he and _Roman fucking Reigns_ but the tension in the air was thick.

Almost as thick as him.

" _Roman_ ," Dean didn't know why his name came out as breathlessly as it did, but he couldn't help it. He never thought he'd lay eyes on those misty grays ever again. He walked slowly towards him, hoping to god that he wasn't a mirage or a figment of his imagination because in truth he didn't want him to be. Dean stopped when he made it in front of him, and slowly, almost instinctively, he touched his chest, that familiarly broad chest that he remembered so well, just to make sure he was real. "You're really here." Dean lost his breath as he began to touch him all over, from his chest to his neck, to his face.

"I'm really here." Roman said back softly with a smile. "God, I thought you were hot in high school but _goddamn_ , Dean. You are so fucking hot still." Dean blushed as Roman complimented him. He felt him reaching out to touch Dean, his hands moving towards Dean's slender waist like they used to so easily, but Dean just pulled away.

"I didn't say you could touch me," Dean whispered, as his fingertips glided against Roman's skin. "Remember what you said to me four years ago?" he spoke softly as gray eyes followed his every move. "How you didn't love me? Remember how you broke my heart?" Dean's finger stopped near Roman's lips, blue and gray eyes found each other, and Roman could see the anger Dean held for him.

His hands moved up the back of Dean's legs, making him breathe out nervously, heavily, as he felt Roman touch him. He stopped when he reached Dean's ass, squeezing it hard in his hands like he had any right to his body. He forced a moan out of Dean, a fucking frustrated moan that had his pink lips parting.

"Are you still mad at me?" Roman asked him softly, pulling in a hazed Dean so close that he was flush against his body. "Do you still hate me?" he said, bringing, walking, moving Dean over to the wall. He pressed him against it hard, making Dean's back hit it.

"I fucking hate you, you bastard," Dean admitted it easily, looking deep into his eyes. "I hate you with everything in me."

"Yeah?" Roman took off Dean's shirt easily, but kept him close to his body. He touch was so dangerous to Dean's emotional health, especially now as his hands moved slowly down his body, "You're still so beautiful." Roman whispered, letting Dean touch him back, softly.

"You can't have me." Dean told him as he felt Roman's lips touch his skin for the first time in four long years. The young artists' head tossed back, the feeling of those big lips tasting his collarbone was always something that he'd remember. He still thought about it when he with other guys, Roman's lips, his body flush against Dean's, the possessive way he touched him, like he was still his, like it was four years ago and they were fucking in Dean's bed. The blond, let his thoughts run wild for a second, letting Roman kiss all over his chest, before Dean stopped and pushed him away.

"You can't have me!" Dean repeated again, picking his shirt up off the floor. "I'm not that 17 year old boy anymore who was crazy in love with you, only for you to break my heart. I'm a _man_ now, a man who knows better than to let you fuck me then hop on your plane back to Florida. I don't care what Seth thought he was doing flying you out here but you can go home, Roman. Because I _don't_ want you. I _don't_ think about you. I _don't_ love you." Dean put his shirt back on then headed for the door. He tried to open it, but Roman's big tanned hand slammed it back closed.

"Dean, I know I hurt you. I honestly thought I'd never see you again. So when Seth tracked me down, and he told how you lived you life now, I knew I had to come. You don't have to sleep with me, just please give me chance to tell you why I really left." Roman stepped in closer, his shaky hands moving to wrap themselves around Dean from behind. He could hear a soft gasp release from Dean's throat as his hands moved up Dean's body. His blue eyes found gray ones, soft pants releasing from Dean's lips as they hovered next to Roman's. He did that soft bottom lip bite that Roman always loved, hands moving up to connect with Dean's on the door. " _God_ , I miss you," Roman whispered it in his ear, making Dean whimper softly as his erection pressed into his ass.

 _Fuck_.

How did this man still own his body this way? How was it that four years couldn't wash away the memory of his big calloused hands on him, or the way he smelled, pressed up against Dean. He thought the moment he ever saw Roman again he'd slap him right in the face, and tell him to go to hell, but all Dean wanted now, was his lips all over him, his dick inside of him and _him_ , all day, all night… always.

His heart was telling him to give in, to kiss this man, and let Roman have him, at least one more time. Truthfully, it would be the dumb thing to do, let Roman Reigns back in his life and heart and if he was still 17, and Roman had come back then, Dean would've taken him back, no questions asked. But he wasn't 17, and he wasn't dumb.

"I'm sorry," Dean unlaced their fingers and this time he softly pushed Roman away. Enough to give him space, but still close so Dean could touch him if he wanted too. "I can't do this. I have to go." Dean said it meekly, hoping that Roman understood.

"Dean-" Roman tried to say something but Dean's blue eyes were already full of tears. He didn't want to make it worse, so he took his hand off the door, and let Dean go… for the second time in four years.

* * *

Dean couldn't even think straight as he sat in the back of the cab on his way to the Galleria. There were tears in his eyes while the fresh air, and the snowy city scape became his guide. He was so mad at Seth, to think he went behind Dean's back and flew Roman all the way here, just so he could show Dean everything he was missing. He hated that Roman looked so good, and he hated even more that he didn't _actually_ hate him. Four years had been a long time, but the pain of him leaving never went away. Dean thought he'd see him again one random day, and he'd tell him off, curse him out, call him every name in the book but all he wanted to do was kiss him all over again.

 _Fucking Seth._ Dean mumbled to himself. This was all his fault. Dean built a life for himself after leaving that hick town. He let all the memories of Roman, his love and _him_ fade away once he got to New York. His hate for that man got him through college, toughened up Dean's skin with men, and made him the guy he was today. But who was he truly? He wasn't as happy as he could be, he didn't smile as much. He was living this life, but what did it really mean?

Dean paid the driver, then made sure there were no tears in his eyes as he made it inside the Galleria. It was actually packed, something Dean hasn't seen in a very long time. Charlotte and her partner Sasha Banks spotted Dean quickly, so they came over arm in arm, and greeted him at the door. "Deano!" Charlotte yelled, hugging him tightly, "You were nowhere to be found at your birthday party. Did you meet a hot guy and hook up or what?"

"Uh, something like that," Dean replied meekly, "So, it's really packed in here huh?" he smiled, trying to get a look at the artwork, "Where's my section?"

"It's back there, but Dean.. before you go I want you to know that we already sold three of your paintings." Dean's eyes lit up when he heard it, "But there's something else you should know…" Charlotte tried to tell him.

"Can you tell me later Charlie? I really just wanna go check out the art." Dean gave her and Sasha a hug before running off to his section.

"He's gonna be so pissed at you." Sasha whispered to Charlotte, giggling.

"I know, but he'll get over it once he realizes that you can't turn off a muse." Charlotte kissed Sasha, "C'mon let's go get some champagne."

Dean ran, over to the section Charlotte pointed to and when he came over, he saw that it was actually the most crowded section in the entire Galleria. He pushed through some people, even Seth and his hubby to be so he could see the art Charlotte finalized for the section. Dean thought she would go for more of his work last year, he did a lot of landscape from fire island. But what his blue eyes came upon was _his_ art, pieces that he never showed to anyone… and there was a reason for it.

All of this art were pieces Dean painted when he first got to New York. All of it detailing the pain he felt without Roman, Dean's desperation of missing him, and intimate portraits of Roman fucking him in very uncompromising positions. Dean's blues flashed with horror as he saw the painting of Roman entering him in the sunflower field, a _sold_ sticker labeled next to it for 3000 thousand dollars. Dean couldn't breathe as he turned away, and went to go find Charlotte. He saw her talking to someone but Dean didn't care. "Can I talk to you for a second," he kept it professional as possible, leading Charlotte away from the crowd to the back room.

"Charlie…" Dean was breathless, almost in tears, "How could you?" He asked softly, "This isn't old work, this is my private work I keep here in my _private_ studio. Those paintings were never meant to be sold or to see the light of day. Those paintings resembled my fear, my hatred, my pain for-"

"For a man you're still very much in love with." Charlotte finished his sentence, watching shock overcome in Dean's blue eyes. "Dean you're one of the best artists I've seen come through here in awhile. But you know why I kept passing you up for our Artists to watch section year after year?" Dean shook his head no, "It's because there was absolutely no fire in anything you ever submitted. So one day I saw that you left your studio open, so yes I went through it. I wanted to see if you were painting something other than what you were giving me. I came across a whole collection of this… _this man_ that you kept painting, sketching. All of the lines were exquisite, I could feel your rage, your lust, your love. All of it."

"That still doesn't give you the right too-"

"Dean, you're denying your muse. This man is your muse. I don't know what happened to him, or between you two but, he sold all of your paintings tonight. You just made 30 grand in one night because of him. Painting is pain, and yes sometimes you need to let it out. I get that you didn't want to share it because it might've been a bad experience for you. But Dean, he is it. Those paintings are it. You shouldn't hide them from the world because of your own fear." Charlotte patted him on the back then walked out without another word.

Dean fell back against the desk, distraught and overwhelmed by this entire day. He shook his blond head, his thoughts becoming too much. Dean grabbed his coat and left the Galleria quickly without anyone noticing.

* * *

He walked all the way home, the cold air hitting his face and hands as he made it back to his apartment. He came to his floor then opened the door, calling out for his roommate. He got no answer. Dean shrugged off his coat and placed it on his rack, then turned around only to be greeted by the same man he thought he got rid of earlier.

"Hi." Roman said softly, both of his hands were deep in his pockets to hide how nervous he was. Dean was staring at him, just a cold, blank stare that said more than it should for Roman. "Don't be scared, I'm not stalking you… Seth gave me your address, and your roommate just… let me in before he left."

"I've never been scared of you." Dean said back, before he walked right past Roman towards his room. He could hear Roman's footsteps follow him in, but Dean didn't falter. The door was closed behind him, and Dean began, to take off his shirt again, revealing his tattoo that stained the side of his abs. He unbuckled the belt on his tight skinny jeans then pulled them down, letting Roman get a glimpse of his birthday boxer briefs. He heard him blow out a harsh, sexually frustrated breath while looking at him. Dean smirked, but not where Roman could see. He was proud of himself for still having an effect on him, even after all these years.

"I was… hoping… we could talk." Roman stuttered out while watching Dean sit on his bed, and slowly take off his socks. "There's a lot you should know."

"I don't want to talk." Dean told him as he looked up into his gray eyes. "At least… not tonight."

Roman could feel his breath in his throat as he came closer to Dean. He stood in front of him, eyes downcast on a body he hasn't had in four years. Dean's blue eyes stayed on gray ones as he unbuckled Roman's belt, then roughly pulled his pants down. He knew Roman was hard, he always remembered how hard he got whenever Dean was around, but he was pleasantly surprised to see nothing changed when those boxer briefs came down his long legs.

 _Yum_. Dean missed the sight of his gorgeous dick. He wasn't just saying that either, Roman had such a pretty, curved, pinkish tan cock that Dean rivaled with all others that he had before. He made sure Roman's eyes were still on him as Dean began stroking that thick cock slowly, his hands were rougher than four years ago, anger flowing through his fingertips as they glided up and down, squeezing a bit a foreskin, making Roman moan.

"Fuck you still have the most beautiful penis I've ever seen." Dean whispered it while he sped up his movements. Roman's head tossed back, his body almost vibrating in pleasure. Dean watched him lose eye contact which he didn't like. He grabbed at his shirt, forcing gray eyes on him again while his lips surrounded the red, pulsating head of Roman's dick and he sucked, slowly.

"My god, Dean!" Roman forgot how great he was at giving head, but it seems like four years taught him some newer tricks that Roman never had with anyone else. He was on the brink, anymore sucking from those bright pink lips he would come right then and there… but that wasn't how this night was going to end.

Roman forced Dean's lips and hands off of him, then he pushed Dean down to the bed, getting on top of him. "I forgot how good of a cocksucker you are," Roman said, looking down at Dean, who had flames in his blue eyes. The blond fought against him, but at the same time whimpered when Roman's lips touched his neck. He felt Roman let his hands go, and when he did Dean pushed him off, and switched their positions.

"I only suck cock like that when it's good cock." Dean squeezed Roman's dick, making Roman grunt out loudly. "You always were a good fuck." Dean was the one who started kissing down Roman's body now. He pushed his shirt up, and his tongue started to swirl around Roman's nipples, making him moan. Dean unknowingly let Roman's hands go and obviously that was a mistake because Roman pushed him off, then stood up to take off all of his clothes. Dean's bottom lips tugged between his teeth while watching him from the bed. He was done in a matter of seconds, then those feral grays were back on him, with an intent to have Dean anyway he wanted.

Dean tried to get away from him, but Roman grabbed him before he could. They were in the middle of the bed, with Roman holding onto Dean's body so he couldn't run. "Say you want me," Roman whispered it in his ear, kissing the shell of it while Dean whimpered against him. His boxer-briefs were pulled down as rough as Dean pulled Roman's pants down and they were tossed to the side of the bed. Roman kissed Dean's shoulder, his dick fitting snug between Dean's cheeks while he stroked Dean slowly.

 _Fuck_.

Dean promised himself he wouldn't let Roman have him. He told himself that it would be dumb to let a man who broke his heart once upon a time inside of him. It _was_ dumb, but it was also dumb of Dean to fall in love with his bully, and yet he did that too. He's been in love with Roman since he was 14 years old, and no matter how dumb it may be for others, for Dean, that same, stupid, crazy love never went away.

"I want you," Dean finally admitted it, his scared blue eyes looked back into gray, and as soon as he said it, he felt Roman's big lips on his own, trapping Dean in a sinfully passionate kiss.

He shuddered against him, their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths making four years seem more like four days. His hands moved up his body, then lips parted so Roman could cover his dick with the lube peeking out from under Dean's pillow. "Go easy, please. I haven't bottomed in over three years."

Roman was surprised to hear that…. pleasantly.

He nodded, softly, his eyes on Dean, holding his body close as he entered him slowly. Dean gasped as he felt every single inch go inside of him. He held on tight to Roman's arms as he thrusted once, then once more, all the while never breaking eye contact with Dean. Their hands connected on Dean's stomach, fingers lacing like they did hours prior, except this time Dean didn't want him to let go. He moaned just for him, while Roman slowly sped up inside.

Dean had fucked a lot guys in the four years since he's been with Roman, but none of them made him feel the way this man could. He felt like he was on air, but at the same time so grounded he could feel the center of the earth underneath his knees. Roman pulled out but only for a second to lay Dean down, spreading his legs, hands gripping his thighs as he entered him again. Dean's lips parted as he felt him go back inside, that slow, hard thrusts making him moan, whimper and beg for more.

His hands pushed some of Roman's soaked black hair back, then fell against his shoulders, slowly making their way down his sweaty back. His gray eyes were downright dangerous as he stared at him, letting Dean's blues drown his out while they created world peace with their bodies. He reached out and tasted Roman's skin, hearing him moan, before he kissed Dean's lips. Dean cried out against him, letting Roman once again ruin him for anyone who dared to come along after.

"I miss you so much," He heard Roman say, both of them on the same edge, the cliff of no return, that pull of orgasmic pleasure that was threatening to spill over.

"Do you want me to come in you?" It was a question Dean hasn't heard since the last time they slept together. He never let anyone fuck him without a condom, except one man, one man who was asking a question that had serious implications.

He touched his face softly, looking into those gray eyes, Dean nodded, letting Roman know that it was okay. Roman kissed his neck, then his lips as his thrusts sped up, both of them unable to stop themselves from moaning in their mouths, loud grunts, soft whimpers, and sighs as Roman kept going, until the exact moment that he came. His wet, hot seed began to fill Dean up, but his thrusts didn't stop, he kept going until Dean began to come too, yelling out his name as Roman spilled every ounce of him inside of Dean, owning that part of him, like he once owned his heart.

The slowed down, kissing each other much softer than before, eyes closed now, passion and lust taking over thoughts and words. Roman's lips left Dean's so they could kiss down his sweaty body. His abs, he licked his cum off of them, then Roman kissed over his tattoo, before kissing his hips and back up towards his lips. Dean's whole body was on fire, vibrating from the pleasure and feel of Roman all over him. He finally pulled out, then fell to the side of Dean, both men panting harshly as they looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to go?" Roman asked him softly, turning his head to look at Dean who was already staring at him.

"No," Dean shook his head, quickly and rolled over so he was on top of him. "I want you stay, please?"

"You didn't even have to ask," Roman told him honestly.

They smiled at each other, their fingers lacing once more, before Dean rolled over, making himself the little spoon, feeling the man he once loved surround him, before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Dean woke up the same way he went to sleep, with Roman's arms around him. He yawned gently then turned to see Roman still sleeping soundly. Dean touched his beard softly, then leaned in just to smell that aroma he hasn't gotten to surround him in four long years. He smelled like a fresh beach, the scent of the ocean, and palm trees enveloped Dean's nostrils as he breathed him in. He couldn't believe that he was here, in his bed, and in his life.

He didn't want to sound like a broken record but, Dean was so sure this wouldn't ever happen again. He closed himself off to other men, never letting anyone get close because he never wanted to feel the same pain he felt that night Roman broke his heart. He made himself emotionally unavailable, just so that he could protect his heart from a man thousands of miles away.

Only to let his walls down as soon as he came back.

Dean sighed, his blue eyes preening as they searched Roman's face. He was still holding onto Dean despite being asleep, and Dean didn't know why but he hoped that he'd never let him go.

Fuck. What was he thinking?

This same man shattered his heart into a million pieces and left him high and dry for years. Now he was back, he gave Dean the best sex of his life and suddenly he wanted him back in his life?

No, Dean, it didn't work that way, because despite last night, the Roman he once knew was gone. This man, who slept in his bed was a stranger to Dean. He didn't know if he had a wife, or a girlfriend or a guy back home, he didn't know if he had kids, or what he was doing in the four years they weren't in contact. Dean was hazed over by the love he once had for this man. The love that burned out faster than a bare candle in four years. No matter how great last night was, Dean couldn't forgive him.

Not anymore.

Roman woke up a few minutes later, seeing Dean already there, staring at him. He smiled, and Dean could swear he held the world right in those gray eyes. "Hey," he said softly, reaching out to pull Dean in closer. The blond allowed himself to be touched, but only because his resolve was withering fast as he looked back at the man he once loved with everything in him.

"Hi," Dean said back, softly. "I was watching you sleep."

Roman laughed slightly, "That's nothing new, I used to wake up to your big blue eyes staring at me all the time."

"Yeah," Dean looked down, sighing softly, "Roman… last night was a mistake." Dean said it as he pulled away from him, and sat up on the edge of the bed. "We shouldn't of done that."

"Oh." Roman listened to him, and then followed Dean's lead, getting up to sit next to him on the side of the bed. "Dean, I… I didn't mean for us to go that far. I honestly only came to talk. But, you started to undress and I could never really resist you. I'm sorry." He apologized, touching Dean's knee gently.

"That's just the thing," Dean pushed his hand away and stood up, naked against the wall. "It isn't okay Roman, we shouldn't have done that," Dean shook his head, "I don't know what I was thinking. You hurt me. Four years ago you broke my heart and made me this… shell of myself. My art isn't the same, my _life_ isn't the same because of YOU." he ran a frustrated hand through his short blond hair. "I don't get close to guys, did you know that? I don't let them get close to me because I don't know how to love anyone like I loved you. Are you happy about that?"

"Dean please…" Roman tried to say.

"NO. I'M NOT FINISHED." Dean screamed at him, "The worst part of all of this is, you got to take the easy way out. You got to leave, you got to live your life happily in stupid Florida while I'm STILL here, a mess because I'm abruptly broken up with. Because a boy who once loved me told me he _never_ did. All of that stuck with me. All of that pain, and anger stuck with me." Dean started pacing back and forth, "Then Seth calls you and tells you poor ole Dean is in turmoil, and what do you do? You up and leave your… I'm assuming girlfriend or boyfriend or WIFE, just to come here and have a one night stand with me?"

"I'm not dating anyone." Roman whispered back, with his head hung low.

"Get out." Dean said, without listening to what Roman had to say.

"What?" Roman was shocked. "Dean please.."

"I said GO!" Dean eyes filled with tears as he pointed towards the door. He thought Roman was going to argue with him, start a fight or even throw something, but Roman didn't. He just put on his clothes, without looking at Dean then quickly exited like Dean wanted. It felt like four years ago, while Dean watched him leave. He didn't look back, and he didn't say anything. He just left Dean there, with tears in his eyes and old memories that just couldn't seem to fade away.

* * *

Dean was fuming as he made it to Seth's apartment later that day. He knocked frantically on his door and waited for Seth to finally open it. After five minutes it was opened only to reveal his best friend in nothing but underwear. "Dean," Seth said his name breathlessly, "I… wow… I didn't think you'd be out of bed today."

"You didn't think at all," Dean said, slamming his hand on the door, and pushing it open. He came in, and saw Dr. David Wright on the couch with a pillow covering his most intimate area. Dean literally walked in on them fucking in the middle of the day. Crazy. "Oh look, Dr. David is finally giving his stepford wife some dick."

"It's nice to see you too, Dean." David said, embarrassed.

"Shut up Dean," Seth interjected, his tone was serious as he helped David up and into their room. "You have no right breaking into my home, and no right talking to David the way you constantly do!" Seth was so angry at him. "You have no boundaries!"

"Just like you had no right to bring Roman to my birthday party. You had no right to fly him here!" Dean fired back, getting in Seth's face.

"Dean are you even fucking listening to yourself?" Seth pushed him away hard, "You've been lying to yourself for FOUR YEARS, pretending that you're okay, pretending that you weren't hurt by him but guess what? All the sex in the world isn't going to make how you feel about him go away!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dean screamed at him.

"NO you shut up and fucking grow up Dean! You're in love with Roman! You have been ever since ninth grade and yes, he hurt you. I get it. He hurt you like Cody hurt me back then, and Randy too. We all get it, but if you took the time out and actually let him explain then maybe you'd see that unlike Cody and Randy, Roman fucking did it all for you. I'm tired of walking on eggshells around your fears. I'm tired of you pretending. If it doesn't work out with Roman then fine, it doesn't work out! But you'll never know until you grow the fuck up and talk to him. Not scream. Not yell. Talk." Seth grabbed a piece of paper from his coffee table and wrote down Roman's address on it. "Here. He moved from Florida a year ago. Now get the fuck out of my house."

Dean didn't know what to say. Seth never spoke to him this way. He went into his bedroom then slammed the door behind him leaving Dean there to think about what he said.

* * *

 **Later on that day.**

Dean didn't have the courage to knock.

After he left Seth's an hour ago Dean took the L train into Brooklyn. He got off on Bedford Avenue and then walked until he reached his destination. He spent four years mad at Roman for breaking up with him and being angry that he was so far away. Only for him to be closer than Dean realized. A year, he's been in New York and he didn't contact Dean, a whole year he's been there living in what looked like a brownstone for god's sake. In the same state, and not once did he think about Dean until Seth called.

Dean was mad just thinking about it. He wanted to turn away, and just fucking go home but he couldn't. Even though Seth was rough with him… he was right. Dean felt something he hasn't felt in years last night with Roman, and even though he could just it ignore it and try to move on Dean didn't want too. He owed to himself to at the very least get some type of closure.

Dean walked up the steps and blew out a breath before ringing the bell. He heard a voice say that he was coming and footsteps approaching before the door was opened.

"Dean." Roman said his name softly, "Hey, um what are you doing here?"

"Seth gave me your address, I understand if you'd say no but… can we please talk?" Roman held an apprehensive look on his face, "I promise, no screaming." Dean swore to it.

"Okay, come in." Roman opened the door for him, and then walked him up the stairs. Dean got a glimpse of two people in the living room as he passed, both of them with glasses on their respective computers. Dean's curiosity got the best of him but he'd save that for later. For now, he followed Roman to the top of the stairs into a big room. It was twice of the size of Dean's room and that's saying something.

Roman sat down on the bed, and Dean sat next to him, kind of like they were just this morning. They both sat in silence, uncomfortable, thick, silence like they hadn't known each other since ninth grade. Dean rolled up the sleeves on his overly big sweatshirt and then sighed, realizing he'd have to be the one to start the conversation off.

"So.." He began.

"So…" Roman said back.

"So you live in New York huh?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, I uh moved here about a year ago when my business took off." Roman swallowed softly. "All my clients were basically here so it was better for me to be closer to them."

"Clients?" Dean smiled softly at the word, "Since when do you have clients?" He asked, his voice lifting up at the end mimicking a snotty accent.

"Since I took over my dad's business." Roman smiled back at him. "We reconciled a few years ago, once he realized that I wasn't going to stop sleeping with men. He's come to terms with it now. Plus, he got sick about two years ago with this weird strain of pneumonia, so I had to step in. I do have an MBA after all, so computer analysis for a few security companies isn't all that bad." Roman scoffed lightly, and looked down.

"You gave up your dream of becoming a football player for that homophobic asshole?" Dean was shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Roman didn't look at him as he said it, "Then again, I gave up a lot of things so other people could be happy." his eyes finally met Dean's as he said it. He saw those blue eyes twinkle at him, and it made Roman smile.

"Like me?" Dean asked, finally having enough courage to talk about the one thing he couldn't talk about with anyone else. "Was I right back then? Did you give me up because you were afraid of the long distance?"

"That was part of it yeah," Roman nodded, clasping his hands together, nervously. "Truthfully, I didn't ever want to let you go. You were my heart. I got out of bed everyday the happiest boy alive but there was always something in the back of my mind telling me how much I didn't deserve you. I used bully you for christ sake. I thought… why choose me when you had this great life waiting for you in New York, Cesaro was going to be there, Seth too. I just didn't see where I fit in."

"Roman.." Dean grabbed his shaking hand, and held it in his own.

"So, I was already on edge about this whole long distance thing, then my coworker, Brody… remember him? You didn't like him cause you thought he had a crush on me," Dean blushed as he nodded, "Well Brody tells me that basically it would never work as much as I wanted it too. He told me to end things with you and for two days after, I fought with myself and Brody's words, I kept myself away from you and I just tried to... think. Because I knew if I took one look into your big blue eyes, I would've stayed."

He could see the blush beginning to stain Dean's cheeks, "So I tried to stay away, then that night before coming home, I got drunk, and made my decision." Roman looked deep into his eyes, "I wanted you to hate me, I needed you to because if you didn't… we would've ended up in a messy, long distance relationship. But I just wanted you to be free. From the bullying, from Randy, from all of it, including me."

"I didn't want to be free of you," Dean said softly. "I was in love with you. You weren't the same boy who pushed me into lockers and followed Randy around. There is a such thing called change, Roman. People learn from their mistakes, they grow. You changed for the better. You were the love of my life."

Roman tried not to smile but couldn't stop it, "I thought differently. I thought I was a burden. So I hurt you, to free you. I thought you'd have a better life if you were free of ties to me. So I left, I stayed with Brody for an entire week, because I had nowhere to go but.."

Roman paused softly, his silence speaking volumes as he looked at Dean, "After three days of being kind to me, Brody told me that there was a price of staying with him for any longer, and that price was… well me." He shook his head and closed his eyes, "So I had no choice, and nowhere to go. I couldn't run back to you, and I wouldn't go home so… I got really drunk, and I... let him have me."

Roman began to cry, "It wasn't the same as when you were inside of me, it hurt, a lot. He was so rough and he kept telling me how I tasted so good and how he wanted me ever since he met me, how jealous he was of us, and how I was his now." Dean held onto him tighter, "I had no other choice than to let it happen, because there was no where else to stay, but I missed you so much I started to cry during it. He came, I didn't, then kicked me out the next day. Then I used the money my mom gave me for a plane ticket and I flew to Florida and never looked back."

"Ro…" Dean touched him gently, "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it when I told you to leave. I was so hurt, but I didn't mean for you to get hurt too." Dean's eyes filled with tears, he felt like it was all his fault. "Oh my god I never would've told you to go if I knew."

"It's not your fault. It's not even mine. It just happened. It took me awhile to feel like myself again, but I'm okay now." Roman looked down and shrugged, "The point is that I thought leaving was the best thing for you but I was so miserable without you in Florida. I even tried to rekindle things with Nikki but it didn't work out. Then when I moved to New York, I looked you up, saw that you were hanging out at some gay bar on Facebook live, so I took an Uber all the way over there, I didn't even unpack." Roman laughed, humorlessly, "I was gonna surprise you but I came in, saw Tony all over you and for me it was like highschool all over again. I was… not happy. But I figured he must've made you happy cause you were smiling, so I left. A few months later I started dating some guy, but it didn't last because I couldn't love him. Stupid huh?"

"You looked for me?" Dean's tears were now falling freely down his face as he looked at Roman. He saw him nod, slowly and reach up to wipe the tears out of his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah," Roman nodded, "I did."

"Roman… I.." Dean didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, Dean. I was so stupid four years ago, letting you go and I was too late last year, and now you're here, in my bed but it's still too late. I hurt you so many times and you deserve so much better than me." Roman's own tears were released from his gray eyes, as they looked back into blue. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I ever hurt you and I hope one day you'll come back to me. I promise, that I'll love you right, Dean. I promise I won't take you for granted."

Roman sniffled, looking back into blue eyes that were so red and puffy. He caressed his jaw softly then gave Dean small kiss, letting his lips linger for a second before pulling away. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

He got up, ready to let Dean leave his life once again but Roman's hand was pulled back. He looked back at him, confused only for Dean to stand up and bring Roman into his embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean whispered softly.

"I lied to myself for years telling myself that I could live without you but the truth is… Roman, I never could. I'm just as lost and just as lonely even in a room full of people without you.." Dean pulled back from him and lifted up his shirt so he could show Roman his tattoo. "Can you read Greek?" Dean asked Roman softly.

"I can't say I ever learned," Roman said back sniffing, "Why?"

"I got this tattoo almost four years ago, when I first got to New York. I had nothing to remember you by, except the words you said to me, a couple of weeks before we broke up. I got it in a language no one really speaks at least not those of my friends, and I made sure not to tell them what it says. _Ο άνθρωπος που κατέχει την καρδιά μου,"_ Dean read it off for Roman. "It roughly translates to, _the man who owns my heart."_

Roman's lips began to tremble while listening to memory of them laughing in Baron Corbin's bathroom while Dean laid it all out on the line for Roman. " _I don't care how many miles there are between us. You still own my heart."_ Roman never realized how much Dean truly meant it until now, all the pain they both went through, the anger and turmoil, all of it was worth it for this moment.

The moment Roman pulled Dean in flush against his body and kissed him like he was trying to make up for 4 years of missing out on his kisses, his touch and his love.

He picked Dean up off his feet, making the crying boy laugh as he pressed him against the wall, smiling as their lips parted softly. "I still love you, Dean Ambrose, with my all heart."

"I still love you too, Roman Reigns, you own my heart. You've always owned my heart."

They kissed again, this time letting their lips wash away all their tears, pain, all the anger, and hurt they ever went through. The ashes of their former relationship crumbled, to rebirth something new, fresh, _better_ , full with trust, honesty.. loyalty and love.

* * *

 **1 year later**

"Happy anniversary, Mr. Ambrose." Roman whispered against his skin, making his boyfriend giggle as he kissed all the way down his body. Dean brought his sweaty head back up and slowly pressed his lips to Roman's, in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary baby," Dean said back, smiling at him. "Do you wanna go get breakfast before we head out to meet up with Seth for best man duties?"

"Mm yes, pancakes," Roman's wet lips smacked against Dean's once more, "Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Ooh, now you're speaking my language." Dean ran his hands through his boyfriend's black hair, smiling as the ring on his finger almost got caught in it. They both laughed as Dean untangled it from his finger then settled his hands around Roman's neck.

"Your ring always gets caught in my hair," Roman laughed, "Maybe I should've proposed with a necklace instead?"

"Shut up," Dean smiled against him, "I love my ring, just as much as I love you.. fiance." He kissed him again this time much slower and softer than earlier when they were fucking in the middle of their bed, doggy style, while their dog scratched on the door to be let in. "Ro, we gotta stop," Dean warned, but he didn't stop kissing him. "Seth is expecting us by 2 and mox still needs to be walked... fuck." Dean's eyes closed as their kisses got deeper, and his fiance hands began to misbehave.

"I love you too," was the only thing Roman said back against his lips, ignoring Dean's warnings about their schedule for today, "Mmm, I can't wait for those lips to be the only ones I get to kiss until I'm old and gray."

"You won't have to wait much longer." Dean said back, his smile now forever permanent as he was held by the ass, by the man he loved so much.

"You're right, you're mine forever in... two more months, but for now, let's get up and get some pancakes."

Roman finally got up, picking Dean up along with him from a sitting position and he smiled at him. Dean held on, blue and gray eyes surrounding each other like it was the first time they met, in the halls of Bayside high school in ninth grade.

Dean was kissed all the way towards the shower, smiling against Roman's lips, as the man he loved since he was very young carried him. There was whispers of love, giggles and the soft pang of happiness Dean always felt when he was with him.

Even though he was never one to believe that fairytales existed, because of Roman, the boy who once used to be bullied for three years of high school finally...

Got his happy ending.

* * *

 **A/N: Never fear loves I am a true sucker for a happy ending. Although sadly Nikki, Randy, and Cody didn't fit into the ending, let's hope all three of them found fictional love and happiness too.**

 **Bully was and is a complete work of fiction, I hate that I have to say this but you won't believe how many reviews I deleted asking me why Dean and Seth were falling for Randy/Roman. From the beginning I said that it was something that came to mind late at night, a flip of a script if you will and it was never meant to be taken literally as a "omg he's falling for his bully" real life type of stuff. It's a love story, a coming out story and a story about shining through no matter how dim the light in your existence may be.**

 **Thank you to the people especially who not only read but reviewed every chapter. I know that's so hard to do sometimes, so I want you to understand I love and appreciate you. You all mean a lot to me.**

 **Thanks also to any other ambreigns writer who read this. There's so much hate we get and I truly believe that we're all queens in our own way. You guys are awesome.**

 **I already have another story in the works besides politically incorrect. You guys might hate it though. LOL.**

 **May you all find the Dean to your Roman and thanks for reading. -Melle**


End file.
